Shattered Glass
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: After Raphael is killed by Black Mamba, Mona is completely heartbroken, Leonardo although just as devastated from losing his brother tries to get her open up and show she's not alone in her grief. Will he succeed or will she too slip away? WARNING: Contains scenes of bloody violence, sexual content and strong language. CHAP 41 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Glass**

**Heya turtle fans, and welcome to my latest fic, now I know a lot of you, especially those who love Raphael, are gonna hate me for writing this, but rest assured folks, this is one of those non-cannon stories. **

**I came up with the idea some time ago after writing 'Fury Within Her' and 'A Warrior's Journey' but I wasn't sure of a plot but I think I finally thought of one! :) **

**Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

**On with the show! **

**Chapter One**

**Follow the Leader**

The City of New York was lit up brightly in the Moonlight and the buildings glowed in it's silvery beams without just the aid of the city lights.

It was like any other night in the Big Apple, the city that never slept. People were either going to work late or partygoers were hitting the streets to check out the many nightclubs.

* * *

On some of the highest buildings, two figures leapt over the gaps in the buildings and did many flips and jumps before landing on the other opposite.

Sometimes one would run ahead of the other only for the other to catch up and overtake, but then sometimes they would run together side by side.

All the while, the humans below paid no attention to the activity of the two figures above as they moved stealthily above them.

* * *

After a while they came to a stop by a large billboard and the lights above it revealed the figures to be two humanoid male turtles, both wore ninja masks over their eyes, one was blue and the other red, the blue one had twin katana swords on his back whilst the other carried twin sai.

As the two turtles approached the billboard, the blue masked one narrowed his eyes as he focused on the bullseye pattern on the billboard which was advertising a soft drink and drew his katana.

He then did a run then a flying leap at the billboard before stabbing the blade into the poster and did a backflip before checking his progress.

His face fell when he saw the sword had missed the bullseye, it was close enough, but he was disappointed that the blade hadn't hit the bullseye.

The red masked turtle soon appeared after him and threw his sai at the billboard.

"Leo, I don't know about all them fancy moves!" he said as he watched the sai spin through the air then hit the bullseye perfectly.

He hopped onto the billboard next to the blue masked turtle and smiling proudly, pulled the sai out of the billboard.

"I just prefer in getting the job done!" he said placing the sai back in his belt.

The blue masked turtle pulled his katana out of the billboard and placed it back on his back.

"Raph, Master Splinter says that grace and form should flow together in beauty, creating true power." he said.

"Whoa, that's a little too intense bro," said Raphael "You gotta relax a little!"

"You don't have a problem with Monalisa following that path," said Leonardo "I think out of all of us, she knows how to do it perfectly, especially when she's practically a Master at Crane Kung Fu."

Raphael sighed dreamily as the image of his lover and mate Mona who was back at the lair, with Master Splinter and their two younger brothers, Donatello and Michelangelo came into his head.

He missed her tonight, even though he was enjoying the time he spent with his older brother he didn't like being away from Mona for long.

If Mona wasn't with any of the turtles on missions or night patrol or relaxing in the lair, watching TV or reading, she would be more than likely practising her balance on plum flower poles in the lair and getting one of the turtles or Master Splinter to throw ninja stars or kuni knives at her and she would try to evade them on the poles.

Either that or she would be practising with her warfans.

Though Raphael had a hunch that Mona wouldn't be getting any training done as the two younger turtles would be bugging Mona for her attention.

Raphael and Leonardo had seen them look ready to jump on Mona as they were leaving the lair before she would have a chance to get away.

Michelangelo would be begging her to play a video game with him or help him with his comic books, and Donatello would be wanting her attention on a new gadget, experiment or invention he was working on.

Normally when the two fought over her, Mona would toss a coin and whoever won would get her attention first but she always promised the other she would see them once she was done.

Raphael loved that about Mona, that she was very patient, total opposite of him, which often got his family and friends asking how they came together sometimes being polar opposites.

Mona could be aggressive and merciless in battle, but most of the time she had some patience and Raphael felt glad she could cool him down when his hot temper got the better of him.

"Yeah, she takes grace and form to heart, but she still gets the job done when needed." said Raphael "Man, I can't wait to see her later."

"You've been missing her all night, you'd miss her even if she was in the bathroom!" Leonardo teased.

"I love her!" Raphael playfully retorted "She's my world!"

"I know bro." said Leonardo "And you two really are made for each other. I'm sure she misses you right now, even though she knows you'll see her soon."

Raphael stared at the sky thinking of Mona then shook his head back to reality.

They had been running together on this night-time exercise and so far there was no activity from Purple Dragons, Foot Ninja or any kind of street crime they could do some fighting with.

That disappointed Raphael as he always enjoyed a good fight, but the hot-headed turtles didn't want to go home just yet even if he did miss his mate.

He jumped down from the Billboard and over to the edge of the building.

"Come on Leo," he said his playful mood returning "How about a little game of 'Follow the Leader?'"

Leonardo cocked his eyebrow and stared at his younger brother with a playful smirk. Raphael knew his older brother never turned down a chance to play that game, it had been a favourite of theirs since they were children and they still enjoyed playing it today.

"And since when did you become leader?" he asked.

"Since right now." retorted Raphael gesturing to himself with his thumb and leaping off the building and to the next one before running like the wind to the one after that.

"Not for long!" Leonardo called after him and leapt after his younger brother.

* * *

For a while they ran across the buildings, running along the edges and leaping across large gaps and doing tightrope runs over washing lines.

Leonardo almost caught up with Raphael a few times, but Raphael always managed to get away quickly.

Raphael soon jumped onto a water tower and saw a long washing line rope nearby, he hopped onto it and flew through the air swinging on the rope.

"Just your friendly neighbourhood Turtle-man!" he yelled happily.

Leonardo followed soon afterwards and swung next to him.

"You sound more like Raph-zan lord of the jungle to me!" he called over.

"Well what does that make you?" asked Raphael laughing "Jane? Or Cheetah!"

Leonardo laughed and both turtles swung over to a building and landed on it. Both were a little breathless but they laughed and sat down for a brief rest.

"Man, that was fun!" said Raphael as the cool wind blew over his face and through his ninja ribbons.

Leonardo agreed.

"I wonder who Mona's decided to go with back home?" asked Raphael as he thought more about his mate.

"More than likely she's tossed a coin again, unless Donnie and Mikey have decided to share, though Mikey wouldn't be too keen on sharing Mona." said Leonardo "He loves his big sister so much, but I think he can get a little possessive of her when he wants to play to her."

Raphael agreed.

"I don't know how she does it half the time." he sighed "Mikey drives me crazy almost every time he tries to get anyone's attention."

"Maybe all that meditation Master Splinter does with her has helped, either that or she is used to it, after all when she was human she had two younger brothers." said Leonardo "I remember her saying that they drove her crazy, either teasing her, or begging her attention when she had homework or practising to do for her martial arts grading or tournaments."

"Oh yeah." said Raphael "She does talk about them sometimes, she still misses them terribly."

"She would." said Leonardo sadly.

"You know bro," said Raphael in a thoughtful voice as he leaned back and looked at the sky, "Sometimes I wish I could help her find a way to see her family again, give her a chance to see them, talk to them, even if it's just once and for a few minutes, just to help ease the pain of missing them."

Leonardo smiled at his hot headed brother. Raphael could be so thoughtful sometimes even if he didn't always act it, and he loved his mate so much he would do anything to make her happy.

"Mona's lucky to have you Raph." he said "I'll admit that, she's a lucky girl." he added with a sight sigh as he leaned back next to Raphael and looked at the sky

"No old feelings returning eh bro?" asked Raphael cocking an eyebrow at his older brother.

"No of course not..." said Leonardo quickly going a little pink, "I just...you know."

"I get it!" said Raphael with a chuckle and punching his older brother's arm playfully "Just teasing."

Leonardo laughed, yet his stomach pooled slightly as he thought of the lizard lady.

"She is very lucky..." he thought "So lucky..."

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a figure stood on a building behind the one the two turtles rested on, behind a tall chimney watching.

"There you are..." a hissing voice sounded "Just like I guessed. Sitting ducks, unaware of any danger you may face, and you sit there like nothing could ever happen! Call yourselves ninja huh? Trained under the guidance of the Great Master Splinter?"

The figure pressed a button on her hands free piece in her ear and hissed "Two of the turtles have been located."

"Excellent Black Mamba..." came a voice on the other end "Then you know what to do..."

"Indeed Komodo..." hissed the Black Mamba in a sinister way "I hear you loud and clear."

"Report back with news..." The Black Mamba heard her leader's voice on the earpiece again "When you have taken them..."

"Very well..." said Black Mamba "I will not fail..." she hung up and pressed a button again.

"Targets are in place..." she said "Attack when ready!"

**Looks like another midnight run for Leonardo and Raphael, but Black Mamba's spotted them! What will happen next?**

**Tune into the next chapter to find out!**

**Note: The opening comes from the TMNT 2003 episode 'City At War Part 1'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Facing the Mamba**

"Well, looks like tonight's a quiet one." said Leonardo standing up and stretching "How about we just head home?"

"Good idea." said Raphael also standing up "I was starting to get bored, no Foot Ninja, no Purple Dragons, not a simple thief, might as well just go home, and anyway, I want to see Mona again."

Leonardo agreed and was about to speak again when he heard a shuffle somewhere behind him.

"You ok Fearless?" asked Raphael cocking an eyebrow.

"Shhh..." Leonardo hissed holding up his hand "I think I heard something."

Raphael looked around and also listened but he heard nothing.

"It's just the wind." he said.

Leonardo said nothing as he continued to look around. But then his eyes widened as he saw a group of Foot ninja appear.

"Fuck!" he cried as he unsheathed his swords and got ready to fight.

"Damn! Had to jinx it!" Raphael growled as he took out his sai "Bring it on!"

The ninja all held up their weapons and looked at the ninja who surrounded them.

"Ok Raph." said Leonardo "We keep an eye on each other's blindspots, we should be able to take them!"

"Right on Fearless!" said Raphael as he spun his sai "This is what I've been waiting for!"

* * *

At once the ninja began to attack the two turtles, but Raphael and Leonardo stood back to back and took whatever punishment the ninja had intended for them.

Leonardo knocked the weapons from the ninja's hands and striking them when he got an opening with his fists and feet.

Raphael also used his feet and fists then would do a finishing blow with his sai.

"You think you can defeat us?" Raphael asked cockily "You think you can bring us down?"

He kicked another ninja down then punched another in the face.

"I mean seriously, is this the best Arashi can do?"

Leonardo did a backflip kicking down two ninja and sending them flying backwards into several other ninja knocking them back like domino's.

Leonardo then held up his katana and prepared to slice and stab any that came near him, Raphael spun his sai.

The ninja seemed hesitant but they were ready to fight the two strong turtles as they stood together.

"Come on then!" Raphael goaded, "You ready to give up yet?"

* * *

"Step aside..." came a hissing female voice "You have done your bit, now it's my turn! I have to say...you two are cocky!"

The turtles' eyes widened as they heard that voice and were even more shocked when they saw several ninja stepping to the side and they saw a black humanoid snake woman appear with long scaly hair that hung like rats tails over her shoulders and long sharp fingernails.

"Cocky, but I understand why if they're good at what they do! They were able to defeat the Oshegotusha with ease, but now...here's the real enemy."

"Black Mamba!" Raphael growled gripping his sai.

"The fast and deadly one of the Venomous Five!" said Leonardo "Be prepared for anything Raph!"

"I'm always ready Leo..." said Raphael as he spun his sai.

Black mamba laughed.

"After beating the weak ninja...I hope you've saved some of your energy." she said "If you haven't, I doubt you'll last five seconds."

Leonardo and Raphael held up their weapons.

"We never get tired!" Raphael retorted "Neither our spirits or weapons run out of juice!"

The other ninja got ready to fight again but Black Mamba held up her hand.

"Step aside boys." she said to the ninja "I can take it from here..."

The Ninja bowed and stepped back, a couple nudged each other thinking they were going to see an interesting show between the fighting reptiles.

"Look's like we're not the only ones who are cocky bitch!" snarled Raphael as he watched Black Mamba stretch her arms above her head in a sexy way.

"Aww come on!" said Black Mamba in a mock hurt voice as she swung her hips "That's no way to treat a lady is it?"

"Lady?" asked Leonardo disgusted.

"Normally I don't insult girls." said Raphael "But you're no lady! You're a dishonourable snake! A She devil of the pit!"

"And where are the other members of your posse?" asked Leonardo "Have the Venomous Five disbanded or are you playing fetch for Arashi and Dr Arden alone?"

Black Mamba laughed again and did a little twirl as if trying to pull off some sexy moves to the turtles.

"Oh this is one I've been sent to do alone, special little mission!" she said in dramatic tones "Orders of Arashi, Dr Arden and Komodo Dragon."

Raphael spun his sai.

"Hey..." he said "Are you actually gonna fight us, or are you gonna bore us to death with that wagging forked tongue of yours!"

Black Mamba's eyes narrowed into slits and she reached into the belt she wore and pulled out two thin tanto then spun them on her fingers.

"Well, if that's the way you're gonna talk, then let us dance!" she got into a fighting position.

Raphael twirled his sai again and narrowed his eyes.

"Very well then!" he snarled "Let's dance!"

He aimed for Black Mamba but the snake woman blocked his weapons and pushed him back then aimed her feet at him.

She moved so fast Raphael found it hard to get an opening so he could catch her off guard. He knew Black Mamba was the fastest out of the Deadly Venomous Five but he wasn't prepared to give up so easily.

"Is that all you got?" he asked provokingly.

Black Mamba spun her tanto and placed them into her belt then positioned her hands so she was pointing her sharp nails at him.

"Can your tiger claw match my snake bite?" she asked.

Leonardo's eyes narrowed and Raphael placed his sai in his belt and held up his hands before clawing them like a tigers paw.

"You wanna find out bitch?" he asked.

Leonardo watched Black Mamba and he gripped his katana tighter.

"You're planning something!" he said.

Black Mamba smirked at Leonardo then turned to Raphael with her hands still positioned ready to strike.

Leonardo went over to help, he placed his katana on his back and got ready to fight in hand to hand combat, but Black Mamba was ready for anything and no sooner did Leonardo go over to help than she aimed her leg at him and struck him hard in the chest sending him flying backwards.

"Leo!" cried Raphael in worry as he aimed for Black Mamba, but the lightening fast snake woman struck him on the shoulder making Raphael wince in pain and stumble back.

Staring at his shoulder, he saw her sharp nails had stabbed him and he was starting to bleed.

"Raph!" Leonardo cried in concern as he jumped up to help, but Black Mamba threw several knives at him and Leonardo quickly evaded the knives by ducking and dodging.

"I see the Lizard Lady has taught you some of her Crane style tricks!" Black Mamba smirked, "I'm seriously impressed."

Raphael then took that moment that she was off guard and grabbed her wrist.

"She's not just been teaching Leo and few tricks!" he said as he did a counter strike at Black Mamba's face with his palm then kicked her backwards.

"She taught me a few tricks too!"

Black Mamba was shocked the hot headed turtle had caught her off guard.

The other ninja watching almost got in to help, but Black Mamba shook her head.

"Do nothing until I say!" she spat "I wish to deal with these green ninja myself!"

"Nice work Raph!" Leonardo praised.

"Mona's a good sensei in her own right!" said Raphael as he flexed his fingers "Even though she says she's not."

Black Mamba hissed then jumped up.

"Pity your little whores not here!" she said "I would have loved to have had a few words with her...girl to girl!"

As she spoke, there was a hungry look in her eyes and it sickened and shocked Leonardo and Raphael to the core.

Raphael growled.

"No one and I mean No one insults my mate!" he growled as he drew his sai and launched himself at the Black Mamba.

"Awww, protective much?" said the snake woman in a mocking tone.

She then did a flip over his head and jumped onto his shell sending him flying forward, she then took out some small knives and threw them at him.

"Raph! Watch out!" Leonardo shouted as he went for Black Mamba with his swords but Black Mamba blocked them with her own weapons.

Raphael quickly ducked to avoid the flying daggers and he caught one with his two fingers before throwing it back at Black Mamba who ducked and pushed Leonardo to the ground so she was on top of him locking her weapons with his and sitting on his plastron.

As they locked weapons, the Black Mamba puckered her lips at Leonardo and Leonardo grimaced and tried to get off her.

"Bit of a sticky situation eh, Fearless Leader?" asked Black Mamba as she opened her mouth wider and revealed her long fangs that dripped her lethal venom.

Leonardo pushed her weapons back with his katana but the Black Mamba was indeed strong as she kept him pinned down tightly.

"How Cobra would love to be here..." she said "She would love to drip her venom on you...but...I turn out to be the lucky one tonight!"

"Mamba!" she soon heard Raphael's voice "Get your slutty hands off my brother!"

Black Mamba then felt the hilt of Raphael's sai against her face as he punched her hard sending her flying off Leonardo and lie there dazed for a few moments.

"Jerk!" Black Mamba spat "You hit a woman!"

Raphael ignored her and instantly helped Leonardo to his feet.

"You ok Bro?" asked Raphael.

"I'm fine...thanks Raph." said Leonardo "Come on...let's finish this!"

"I'm with ya bro..." said Raphael.

* * *

Black Mamba snarled then looked up at the remaining Ninja who had been standing there doing nothing for the while she had been fighting Raphael and Leonardo.

"Keep the blue masked one busy!" she snarled.

The ninja bowed and instantly went for Leonardo who held up his katanas and began to fight, Raphael tried to help his brother, but he soon saw several knives being thrown at him and he ducked to avoid them and saw Black Mamba appear laughing.

"Where's your honour, Mamba?" he snarled.

Black Mamba crossed her arms and laughed as the ninja surrounded Leonardo and brought their weapons down on him and the blue masked turtle struggled to defend himself.

"LEO!" Raphael cried in fear and he tried to go for them but Black Mamba began to block his way and smirk.

"Uh uh uh!" she said wagging her fingers at him "You're not participating in that game with your brother!" she took out her tanto and spun them around "The only opponent you have to face...is me!"

Raphael gritted his teeth and spun his sai.

"Very well bitch!" he growled "I'll take you out then you'll go running crying back to Dr Arden and his leader Arashi!"

Black Mamba laughed again.

"Oh I don't think I will!" she said as she held up her weapons "Because I don't intend to go running back!"

"Come on then!" Raphael snarled "Let us fight!"

**Whoa! Intense! Black Mamba is lightening fast! Not to mention sadistic and deranged! **

**Stay tuned for more in the next chapter!**

**Note: For those of you out there who don't know. Oshegotusha means Cannon fire, in Japanese warfare, the Oshegotusha were the expendable soldiers sent into enemy territory first to waste enemy ammunition and set off traps before the real soldiers arrived. ****In the TMNT 2012 episode 'The Pulveriser Returns' Donatello is seen explaining this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: ****Contains strong language, bloody violence and scenes readers may find upsetting.**

**Chapter Three**

**A Warrior Falls**

Raphael gripped his sai tightly as he kept his eyes on the Black Mamba.

His shoulder was throbbing from where she had struck him earlier, but he didn't care, he knew he would get that fixed up back at the lair but right now, just seeing the smug look on the Black Mamba's face, he just wanted to punch it off.

Normally as he said earlier he never hit girls, but Black Mamba along with Cobra were no ladies in his opinion.

They were dishonourable members of the Foot Clan, mutated monsters who served no-one but that freaky sadistic Nazi of a Doctor, Dr Arden and his merciless and ruthless Leader Izo Arashi.

"Come on then!" Raphael snarled "Let us fight!"

"Very well then!" smirked Black Mamba as she swayed her hips and spun her tanto again.

"Don't worry about me Raph!" Leonardo shouted as he tried to fend off the several ninja that fought him "I'll be fine!"

* * *

Raphael gritted his teeth seeing his brother trying to take down the ninja, he wanted to help, but with Black Mamba blocking his way, he had no other choice but to take her down before helping his brother.

He aimed for Black Mamba again and the black snake woman clashed her weapons with her own, as time they locked weapons, she showed off her long sharp teeth.

Raphael grimaced as he saw the venom dripping off them and smelt her breath which reminded him of strong varnish that threatened to sting his eyes.

Black Mamba then kicked him backwards then walked over taking one of her tanto and licking the sides of the blade.

Raphael's eyes widened as he saw her do that.

"Aww crap..." he thought "She's laced her blades with venom!"

He jumped up and held up his sai.

If that was the case, he had to be extra careful.

"Where's your honour, you slut?" he asked "Lacing your blades with venom?"

"Too scared to fight me now?" asked Black Mamba "It would be a shame if either you or your honour driven brother here were to fall in battle, because you were too scared to fight me with venomous blades!"

Raphael's blood boiled.

"Scared?" he thought "I'll show you scared!"

He growled again and started to clash his sai with her blades, he kept his hands on the handles hoping the prongs on his sai would protect his hands from the venom on the blades.

* * *

Leonardo meanwhile had seen the whole thing and he too seethed.

In his anger he used his katana to slice and dice the ninja around him then kicked the punched the rest back.

"You have no honour Mamba!" he shouted as he punched the last ninja down, he ran over with his katana hoping to disarm her before her venomous blades hurt him or his brother!

Black Mamba saw him coming and she twirled her blades again before aiming the tanto at him!

"Leo!" Raphael shouted in fear.

Luckily Leonardo ducked to avoid the first one then used his katana to knock the second blade away.

Black Mamba smirked then kicked him back down! Leonardo fell backwards from the impact of the kick had he hit the side of the building!

"Leo!" Raphael cried in worry.

* * *

Shaking off stars, Leonardo looked up to see Black Mamba was about to stab him with a dagger but Raphael grabbed her and threw her away from him protecting Leonardo.

"Don't touch my brother you bitch!" he shouted "I'll dice you where you stand!"

Black Mamba hissed and jumped up again facing Raphael who again who aimed for her with his sai.

Leonardo jumped up and drew his katana but as he did then saw Black Mamba take out several kuni knives then she threw them at Raphael!

Raphael's eyes widened as she threw them at short range and they struck him in the shoulders and chest.

"RAPH!" Leonardo shouted in terror as Raphael stopped and stared at his chest in shock.

Black Mamba was smirking and was licking her lips.

Raphael's eyes widened more as he realised she must have laced these blades with poison too!

"You didn't think my tanto were the only blades I licked?" she asked as she smiled smugly.

"NO!" Leonardo cried "You fucking bitch!"

He jumped towards Black Mamba with his katana but she evaded the blades and punched him in the face before he could get near her causing him to fall to the ground.

* * *

Raphael, despite the fact he could feel Black Mamba's poison about to do it's work continued to protect his brother and he tried to fight with his sai, but the Black Mamba took out a dagger and run up to him before stabbing him in the chest with it.

Raphael choked as he felt the blade penetrate his chest then began to cough up blood as he felt the blade move upwards close to his heart.

"I always come up with a back up plan!" Black Mamba snarled.

"RAPH!" Leonardo shouted "NO!" he jumped up and ran towards Black Mamba again to save his brother but the black snake woman wrenched her blade out of Raphael and tuned to Leonardo before backflipping onto the side of the building.

Leonardo then saw Raphael fall on his knees then fall on his shell, his sai fell to the ground making a chattering noise as they hit the roof.

Leonardo felt tears sting his eyes as he ran to Raphael's side and saw the wound in his younger brother's chest along with the poisoned kuni knives embedded in his plastron. Raphael was soon starting to spit up blood as he struggled to breathe.

"Raph!" he cried as he placed his hand over the wound and tears fell from his eyes "Oh God..." he looked towards the Black Mamba with fury in his eyes.

"You Bitch!" he cried "What did you do to my brother!?"

Black Mamba smirked and looked towards the ninja who had survived Leonardo's attack.

"Come...!" she said "We have completed our mission! Report back to the Foot!"

Leonardo saw red and he jumped up to attack Black Mamba,

"YOU BITCH!" he shouted "You'll pay for that!"

The snake woman smirked at him, then did a blackflip off the roof and over to the fire escape on the opposite building.

"You coming to get me?" she mocked "You want to avenge your brother? The brother you couldn't save!?"

"YOU COWARD!" Leonardo shouted after Black Mamba "Come back here and fight!"

But the Black Mamba just laughed and flipped onto the building before waving at him mockingly and bounded off with several of the ninja in tow.

* * *

Leonardo gritted his teeth and leaned over the roof and watched as the Black Mamba disappeared into the shadows. As much as he wanted to chase her down and make her suffer he knew his brother needed him.

He turned around and an over to his younger brother before dropping to his knees beside him.

He swallowed hard as he looked at the bloody wounds on his younger brother's body and Raphael struggling to breath as the venom on the blades attacked his system and from where the Black Mamba had stabbed him.

"Raph!" Leonardo said in a serious voice, though it was shaking and tears threatened to spill from his eyes "Raph! Stay with me Raph!"

"L..Leo..." Raphael winced in pain at the wounds, he was starting to sweat as the venom did it's work.

"Leo...my brother..." Raphael stuttered "The poison...I can feel it coursing through my veins!"

"Hang in there bro!" said Leonardo "I'll get you back to the lair, Donnie can administer an antidote! You'll be alright!"

"It's...it's too late Leo..." Raphael choked "I can't feel my body...I feel freezing..."

"Shhh shhh!" Leonardo soothed as he gathered Raphael in his arms and held him close hoping the warmth of his own body would help his brother.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok, I'll get you home, I'll take care of you!"

Raphael gripped his brother's arm and looked up at him.

"Leo..." he said "Please...I...I need you to do something for me..."

Leonardo looked down at Raphael and he saw he was getting paler and paler by the minute.

"No...No no no!" he whispered "Please...hold on a little longer! I'll take you home! Donnie will give you an antidote...he'll save you...I'll look after you..."

"Leo..." Raphael interrupted him again "Please...listen...I need you to look after Monalisa...tell her I love her...Tell her I'm sorry...Look after her for me!"

"No Raph!" said Leonardo almost shouting and half crying "You're not gonna die! I won't let you! Black Mamba hasn't won! I'm gonna get you home!"

"No Leo..." said Raphael "Its too late...the venom's too strong...By the time you get back to the lair...it'll be too late..." tears fell from the red masked turtle's eyes as he accepted his fate despite the fact he didn't want to die, he didn't want to leave his brothers behind, most of all he didn't want to leave his precious Mona.

Leonardo looked down at Raphael and placed his hand on his cheek and the tears fell freely soaking his mask.

"Raphael...please..." Leonardo found himself begging his younger brother "Please...you're stronger than this! Remember the times you were shot by the Purple Dragons? You pulled through that! You had your throat cut...narrowly missed your jugular! You survived those incidents! Please! If you survived those! You'll survive this!"

Raphael gave a slight chuckle despite the agony he felt, as he looked at the desperate look in Leonardo's eyes, his older brother, who never broke in battle, never let down his guard, never showed he was weak in the eyes of his enemy, the one who claimed he was scared of nothing was now begging, pleading, praying that Raphael would survive, but knew deep down in his heart he could do nothing to save him.

"Please Raph!" said Leonardo, his voice breaking as he continued to plead "You can't die! You're my little brother! I was supposed to protect you...you protected me...but I...I should have been protecting you!"

Raphael felt tears form in his own eyes seeing his brother so broken and scared, he didn't look like the fearless leader he was supposed to be, but more like a frightened child.

"Shhh fearless..." said Raphael "It's gonna be ok, bro..."

"Raph..." Leonardo whispered, his voice still cracking with emotion, "No...the others...Donny, Mikey...Master Splinter...April...Casey...they'll be heartbroken...what about Mona! This will kill her!"

* * *

Raphael's eyes filled with tears as Monalisa came into his head, his beautiful, precious lizard lady, so strong, so fearless, it pained him that she would have to go through such terrible grief, he remembered the last words she spoke to him.

"_I love you Raph...Stay safe..._"

And he had replied as he held her in his arms and nuzzled her playfully "_I will babe, you know me...I love you so much._"

Her bright blue eyes had sparkled so brightly with love as they had held each other close, how he would miss those eyes, her soft lips, her silken dark hair, her pink rose scent.

"Mona..." he whispered "My poor Mona."

"Leo..." Raphael choked "Please...tell Mona I love her, that's I'm sorry I broke my promise to stay safe...Please...tell her I'm so sorry."

Raphael coughed, he could feel his life slipping away and he needed to tell Leonardo everything he needed to before he passed on, he could feel his body getting heavier and colder.

"Please...take care of her, take care of Mona..."

Leonardo swallowed hard, it was finally starting to hit him in the face that Raphael didn't have long and even if he did try and get him back to the lair it would be too late for him.

"I will, little brother..." he whispered "I will...I'll look after her, I'll take care of her..."

"Show her love, Leo..." said Raphael "Love her, comfort her, make sure she's alright..."

Tears fell from Leonardo's eyes again as he listened to Raphael asking him these requests, he didn't answer with words, but he gripped Raphael's hand and nodded sincerely.

"Master Splinter was right you know..." said Raphael "When he choose you as leader...even though I was jealous and challenged you...I knew deep in my heart you were the best choice...you're a great leader, big brother...always were...and always will be..."

Leonardo almost broke down and the tears fell again.

"I sometimes thought you'd be top turtle Raph..." said Leonardo "You were always the strongest, the bravest of us all..."

"No..." said Raphael "I didn't have the patience...the deep thinking you have Leo...You were...always the one who could lead us...I was reckless...you were always the one who suited the role of leader...Always planning...analysing the situation...never leaping into battle recklessly, unlike me...the hothead I always was..."

Leonardo smiled weakly at Raphael and clasped his hand tighter.

"Take care of the others, Leo." said Raphael "Tell Donnie to keep using his good brain to do what he does best, tell Mikey to keep smiling...even when he's sad, tell him I'll miss whacking him over the head at his jokes."

"I will..." said Leonardo.

"Keep Casey in check too, make sure he doesn't do anything too reckless..." said Raphael coughing "And tell him to treasure April...never...take her for granted...and Master Splinter...father...I'll say hi to Yoshi and Tang Shen for him, tell everyone I love them so much...I'll miss them."

Leonardo held Raphael closer to him and nodded as the tears spilt from his eyes and soaked his mask.

"I promise..." he said "I promise..."

"Look after Mona..." Raphael whispered "Show her she's not alone...take care of her...I'll be with her...with all of you...in spirit."

Leonardo nodded again and pulled Raphael close, kissing the top of his head sealing his promise.

"I love you...big brother..." Raphael whispered as tears spilt from his own eyes "Stay strong ok? Stay strong, the others need you...especially Mona..."

"I love you too Raph..." said Leonardo "I love you so much little brother...I'll look after the others...I'll take care of them all...Mona will be safe...I won't let anything happen to her...I swear on my life...on my honour..."

* * *

Raphael didn't speak but he gripped Leonardo's hand with every last remaining strength he had showing he trusted Leonardo and he could depart knowing his brothers, friends, lover and sensei would be safe.

Leonardo held him tighter and gripped his hand then began to hum a Japanese lullaby Splinter used to sing to them when they were just children and were frightened.

He held Raphael tight as he felt his younger brother slip away, Raphael's breathing soon came to a slow halt and his grip on Leonardo's hand loosened.

Leonardo looked down at Raphael and saw his brother's eyes were still open, but there was no life left in them, his body was stiff and cold and the tears on his cheeks fell heavily from his pale face.

Leonardo's shoulders shook and he clasped Raphael as tight as he could, weeping heavily into his brother's face and rocking him back and forth.

**Sniff...Sniff...so sad...a warrior falls in battle protecting another. **

**Poor Raph...and Poor Leo, having lost a brother. What will he do when he has to explain what happened to his family, especially to poor Mona, how will she react? **

**Find out in the next chapter.**

* * *

**I was listening to many sad songs whilst writing this chapter to try and get the feeling of sadness when writing it. I think I teared up a few times! Some artists I listened to were Sarah Mclachlan, The Hollies and Within Tempation.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya all, hope you're all enjoying the story, even if it is rather sad...sniff. I know a lot of you want to find out what the reactions of the other turtles, Mona and Splinter would be, so I won't keep you waiting anymore. You better keep your tissues close though.**

**Note:**** Some elements in this chapter refer to 'A Warrior's Journey' if you haven't read the fic, then do so or you won't understand some parts in this chapter.**

**Chapter Four**

**Facing the Music**

For a long time, Leonardo sat there, rocking back and forth and weeping softly as he held his dead younger brother close to him.

He was still humming that Japanese Lullaby as he felt the warmth start to leave Raphael's body. Despite the fact he had lost his brother, he didn't want him to depart alone.

"Raph..." he sobbed into Raphael's face "Oh Raph...I'm so sorry..." he pulled him closer and continued to rock back and forth.

"It's ok now..." he said softly "You're at peace, Hatamo Yoshi and Tang Shen will look after you...Black Mamba cannot hurt you anymore..." he hummed the lullaby again and kissed Raphael's forehead "It's all over now...all over now...you're safe..."

* * *

After a while Leonardo looked up at the stars and moon as the realization continued to dawn on him that his brother was gone and he would soon have to go back to the lair and explain everything to his sensei, brothers, sister and friends.

"How am I going to explain this to father..." he wept "To Mikey, Don, April, Casey...and Mona...oh God...what can I tell her?"

He looked down at Raphael, his eyes were still glassy and open, slowly Leonardo lay him back and began to say a silent prayer in Japanese before placing his fingers on his younger brother's eyelids and slowly closed them as well as removing the knives and placing them in a bag he had on his belt.

"It's as if you're sleeping now..." Leonardo said softly as the tears continued to fall "But I know you're not sleeping..."

* * *

Leonardo knelt there and continued to pray, he remembered the time Arashi had stabbed him and he had almost died, he had had that out of body experience where he had entered heaven and his sensei's master Hatamo Yoshi and his beloved Wife Tang Shen were there.

It was the most beautiful place he had seen, and he knew Raphael would be happy there and Yoshi and Tang Shen would look after him.

"You're gonna be safe Raph..." he whispered "Yoshi and Tang Shen will be there, you were honourable to the end, and they will welcome you in open arms...and one day...we'll all join you..and we'll be together again..."

He kissed Raphael's forehead then gently gathered his brother in his arms. He knew it was time to face the music, he had to tell his family what happened, he knew it wasn't going to be easy, in fact the whole thing made him want to be sick with worry.

Holding Raphael close in his arms, Leonardo walked to the edge of the building to jump down the fire escape and down the next manhole to get to the sewers. All the while, he tried to compose what he was going to say to his family when he got home, especially to poor Mona about her mate.

* * *

Back at the lair, Mona was sitting with Michelangelo playing a video game. Mona had indeed been jumped on by the two younger turtles after Leonardo and Raphael had left the lair.

Donatello had wanted her help on a gadget he was working on and Michelangelo had wanted to play a game.

As it seemed both turtles were ready to fight each other for Mona's attention, Mona had tossed a coin and it had landed on tails which Donatello had called. Michelangelo had sulked but Mona assured him that she would play with him when she was done with Donatello.

Luckily it hadn't been long to deal with what Donatello wanted and Michelangelo managed to get Mona's attention a lot faster than he thought and the two had been playing for a long time.

"Wish you'd landed on heads, eh Mona?" asked Michelangelo as he and Mona battled together on Mortal Kombat.

Mona was playing as Sonya Blade and Michelangelo was playing as Sub Zero.

Mona gave Michelangelo a funny look.

"Don't push your luck you cheeky thing!" she laughed "You know I love spending time with you! Just remember you can't hog me all the time!"

"Raph hogs you!" said Michelangelo "If hot-head had his way he'd keep you in the bedroom all the time!"

Mona laughed and shook her head.

"We're not that bad Mikey!" she said pinching his cheek playfully "And for the record, he doesn't hog me that much!"

"He loves you, Mona," Said Michelangelo as he tried to perform an X-Ray move on Mona's character, but she avoided him and kicked his character from behind.

"Hey no fair!" cried Michelangelo as he was pushed forward.

Mona stuck her tongue out at him playfully and laughed.

"Watch out gamer boy!" she said "I think I'm beating the cocky master!"

"Ok big sis!" said Michelangelo "You asked for it!"

"Bring it on!" Mona retorted laughing.

* * *

As Leonardo walked through the sewer like one condemned, still with the lifeless Raphael in his arms, he heard the sounds of Michelangelo laughing and Mona's cries of joy as he neared the lair and his heart ached more.

He looked down at Raphael in his arms, he looked so peaceful, as if he was sleeping even though he was pale and cold in his arms.

"Poor Mona..." he thought as his throat began to hurt and his heart pounded so hard he thought it would hurt.

He had no idea how he was going to enter the lair and break the news, but he knew he had to face everyone.

Leonardo could see the entrance of the lair and the closer he got, the heavier his heart became. He stopped for a few moments wondering what to do or say, he didn't know how he was going to break the dreadful news to them, especially to Mona.

He swallowed hard and shook his head, there really was no other way but to go in there and tell them, or rather show them what had happened topside.

* * *

Gritting his teeth and clasping Raphael's body close as the tears fell again Leonardo gathered every bit of courage he had within him and walked to the entrance.

He soon made it to the entrance and he saw Mona and Michelangelo playing together in the TV area, Leonardo felt more tears come to his eyes. Hearing Mona laughing and joking as she was completely unaware of what had happened made him want to scream.

He looked to the side and his breath caught in his throat as he saw Donatello appear from his lab.

"Hey Leo!" said Donatello cheerfully, "Good run? Did you...?"

He then stopped speaking as he saw Raphael in Leonardo's arms, at first Donatello thought Raphael was unconscious, but when he looked closer, he saw the bloody wounds in Raphael's plastron and the deep wound in his chest and he saw how pale Raphael was.

"Oh God!" he cried in horror "Raph?"

He ran over and tried to get a closer look at Raphael but Leonardo couldn't hold himself up any more and fell on his knees, tears streaming from his eyes.

Donatello also fell to his brother's side and looked at Leonardo, without speaking, his wide eyes asked the question of what had happened.

"Don!" Leonardo cried but the words caught in his throat "Raph...he...He's...!"

Donatello looked at Raphael's pale features and touched his face, unable to process what was before his eyes.

"Oh God...!" he felt under Raphael's neck as if trying to find a pulse but found nothing and felt how cold he was.

"Raph...Raph...Raph..." tears streamed from Donatello's eyes as he continued to try and fathom what was before him "How...? What happened?"

* * *

Leonardo opened his mouth, he tried to talk but he just couldn't speak. It only made it worse when he heard Michelangelo call over.

"Hey guys! You're back!"

Leonardo felt physically sick as he saw Michelangelo leap over the sofa and bound over to them and Donatello bit his lip as the tears fell from his own eyes.

Michelangelo had that look on his face that showed his was excited they were back and he had not yet noticed Raphael in his arms.

"So glad you guys are back! Maybe you could help me with...?" he stopped as he approached Leonardo and saw Raphael lying in his arms.

"R...R...Raph?" he stammered not believing what he was seeing.

Donatello stood up and tried to calm his baby brother before he could start a scene.

"Mikey..." Donatello started gently, his voice shaken, but Michelangelo dropped to his knees and tears spilled from his eyes as he reached for Raphael's cold face.

"No...No...No!" Michelangelo whispered as he blinked several times thinking this was just a nightmare and he would soon wake up and everything would be alright "Big brother...?"

* * *

"Raph...?"

Leonardo then went pale as he saw Mona walk up behind Michelangelo and stare at him and then her mate who lay pale and cold in his arms.

"Raph...baby?" Mona stepped over and fell to her knees, there were no tears at first but just the look of pure shock, her face was pale and her hands shook.

"Mona...I..." Leonardo tried to speak but his heart felt like it had been punched then stamped on as Mona let out a choked sob and touched her mate's face, cupping his freezing cold cheeks, then it dawned on her that Raphael was dead.

"Raph...!" she choked, her breathing becoming more ragged as she took in what was before her "Raph...baby? No...No!"

She soon let out a cry of grief that came from the bottom of the gut, it shook the other turtles to the core and Leonardo couldn't keep his strength up to stay strong and he gritted his teeth and cried.

Mona then cried out again in sheer agony and collapsed on Raphael's chest not caring that it was bloody, sobbing her heart out, tears flowing from her eyes splashing on Raphael's lifeless form.

Michelangelo gripped the floor and sobbed and Donatello tried to keep his cool but just seeing the grief in his brothers and adopted sister and the fact that Raphael was dead, he couldn't help but fall forwards and break down like a frightened child.

* * *

Meanwhile, the commotion had alerted Splinter and he came out of his quarters to see what was going on.

"My children!" he cried in shock "What's happened?"

He quickly walked over and saw Mona weeping inconsolably, Michelangelo had crawled up behind her and was holding her shoulders sobbing, Donatello had both hands on Michelangleo's shell and on Leonardo's shoulder also crying, and Splinter soon saw Raphael in the weeping Leonardo's arms.

"Leonardo!" he cried, he walked over and he saw Raphael's pale bloody body "What happened here?"

Leonardo looked up, his eyes were still red and his mask was soaked with his tears.

Splinter then saw Raphael wasn't moving and from the looks of everyone else he realized what had happened and fell to his knees placing a paw on Raphael's cold forehead.

"My son...no!" he shook his head several times unable to take in what was before him.

"I couldn't save him!" Leonardo wept finally finding his voice "I tried! But I couldn't! Black Mamba! She...she killed him in cold blood before my eyes!"

"Black Mamba!" cried Donatello looking up, Michelangelo also looked up in shock.

"She laced some knives with her lethal poison!" Leonardo wailed "Stabbed him with the blades, then she delivered the fatal blow to his chest!"

Splinter's eyes widened with horror but also devastation and anger and he rested his head on Raphael's forehead and wept for the loss of his second eldest son.

Mona didn't say anything but just sobbed into her mate's chest, she was deaf and blind to everything else as her whole world came crashing down at the loss of her beloved mate.

"Raph..." she whispered "My love...no...please..." she gripped his bloody chest and continued to weep.

**Sniff...so sad...I don't know who to feel more sorry for. It's a horrible feeling to lose someone you love. **

**I spent most of the time whilst writing this listening to more sad songs and music to get the feel of it and I even watched scenes from 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' where Cedric dies to get the whole shock at a death feel.**

**I wonder how April and Casey will react to all this? Especially Casey as he and Raphael were best friends.**

**Tune into the next chapter coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** **Some elements in this chapter refer to 'Fury Within Her', if you haven't read it then go back to my page to read it or you might not understand some parts in this chapters.**

**Chapter Five**

**Grief**

For a long time, all five mutants sat around Raphael, holding him and mourning him. Splinter as much as it killed him within that he had lost a child knew he had to keep it together for his four remaining children.

Leonardo was still cradling Raphael, Mona was laying on Raphael's chest with Michelangelo holding her shoulders and Donatello as much as he was trying to offer comfort to Leonardo and Michelangelo he too was weeping along with the others.

Splinter took a deep breath and looked at Michelangelo.

The sobbing turtle saw with Splinter having to say what needed to be done nodded and tried to gently pull Mona off Raphael but Mona resisted.

"No! No!" she sobbed refusing to let go, making Michelangelo more distressed.

Donatello also sprung into action and took out his shell cell to call April and Casey as well as tried to help Michelangelo with Mona.

"Mona, please!" Michelangelo wept as he managed to pull Mona off and pull her close to him sobbing.

"Get him to my medical room!" Donatello ordered in a shaken tone as he held the shell cell to his ear.

Leonardo was distressed but he mustered the strength to lift Raphael's body and carried him to the medical room, Splinter followed.

"Let me go too!" Mona sobbed "Please! Let me be with Raph!"

Michelangelo as much as he was devastated didn't want to deny Mona's desire to be with her mate and he helped her to the medical room.

At the same time, Donatello had managed to get through to April and Casey and ordered them to come down to the lair at once, he didn't tell them what the matter was but he said they were needed urgently.

* * *

In the medical room, Leonardo laid Raphael on the bed and Splinter walked over to one side and gently lifted his son's head before pulling it to his chest and cradling him like he used to do when they were children.

"My son..." he whispered softly as the tears fell and he rested his chin on top of Raphael's head "My brave son..." it wasn't long before he broke into sobs and held his son close.

Leonardo fell into a chair and buried his face in his hands weeping.

"I tried to save him, father!" he wailed "I tried!" he felt like screaming, but he held it all in by gritting his teeth.

Michelangelo came in with Mona and he let go of his older sister so she could collapse on her mate's chest again and mourn.

"Raph..." she sobbed "Raph!"

She soon pounded his chest angrily "You promised you'd be safe! You promised me!" she clawed his chest and laid her forehead on him again before sobbing more "You promised you'd never leave me! You can't be dead! Please! You promised me you'd be safe!"

Leonardo looked up, his tears had blurred his vision slightly but he could hear Mona's anguished cries.

"Mona..." he choked, he tried to speak but Mona didn't look up, he reached over, he wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how.

* * *

Donatello walked up to Leonardo and placed his hand on his shoulder then gently lead him away from Mona to let her grieve for her mate.

Leonardo looked at Donatello, he could barely see his brainy younger brother due to the tears.

"You did what you could bro..." he heard Donatello say "You did what you could..."

"I could have done better!" Leonardo wept, he felt his knees buckle and he was finding it hard to stand.

Luckily Donatello noticed and quickly helped him lower down to the ground and wrapped his arms around his brother.

Michelangelo had gone over to comfort Splinter who was still rocking Raphael back and forth as he sobbed, he had tried to comfort Mona but when Mona had began to pound Raphael's chest in her grief he felt scared and so went over to Splinter.

"It's my fault Don..." Leonardo wept softly "I should have been protecting my little brother..."

"It's not your fault Leo..." said Donatello cupping Leonardo's face and making his older brother look at him "You did all you could, that Black Mamba, she has no honour..."

* * *

As Donatello comforted Leonardo he suddenly heard the voices of April and Casey outside. He didn't have a moment to call to them when he saw then appear outside the door, he must have heard the turtles, Splinter and Mona mourning.

"Guys..." April said as she walked in "What's the huge...?"

She stopped as she looked in to see Raphael laying on the medical bed with Splinter holding him close and Mona still weeping into her mate's chest.

"Raph..." she stammered.

"Raphael?" Casey pushed himself into the room and also looked then he felt his knees buckle as he saw his best friend pale and dead as a doornail.

"Raphael?" he choked as his knees buckled under him then he fell then let out a cry for his best friend "No! NO!" he then punched the ground.

"Casey..." April tried to comfort her husband then looked up at Donatello who was still holding Leonardo close.

"What happened, Don?" she asked as tears fell from her own eyes.

Donatello's eyes narrowed.

"Black Mamba..." he said "She...she...killed Raph..."

He looked down at Leonardo who was clinging to him almost like a frightened child to it's mother.

April went pale as the name of the most dangerous snake of the Venomous Five was mentioned.

"No..." she whispered, she looked up at Mona who was still clutching her lover and sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh god..."

Donatello hugged Leonardo tighter then helped him to stand and helped him back to the chair so he could tend to April and Casey.

* * *

Splinter meanwhile laid Raphael's head on the bed and looked at Michelangelo.

"My son..." he whispered.

Michelangelo placed his hand on Splinter's shoulder and lead him away, Mona meanwhile never moved as she continued to cry.

Donatello looked up at Splinter as he looked at him then at Leonardo and at April and Casey.

"Master...?" he asked unsure of what to ask or say.

"Do what you need to do, Donatello..." said Splinter "We will need to prepare for Raphael's resting place..." he could hardly talk but he tried to keep strong for everyone, his sons and daughter needed him.

* * *

April looked down at Casey who was still on his hands and knees weeping through gritted teeth.

She tried to help him stand so he could see his dead friend then went over to Mona.

"Mona..."

But Mona didn't respond.

Donatello bit his lip as he saw Mona still lie over Raphael's body, out of all of them he believed Mona was suffering the most, having lost her mate, he wasn't sure how to talk to her or how to deal with the whole situation.

He watched as Michelangelo lead Splinter out of the room, Casey was resting his palm on Raphael's forehead still trying to process that his best friend was dead and April was still trying to talk to Mona but still getting no response.

"April..." Donatello stammered "I'll need your help..."

April looked at the brainy turtle and nodded.

"Anything you need me to do Donnie, I'll do it." She said in a sincere voice despite the grief she felt.

"I need to analyse Raph..." said Donatello "And prepare him for burial...but I need you to take Casey, Leo and Mona out of here..."

April nodded although looking at Mona, Leonardo and Casey she knew it wouldn't be easy.

Leonardo was no longer crying but was staring at the floor as remaining tears fell from his eyes.

April started with Casey telling him what Donatello needed to do, and coaxed him to go and find Michelangelo and Splinter.

Casey was hesitant to leave Raphael but he knew what needed to be done. He leaned down and kissed Raphael's forehead and whispered something to him which Donatello and April didn't hear.

He then walked away from the medical bed and went to look for Michelangelo and Splinter who had gone into the TV area and were sitting on the sofas.

Donatello tried to talk to Leonardo and managed to get him to stand up again.

"I need you to go and find Splinter, Michelangelo and Casey..." he said "I have to study Raphael and prepare him."

Leonardo looked at his brother and the tears fell again, all the emotions that swelled within him, he didn't know what to do or feel.

Looking at Donatello then over at Mona, he felt so helpless, he was supposed to be the older brother, he was meant to keep everyone calm and together, but here, he felt like he trapped, he didn't know what to say to anyone, Mona was unresponsive to everything around her, he didn't know what to say to Master Splinter, to April to Casey or his brothers.

Donatello saw Leonardo's helplessness and placed his hand on his shoulder before ushering him outside to find Splinter, Casey and Michelangelo.

* * *

After Leonardo left, Donatello looked back at April and Mona, April was crouched next to Mona and was trying to pull her away from Raphael.

Mona had finally responded and looked up as April tried to coax her away.

"No!" Mona said, the first time she had spoken since they had entered the medical room "I can't leave him! Please...he needs me!"

April, tears streaming from her own eyes continued to pull Mona away from Raphael.

"Please Mona...Donatello needs to work on him...we'll give him a funeral..."

Mona shook her head but no words came from her mouth as April pulled her close and helped her stand.

"Come on Mona...I'll take you to your room..." as she spoke she saw Donatello hold up a syringe.

"It's a sedative..." said Donatello before he could ask "It'll help calm her and get her to sleep. Use it if you need to."

"Ok." Said April "Thanks Don..." she took the syringe and helped Mona to walk out of the medical room.

As she did, she saw Donatello move over to Raphael and start to look the body all over, turning away she lead Mona out of the room and over to the bedroom.

* * *

Walking out she could see the others sitting on the sofas in the TV area, all but Leonardo who was leaning against a pillar alone.

It broke her heart seeing them all like this; especially Leonardo being the one who had witnessed the whole thing, she wasn't sure of what happened, but she was certain that the whole truth would be told once Leonardo had gathered himself together.

Turning her attention back to Mona, April took her to Mona and Raphael's room.

Walking in, the sights tugged her heart strings and the odours hit her nose like a slap to the face, so many smells that still lingered in the air.

April could smell Mona's pink rose perfume, she could also smell Raphael's cologne, tears filled her eyes as she remembered Casey giving Raphael cologne not long after they first met and had continued to get him the same brand when he needed it.

Seeing the king-size bed, it struck her heart like a bullet, it was crumpled and the duvet and pillows were lopsided, and she could see the evidence in the bin that Mona and Raphael had been passionate earlier that night or the day before.

Next to the bed on either side were the possessions of Mona and Raphael, including a framed picture each. One was Mona and Raphael hugging each other and smiling at the camera, and the other was them by the river near the Farmhouse.

* * *

April gently guided Mona to the bed and lay her down on her side of the bed.

As Mona lay down, she began to sob harder and rolled onto her back wailing in sheer agony. April had the syringe close but she tried to talk to Mona to calm her down, but the lizard lady was so devastated it was like the end of the world for her.

"Raph..." Mona wailed "Why? Why!? You promised me you'd be safe!"

April swallowed hard and tried to keep Mona lying down.

"Mona...Mona..." she cried trying to keep her still and calm, she looked towards the door worried in case Mona's distressed wailing had alerted the others, but luckily no-one came in.

She kept her hands on Mona's wrists in case she started to lash out, she was wailing in agony over the loss of her mate and April truly didn't blame her.

"Mona..." she cried again to her friend "Please...calm down, it's alright! I'm here for you!"

But again Mona just wailed and sobbed as she called out Raphael's name and wept.

April looked at the syringe Donatello gave her and seeing there was no other way to calm the distressed lizard lady, held it in her mouth and then holding Mona down instantly took it and injected Mona in the arm with it.

As soon as a sedative entered Mona's body she began to calm down, tears still flowed from her eyes but her wails became quieter and as April removed the syringe she lay Mona down on the bed and lay next to her holding her close.

"Shhh...shhh" she soothed softly "I'm here Mona, I'm here..."

Mona whimpered and sniffled and still spoke Raphael's name but she no longer wailed and thrashed in distress.

"I'm so sorry Mona..." April whispered "I'm so sorry..." She held the lizard lady close and listened until Mona's sobs came quiet and more like moans.

* * *

After a while, April sat up and looked down to see Mona curled up in the foetal position, her hair was a mess and there were dirty tear marks around her eyes.

She sat there for a long time watching her friend and feeling confident she was asleep climbed off the bed and tucked Mona in.

"I'm so sorry Mona..." April whispered "I can't believe this has happened..." she stroked Mona's head and sat on a small chair next to the bed, she wasn't sure about leaving Mona alone so she decided to sit by the bed for a while in case she woke up.

As she watched Mona, she thought about how Mona was going to feel after waking up, she knew she would still be distressed, having just lost her mate, her lover, her partner, her soul-mate even.

But what worried her was how Mona was going to go about things, she knew about how Mona's life had been destroyed before when she was mutated and she had gotten even with her attackers.

She knew the name of her mate's killer, and knowing the lizard lady, once she had mourned her lover, she would want to avenge him.

Not that April was in disagreement with that, the other turtles, Splinter and Casey were all devastated and furious and more than likely wanted to make Raphael's killer pay for what she did.

"I just hope you don't act reckless, Mona." April whispered "I don't know how we could cope if anything happened to you too..." she placed her hand on Mona's.

"But I promise Mona..." she said "We'll be there for you every step of the way...what's happened is tragic and we're all in shock...but we will look after each other...especially you...we swear...I swear, for Raphael..."

**So sad...poor Mona...poor everyone, suffering from the loss of a lover, brother, son, and friend...:'( I have to say I did tear up a little when writing this and listening to many sad songs and music didn't help much either!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! I have to say, I can't believe the reviews and faves I got for this story, and I thought people were gonna hate me for killing off Raphael. I feel so mean, but like I said this story is non-cannon.**

**Now, get ready to boo and hiss for this chapter! Lol! **

**Chapter Six**

**Reporting**

Meanwhile, the Black Mamba after she had left Leonardo with the dying Raphael, had been sprinting across the rooftops until she met up with the other members of the Venomous Five.

The Komodo Dragon had been sitting on a large water tank on a tall building, waiting for Black Mamba to return and as soon as he saw her return with a few ninja in tow, he jumped off the water tank and walked over.

"Took you along enough Mamba..." he snarled "And by the smile on your face, it seems you were successful."

"Indeed I was Komodo..." Black Mamba smiled, her wide mouth opening showing the long lines of razor sharp fangs "One of the turtles has fallen..."

Komodo Dragon smiled evilly.

"And which has fallen, faithful Mamba?" he asked.

"The one known at Raphael has fallen..." Black Mamba smiled holding up her bloody tanto "I impaled him with kuni knives laced with my venom...and then I delivered a fatal stab to his chest...cutting his heart and making him choke on his blood!"

As she described the attack, Black Mamba even mimed the action with the bloody blade and laughed.

"I made that Hot-headed turtle's death painful...and all as his so called honorable, protective older brother watched! Helpless and unable to save him!" Black Mamba laughed "Ohh what a rush it was indeed...the pain in Raphael's eyes, the pathetic pleas from Leonardo..."

Komodo Dragon grinned again evilly.

"Well done Mamba, I have no doubt our comrades will be either pleased...or jealous they didn't have the pleasure of snuffing out the life of a ninja turtle."

Black Mamba smirked again and twirled around as if bathing in the praise her reptilian leader was giving her.

"Let them praise or seethe with jealousy!" she smirked "I shall wallow in it all the same!"

* * *

As she was speaking the sounds of hissing and feet landing on the roof caught her attention and she saw the other three members of the Venomous Five appear. Nile Monitor, Cobra and Gila Monster.

"Ah...Gila, Monitor, Cobra..." said Komodo Dragon "You have returned, and just in time to hear some news Mamba is desperate to share with you."

The other three reptiles looked at Black Mamba who turned to them smug and her forked tongue flickering as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Such joy to tell you my friends..." she said "Is that one of the turtles has fallen!"

The other three reptiles looked amazed and shocked at the same time.

"Impossible!" hissed the Gila Monster "Those damned turtles are hard to kill!"

"This time...I caught them off guard!" snarled Black Mamba "There were two of them, the blue masked one, Leonardo and the red masked Raphael..."

Cobra hissed and peeled back her lips ready to spit if she was kept waiting any longer.

"The one that fell, was the hot head Raphael!" Black Mamba smirked as she held up her bloody tanto "He succumbed to my poisoned blades and my tanto blade gutted him!"

Nile monitor smirked yet he showed some disappointment whilst the others looked shocked and angered they hadn't Black Mamba's luck.

"If only I had your good fortune in slaying him!" Nile Monitor said "That grumpy turtle always did my head in!"

"As he did mine in!" Gila agreed.

"Why couldn't you have called me so I could have blinded him!" the Cobra shrieked as venom dripped from her fangs.

"Maybe you should have looked harder!" Gila Monster snarled "Mamba was the lucky one!"

Black Mamba smirked and swayed her hips and twirled as she listened to the three arguing reptiles.

"Such a thrill it was to see the agony in the turtle's as I gutted him!" she snarled as she performed the cutting motion with her hand, "I stabbed him in the plastron with my poisoned blades, making sure they hit all the main organs...then I finished him off with my tanto...seeing the life leave his eyes...and all while his older brother...the one who follows the path of bushido and honour watched...unable to save him!"

Cobra hissed again.

"I would have liked to have dripped my venom on him as he died!" she snarled "You had all the fun!"

Black Mamba just smirked at Cobra.

Komodo Dragon looked at the four other reptiles then at the ninja.

"Let us report back to Lord Arashi..." he said "I believe the boss will love to hear the news."

Black Mamba smirked again and she began to get excited about how Lord Arashi would react to the news.

* * *

As the reptiles began to leap across the rooftops to get to the Foot Headquarters, Nile Monitor, Cobra and Gila Monster looked at each other in annoyance and anger as Black Mamba was still acting smug about killing Raphael.

"Are we ever going to hear the end of it?" the Nile Monitor snarled.

"I doubt it!" hissed the Gila Monster.

"I want a turtle to kill!" shrieked Cobra "Let me kill the next turtle! Maybe the playful orange masked one!"

"The one known at Michelangelo..." said the Gila Monster "Although the gentle Donatello will be a soft shell to crush..."

"Leonardo must die next!" snarled Nile Monitor "I'll tear him apart! Either him or the lizard whore Monalisa..."

"Fellow reptiles!" Komodo dragon barked back "You will get your share of turtle or lizard, but we must report to the Master and our creator..."

The other three reptiles hissed, but they agreed and continued to follow across the rooftops.

* * *

At the Foot Headquarters, a tall Japanese man in smart robes paced at the top of the room and sipped a glass of red wine as he watched several ninja train in the room.

In the room with him and standing nearby also drinking a glass of red wine was a man in a white coat with a smart suit underneath with short brown hair.

As he sipped his wine, he watched the Japanese man intently as if waiting for him to speak.

His eye on the left side of his face gazed from behind severely burnt skin that took up half the left side of his face.

"Why so restless my Lord Arashi...?" asked the scarred man as he took a sip of his red wine.

"Those Reptilian warriors of your should have returned, Dr Arden..." answered the Japanese man "You send them out with my Foot Ninja, claiming they are more competent than any of the ninja put together, and what do I get?"

Dr Arden opened his mouth to speak but Arashi cut him off.

"They kill incompetent ninja...Purple Dragons, those who fail me...but so far they have not killed or brought me the turtles, the rat or the lizard whore!"

"Patience my lord..." said Dr Arden "They do tend to bide their time."

* * *

Arashi narrowed his eyes and was about to speak again when the doors opened and the two men saw the Venomous Five walk in with several ninja in tow and Komodo Dragon leading the way.

"Ah...here they are my Lord..." said Dr Arden "And from the looks on their faces, it seems my little pets have some good news for us."

Arashi folded his arms and watched as the Venomous Five walked up and the Komodo Dragon bowed to Arashi and Dr Arden.

"My masters..." he said "After many hours of searching at night, we now bring you new that will indeed please you..."

Dr Arden smirked and Arashi leaned in to listen.

"Go on..." he snarled.

"Maybe it would be best of Black Mamba inform you..." said Komodo stepping to the side and Black Mamba moved over to them, swaying her hips and looking more and more smug as she walked over.

"My Masters..." she said "A celebration is in order...for a turtle has fallen!"

Arashi's eyes widened and Dr Arden's smirk got wider.

"Fallen!" cried Arashi eagerly "Who! Tell me who!"

"The one with the temper, the one with the fire, the one whose bad attitude always makes me want to taunt and tease more..." Black Mamba teased "The one known as Raphael..."

Arashi smirked more, and the ninja began talking amongst themselves as some even asked the ones who had been with the Venomous Five if it was true.

"Raphael..." Dr Arden smirked "The lizard whore's mate!"

* * *

Arashi looked at Black Mamba who held up the bloody tanto then to Dr Arden who walked over and took a swab of the blood before placing it in a small computer in his hand.

Black Mamba looked at little confused then Arashi answered before she could ask.

"Just to make sure you're not lying..." Arashi snarled "Because if you think you can take me for a fool...!"

"Would I lie to you?" hissed Black Mamba angrily, Cobra also hissed and looked ready to spit.

Dr Arden coughed to get silence then looked at the computer where he saw the screen light up then the image of Raphael appeared on it.

"My Reptilian pets do not lie my Lord..." he said "Black Mamba has indeed slain the one known at Raphael..."

Arashi clicked his fingers to see the small computer to which Dr Arden handed him the computer and the evil Lord had a look.

As soon as he saw the image of Raphael appear confirming that the blood on the tanto was indeed Raphael's he smirked then looked up at Black Mamba.

"You are indeed the successful one of the Venomous Five...Black Mamba..." Arashi said dangerously "I am impressed."

Black Mamba hissed and looked even smugger as the ninja all talked amongst themselves about the death of Raphael.

"He's dead?"

"The Hot head is dead?"

"Man I hated that mad turtle!"

"I knew his aggression would be his downfall!"

"Man I wish had the Black Mamba's luck...and skill in killing that wretched turtle!"

Black Mamba smirked more as she heard the ninja continue to speak of the death of Raphael, she was enjoying the attention and was still showing her bloody tanto as well as talk about how she had licked her blades and laced them with her venom.

Nile Monitor, Gila Monster and Cobra looked visibly jealous whilst Komodo Dragon watched Arashi and Dr Arden as they began to talk.

"If she continues to talk of her kill, I swear I'll spit her sight out!" Cobra hissed.

"Peace Cobra..." snarled Gila Monster "The Masters will get bored...and they will make her hunt for the others if she was as good as she says she was...more than likely they will seek vengeance for their fallen comrade..."

"Especially the lizard whore..." hissed Nile Monitor "Her mate being slain...she will hunt us down..."

"Then let her come!" hissed Cobra "I will make her suffer before she takes her last breath..."

* * *

Arashi meanwhile turned to Dr Arden.

"You have certainly proved that your creations are more deadly than the ninja put together." He said.

Dr Arden bowed to Arashi.

"I have sworn on my life to never let you down my Lord." He said.

"And you have proven so, my Good doctor." Arashi smirked "I believe we will have much to discuss regarding your pets!"

Dr Arden grinned evilly, his scarred skin wrinkling horribly as he looked up at his boss feeling rather excited at what reward he would get.

**Man! I don't know about you lot! But that Black Mamba! No remorse in anything, and happy to rub it in the face of her fellow reptilian warriors of the Venomous Five.**

**I wonder what Arashi will say to Dr Arden or even reward him for what his Reptilian Pets did. Well we shall soon find out!**

**Tune into the next chapter to see how our heroes are coping. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: ****Credit to Rirureddo with his help in this chapter. **

**Chapter Seven**

**Guilt and Blame**

Back at the lair, April had left the bedroom after feeling satisfied that Mona was fast asleep. She turned off the light and closed the door quietly letting Mona sleep for as long as she needed.

"How is she?" April almost jumped out of her skin as she heard the voice of Casey behind her.

"Oh Casey..." she said breathlessly "You scared me..."

"Sorry..." said Casey placing his hand on his wife's shoulder "How's Mona doing?"

"She's resting for now." Said April softly "I've given her a sedative that Donny gave me, it'll help her sleep for as long as she needs.

"Man..." said Casey "I can't imagine what the poor girl's going through..."

April nodded as she rested against the door.

"Poor Mona..." she said "It was like the whole world's crashing down on her..."

Casey squeezed his eyes shut as he thought of Raphael, like April he didn't yet know the full story of what happened, but he tried to stay strong, he knew there would be time to mourn but he wanted to be strong for the other turtles having lost their brother, for Master Splinter losing a son and for Mona having lost her mate.

"Oh Casey..." April said softly as the tears began to fall again "I don't know what to do..."

Casey walked up behind April and hugged her from behind.

"It's not going to be easy..." he said, his voice cracking "But we need to be strong...we all need to be..."

April hugged her husband's arms and rested against him.

"I just wish there was more we could do..." she said.

"I know babe." Said Casey as he hugged his wife closer "But all we can do is be there for her...and for the others...even though...my heart's torn in half...my best friend..."

April turned and looked at her husband's face and the two held each other close.

"Poor Mona..." April whispered "Oh god...if I lost you, Casey...I don't know how I'd cope..."

Casey kissed April's forehead and nuzzled her.

"Don't worry babe..." he soothed "That's never gonna happen...I promise..."

April said nothing as she held her husband close.

She had been worried when Casey had gone off on his own at night, especially when it came to business with the Purple Dragons, or missions with the turtles, but he had always come back alive, if with the exception of a few cuts and bruises.

Just thinking of how Mona was feeling right now, she couldn't imagine how much her friend was hurting right now but she knew how she would feel if anything had happened to Casey.

* * *

As the two held each other, Leonardo appeared and walked up.

"Leo?" April whispered. She was shocked at how Leonardo looked.

His eyes were puffy and red and he had been crying so much and his skin was pale.

"How's...how's Mona?" Leonardo asked softly.

"She's resting..." said April "I wouldn't disturb her right now..."

Leonardo sighed as he stared at the door.

"I...I just..." he said "Raphael asked me...as he was dying to tell her a few things..."

"I wouldn't do anything now Leo..." said April letting go of Casey and standing in front of Leonardo to stop him going into the bedroom "Mona's in a real state, I had to sedate her so she'd calm down..."

Leonardo lowered his head again. Just realizing how much pain Mona was in was making his heart bleed within.

"It's my fault..." he whispered.

April looked at Leonardo.

"What?" she asked.

"I should have been protecting Raph..." Leonardo said softly "He's my little brother, I should have been killed...Not him..."

"Leo!" said April placing her hands on Leonardo's shoulders "Don't you dare think that way! It wasn't your fault what happened!"

"But I should have been protecting him!" said Leonardo, the tears started to form again "I should have stopped Black Mamba when I had the chance! Why couldn't she have killed me instead? Why didn't she take my life instead of Raph's?"

"Leo!" April cried, her eyes widening, "Don't think that way! Do you think you dying instead of Raph will make things better? Do you think we wouldn't suffer just as badly?"

"Maybe Mona wouldn't be suffering!" Leonardo retorted "She would still have her mate!"

"But what about you?" asked April "How do you think Mona would feel if she lost you? Her best friend...soul mate...adopted brother...?"

Leonardo lowered his head as the tears fell and soaked his mask, he looked over to the TV area where Master Splinter was sitting cross legged on the sofa with his head bowed and Michelangelo was sitting on the armchair stroking Klunk.

The little ginger cat was nuzzling his master as if trying to comfort him, even though he was only a cat, it seemed that he knew there had been a loss in the family.

"How do you think the others would feel?" asked April again "Master Splinter is suffering enough for the loss of a son, do you think he'd suffer less if you were killed instead? And what about Mikey and Don? They love you! They wouldn't trade you for Raph's life, not for anything!"

* * *

Leonardo sighed again, and as he did so he saw Donatello appear from the medical room. Both April and Casey turned to look, and Michelangelo and Master Splinter looked up from mourning in the TV area.

"My son...?" asked Master Splinter walking over to Donatello who walked towards the TV area almost dragging his feet, his mask was soaked and his looked pale.

Leonardo swallowed hard and looked at everyone, his stomach felt so heavy it would fall off his shell, his eyes stung like a thousand nettles and his throat felt so dry.

"I've analysed his body..." Donatello croaked "And I also looked at the knives Leonardo gave me...they seemed to have penetrated his major organs, so even if Mamba hadn't stabbed Raphael with the tanto or used her venom...it would have been touch and go..."

Michelangelo choked as more tears fell, April began to sob against Casey and Splinter placed his hand over his heart.

The old rat felt like he had been stabbed with the same tanto.

"You mean there was no way I could have saved him?" asked Leonardo, his eyes wide "Even if I tried?"

Donatello sighed.

"The Black Mamba snake does hold the title as being the most venomous snake, the venom will kill a human within 20 minutes, sometimes if bitten somewhere like the ankle or the thumb, can be four hours...because the blades were laced with the venom...and they penetrated almost every organ in the upper body..."

"STOP IT!" Leonardo snapped "Save your intelligence for when it's needed! Like if it could save someone's life! Or bring Raphael back from the dead!"

Donatello jumped back in shock.

"Leonardo..." Splinter tried to calm his eldest son but Leonardo kept talking.

"If I had tried to save him...I still couldn't have?" he grabbed the side of his head and gritted his teeth.

"That fucking murderous bitch!" he growled.

"Leonardo!" cried Splinter.

Donatello stepped away and Michelangelo clung to his older brother's arm feeling scared.

"I should have let her kill me!" Leonardo yelled, tears streamed from his eyes.

"Leo!" April cried in shock "Don't!"

"It should have been me!" shouted Leonardo "I should have been killed instead!"

"Leonardo!" Splinter barked, he raised his cane and struck Leonardo's hand causing the eldest turtle to stop.

"Please...Leonardo..." Splinter sighed, his voice shaking "Do not think for a moment that you should have taken your brother's place, you did all you can!"

Donatello and Michelangelo agreed.

"Don't you dare blame yourself Leo!" Donatello snapped "It was Black Mamba's dishonour that killed our brother..."

Leonardo gritted his teeth and he sank to the floor unable to hold himself up in his grief.

Donatello and Michelangelo instantly went over to comfort him and Splinter sighed again as tears fell seeing his son's in such a state.

"My poor sons..." he said "My poor Raphael..."

April and Casey went over to comfort the old rat.

"Tonight we will rest together here...we will mourn our fallen warrior...brother...son...friend..." Splinter whispered.

April looked up at Mona's bedroom.

"I'll stay with Mona tonight..." she said "I can't let her be alone in her state..."

"Ok April..." said Donatello "I'll provide you with sedatives just in case..."

"Thank you Don..." said April softly.

Leonardo looked up at Mona's room and shook his head sadly.

* * *

"Thank you for your concern for my poor daughter Miss O'Neil..." said Splinter "Mona needs all of us at this tragic time...just as we all need time to heal...tomorrow...we will make arrangements to lay Raphael to rest..." he choked out the last few words.

"Where...?" asked Casey softly.

Donatello looked up from comforting Leonardo and Michelangelo and looked at the two humans and his sensei.

"I know a place..." he whispered "There's a spot at the Farmhouse...where we can bury Raph..."

Michelangelo and Leonardo looked up at Donatello.

"Where?" asked Michelangelo.

"There's this spot a few meters behind the farmhouse," said Donatello "Under the shade of the trees, Raphael told me that's where he wanted to be buried in case anything happened to him...it's also the place he liked to take Mona when they wanted some peace and quiet..."

* * *

Leonardo squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to visualize the place, he remembered it very clearly.

It was a peaceful quiet place, hidden under the shade of trees and wild flowers, the grass grew long and soft there, like it grew specifically for a lovers meeting place, the grass was like a feather bed and the leaves in summer blocked out the sun yet caused many shades of green to shine through them like stained glass.

Leonardo remembered seeing his brother and Mona going off to that place for some peace and quiet and he saw them lie down together on the soft grass and talk whilst they lay looking at the leaves.

Leonardo once found Michelangelo hiding behind some bushes watching as Raphael and Mona would sneak off there to have their private snogging and he was giggling and taking photos of the lovesick couple until Raphael noticed him and ran out brandishing his sai and a face like thunder!

Leonardo would have laughed if he hadn't felt so devastated, he remembered the terrified look on Michelangelo's face as he fled the area and Raphael had chased him around the farmhouse leaving Mona looking confused and a little worried seeing Raphael go crazy on Michelangelo.

In fact the more he thought about it, the more Leonardo felt terrible, he would never see those scenes again, he'd never see Raphael lose his temper with Michelangelo, never see him slap him or chase him around the lair.

"I'm so sorry Raph..." he whispered as more tears fell "I'm so sorry..."

**So sad...poor Leonardo feeling so guilty over the death of Raphael and Mona's grief.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: ****Some elements in this chapter refer to 'Fury within Her' so if you haven't read it, please do as you may not understand some parts in this chapter.**

**Warning: Some parts in the chapters might be distressing for some readers.**

**Chapter Eight**

**I See You...**

In her bedroom, Mona lay on the bed fast asleep and heavily sedated after April had given her the syringe that Donatello had given her.

She hadn't been able to stop crying, her heart was bleeding, more so that the wounds upon her mate's body, only the drugs April had injected into her was able to settle her into the deep comfort of sleep.

Yet it didn't stop her dreaming...

_Mona soon opened her eyes and she found she was no longer in her bed at the lair, she felt the soft grass under her head, she heard the sound of running water, singing birds and she smelt a cool woodland breeze. _

_Looking around she soon saw a clear flowing river and a deep blue sky above. There was only one place she knew that had a serene place like this, Casey's Farmhouse in Massachusetts. _

"_Babe...Babe?" Mona looked up and saw the face of a turtle with a red mask above her and his hand was gently shaking her shoulder "Wake up sleeping beauty." He whispered "You've been asleep for a while."_

"_Raph!" Mona gasped, he hadn't died!_

"_Raphael!" she sat up and placed her hands on his cheeks before placing her forehead against his "Oh...Raph...please, don't ever leave me!"_

"_I'll never leave you babe..." Raphael whispered in a sincere voice "I would never leave you...I'm always here...always..."_

_He placed his hand on her chest and lowered his lips to hers where they shared a passionate kiss._

_Mona moaned as she felt his tongue explore her mouth and his hands wonder over her body._

"_You're my fiery lizard lady, Monalisa..." Raphael whispered "Don't you ever change..."_

"_Never..." Mona whispered "I'll never change..." she moaned as she felt his hands on her hips then run down her slender toned legs._

"_I love you so much Mona..." Raphael whispered as he lowered his lips down to her neck and kissed there several times then lifted his head to rest it against her forehead._

"_I love you too Raphael." Mona whispered._

_She then felt Raphael's hands move under her knees and her back, and then she felt him lift her up._

_Mona quickly wrapped her arms around her mate's neck then Raphael carried her through the woods._

"_Where are we going?" she asked as Raphael walked through the woods._

"_You'll see my love..." he said "You'll see..."_

_Mona held her lover tighter and kissed his cheek._

"_You're always full of surprises my love..." she said._

_Raphael looked at her then narrowed his eyes and smirked._

_Mona felt the shivers run up her spine and her stomach tingle as she looked upon him. That cheeky yet evil smirk, it always sent her over the edge._

* * *

_Raphael carried her through the woods until they started to see the Farmhouse in the distance, the sun was high in the sky and Mona could feel its intense heat on her._

_She knew the turtles wouldn't mind as they were cold blooded._

_Holding her mate close, Mona continued to look around her, they were starting to walk into the shady area of the trees then they came to a small area where many sunbeams gracefully filled the area._

_Raphael then gently let Mona down and guided her to the sunbeam covered area._

_Mona reached her hand out to feel the golden beams and she sighed contently as the warmth danced on her hands._

"_Our little spot..." she whispered, "It's where we first kissed..."_

"_Exactly babe..." said Raphael, Mona felt goosebumps rise on her scaly skin as she felt his warm breath on her neck and behind her ears then felt his hands on her waist._

"_It's my favourite place in the world..." he said "It's the only place I can feel peace...that's why I bring you here...you complete me Mona...you changed my life for the better..."_

_Mona felt tears in her eyes as she listened to her lover._

"_I tell you this, Mona..." said Raphael "Because you are the most important being in my life...You are the most beautiful woman I could have chosen as a mate..."_

_Mona felt her heart beat faster and the goosebumps rise again as Raphael's hands ran over her body then across her extended arm where she saw his large three fingers green hand link with her own._

_Feeling his lips on her neck and shoulders Mona exhaled softly with contentment then they both sank to the ground under the shade of the trees and the dancing sunbeams._

_Mona sighed as she felt Raphael wrap his arms tighter around her and they looked up at the leaves as the sun shone through them like stained glass._

"_I could stay here forever if I could..." Mona whispered "Never have to worry about trouble with the Foot or the Purple Dragons...we could stay here and have a family..."_

_Raphael responded by kissing her shoulder._

"_You know we would if we could..." he said._

_Mona sighed and rested back into his embrace where they lay for a long time._

* * *

_Raphael ran his hands over Mona's stomach and up over her breasts making her moan softly, his touch was so gentle, it was hard to believe that he Raphael, the most violent and aggressive of the Ninja Turtles would have such a gentle touch._

"_If this is a dream..." Mona sighed softly "I never want to wake up...I want to stay here...please let me stay here forever..."_

"_Mona..." she then heard Raphael's voice again "My precious Monalisa..."_

_Mona looked behind her and looked at Raphael who kissed her cheek in a comforting manner._

"_I need you to listen..." he whispered "And please listen well, not just your ears, but your heart..."_

_Mona felt her throat tighten with worry, her mate had a sense of fear in his voice, but also seriousness._

"_You are more precious than anything I have ever known..." he said "I can't bear see you alone and frightened...I must keep your heart together...even after it is shattered..."_

"_What are you saying?" asked Mona in a trembling voice "Raph...please...I'm scared, why are you talking like this..."_

"_Shhh, Shhh Mona." Raphael said gently, his breath on her neck as he whispered softly in her ear "Don't talk...I just need you to listen..."_

_Mona stopped talking yet tears fell from her eyes, but she soon saw Raphael's hand appear and he wiped them away and kissed away the other tears as he leaned over her shoulder to comfort her._

"_You're strong Monalisa, stronger than anyone I've ever known...even when you were attacked by those Purple Dragon scum and the venom they rubbed on you as you were tortured and raped mutated you in the sewers, you stayed strong, even when you lived alone and homeless as a mutated lizard, you carried on..."_

_Mona swallowed hard as she listened and as the tears continued to fall, Raphael still kissed them away on one side and wiped away the tears from the other side with his finger._

"_You were strong and fiery then, and you are still that now...please...don't ever change...keep your heart whole and open and your mind strong..."_

_Mona opened her mouth to speak again but Raphael cut her off before she could say anything._

"_Promise me, my love..." he whispered "Promise me you'll never change..."_

_Mona opened her mouth but no words came out._

"_Please my love..." Raphael pleaded "Promise me..."_

"_I...I promise..." Mona whispered "I promise..."_

_Raphael kissed Mona's cheek again as another tear fell._

"_That's all I can ask of you Monalisa..." he whispered "I love you so much..."_

"_I love you too Raphael..." Mona choked._

"_This place we're at Mona..." Raphael whispered "It's where you can come if you ever feel alone...and I'll be here for you..."_

"_What are you saying?" Mona whispered._

"_I'll always be here Mona..." Raphael said softly yet sincerely "I'll always there here...and I'll always be with you...right here..." he lowered his hand and placed it over Mona's chest._

_Mona looked down and saw his hand over her heart and she placed her own hand over his._

"_I love you so much Mona..." Raphael whispered "Never forget that...never..."_

"_I won't..." Mona whispered, she looked at his hand and saw his veins start to pulse._

"_Raph?" she squeaked fearful at what she saw "Raph? What's happening?"_

_She saw his veins pulse more then saw them turn black._

"_Raph!" she shrieked as she turned to face her mate as she saw the look of sadness on his face and the veins on his neck began to turn black then tears fell from his eyes._

"_I'm so sorry Mona..." he whispered "I'm so sorry..."_

"_NO!" Moan screamed "YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE!"_

_Raphael gritted his teeth and the blackness covered his body before he began to crumble before her._

"_NO!" Mona screamed "RAPH! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" She tried to grab him but all she could grab was crumbling ash as he disintegrated before her eyes all the while the tears fell from his eyes as he whispered to her over and over that he loved her and he would miss her..._

Mona awoke with a start drenched in sweat and looked around.

"Raph?" she cried, she looked to the side of the bed where she expected Raphael to be but she saw nothing.

"Raph?" she ran her hand over the crumpled bed-sheets and felt nothing.

"NO!" she cried "NO!"

The realization began to sink in as she remembered Leonardo walking into the lair with her mate's dead body in his arms drenched in blood and poisoned. Raphael was gone.

"NO!" she screamed again "You promised you'd be ok! You promised you'd never leave me!"

* * *

"Mona!" she heard April's terrified voice in the darkness and the light suddenly went on.

Mona was shocked by the side lamp going on and she saw April appear, dark circles under her eyes and holding a syringe.

Mona was alarmed and she wasn't prepared as April pinned her down and injected her with the sedative.

"Mona...!" April cried as tears streamed from her eyes "Mona, it's alright now, I'm here! I'm here..." she carefully slid the syringe out of Mona's arm and placed a cotton bud over her arm to stop any bleeding.

Mona sobbed and wailed for a while but soon settled down and began to fall back to sleep. April kept on top of her until Mona began to breathe slowly and calmly.

"Oh Mona..." she whispered "I'm so sorry..."

As soon as Mona was completely calm April pulled the duvet over her and stroked her forehead.

"Shhh, Shhh Mona," she whispered "It's ok...it's ok..."

* * *

Just then the door opened and April looked up to see Donatello walking in.

"What's going on in here?" he asked "I heard noises."

"Mona woke up..." said April "I think she had a nightmare...I had to sedate her again..."

Donatello sighed and walked over.

"Listen April." He said "I'll watch over Mona, why don't you go to the living area and get some rest, Splinter, Mikey and Casey are there together, and you need to rest."

April looked hesitant.

"Look, I'll take care of Mona, we'll sort out things tomorrow..."

April sighed and agreed.

"Very well, Don," she said "How are the others?" she asked.

"Terrible..." said Donatello "So devastated...Leonardo's in his room, I think he wanted to mourn by himself...though he did try to come in here earlier, but I told him not to."

April sighed again and stood up looking at Mona who looked calm and peaceful but she knew deep inside she was broken up and tortured for the loss of Raphael.

"Poor Leo..." April whispered "He still blames himself for what happened..."

Donatello nodded.

"Try and rest April," he said "I'll look after Mona..."

"Ok..." said April "I'll see you later..." and she left the room quietly.

**Wow...what a dream Mona had there, poor girl...dreaming things were ok but they soon end as she awakens. **

**I wonder how things will progress now as a funeral needs to be arranged and our heroes need the time to heal...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Agony Resurfacing**

"_Leo...Please...tell Mona I love her, that I'm sorry I broke my promise to stay safe...Please...tell her I'm so sorry, Please...take care of her, take care of Mona..."_

"_I will, little brother..." "I will...I'll look after her, I'll take care of her..."_

"_Show her love, Leo...Love her, comfort her, make sure she's alright...Look after Mona...Show her she's not alone...take care of her...I'll be with her...with all of you...in spirit."_

"_I love you...big brother...Stay strong ok? Stay strong, the others need you...especially Mona..."_

"_I love you too Raph... I love you so much little brother...I'll look after the others...I'll take care of them all...Mona will be safe...I won't let anything happen to her...I swear on my life...on my honour..."_

* * *

Leonardo sat up straight and rubbed his head, he had been dreaming of his brother...and of his last words and requests...

Tears stung his eyes as he remembered those words from his dying brother.

Looking down at his bed, he saw it was crumpled and he felt crease lines in his face.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping but he realized he must have fallen asleep ages ago.

* * *

After Splinter had said that everyone rest then they would prepare for Raphael's burial, Leonardo had retreated to his room, he didn't feel like being around everyone else, he wanted to be alone.

But before going to his room he had tried to go into Mona's room just to see how she was, but Donatello had stopped him saying Mona was sleeping and that now was not the best time to see her.

Leonardo sighed sadly as he thought about how poor Mona was, his heart was bleeding for the lizard lady.

He wanted to go in there and hold her close and somehow make her pain go away, he had promised Raphael he would take care of Mona, but how could he if he wasn't allowed near her at the present time.

There were so many things he wanted to tell Mona, what Raphael's last requests were; he wanted to explain everything, hoping maybe it would stop her feeling that way.

Feeling defeated and helpless he had retreated to his own room, he felt bad being around the others, he felt he didn't deserve their comfort, he was the one who had seen Raphael murdered, he had seen what Black Mamba had done, his heart seethed at that black reptile, how she had taken Raphael from him, from the family, from Mona and he hadn't been able to protect his little brother or save him.

Leonardo had sat on his bed for a very long time staring at the walls, he had even held a picture of him and Raphael in his hands trying to focus on the good times he and his younger brother had before this terrible tragedy.

The photo he had held was of him and Raphael at the Farmhouse last summer. Both had their arms around each other and grinning madly, no thoughts of the Foot, Purple Dragons or intense training, just them relaxing and goofing around.

Tears streamed from Leonardo's eyes. It had been a bright summer's day and Casey had decided on a BBQ, then April decided to get pictures of everyone relaxed and happy.

Leonardo felt more tears stream from his eyes and the sobs escape his throat, he knew he and Raphael had their difficulties, especially when they clashed at certain times, with Leonardo being leader and more wanting to think before acting whilst Raphael was more into jumping into situations and getting the job done, they had such a close relationship.

Just looking at that photo then remembering how his brother had died in his arms just a few hours ago tore at his soul, he felt so exhausted, but every time he had tried closing his eyes he could see Raphael laying dead on the rooftop and the Black Mamba's cruel smirk on her face.

But despite those horrible sights in his head, he couldn't help but fall fast asleep and it was then the final words of Raphael had begun to circle in his head and in his dreams.

* * *

Walking out of his room, he saw Splinter talking to Donatello before the brainy turtle walked into his medical room possibly to tend more to Raphael's body to prepare him for burial.

Leonardo swallowed hard, he wondered who was watching over Mona now, he looked towards the TV area and saw Casey and Michelangelo walking to the kitchen together, both looking sad and pale. April wasn't among them so he believed she was in there with Mona.

Biting his lip, Leonardo walked over to Mona's room, the door was shut and he wondered whether to go in there or not, half of him was telling him to, the other half saying no.

Leonardo stood there for a while wondering what to do, his hand hovered above the doorknob, sometimes he would lower his hand then lift it up again still unsure of what to do.

* * *

"My Son..." he suddenly heard Master Splinter's voice behind him.

Leonardo whipped around and he saw his Sensei standing behind him, his fur seemed more grey than it already was, his eyes were red and almost sunken in from all the tears he had cried and his fur on his snout and under his eyes was soaked.

"Master Splinter..." Leonardo croaked bowing to him "I...I just...I..."

"My Son..." Master Splinter said gently "Will you come with me to my quarters...I wish to speak with you..."

Leonardo swallowed hard and stepped towards his sensei unsure of what to do or say.

Splinter sighed and beckoned Leonardo to follow him which the oldest turtle did so.

* * *

They soon came to Splinter's quarters where the old rat asked Leonardo to sit opposite him on the floor.

The whole room was lit up with candles and the smell of incense filled the air.

Splinter sat down opposite Leonardo and looked upon him.

"Master...I..." Leonardo began "I...I don't know what to say..."

"Say nothing my son..." said Splinter.

Leonardo felt his heart pound, his stomach churned and his throat was very sore.

Splinter sighed and tears fell from his eyes.

"Leonardo..." he finally spoke making Leonardo look up and his heart pound faster.

"Never in my life did I believe that one of my son's would fall in battle...Raphael was such a strong fighter, he always had a fire that could never be doused, so much fire, but yet so passionate...a loving son, a protective brother to you all...and such a fierce lover..." his eyes squeezed shut as he thought of Monalisa.

Leonardo squirmed a little, he had seen his sensei and father upset before, especially when he first told them the full truth of his beloved Master Yoshi and his cruel murder at the hands of the Shredder, another time was when Monalisa had first come into their lives and they heard the story of how she became what she was.

"Sensei..."Leonardo spoke softly.

"Leonardo..." Splinter cut him off again and looked up.

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked the old rat "I need to know how Raphael...my second eldest perished..."

* * *

Leonardo swallowed hard, he knew he would have to tell the full story of Raphael's murder to everyone sooner or later, he had planned to write a speech for Raphael to read at his funeral when they buried him, and within it he was to tell the family of Raphael's murderer and how he planned to one day make Black Mamba pay for taking his little brother away from him.

Looking at his sensei, he believed Splinter wanted to know now about what happened, Leonardo didn't know the reason why, but he believed that maybe Splinter wanted to know so it would somehow relieve some of the pain of wondering how one of his beloved son's was taken.

Taking a deep breath, Leonardo spoke about how he and Raphael had been running over the rooftops doing their outdoor exercises and how they had stopped to rest and it was then they were attacked by the Foot Ninja and the Black Mamba.

"Raphael fought honourably...master..." Leonardo choked, "Black Mamba tried to keep us separated so she could pick us off, she made the ninja fight me whilst she fought with Raphael...I managed to fight the ninja off and tried to help Raphael...but Black Mamba got the upper hand...she tried to kill me with her venom laced knives...but Raphael stopped her...he saved my life...but...Mamba took his..."

Leonardo took another deep breath as he croaked out the last parts where he had held Raphael close and listened to his last requests to look after Mona and the rest of the family.

"He died in my arms..." Leonardo finished as tears streamed from his eyes as all the wounds within opened up and bled "I couldn't save him...I tried!"

He looked at Splinter who had his head bowed and tears streaming from his eyes.

"Master...I..." Leonardo whispered "I...I..."

"My son..." said Splinter softly "Thank you for telling me..."

"I'm sorry master..." Leonardo sobbed "I tried everything I could to save him! I tried to save my little brother! I should have been protecting him! And now he's dead! Dead because of me!"

"My son!" Splinter looked up at Leonardo, despite the tears that fell, he looked fierce and sincere. "You are not to blame for Raphael's death! You tried...you fought honourably just as he did! You will not burden your soul with what happened..."

"But Master I..." Leonardo spoke again.

"Say nothing my son..." said Splinter as he placed a comforting paw on Leonardo's shoulder "Do not blame yourself..."

Leonardo wanted to protest but from the sound of his grieved sensei's voice, it seemed he was in no mood to argue.

"Please my son..." said Splinter "Go and find your brothers...I will meditate for now on the situation of what to do to prepare for Raphael's burial...Miss O'Neil is looking after Mona..."

"Mona..." Leonardo breathed, his heart pounding harder in pain and guilt.

"I can sense you wish to comfort her at this time my son..." said Splinter "Your fragile heartbroken adopted sister needs all our comfort right now, just as we need time to heal..."

"I want to help her master..." Leonardo whispered "I promised Raph I'd take care of her...make sure she's not alone..."

"I understand my son..." Splinter whispered "I understand...but Mona needs time...as this is difficult on all of us...she is finding it the hardest...she needs all the time to heal..."

Leonardo bowed his head sadly as he agreed.

"Yes master..." he sighed.

Splinter squeezed Leonardo's shoulder again in comfort.

"Go and find your brother's, my son..." said Splinter "I will join you soon and we shall talk about preparations for Raphael's final resting place..."

"Yes Master..." Leonardo said softly slowly standing up and leaving his master to meditate.

* * *

Before he left the room, Leonardo looked at a picture of Hatamo Yoshi on the dresser near the door and made a silent prayer.

"Master Yoshi..." he whispered "Please...if you can reach Master Splinter at this time of such sadness...please tell him Raphael is ok...please let us know he's ok in your world...after I almost died from the stab wound by the Foot..."

As he prayed he looked down at his stomach where his scar still stood out above his others in previous battles.

"I saw your heaven...and you told me that when our time had come...we would all be together...please...look after Raphael there...please..."

He bowed slightly to the photograph then quietly left the room leaving Splinter to meditate.

**Such sad moments...Poor Splinter, learning the truth of Raphael's demise...and the one who committed the evil deed. **

**Such agony reliving such cruel moments...but sometimes...the truth needs to be told no matter how much it can hurt.**

**Stay tuned as our heroes plan for Raphael's funeral...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:**** Credit to Rirureddo for his help in this chapter.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Trying**

Sometime later, Leonardo was sitting on the sofa with Michelangelo, Donatello and Casey. All of them were staring silently at the floor.

Splinter was still meditating in his quarters and April was still in Mona's room. Casey and Michelangelo had made everyone hot drinks, but Leonardo's mouth felt so dry he couldn't drink at all.

"That place you mentioned..." Michelangelo said quietly to Donatello breaking the silence "You think Raphael would be happy there?"

"It's where he said he wanted to be...if anything happened to him..." Donatello answered "I said I'd make sure I remembered...but...I never imagined this would happen..."

"It's not your fault..." said Casey "I don't know why this happened but...I sometimes can't help but wish I was there with him and Leo...maybe I could have stopped her..."

"Black Mamba's a merciless bitch!" growled Leonardo looking up "She had no honour that night!"

"Leo..." Donatello stood up to calm Leonardo as he heard the aggression in Leonardo's voice.

* * *

Leonardo glared at Donatello but before he could speak, Michelangelo looked towards Mona's room and saw April walking out.

Casey stood up and quickly walked over to his wife.

"Heya babe..." he said "How is she?"

The others were also curious and wanted to know of Mona's progress.

April shook her head sadly.

"Mona's awake, but she's so down...it's like she's dead inside...I can...I can no longer recognize the fiery creature she is anymore..."

Michelangelo gulped and tears formed in his eyes as he imagined his sister so broken and in such darkness after the loss of her mate.

"Mona..." he whispered.

Donatello sighed and shook his head.

Casey held his wife's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"You've tried your best babe..." he said "You've done well looking after Mona...she needs all of us during this difficult time..."

April nodded and lowered her head.

"I just wish I could wish away her pain and sadness." She said.

"It's hard for all of us..." Donatello sighed "I've cleaned Raphael's body, tried to make him look more..." he struggled to find the word until Leonardo finished him off.

"Presentable for burial?" he asked.

Donatello swallowed hard and nodded.

"That place he talked about..." he said "It's so beautiful in the summer, I remember standing there for a long time, it was one of the most peaceful places around the Farmhouse...he said he'd be happy if he was buried there...then in a way...he'd still be close to Mona...to the rest of us..."

"Sounds like a great place Don..." said April softly "He'd love that...he'll be at peace...no-one will disturb him, or hurt him anymore."

"I've thought of a few songs for Raph's funeral." said Donatello "Master Splinter even told me of one he wanted to be played, and I've decided to write a few words for him..."

Michelangelo nodded in agreement as tears glistened in his eyes.

"I already know what I want to say..." said Casey "There's so much I want to say..." as his voice broke, April patted his back in comfort.

As he listened to the others talking about Raphael's resting place, Leonardo felt his stomach clench in anger as well as guilt, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Looking up at Mona's room, he couldn't shake away the feeling that Raphael's death was his fault and he wanted to go up there and do what he could to make things right again.

* * *

Unable to sit still any longer, Leonardo stood up and began to walk to Mona's room.

Donatello watched his brother stand up and began to follow him.

"Leo!" he cried "Where are you going?" he grabbed Leonardo's wrist and before the eldest turtle could walk any further.

The others all looked up and wondered what argument would ensue between the turtles, Michelangelo who had barely spoken a word in so long yelped slightly.

"I'm going to see Mona..." Leonardo sighed "I...I need to talk to her..."

"Leo!" said Donatello "I don't think that's a good idea!"

"She's need's someone Don!" said Leonardo "And besides...I made a promise to Raph..."

Donatello sighed, though it had been over 24 hours since Leonardo had brought Raphael home and Mona had discovered her mate was dead, he still wasn't sure whether Mona was ok to talk to anyone.

Of course he and April had gone in and tried, but half the time they had kept sedating her and making sure she got some rest.

"I know Leo...but..."

"I got to try!" said Leonardo "I owe it to her..."

Donatello looked towards Mona's room, even though he didn't hear anything coming from there and April had not long come out saying Mona was awake but still devastated, he wasn't sure how she would react to anyone.

"Poor Mona..." he said "I'm never seen her so broken before..."

"I know..." said Leonardo "But...I...I just want to try and talk to her...there's so many things Raphael told me...it's only best she knows..."

Donatello sighed again, he knew how stubborn Leonardo could be, yes he was a great leader, but he could be stubborn.

"Well...Leo..." he said "If you must...go ahead, but please...don't rush her...be gentle ok?"

Leonardo nodded in agreement.

"I will..." he said.

Donatello patted Leonardo's shell, he knew his older brother had a good heart, but he was worried about how Mona would react to him, especially as he was the one who came home alive whilst her mate perished, he just hoped Mona wouldn't blame Leonardo for anything that happened.

"Good Luck bro..." he said watching Leonardo walk to Mona's room. He walked back to the others who watched Leonardo go over to Mona's room. Michelangelo was looking very worried, whilst April and Casey looked nervous.

* * *

Leonardo approached Mona's door, he hesitated slightly wondering what to say to her. He couldn't hear anything within the room, he didn't know if she was sleeping or what but he couldn't just sit around whilst she wallowed in her grief alone, it didn't feel right.

Gathering his courage, Leonardo knocked gently on the door.

"Mona?" he called "Monalisa?"

He waited, but there was no answer.

He knocked again, this time a little louder.

"Monalisa?" he called again "Are you alright?"

But there was still no answer.

Leonardo bit his lip and decided to test the door, he quietly and stealthily turned the knob and upon realizing it was open he walked inside.

It was very dark in the room and Leonardo felt his stomach clench again in fear, even though it was warm he could help but feel chills over his skin, the whole room gave off a forbidden cold feeling.

"Mona...?" he whispered softly, as he stepped into the room he felt something sharp under his feet.

Looking down he saw shards of glass and in the light from outside he saw a picture frame, picking it up he saw it was a picture of Mona and Raphael in front of the Farmhouse holding each other.

Studying it more, Leonardo saw there was blood on the glass!

"What the...?" he gasped, his first thought was to call Donatello but then he saw in the dim light Mona laying on the bed curled up tightly in the fetal position, her hair was all over her face, there were dirty tears marks on her face and her left hand as clenched as well as some blood trickling from between her fingers.

Leonardo eyes widened and he walked over to her to study her bleeding hand, but as he did, Mona opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Mona...what happened...?" Leonardo asked kneeling next to her and trying to touch her bleeding hand but Mona sat up and pulled her hand away from him.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded, her voice husky and broken.

"I wanted to check on you..." said Leonardo "What happened to your hand?"

It seemed a stupid question as he believed that Mona must have smashed the picture in frustration and cut her hand in the process, he tried to take her hand again but Mona again hid it away from him.

"I'll be fine..." she snapped "I heal quicker remember!?"

Leonardo was a bit shocked by her outburst but he remained calm.

"I'm sorry..." he said "I was just concerned..." he studied her appearance, it almost scared him what he saw, she looked thin and pale, her hair hung like rats tails over her face.

It almost brought him to tears when he looked into her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, once so full of passion, fire and determination in battle, but also so gentle and loving were now nothing but darkness.

Leonardo as much as it pained him to see Mona like this forced himself to look into her darkened eyes.

"Mona..." he said softly "I understand. I know that you're going through a rough time right now. But this, this isn't the way to deal with it."

Mona looked up at Leonardo and her eyes widened.

"What...? You think I should just forget Raph?" she retorted "Leo! He was my world! What am I supposed to do?! Carry on with my life? Smile and put on an act!?"

"I never said you should forget him." Leonardo defended "I know that you can never do that, neither can any of us."

As he spoke he took hold of her other hand

"But hurting yourself like this isn't going to do any good for anyone."

Tears streamed from Mona's eyes and she pulled her hand away from Leonardo's, she squeezed her left hand, as she did, blood appeared from between her fingers.

"How do you expect me to feel?" she wailed half in pain and frustration "I can't deal with this...I can't feel...I can't, I just..."

She brought her clenched hands up before her face as she broke down and some of the blood from her left hand ran down her arm.

Leonardo as much as what he saw before him made him want to break down and cry himself, he knew he had to keep it together and be there for Mona.

"Please! Mona!" he pleaded grabbing her hands "Please! Mona, please don't do this to yourself...!"

Mona didn't try and pull away this time, but she just lowered her head, her hair covering her face and sobbed softly

* * *

Leonardo held her hands and tried to think of what to say to her, he wanted to tell her what Raphael had asked him to say to her, but he wasn't sure how Mona would act, or whether she would even listen in the state she was in.

"Maybe I should let you have time to yourself?" he asked softly

He remembered what Donatello told him about being gentle to her and not rushing through things with her. He wanted to help Mona, but maybe the best thing to do would be best to leave her alone.

But just looking at her bleeding hand, he really didn't want to leave her alone even though he knew she could heal a lot quicker than normal.

As much as he didn't want to leave, Leonardo knew he had to respect her wishes if she didn't want to talk, but he decided to send Donatello in to look at her hand.

Mona said nothing but she pulled her hands away and turned her head away.

Leonardo felt his stomach drop in helplessness and he stood up.

"Very well..." he said softly before walking to the door "Just one thing Mona..."

Mona didn't answer, but she lifted her head and Leonardo could see through her hair.

"If you ever need us..." said Leonardo "We're here for you..."

Mona lowered her head, her hair falling over her face again.

"Please..." she whispered, her voice breaking "Please...just go..."

Leonardo sighed, he looked back at her wondering whether to say something else, but once again feeling helpless, he walked out of the bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

Outside the bedroom, Donatello was waiting for him.

"So...how did it go?" he asked cautiously.

Leonardo shook his head.

"So broken..." he said "She hardly even spoke to me..."

Donatello placed his hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

"She's in such a hard place right now, we all are..." he said "But she needs us all...despite what she feels..."

Leonardo swallowed hard then he leaned forward to tell Donatello quietly about the smashed picture and Mona's bleeding hand.

Donatello went pale and he instantly went inside the bedroom to investigate and Leonardo meanwhile stood outside and listened.

"Mona!" Donatello cried from within "What are you doing to yourself?"

"Leave me alone Don! I can heal!" Mona's voice was heard.

"At least let me get the glass out! Mona...you're not helping yourself!"

"What choice do I have?" Mona shrieked "I just want to be with Raph! I miss him so much!" her sobs were soon heard again

"Mona! I know it's difficult but please! We can't lose you too!" Donatello was heard pleading "Not our beloved sister...please!"

Leonardo swallowed hard as he listened to the conversation within the bedroom.

Though Mona seemed willing to let Donatello help her with his medical help and sedatives, he wondered whether he could get her to open up to him.

"Please let me try, Mona..." Leonardo whispered "Raphael asked me to take care of you...and this is one promise I will never break..."

**Seems Mona's still suffering badly, Leonardo attempted to talk to her, but with no luck.**

**Tune into the next chapter when our heroes travel to the Farmhouse to lay Raphael to rest.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya all!**

**Sorry about the day late upload, I was rather busy yesterday and it didn't help when writers block bit me in the butt! lol!**

**Also there are some parts in this chapter that happen in 'A Warrior's Journey' so if you haven't read it, I suggest you do.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Preparations**

A couple of days later, everyone was in the Battle Shell driving to Casey's farmhouse in Massachusetts.

April and Casey were in the front seats whilst the turtles, Mona and Splinter were in the back.

Donatello had decided that for the journey, Raphael's body be wrapped in a white sheet almost like a mummy until they got to the farmhouse where he could build a coffin for his older brother.

He was worried that Raphael's body would decay so he had spent hours making sure Raphael's body was clean and planned to do the final embalming at the farmhouse and make him ready so the family could say a final goodbye to him before the burial.

As much as the family wanted to see Raphael before they buried him, Donatello advised that they wait until Raphael's body was fully cleaned and properly embalmed.

Splinter had been the only one to go and check Donatello's progress on Raphael's body and they believed that it would distress Mona further if she saw her mate like this surrounded by tools and cold and pale and showing signs of decay.

* * *

The time that past, Mona had never left the bedroom, every time Donatello and April had gone in to see her they were greeted with her laying on the bed either silent and broken or crying softly.

Donatello had been worried Mona would hurt herself further since Leonardo had discovered she had sliced her hand when she had broken the picture that he had confiscated her war-fans and ninja stars and taken anything sharp out of her room, like nail scissors, glass picture frames and anything else he thought she'd hurt herself with.

April had tried giving her food and water, but Mona refused both. It was almost like without her mate, her whole world had come crashing down.

Both April and Donatello even saw that without the sedatives, Mona wouldn't sleep, the black circles under her eyes showed that clearly.

* * *

On the day they decided to travel to the Farmhouse, Mona had finally emerged from the bedroom and almost everyone was shocked and distressed at the sight of her.

Michelangelo had been especially upset at the sight of his older sister when he saw her appear and Leonardo was almost moved to tears.

It had been obvious she hadn't been eating and barely drinking, so she looked thinner, her face was sunken in and her eyes were dark and soulless after crying so many tears for her fallen love.

She was dressed head to toe in a black dress with a long black coat, she no longer wore the pink ribbon in her head but instead wore her hair loose which almost covered her forehead and eyes.

She was also wore a veil over her face so only her eyes were seen.

As she emerged, no-one knew what to say to her, only Donatello and April would try to speak to her.

But even as they tried, Mona seemed to have no interest in speaking to anyone, but would merely acknowledge the kind words spoken to her and the plans that were made.

Leonardo wondered again if he should try speaking to her, but as he tried to catch Mona's eyes she would look away from him, as if his very presence upset her which made him feel worse.

Splinter wanted to console his adopted daughter, but like the others he wasn't sure what to say to her, and Michelangelo was just too distressed to do or say anything to his sister.

April tried to convince her to eat before the journey but Mona once again refused even if she did have a glass of water.

* * *

Now in the van, Mona sat away from the group, her eyes fixed on the body of her mate as he lay there wrapped in a white sheet ready to be buried.

Leonardo sat with Splinter and Michelangelo and he watched as Mona sat there looking at the body as Donatello sat next to it making sure it didn't move or get damaged as the van moved.

Michelangelo had fallen asleep and Splinter was next to him watching as his younger son slept.

Just looking at Mona, Leonardo wanted to speak to her, but again he wasn't sure how.

He remembered back in the lair, he had tried to catch her eye but she wouldn't look at him.

His heart pounded in his chest as he wondered if Mona hated him.

No, she couldn't hate him? She wouldn't hate him?

Just thinking that made Leonardo's stomach hurt and his heart twist up in despair; he had felt such fears before.

When Mona had first come into their lives, and he and Raphael had had that rivalry over Mona hoping to win her as a mate, but Mona had chosen Raphael in the end.

It had broken Leonardo's heart as he too had loved Mona so much, so much so it had caused him to become jealous of what Raphael had.

The memories came flooding back to Leonardo almost like a tidal wave over him, such memories he didn't want to relive but just seeing Mona there alone and Raphael's body only a few inches away from her, it made his heart start to bleed more.

He had remembered his jealousy and anger had gotten so bad he had snapped during a sparring session with Raphael and had sliced him across the face and shoulder.

That incident made him wonder at the time if Mona hated him for what he did, but it had turned out, even though he had fled the lair and gone back to Japan to seek more training with the Ancient One that Mona didn't hate him, neither did any of his family.

But now, with Raphael dead, and Leonardo having been there when it happened, he wondered if Mona resented the fact he had come home alive.

"No..." he thought "Mona wouldn't think that way...we're so close..." he looked up at Mona who continued to look at the white sheeted body of what used to be her mate again then look away.

"Please..." Leonardo thought as he watched Mona in her torturous state "Please...don't shut me out...Please...let me help you."

He tried to look at her again, but Mona kept her head down, a few tears fell from her eyes and onto her black veil.

Sighing softly, Leonardo sat back and tried to relax, even if he couldn't talk to Mona he would at least keep an eye on her until they got to their destination.

* * *

When they got to the Farmhouse, April went into the back and immediately helped Mona out first hoping to take her into the farmhouse and look after her until Donatello and the others had taken Raphael's body into another room so it could be prepared for burial.

Mona had not spoken at all throughout the whole journey, but everyone knew she wished to be away from everyone and the sight of her fallen mate at least until it was time to say their final goodbye.

Leonardo, Michelangelo and Splinter unloaded the bags and everything else whilst Donatello and Casey took Raphael's body out last.

As soon as Leonardo, Michelangelo and Splinter walked into the farmhouse they saw April taking Mona into the downstairs bedroom then come out to retrieve some of Mona's belongings as well as a small bag of medicines and sedatives.

* * *

As soon as Mona and April were in the bedroom, Donatello and Casey carried Raphael's body into another spare room.

Laying the motionless turtle on a table in the spare room, Donatello slowly unwrapped the sheets from the body whilst Casey took out the tools and fluids needed for the embalming.

"Is there anything you need me to do here Donny?" asked Casey as he almost recoiled and broke down at the same time at the sight of Raphael's pale, cold face.

"I think I'll be fine Casey..." said Donatello "Listen...find Leo and Mikey and find a tree to chop down and we'll carve it into a coffin..."

As he spoke the tears came again and he looked down at Raphael's face before placing a hand on his cold forehead.

It was soon starting to hit him hard that Raphael was truly gone and they would bury him in a hole in the earth, it broke his heart he had lost a brother, that his sensei had lost a son, and that Mona had lost her mate.

Casey nodded in agreement and left the room where Splinter, Leonardo and Michelangelo were waiting in the living room.

Donatello watched him leave then looked down at Raphael, though he was cold and stiff, he looked so peaceful as if he was sleeping.

"Don't worry Raph..." he whispered "I'm here...I'm going to care for you in your last moments on earth...I'll make sure you have the best send off ever...we've written about you...found some songs...we love you so much bro...We'll make sure you're celebrated...you've been the best thing in our lives..."

He then began to prepare everything for the embalming, gathering all his courage to prepare his brother for burial.

* * *

Meanwhile, Casey gathered Michelangelo and Leonardo to go outside and start beginning to find a tree to chop down so they could build Raphael's coffin.

Casey carried a chainsaw whilst Leonardo and Michelangelo carried a couple of axes as well as a saw each.

"There's plenty of trees around here..." said Casey "I don't think it's gonna be hard to find a good one to make a casket."

Michelangelo swallowed hard as he looked around.

"Will any tree do?" he asked in a choked voice.

Leonardo said nothing as he looked around. The weather was warm but the skies were greyed, it was almost like the heavens knew what was to take place.

As they walked on, Casey looked at the many trees trying to find one that would be worthy to chop down and craft into a coffin for his best friend, his brother at heart, the best man when he married April.

"There's one over there!" he said.

He ran ahead and the two turtles ran behind him.

They soon came to a stop by a rather tall thick tree and Michelangelo walked up to touch it's bark.

"Why this one Casey?" he asked.

"I wanted to find a good tree to turn into a coffin Mikey..." said Casey "And I believe this is the tree I've been searching for."

Pulling the chain of the chainsaw and powering it to life, Casey walked over and began to attack the trunk of the tree.

Michelangelo and Leonardo stood back and waited as Casey sliced through the trunk and used all his strength to bring it down.

Both turtles stood back as the tree began to fall slowly, Casey then screamed as he attacked the tree more and more trying to bring it down faster.

Leonardo and Michelangelo looked worried as they saw the man scream again as he cut through the last few parts of the trunk holding up the tree then it fell with a crash.

Casey screamed again then tears fell from his eyes as he smashed the chainsaw more into the tree.

He had finally snapped, he had been trying to stay strong for his wife, for the others and especially for Mona and now it was starting to hit him hard that Raphael was gone and he had taken down a tree for his coffin.

As Casey continued to roar and scream, he began to throw the Chainsaw into the air and bring it down again on the trunk and many splinters from the tree flew up into the air.

Michelangelo stood back in fear as tears streamed from his eyes seeing Casey in such a state.

Leonardo felt tears stinging his own eyes and fear hit him that the distressed Casey would hurt himself if he didn't stop.

"Come on Mikey!" he said "We gotta stop Casey!"

Michelangelo as much as he was scared and distressed agreed and he along with his older brother quickly stepped into help.

Jumping behind Casey, Leonardo managed to grab his arms and lower the chainsaw onto the tree where he quickly hit the emergency stop and the roaring chainsaw come to a slow stop.

But Casey didn't stop yelling in anguish as he thought of his dead best friend.

"Casey!" Leonardo yelled "Please stop!"

But Casey even though he had lost the powerful tool continued to scream and yell in anguish.

Michelangelo began crying himself as he helped Leonardo restrain Casey then force him to the ground to calm him.

"Please Casey!" Leonardo cried "Please calm down!"

It took a few seconds but Casey soon calmed down and he fell on his knees in the grass next to the felled tree.

"Casey..." Leonardo said unable to hold his own tears in "We miss him too, we miss him too..."

Michelangelo said nothing but he rubbed Casey's back and tried to wipe his own tears away as they fell uncontrollably.

"Why...?" Casey sobbed "Why did Raph have to die? He was always so tough! He never broke under anything! I should have been there! I could have done something!"

"No Casey!" Leonardo cried "No! Don't talk like that!"

Casey gripped the grass and some ripped in his strong hands as the tears continued to fall.

"He was my best friend...!" he sobbed "He was the guy who was there for me when no-one else was, always watching my back in battle, rescuing me when I got into trouble, he was even my best man when I married April...now he's gone forever..."

Leonardo and Michelangelo knelt next to their friend as he wept. Michelangelo rested his head on Casey's shoulder tears streaming from his own eyes.

"Just cry Casey..." Leonardo whispered softly as Casey knelt over on the ground and choked out his grief "Just cry..."

**Poor Casey, it's really hit him hard now, that his best friend's going to be buried. Looks like everyone's finding it harder and harder everyday...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya all!**

**Sorry again for the late upload, I was rather busy today and I was trying to get in the mood for this scene and after listening to so much sad music I think I got the feel for it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Saying Goodbye**

That evening, Leonardo sat on the sofa with Donatello and Michelangelo on either side of him.

Casey was sitting on an armchair dressed in a black suit and dabbed his eyes occasional with a tissue and Splinter was on another sofa holding his walking stick and staring at the floor in silence.

The whole living area was lit up by candles and incense burned by the fireplace setting a calm but very sad atmosphere.

It was decided that the night before Raphael's burial that the whole family would take the evening to silently reflect on his life then go into the room where his body rested to say their final goodbyes and see him before he was sealed in the coffin.

Donatello had finished the embalming and had placed Raphael in the casket but he did not place the lid on it until everyone had said a final goodbye.

In front of the fireplace was a table covered with a clean white cloth with red flowers and candles along with a picture of Raphael welding his sai and looking tough like the warrior he was when he lived.

Leonardo remembered that picture.

He and his brothers had decided to play around with the camera one day and they decided to see who could pull off the most badass pose.

Leonardo had to admit, Raphael looked very tough and dangerous in the picture, and Mona decided it was her favourite picture of her mate out of all of them she had.

He remembered Michelangelo complaining but Mona comforted him saying he was just as good and as tough as his brothers at being tough which cheered him up.

Along with the picture was Raphael's beloved sai along with his red ninja mask. Leonardo almost broke down when he saw it, all the years they had worn their masks, they had been stained with blood, sweat and tears and even though the stains had faded, the wear and tear still remained.

Leonardo touched his own mask and he felt the tears fall again, his heart pounded and his stomach churned as the memory of Raphael laying in his arms returned to him.

Michelangelo looked up and looked towards the door of Mona's room wondering when April and Mona would emerge.

"Do you think she'll be out soon?" he asked quietly.

"Be patient Mikey..." said Donatello softly "She's probably taking her time..."

Leonardo sighed sadly as he thought of what poor Mona was going through. He knew April was there probably helping her compose herself for the memorial and final goodbye.

* * *

Suddenly the door opened and everyone almost jumped out their skins when they saw Mona and April appear from the bedroom.

April was dressed in a black sun-dress and cardigan as well as wearing a black flower headpiece in her hair.

Mona meanwhile was wearing the same dress she wore earlier, as well as a shawl and black gloves, she also wore a lacy veil very much like a bride's veil but it was black, different to the one that just covered her mouth. In her hand she carried a single red rose which had a few drops of water on the delicate petals, more than likely her tears were the ones that covered it like dew drops.

Everyone could see her face was pale and sunken and tears shone on her face in the candlelight.

All the turtles looked up at her, Donatello sighed and lowered his head, Michelangelo swallowed hard and Leonardo bit his lip.

He tried to see her eyes again, but once again she looked away from him and more tears fell.

April guided Mona to the sofa where Casey was and sat her down, she then sat next to her and held her hands in comfort.

* * *

Splinter looked around at everyone and seeing as everyone was present began to speak quietly:

"Today...we gather here to remember our fallen warrior...a brother...a friend...a son...a lover..." as he spoke, he looked towards Mona who clutched the stem of her rose tightly and tears streamed from her eyes. Donatello looked worried as he thought the thorns were puncturing her hands.

Splinter spoke a few words about his fallen son, there was much he wanted to say but he believed it should be said at the funeral.

After a few words, Splinter lowered his head for a few minutes silence.

Casey began to sob again and April placed her head on his shoulder to comfort him as well as squeeze Mona's wrists in an attempt to comfort her.

The three remaining turtles held each other as they cried softly.

It was starting to dawn on them, there were four, and now they were three, well, it would count as four including Monalisa, but all through their lives, before Mona came into their lives, since the day they hatched, the day they were mutated, they had always been a foursome, always together, never apart, and now...one was torn away and they were a threesome.

"As much as it pains me to see that now three remain on earth..." Splinter spoke to his three remaining sons, after what seemed like ten minutes silence "In our hearts, you will never be three, you will always be four in our hearts as your brothers spirit will fight alongside you...forever..."

* * *

After a while, it was time to go into the room where Raphael's body lay.

Splinter bowed his head and lead the way into the room, his stomach clenched in sadness as he prepared himself to face the reality that he was to bury one of his sons.

He opened the door and looked inside.

The whole room was lit up with candles on the walls and on the table in the middle. There was also the smell of incense burning in the room supposedly to disguise the smell of death in the room.

In the middle of the room was a table and upon lit was the casket in which Raphael's body lay in.

Splinter could only just see the top of Raphael's beak and his folded hands on his chest as he entered the room followed by his sons, Casey, April and Mona. He almost felt a sense of pride at how beautifully the coffin was carved.

After Casey, Michelangelo and Leonardo had chopped down the tree, they had brought the trunk to the farmhouse and with Donatello's help they had spent all day carving a beautifully shaped coffin for Raphael.

* * *

Walking up to the coffin, he saw his second eldest son more clearly, he looked so peaceful, his eyes closed and his face pale and maskless, he was wearing his pads on his elbows and knees along with his belt.

"My son..." he whispered softly as tears streamed from his eyes "My dear, precious son."

The other turtles, April, Mona and Casey kept a respectful distance for the rat to say farewell to his son.

"Sleep well my son..." Splinter whispered "I know by the look on your face you're in a better place...you're not in pain...you're no longer angry...you're at peace..."

He leaned down and kissed his son's forehead then hummed the same Japanese lullaby that Leonardo had hummed when he had held Raphael in his last moments.

"Sleep tight my son..." he whispered "I love you..."

April swallowed back her sobs as she watched Master Splinter say farewell to Raphael. She couldn't imagine the agony Splinter was going through losing a son, she knew he had suffered such grief after losing his beloved Master Yoshi to the Shredder, but now that one of his beloved son's was laying cold and dead in a casket and about to be buried she couldn't imagine the emotions he felt.

* * *

Michelangelo stepped up next, he could feel his emotions strangling him at the throat. There was was much he wanted to say which he planned to say at the funeral. Looking at his brother it hit him hard that he was truly gone.

He would never again feel Raphael's hand strike him on the head when he told a stupid joke or made a pun, he would never hear Raphael's voice yelling at him everything he did something stupid in training or drop a plate in the kitchen, just thinking about it was too much to bear.

"Goodbye big bro..." he whispered leaning down to Raphael to almost whisper and hope somehow his brother would hear him "You're in a better place now...no-one's gonna hurt you anymore...but..."

He leaned down and picked up his brother's hand "We're all gonna miss you so much..." he choked "Goodbye bro..." he wept softly into Raphael's hand before kissing it then placing it back on his chest and after kissing his forehead, he stepped back so Donatello could have a turn.

* * *

Donatello walked forward and placed his hands on Raphael's and looked upon Raphael's peaceful features.

"Raph..." he whispered "If only you could see yourself...I think I did an okay job making sure you look good for your funeral tomorrow...you meant so much to us...and you were always our protector and defender, you deserve to be celebrated, your time on earth will always be remembered...I'll miss you so much...I just wish I could have been there...I might have saved your life if I tried..."

Trying to fight back the tears, he leaned forward and kissed Raphael's forehead.

"I love you Raph..." he whispered "I'll miss you..."

He looked upon Raphael one more time then stepped back.

* * *

Casey and April then walked up. Casey was shaking as he looked upon his dead best friend and April kept her arms wrapped around him.

"Don't force yourself to do this Casey..." she whispered as her husband screwed his eyes shut and pressed his lips together as he tried to hold himself.

He looked down at Raphael's serene features, just seeing his friend laying there was hitting him harder and harder.

"Raph..." he choked "Oh man...Raph..."

April wrapped her arms around him tighter as she tried to comfort her husband as best she could.

Casey looked ready to collapse like he did in the woods. April had been aware of what happened. After he and the turtles had returned he had started to kick and punch the side of the house in devastation and frustration as all the emotions he had been holding together poured out.

She had tried to pull him inside the farmhouse but he had continued to scream and yell Raphael's name in anguish.

She was fearful he'd do the same here, but he held himself together and tried to say a few words, but he couldn't. Seeing his best friend's cold still body in the coffin was just too much and he couldn't speak.

* * *

After a few minutes, April then gently pulled him away and lead him from the room where Michelangelo lead him outside.

April remained behind to keep an eye on Mona who was standing with Splinter who was keeping her composed until it was her turn.

Leonardo then walked up holding Raphael's mask and his sai. Looking upon his brother he gently leaned down and placed Raphael's mask over his eyes. He deserved to be buried wearing his mask, there was something about the mask that made him look less vulnerable.

He then placed his sai in his hands, clasping them in his fists as they lay on his chest

"Oh Raph..." Leonardo whispered trying to sound proud "You look great...the strong warrior you are...and always will be."

He lowered himself down to his brother and stroked his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Raphael..." he whispered "I wish I could have saved you...I could have saved you...I should have saved you..."

He gritted his teeth as the tears escaped his eyes again.

"I promise you Raph..." he whispered as he remembered his younger brother's last words "I'll look after Mona...I'll do my best to take care of her..."

Tears fell from his eyes and splashed onto Raphael's face.

"And I'll find Black Mamba..." he added with a slight snarl in his voice "She will pay for what she did..."

He then lowered his head and sealed that promise with a kiss to his brother's forehead.

"Goodbye my brother..." he whispered "My dear, dear brother..." he stroked Raphael's hands and forehead then stepped back guided by a tearful Donatello.

* * *

Finally Mona stepped up to the coffin almost like a zombie.

Leonardo bit his lip as he watched, it was breaking his heart that Mona was taking this hard, and he was scared of what was to happen next yet ready in case she broke down again.

Donatello looked ready to grab her in case she got hysterical, as was April, and Splinter also looked ready.

Mona looked through her veil at Raphael.

"My love..." she whispered, her voice raspy and almost broken from being silent for so long, she slowly placed the red rose in his hand where he clasped his sai.

"Why...?" she whispered "Why did you have to leave me...?" she gritted her teeth and clenched her hands over his own.

She then lifted her hand to her veil and pulled it off and it fell to the floor.

Everyone waited with baited breath to see what would happen then saw Mona lower herself to her lovers lips to kiss them one final time.

"I love you Raphael..." she whispered "For always..."

She placed her lips upon Raphael's cold ones sealing her love for him but soon she couldn't hold herself and rested over Raphael's chest weeping inconsolably.

April stepped forward to help but Donatello stopped her.

He watched her for a while, he saw this was really getting to her that Raphael was truly gone and she wasn't ready to let go just yet.

"Come on..." he whispered "Let her have a few moments alone..."

The others agreed and Splinter, Donatello and Leonardo whispered a final goodbye to Raphael before leaving the room.

Yet as they left, Donatello left the door open a tiny crack so he could still keep and eye and ear on Mona as she grieved her lover and held him one last time.

**So sad...the final goodbye...sniff...sniff, let me know what you think, I'm just gonna go and cry in my room. **

**Hope to update again tomorrow, hope I'll be back on track then, that is if the block doesn't bite me again. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Listen to Me**

After ten minutes, it showed Mona was not emerging from the room.

Donatello had escorted Splinter to his room and Michelangelo was again trying to comfort Casey who was rocking back and forth on the sofa weeping.

April stood with Leonardo by the door to the room of rest and they looked in to see Mona still laying over Raphael crying.

"She can't stay in there..." April whispered in a worried voice "She'll go mad..."

Leonardo looked over his shoulder.

Donatello was obviously with Splinter in his room providing comfort after such an emotional moment in the room of rest.

After a moment, the door opened and Donatello walked to the kitchen, more than likely he was going to make his sensei some tea.

Casey was knelled over and was laying over his knees as he cried. Michelangelo as much as he was mourning his brother, he rubbed Casey's back and continued to comfort him.

Leonardo wondered whether to go in the room and help Mona.

Mona was now completely broken and she needed someone more than ever.

"Please don't shut me out Mona..." he thought "Please don't turn away."

He looked at April who looked worried.

"I'd better go in there..." he said "I promised Raphael I'd take care of Mona...and I never break a promise."

"Are you sure Leo?" she asked "I mean the way she..."

"I know..." said Leonardo "But I have to try...I don't want to break my promise to Raph..."

"Be gentle though Leo..." said April placing her hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

"I will..." said Leonardo as he gathered his courage.

"Good luck..." April whispered.

Leonardo nodded at April acknowledging her then walked into the room.

* * *

As he entered the room, Leonardo tried to be quiet so as not to frighten Mona.

It broke his heart at what he saw. The lizard lady was still laid over Raphael, her tears splashing on Raphael's chest.

Leonardo stood for a moment watching, then he saw Mona reach up to kiss her lover, but as she did she leaned close to his ear. Leonardo then saw the words she formed on her lips.

"I swear Raphael...I will find Black Mamba...and she will pay for taking your life...for taking you away from me...from us...Black Mamba will die...even if it costs me my life..."

Leonardo swallowed hard as he heard the sound of malice in her voice, he only knew too well how she had gotten even with her attackers those years back.

Taking a breath, he stepped over stealthily.

"Mona..." he whispered reaching his hand to touch her shoulder.

Mona, despite the fact she had cried so many tears her eyes stung and she could barely see, she had seen the shape of a turtle walking into the room and she almost thought it was Donatello coming to encourage her to leave or offer her company.

"Mona...?" she heard the voice again and saw a hand extend towards her.

She lifted herself up and quickly wiped her tears away, she had recognised Leonardo's voice and she felt pain in her heart and stomach.

She got off Raphael's body and looked up at Leonardo who stopped moving towards her and lowered his hand.

"You..." she whispered.

Leonardo swallowed hard, the tone of voice, it was like his presence sickened her.

"Mona..." said Leonardo "I just came in to check on you..."

Mona said nothing and looked down, she looked back at Raphael's features and more tears fell.

"How are you feeling?" asked Leonardo, he cursed himself at asking such a stupid question but he didn't know what to say to her.

Mona said nothing for a few moments but stared at Raphael then at the sai in his hands.

"Why do you ask that Leo?" she asked softy "When you can clearly see what if in front of your own eyes?"

"I'm sorry..." Leonardo breathed "I just...well...I care about you, I wanted to make sure you don't..."

"What?" asked Mona "Don't what? Kill myself? Lock myself in the casket with Raphael so I might be buried too?" as she said those last words, her voice got louder and choked "Can't you even see with your own eyes...I feel like dying too! Just seeing my lover laying there cold and lifeless...I just want to be there too! I can't stand this any more!"

Leonardo gritted his teeth.

"No!" he cried, he lunged forward and grabbed Mona by the top of her arms and looked at her.

"Don't even think about that!" he said in a severe almost scared tone "Please...don't you dare think that way Mona! Don't you dare! Do you know how we'd all feel if we lost you too?"

"Let go of me!" Mona shrieked pulling out of Leonardo's grasp almost shocking Leonardo at her reaction to his touch.

She moved to the side of the coffin and gripped the side of it her eyes fixed on Raphael.

"All I want to do is just pick up the sai and stab myself in the gut with it..." she sobbed "It's all I can feel right now! Raphael's dead...he never made it...but..."

She turned to face Leonardo, her eyes filled with devastation and almost flashing with anger "You lived..."

"Mona..." Leonardo choked "I tried! I tried to save him! But Mamba...she...she was too quick..."

"Mamba..." Mona snarled.

"She caught me off guard..." Leonardo poured out "She knocked me down and before I could stop her, she had Raphael where she wanted him...I couldn't stop her..."

"Stop it!" Mona snapped "Please...!"

Leonardo felt tears stinging his own eyes as he tried to calm Mona and explain.

"I'm sorry..." he cried "I tried everything to save Raph..."

"You could have saved him...!" Mona sobbed "Raphael looked up to you! He knew you would protect him, you've always been there...but this time..."

She couldn't finish her sentence as she looked up at Leonardo.

"Mona! I tried!" Leonardo cried, his voice was breaking as he tried to explain "I tried to save him! But Mamba was dishonourable...her dishonour killed him!"

Mona was silent and she just stared at Leonardo, she looked ready to break down fully again.

Leonardo leaned towards her, his hands were out to touch her, he wanted to pull her close to him and make all her pain disappear if he could and if she would let him, tears filled his eyes as he got close.

Mona swallowed hard and looked up at him, almost like a cornered animal with no escape, she was in limbo, her mate was dead and she was looking into the eyes of the one who returned home, the one who she believed could have saved him.

"You're our fearless leader!" she cried "You should have saved him! You were able to save your brothers before? Why not now!?"

"Mona..." Leonardo begged "Please...don't do this...I tried!"

"NO!" Mona cried, tears streaming from her eyes again as she screamed at Leonardo and backed away from his comforting hands "NO! You could have saved him! You're supposed to be our protector Leo! But you couldn't save Raphael from Black Mamba!"

Leonardo felt the tears fall, each word Mona screamed at him felt like a bullet to his soul and it hurt more than any wound he had felt before, his stomach felt like it was being stomped on and his heart felt like it was being stabbed and twisted up before being thrown out.

"Mona..." he tried again to calm her get her to see reason but Mona again back away.

"NO!" she yelled "Raphael was my life, Leo! My world, my very being and you couldn't save him! Raphael's gone! He's gone and he's never coming back! All because you couldn't save him!"

Leonardo again tried to touch her but Mona grasped her veil and stepped back.

"Get away from me!" She screamed "Get away from me!"

Leonardo felt like he had been kicked in the guts as Mona yelled at him.

"Mona...please!" he pleaded "It wasn't my fault...please! Listen to me!"

Mona shook her head then ran for the door and pushed it open leaving Leonardo standing shocked and devastated in the room.

* * *

As the door was opened, April had to jump back to avoid being smacked by the door as Mona walked out clutching her veil and weeping uncontrollably.

Michelangelo and Casey also saw as Mona ran into her room and shut the door.

"What just happened?" asked Casey wiping his eyes and staring at Mona's door.

April swallowed hard she looked back and saw Leonardo walk out as one condemned.

April saw his head was bowed and tears dripped from his already soaked mask.

"Leo..." she whispered.

"She hates me April..." Leonardo whispered.

April's eyes widened.

"Leo? How can you think that?"

"You heard everything in there!" said Leonardo "She resents the fact that I came home alive and Raphael didn't..."

April lead Leonardo to the other sofa to comfort him.

* * *

At the same time, Donatello had come out carrying a tray with a teapot and small cup, he too had heard Mona flounce out of the room and the door of her bedroom slam.

"What's happened here?" he asked placing the tray on a nearby table and walking over to April and Leonardo.

"Mona's lost it..." Michelangelo said softly.

Donatello looked towards the bedroom door then at Leonardo before kneeling before his older brother so he could look him in the eyes.

"I went in to see if I could offer comfort..." said Leonardo as the tears fell "But she refused to listen to my words, even my explanations..she could barely look at me...she hates me!" he buried his head in his hands and his shoulders shook with emotion.

Donatello gulped as he looked at the bedroom again.

"Mona's not in her right mind right now Leonardo." said April "She doesn't hate you..."

"She resents me!" Leonardo snapped "She said I should have been able to save Raph! She said, I'm supposed to be leader, protect the others, but I didn't...and Raphael paid the price with his life!"

"Raphael's death wasn't your fault Leo!" said Donatello "None of this is your fault!"

Leonardo lowered his head and sobbed softly.

"She hates me..." he said "She resents me...I came home alive...but Raph didn't..." he leaned forward and sobbed in his hands, meanwhile Donatello wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

"Mona doesn't hate you Leo..." Donatello tried to soothe his older brother "she's not in her right mind...just as April says...she needs to heal...she feels anger and grief...but you are not to blame. It's Black Mamba whose to blame for this!"

He felt Leonardo's arms slide around his waist and clasp his shell as the older turtle broke down.

Mona's words were still tearing at his soul and eating away at his heart, it was if he had lost more than his younger brother, now the woman he promised to protect, the one he had loved before as a would be mate now resented him, maybe even hated him.

Leonardo felt his heart twist up again as he heard Mona's words resound in his brain.

"_You could have saved him!"_

"_You're supposed to be our protector!"_

"_Get away from me!"_

His emotions strangled him at the throat and he gripped Donatello closer in heartbreak.

"Shhh, shhh" Donatello tried to calm Leonardo "shhh shhh..." he looked up at Splinter's bedroom door hoping Splinter hadn't heard the commotion.

How's Master Splinter?" asked April softly as she rubbed Leonardo's shell to comfort him and Donatello had his arms wrapped tighter around his brother.

"Resting..." said Donatello "I gave him some tea and talked to him but he's just so broken...I managed to get him to relax, we all need to rest so we can be together for Raphael's burial tomorrow..."

April nodded and looked down at Leonardo who continued to clasp onto Donatello in anguish and guilt.

* * *

In Mona's bedroom, after Mona had fled the room where her lover lay, she had thrown herself on the bed and just cried and sobbed as her heart broke into a million pieces.

"Why...!" she screamed into the covers "Why did this happen? Why did Raphael die?"

Mona curled up in a ball and sobbed as she thought of all that had transpired, and now tomorrow was the day they were burying her lover.

"Why! Why!?" she cried in anguish "Why did you have to die Raphael? Why couldn't you save him Leo?" she rolled back onto her front and sobbed harder, she wasn't sure how many tears she had cried in devastation for the loss of her lover, but as each tear fell it felt like acid, and her heart felt like many knives were stabbing it over and over as she wailed and sobbed.

It wasn't long before her overwhelming grief began to tire her, and Mona soon curled up on the bed wrapping her tail around herself and sobbing into a dreamless sleep.

**Man...that was quite hard to write. I had to really get in the mood to write this one. **

**Poor Mona, still broken and angry over her mate's death, and poor Leonardo. Looks like this is going to be hard for both of them as time progresses...**

**Stayed tuned for the next chapter when our heroes finally lay Raphael to rest...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heya all...we're now finally at the Funeral, or at least the first half of it anyway...**

**Might want to grab your tissues for this...I kinda got emotional writing this.**

**Note: ****I** **don't own any of the songs in this chapter, they belong to their respected owners.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Raphael's Funeral**

The next morning, Leonardo had awoken earlier and was sitting in the living room. He was wearing a black band on his arm as a sign of mourning for his brother.

He knew Donatello and Michelangelo would be carrying Raphael's coffin to the barn where they would have the funeral and then they would carry the coffin to the final resting place where Raphael wished to be laid.

Leonardo had barely been able to sleep last night, mainly because of Mona's words to him. Once again he had thought about going into her room to talk to her again but Donatello and April had discouraged him from doing so and to just let Mona calm down.

Now he sat in the living room waiting for the sun to rise, even though it was five 'o' clock in the morning it was still dark outside and it showed no signs of getting lighter.

* * *

Just then, Leonardo heard a door open and his heart leap to his throat, he turned around and he saw Splinter appear from his room dressed in his black robes for mourning.

"Good morning my son..." he said softly walking up to Leonardo and bowing.

"Morning sensei..." Leonardo whispered "How...how are you feeling this morning...?"

Splinter shook his head and looked towards the door of where Raphael's coffin lay until it was time to be taken to the barn to begin the funeral.

Leonardo sighed sadly. It really wasn't getting any easier, even though they had prepared everything to give their fallen brother a beautiful funeral, they weren't prepared to let go of him so soon.

"We must be brave today my son..." Splinter whispered "We have keep our hearts and spirits strong..."

Leonardo nodded in agreement, he knew it wasn't going to be easy, but they had to stay strong for each other.

He looked towards the bedroom of Mona and wondered how she was coping with all of this.

* * *

In her room, Mona was sitting in front of a mirror as she checked her appearance. She was wearing her black dress and coat and was combing her hair.

Even though she knew that today was the burial of her beloved Raphael, she wanted to at least make an effort to look good as she said goodbye to her mate.

She finally combed her hair so it no longer had tangles and was soft and silky and looked at her face, there were dark circles under her eyes and she cursed the fact she had no make up to match her complexion to disguise the fact that her grief had made her look less beautiful.

But what was the point anyway, even if she did wear make up she would probably ruin it when she would cry her tears of mourning.

Picking up her veil Mona placed it over her head and hair and clipped it in so it wouldn't blow off.

Her veil did hide her sunken and pale features, and softened her face, she looked like a bride yet it was not a time of happiness but rather grief, a mourning widow about to bury her beloved.

Checking her appearance one last time, she tried to compose herself and gather her courage, she had written a speech for Raphael at the funeral and she was determined to hold her composure.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was seated in the barn.

Mona sat next to Donatello as she stared at the coffin at the front covered with red flowers and an enlarged picture of Raphael like the one used at the memorial last night projected on a screen as they planned to play some slide shows of Raphael.

Splinter was sitting between Leonardo and Michelangelo and April and Casey sat together holding hands.

Once everyone had taken a moment to drink in was was before them, Leonardo stood up to begin the service.

His throat felt like it was being crushed with emotion as he stood next to Raphael's coffin, it was closed and he could only imagine what Raphael looked like in there.

Taking a breath and looking at everyone Leonardo began to speak.

"Today...we remember a great, powerful honourable warrior...one that fell in battle when protecting another...We will miss him...but we will forever remember him."

He swallowed hard as he looked at the reactions of everyone as he continued to speak about Raphael and his honour.

Mona had her head down and even though Leonardo couldn't see due to the veil she wore, he knew fresh tears were falling.

Casey was gritting his teeth and April was trying to keep him composed. Michelangelo sat in silence, Splinter dabbed his eyes with a tissue and Donatello rubbed his back to comfort him.

* * *

After a few moments, Leonardo finished speaking then looked towards Michelangelo.

The youngest turtle quickly stood up and walked up to the front as Leonardo walked over and sat down next to April and Casey.

Michelangelo had a sheet of paper in his hands with what he wanted to say to Raphael, yet his hands were shaking and he was sweating as he tried to stay strong.

"Raphael was always the strongest of us all..." Michelangelo began "Even though he was a hot head and lost his temper easily...making him an easy target for my pranks...he was always there for me when we were kids, I remember waking up from nightmares crying...Raphael was always the first to comfort me and said he'd jump right in if he could and banish those bad dreams away and keep me safe...That's what he was...a guardian...always protecting me..."

He looked towards the picture of Raphael.

"Since you've been gone Raph..." he said "I wish I hadn't been so immature to you...I know I drove you crazy with my pranks and bad jokes...part of me regrets not telling you this...but I wish I could have told you more how much you mean to me as an older brother...my protector...I love you...you were...always fun to be around...even with that hot headed attitude of yours...and the way you used to slap me up the head when I was being an immature idiot...I'm gonna miss you doing that."

He choked out a sob as he said his last lines.

"I love so much big bro...I'll miss you so much!"

Tears streamed from his eyes and he walked back to his seat rather shakily and sat next to Master Splinter.

* * *

Donatello gave Michelangelo a reassuring smile then stood up and walked over to the front with his speech in his hands.

"Raphael...even though he never really showed it...encouraged me when I felt down about some of my work, sometimes when I did my projects with the Battle Shell and other machinery to be used on missions, he complained sometimes about my midnight brainstorming and sometimes said I was too clever for my own good...but"

He paused for a moment.

"...You always praised me...especially when I got us out of deadly situations involving the Foot...I wish I had been there to help when Mamba struck you...maybe I could have used my brains to save your life..."

Donatello clenched his fists and tears streamed from his eyes.

"I love you so much Raph...I will see you again...one day...until then...I'm gonna miss you so much..."

He swallowed back his sorrow then went back to the others.

* * *

After Donatello sat down, Leonardo got up and stood at the front to say his speech about his brother.

"Raphael and I...even though we had our disagreements...fights...our issues with each other...even jealousy...deep down...we were close as close can be..." he lowered his head as the tears fell again.

"We had many obstacles in the past...some I'm too ashamed to mention...but our bond was never severed...and even if you're gone Raph...our bond will never be broken."

Leonardo gritted his teeth and tried to fight back the tears as the memories of the times he spent with his brother came flooding into his head, he would never experience such moments again.

"Raphael was more than just my brother...he was my best friend...my pillar when I couldn't stand...he helped me recover after a near death with the Shredder years back...even helped me forge new swords...he was one of the most caring people I knew...even if he didn't like to show it...and he showed it that day when he sacrificed himself to save me...when I should have been the one saving him..."

He looked down at Mona who had lowered her head and was clenching her fists. His stomach churned with fear and sadness and he decided to cut it short.

"Raph..." he said softly "I'm gonna miss you so much...I wish I had been able to save you...I'm so sorry...I promise...I'll take care of the others...especially Mona..." he looked at Mona who had lifted her head slightly.

"And to show you how much you meant to us Raph...let us express in song..." he then picked up a small remote control and pressed a button to which some music began to play from a CD player.

At the same time, the screen with Raphael's picture on it began to change and a slide show began to start this time with a close up of Raphael smiling at the camera and some words formed next to it saying.

_'A Celebration of Life, Hatamo Raphael, Loving Brother, Loyal Friend, Honourable Warrior'_

_**I had a dream - of the wide open prairie  
I had a dream - of the pale morning sky  
I had a dream - that we flew on golden wings  
And we were the same - just the same - you and I  
Follow your heart - little child of the west wind  
Follow the voice - that's calling you home  
Follow your dreams - but always, remember me  
I am your brother - under the sun  
**_

As the song and slide show played together, it showed photos of Raphael from a small turtle tot to an adult turtle, all showing him playing with his brothers, practising his fighting, riding his Shell Cycle and even showing him playing rough and tumble with Casey or his brothers, there were even some pictures of Monalisa in there with him.

_**We are like birds of a feather  
We are two hearts joined together  
We will be forever as one  
My brother under the sun**_

Leonardo swallowed hard as he looked at the photos, especially the ones with him and Raphael together and the ones of Raphael and Monalisa. He remembered every moment those photos were taken, frozen in time, smiling, laughing, never knowing that one day all of it would end in tragedy.

"Even though you're gone..." he whispered softly "You're still here in my heart...you'll never be forgotten Raph...for as long as I live..you'll always there...still protecting us..."

He looked over to his brothers as they continued to comfort Splinter, just watching the slide show was causing fresh tears to fall and was becoming harder and harder to keep control.

_**Wherever you hear - the wind in the canyon  
Wherever you see - the buffalo run  
Wherever you go - I'll be there beside you  
Cos you are my brother - my brother under the sun**_

_**We are like birds of a feather  
We are two hearts joined together  
We will be forever as one  
My brother under the sun...under the sun...under the sun **_

_**My brother under the sun **_

As the song and the slide show ended, the main picture of Raphael appeared again with the words _'Always in our Hearts, dear beloved Brother'_

* * *

There was silence for a moment then Casey and April gave a small applause.

"Wonderful video there Don..." April whispered. She then looked at her husband as she and Casey were up next.

Standing up together, the two humans made their way to the front and held up their speech before beginning to talk:

"Raphael was indeed one of the strongest and bravest people I've met," Casey began "So fearless...so strong...even though his temper was sometimes more fiery than mine...or maybe on the same level...he understood me in a way that other people didn't...all the pain I went through...especially with my vendetta against the Purple Dragons...He truly changed my life...for the better."

He stopped for a moment to compose himself and April took a turn.

"Raphael wasn't always hot-headed and bad tempered..." she said softly "He always showed a side that was so passionate...before he met Mona..." she looked at Mona who just managed a weak smile as she heard her friend about to talk about the side only she and April knew.

"...Before she met Mona...he used to talk to me about how he deeply and truly cared for his friends and brothers...and then...when he met the woman of his dreams...he really knew what love was...he was indeed fierce, but not just in battle, but also when expressing loyalty, passion and love."

April dabbed her eyes as she continued to speak.

"You were one of a kind Raphael..." she whispered "I'll miss you..."

Casey then took a deep breath but his words came out in choked sobs.

"Raph, words cannot express how much I'll miss you, I've been so grateful to you throughout my life! I don't know where I'd be if I never knew you...You lead me to April...you showed me friendship...teamwork...I...I wish you were still here with me...with us..."

He then picked up the remote and started the CD player and the slide show again this time, it was different song and this slide show played the moments Raphael and Casey had, as well as some times Raphael and April had.

_**Always you will be part of me  
And I will forever feel your strength  
When I need it most  
You're gone now, gone but not forgotten  
I can't say this to your face  
But I know you hear**_

**_I'll see you again_**  
**_You never really left_**  
**_I feel you walk beside me_**  
**_I know I'll see you again_**

**_When I'm lost, I'm missing you like crazy_**  
**_And I tell myself I'm so blessed_**  
**_To have had you in my life, my life_**

**_I'll see you again_**  
**_You never really left_**  
**_I feel you walk beside me_**  
**_I know I'll see you again_**

As the song and slide-show played together it showed Casey and Raphael goofing around together. Leonardo felt himself laughing a little inside when he saw some of the funniest pictures there.

There was one of them linking arms and drinking beer, another of them playing rough and tumble, there another of them arm wrestling then another of them sitting on the sofa in the lair talking.

_**When I had the time to tell you  
I never thought I'd live to see the day  
When the words I should have said  
Would come to haunt me  
In my darkest hour I tell myself  
I'll see you again**_

**_I'll see you again_**  
**_You never really left_**  
**_I feel you walk beside me_**  
**_I know I'll see you again_**

As the slide show continued, April felt her heart twist up as she saw the photos and video clips of her husband and Raphael goofing around together then her emotions strangled her at the throat when she saw herself in the pictures with Raphael.

"Oh Raph..." she whispered "If only you could see how much we're gonna miss you...but I know you're in a safer and happier place...we will see you again."

_**I'll see you again  
You never really left  
I feel you walk beside me  
I know I'll see you again**_

_**I will see you again  
I'll see you again  
I miss you like crazy  
You're gone but not forgotten  
I'll never forget you  
Someday I'll see you again  
I feel you walk beside me  
Never leave you, yeah  
Gone but not forgotten  
I feel you by my side  
No this is not goodbye**_

As the slide-show ended, Casey truly broke down. April pulled her husband into her chest and let him cry, her own tears falling on his head every few seconds.

She then looked up as Splinter was going to speak a few words for his fallen son.

**Such a sad chapter...sniff sniff. **

**Note: Brothers Under The Sun belongs to Bryan Adams and is from the motion picture 'Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron' and 'I'll See You Again' belongs to Westlife. **

**Tune into the next chapter to see how Splinter and Monalisa speak of Raphael...a father to his son...a lover to her beloved.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heya all, I did say this was in two parts so make sure you got your tissues out as this is rather sad. **

**Note: The songs in this chapter don't belong to me, they belong to their respected owners.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Final Farewell**

Splinter walked to the front and looked down at his sheet of paper where he wrote his speech for Raphael.

"My son..." he started "As much it kills...when a parent has to bury their child...I try and look back on the fond memories of you...when I found you in the sewers with your brothers, seeing you grow from a child into a strong young man..."

The old rat looked towards the picture of Raphael and a few tears fell from his eyes.

"And a strong and powerful son you were, you were born with a fire...a fire that could never be doused...fearless in battle, charging into the war-zone with no fear for his life to protect others...yet behind that wall of fire, you held such a passionate gentle soul..."

As he spoke, Splinter looked at Mona and the rest of the turtles.

"One of the most passionate of souls I have seen in many years, always protecting you..." he gestured to everyone "Honourable...strong...loving and loyal until he took his last breath..." he looked back at the coffin.

"I'm so proud of you my son..." he whispered as the tears flowed again "I will miss you so much..."

Donatello then pressed the button on the CD player and another slide show started this time showing Raphael as a turtle tot playing with his brothers or hugging Master Splinter. Splinter walked back to his chair and sat down as he watched the slide show.

_**Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?**_

_**I must be strong**_  
_**And carry on,**_  
_**'Cause I know I don't belong**_  
_**Here in heaven.**_

April dabbed her eyes as she listened to the lyrics, she honestly couldn't have thought of a better song for how a father would express his feelings for his fallen son.

**_Would you hold my hand_**  
**_If I saw you in heaven?_**  
**_Would you help me stand_**  
**_If I saw you in heaven?_**

**_I'll find my way_**  
**_Through night and day,_**  
**_'Cause I know I just can't stay_**  
**_Here in heaven._**

The slide-show was indeed heart breaking as the photos showed Raphael from his turtle tot years until he was grown turtle and was doing his training. Splinter felt his heart tear apart as the memories flowed through his skull, such beautiful moments.

"You'll always remain in my heart,my son..." he whispered softly.

_**Time can bring you down,  
Time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart,  
Have you begging please, begging please.**_

_**Beyond the door,**_  
_**There's peace I'm sure,**_  
_**And I know there'll be no more**_  
_**Tears in heaven.**_

_**Would you know my name**_  
_**If I saw you in heaven?**_  
_**Would it be the same**_  
_**If I saw you in heaven?**_

_**I must be strong**_  
_**And carry on,**_  
_**'Cause I know I don't belong**_  
_**Here in heaven.**_

As the song and the slide show ended, the picture reappeared and a message appeared on it.

'_Sleep Tight my beloved Son, I will see you again soon'_

* * *

Finally, it was Mona's turn to get up and speak. As she rose from her seat, Donatello tried to help her but she placed her hand on his arm and gently shook her head.

"Are you sure?" asked Donatello.

Mona nodded and walked up to the front holding her speech for Raphael. Leonardo swallowed hard as he watched Mona stand before them all and lifted her head.

"Raphael...he was to me..." she croaked "More than just a lover, he was my soul-mate...my best friend...my world..."

Leonardo felt his heart twist up again, he wanted to get up there and help, but after Mona's outburst at him last night, he didn't know what to do.

"When Raphael and I first met, I don't know exactly what first drew me to him, maybe it was the fact that he wished to help me get even with the ones who made me what I am...he helped me find the first gangster of the gang that attacked me...didn't hold me back when I wanted vengeance...when it wasn't about my vendetta...he let me ride his Shell cycle...joyride through the city...we'd sit under the stars together...whether it was on the roof or in our favourite area in Central Park..."

Leonardo sighed as he remembered seeing how Raphael and Mona would sneak off together after training or stay out late after night patrol to spend time together. It sometimes drove Leonardo crazy because he always worried about them both going topside and the activities they partook in, even though he knew they were capable of looking after themselves, he knew how reckless Raphael could be.

"As Master Splinter said, Raphael had such a fire within him, and that was what made me fall in love with him, he had a dangerous and adventurous streak that always lifted my spirits, not only did he care for me, but he also knew how to bring excitement into my life after I went through such a traumatising experience."

* * *

As Mona spoke, she found it hard to keep it together, but she managed even though her heart was pounding so much in grief she could feel it in her ears and she felt like she wanted to be sick and scream in anguish.

"You were everything to me Raphael..." she ended, "I'll never forget you...for as long as I live...you'll always be in my heart...in my soul...Goodbye my love..."

As she finished her speech, Mona picked up the remote and the CD player and the slide show started. This time showing photos and video footage of Raphael and Mona together as a couple. She slowly made her way back to her seat even though Donatello looked ready to help her, she managed to find her way to her seat fine.

_**When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me**_

**_In my dreams_**  
**_I'll always see you soar_**  
**_Above the sky_**  
**_In my heart_**  
**_There will always be a place_**  
**_For you for all my life_**  
**_I'll keep a part_**  
**_Of you with me_**  
**_And everywhere I am_**  
**_There you'll be_**  
**_And everywhere I am_**  
**_There you'll be_**

April held Mona's hands as the slide show progressed, the song seemed to speak for the relationship Mona had with Raphael and how much she would miss him. Casey had started off again and Michelangelo rubbed his back to comfort him.

_**Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me  
**_

_**In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be**_

Mona placed one hand over her heart in sadness. She looked up at the slide show and despite the fact that there were some funny photos of them, including one where Raphael was leaping at the camera in anger because Michelangelo was taking photos of him and Mona kissing passionately on the sofa, the pain still tore at her soul. Mona had remembered that moment like yesterday, it was about six months before Raphael's death. She had never seen Michelangelo run so fast and Raphael had chased him around the lair trying to get the camera off him.

Donatello had managed to stop the chase and talked Raphael out of not pulverising Michelangelo but he had managed to develop the photos and gave them to Mona so she could stash them in her albums of fond memories.

_**'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always**_

_**In my dreams**_  
_**I'll always see you soar**_  
_**Above the sky**_  
_**In my heart**_  
_**There will always be a place**_  
_**For you for all my life**_  
_**I'll keep a part**_  
_**Of you with me**_  
_**And everywhere I am**_  
_**There you'll be**_  
_**And everywhere I am**_  
_**There you'll be**_  
_**There you'll be**_

When the slide show was over, everyone watched as the picture returned to the main screen and all was quiet. It seemed everyone had done well expressing how much they would miss Raphael and even though they had said goodbye in their own personal way, nothing could fill the emptiness they felt without him.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, it was time to begin the procession of the coffin to it's final resting place.

Leonardo lead the procession whilst Donatello and Michelangelo carried the coffin, and Splinter, Casey, April and Mona walked behind.

Leonardo felt like he was walking to the gallows. His heart and feet felt heavy, and the tears fell rapidly almost blinding him but he kept walking, the clouds above were grey and it threatened to rain, it was if the heavens were mourning.

* * *

They soon made it to the shaded area, and the coffin was lowered into the ground. Leonardo as much as his throat was hurting from holding everything within for the sake of his family spoke a few last words as Donatello and Michelangelo lowered the coffin into the grave and Mona, April, Casey and Splinter threw flowers as well as mounds of earth onto the coffin.

"Goodbye Raph..." Mona whispered as she began to sob softly again.

Leonardo bowed to the grave before stepping back to stand with Splinter who threw a rose onto the coffin whispering 'Farewell my precious son...I will see you again..."

Donatello and Michelangelo then began to shove the dirt onto the coffin and it was then Monalisa blew one final kiss towards the grave and walked away.

Leonardo saw her run off and wanted to go after her, but April placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head before walking off after the Lizard Lady.

Splinter bowed to the coffin then turned away slowly, Casey following him dabbing his eyes.

* * *

Donatello and Michelangelo soon finished burying Raphael and they walked over to stand with Leonardo and they held hands tightly as they stared at the mound of earth that Raphael lay under.

It was here they realised that now, they were truly three Ninja turtles, it ad been hard for Michelangelo and Donatello when Leonardo had left them for training and Japan on more than one occasion but at least with those times, they knew he would come home eventually even if he was going to be away for months.

But now...one of their members of the team was gone for good, and not just a team member, but their brother, flesh and blood.

Michelangelo bit his knuckles as he tried to take it what was before him, it was bad enough when they were saying goodbye to Raphael as he lay in his coffin but seeing the earth and knowing his older brother was gone forever was tearing at his soul.

Donatello had done everything to remain composed but he soon broke down as he continued to look at the mound of earth before him and he leaned on Leonardo's shoulder. Leonardo pulled his brothers close and they all held each other, each silently promising that they would stick together, no matter what, even though they were three, in their hearts, they would always be four and the spirit of their brother would keep fighting beside them.

"I will look after them Raphael..." Leonardo whispered "I promise on my honour, I will take care of everyone, even Monalisa." his heart twisted up again as he thought of Mona again and wondered if he would be able to get through to her after such a hard and emotional day.

"I promise you this Raph..." he said "Until my dying day...I will continue to fight and protect our family...I swear it...I love you Raph..."

* * *

As he spoke, he saw the sunbeams appear through the leaves as the sun appeared from behind the dark clouds.

All thee turtles were surprised then Michelangelo lifted his hand as if to catch one and it landed directly on his hand.

Donatello looked up and he felt the sunbeams on his shoulder and the warm felt so comforting.

"It's Raph..." said Michelangelo "He's trying to comfort us..."

"You're right Mikey..." said Donatello as fresh tears fell again "It's like Raphael himself has opened up the sky for us..."

A sunbeam shone directly over Leonardo head and he felt the warm breeze over him then over his heart as if Raphael was acknowledging his promise.

A small laugh, half sob escaped Michelangelo throat as more sunbeams appeared and shone on them all and Donatello held his own hands out to feel the warmth of the golden beams.

Leonardo then felt a small smile form on his lips as he felt the sunbeams caress them all and bathe them in it's golden comforting warmth.

* * *

At the same time, Mona was who was walking back to the farmhouse felt the sun on her face through her veil and she felt it's warmth as if someone was comforting her. She sighed softly as the comfort however little it was caressed her tortured soul and heart.

All the others felt the same sun and April couldn't help but smile as the sun came out fully and shone so bright. Splinter sighed softly and stood still to soak up the moment and Casey pulled April close as they looked up at the sun.

"He's still here Casey..." April said "Even if not on earth, he's always here...no matter what..."

**So sad...but they did well to do a funeral fit for an honourable warrior such as Raphael. Hope you all liked the little comforting bit at the end.**

* * *

**Note: '****Tears in Heaven' belongs to Eric Clapton who wrote the song describing the pain and loss of his own son who died in 1991 falling from an apartment building in New York.****  
**

**'There You'll Be' is by Faith Hill and was featured in the film 'Pearl Harbour'. As much as I hate Michael Bay and his films, I do love the song.**

**Stay tuned for more drama and the start of a Vendetta! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Aftermath**

Back at the farmhouse, everyone was gathered in the living room to talk and share drinks, but Mona was still feeling fragile and broken and decided to retire to her room.

The atmosphere was so quiet and sad, hardly anyone spoke after burying Raphael just hours ago, though the sun coming out have provided some sort of comfort, it still hurt that Raphael was gone forever.

* * *

For the first couple of hours, everyone spoke about Raphael and how much they would miss him and even congratulated each other on their speeches and the slide shows.

"You did well putting together the sideshows on how we wanted them Don." said Leonardo "Raphael would have loved them."

"I wanted to make sure they expressed how much we love him and miss him." said Donatello "I've even decided to do a collage of photos in a frame for the lair back home so when we miss him, we can still see the pictures and remember him, all the good times we had..."

"What shall we do about everything that belonged to him?" asked Leonardo softly,his thoughts soon rested on Raphael's beloved Shell cycle that sat in the garage back at the lair, now sitting alone and dusty without it's rider, maybe never to be ridden again.

"His shell Cycle... he mouthed softly as he thought about how much Raphael treasured the bike and would flip out if anyone so much touched it, messed with it or even laid a tiny scratch on it.

Donatello sighed and looked towards Mona's door.

"There's only one person he was happy to touch it, and that was Mona. Remember not long after she came to live with us, he invited her to joyride through the city, since then she would help him clean it, fix it, give it a paint job, he even taught her to ride it, I think if anything did happen to him, the shell cycle would belong to her."

"That how much he loved her, he trusted her with his beloved bike." said Leonardo "I mean as much as he trusts us he still got crazy every time we went near it, well maybe except you, Don. You built the thing."

Donatello nodded.

"I think it should be up to Mona what she wants to do with Raphael's things," he said "I tried to ask her before we left the lair, but she was just too upset, I'll be having a few words with her when we arrive home, but again, we shouldn't pressure her too much."

Leonardo agreed.

"Raph was our brother, but he was her mate, her partner, her lover, she must have the privilege of what to do with what he owned." he said.

* * *

Donatello agreed then walked over to Michelangelo who was standing by Raphael's picture on the memorial table as well as stroking a rose, as he did the petals fell from the delicate flower and fell almost like the tears he still cried.

"You ok Mikey?" he asked softly.

Michelangelo nodded. He hadn't spoken at all since after they buried Raphael, he had barely spoken at all since Raphael had been killed.

In fact since Raphael had been taken, Michelangelo barely spoken unless he was spoken to, or unless he had to say something, never once did he joke around, smile, laugh or even smile. Even though the sunbeams earlier had made him break into a tiny smile, it had gone as quickly as it had come.

It worried almost everyone that Michelangelo was a completely different turtle. Donatello even wondered if Michelangelo would ever be the same turtle again after everything that happened.

It was early days though and Donatello made it his mission that he would look after everyone who needed it most. Even though Master Splinter said they would all have to look after each other, Donatello felt it was his duty to make sure everyone was OK, he was what his father called the most level headed and calmest, more calm and stable than Leonardo in a stressful situation.

Though Leonardo had the strength, patience and intelligence of a leader, Donatello had a more deeper understanding of how to cope in situations that didn't involve fighting their way out, sometimes they needed thinking and now this was the time to think for everyone during this stressful time.

"I know it's been a few days since we lost Raph...and now he's in a hole in the earth...I'm starting to realise just how much I'll miss him." said Michelangelo "I used to get annoyed when he hit me over the head or pulled my mask ribbons when I made a stupid joke or pun...but now...I wish I could feel it all over again, then maybe I'll feel secure and less sad..."

The youngest turtle placed his hand on the back of his head as he remembered all the times he was clonked over the head.

It was true that almost everyone, well his brothers mostly would hit him over the head if he was being annoying or making a stupid joke but Raphael would do it the most.

"Listen Mikey..." said Donatello "Even though Raphael's no longer with us...he's still with us in spirit..." he pointed at Michelangelo's chest and the youngest turtle nodded sadly before taking a sip of beer.

* * *

Leonardo sighed again, he looked at everyone else in the room.

Splinter was sitting in the armchair sipping some sake and was staring ahead, his eyes were swollen and the fur from his eyes to his snout was still soaking yet he remained composed for his sons.

Meanwhile April sat with Casey sipping a glass of red wine and talking quietly to her husband.

He knew they were talking about Raphael but they were also worrying about Mona.

Michelangelo and Donatello had walked off into a corner and stood there together barely saying a word and Leonardo continued to stand next to the table where the photo of Raphael still sat with the half burnt candles and flowers.

Staring at the photo he sighed, though he he knew the candles would soon burn out and the flowers would wither away, the memory of Raphael would still stay forever, never blow out in the wind, nor wither when the seasons changed.

* * *

All through the aftermath of the funeral Leonardo kept staring at Mona's door and wondering whether to go in and see her.

He had tried talking to her before and each time he tried, she would brush him off and not look him in the eyes.

Even at the funeral she had refused to look at him, it tore at Leonardo's soul, especially since he promised Raphael that he would make sure Mona was looked after but how could he keep his promise if Mona continued to blank him.

Part of him wanted to confront her, but the other half of him told him no, mainly because of such an emotional day, Mona would be more fragile than before.

* * *

Gripping his drink he tried to think of what to do when he saw Master Splinter stand up and lean on his cane.

Everyone turned to look at him as the old rat looked at them all and announced that he was retiring for the night.

Leonardo immediately placed down his drink and walked over to the old rat to assist him.

Do you wish me to help you Master?" he asked.

"Thank you my son..." said Splinter nodding.

Donatello instantly went into the kitchen to make him some tea whilst Leonardo lead him to his room.

Michelangelo almost followed Donatello but the purple masked turtle told him to stay with April and Casey.

* * *

Leonardo lead Splinter to his room and almost guided the rat to bed but his sensei said he wished to meditate before going to sleep, after such an emotional day he wanted to try and relax and gather his thoughts.

Leonardo nodded as he lit some candles in the room and lit some incense creating a calming atmosphere.

"Hai sensei." he said "Donny will be up shortly with your tea."

"Thank you Leonardo." said Splinter and Leonardo bowed to him, but before he could leave Splinter called him back.

"Leonardo..." he said "Stay with me a while."

Leonardo swallowed hard then went to sit opposite Splinter.

"It has been an emotional day my son..." said Splinter, a fresh tear falling from his eye "Emotional for all of us, and almost painful."

Leonardo nodded.

"Hai sensei..." he said "I...I don't know how I was able to keep myself together, I just...for everyone..."

"You did well my son..." said Splinter "All of you did well as this most tragic time...and you will continue to stay strong for them all, even those who might shun you for now."

Leonardo sighed as the thoughts of Mona crossed his mind.

"You know of whom I speak..." said Splinter softly.

Leonardo looked at Splinter and sighed.

"Poor Mona..." he said "I tried to comfort her, but she keeps pushing me away...I tried to see her back in the lair, I tried to speak her at the wake...but she shunned me, screamed at me! Even at the funeral she wouldn't look at me...She hates me...she hates the fact I came home but her mate didn't!"

"Leonardo!" Splinter snapped, even though his voice was soft, he kept a stern tone "Do not think like that!"

"But Sensei..." Leonardo began but Splinter stopped him.

"April told me what happened..." he said "It broke my heart hearing such anguish come from my daughter...but I understand her pain, as we all do at losing our beloved Raphael..."

Leonardo looked down and clenched his fists in sadness.

"She still loves you Leonardo..." said Splinter "She is just not in the right place right now...her pain and anger has clouded her judgement..."

Leonardo still remained silent as he tried to control his tears and swallow the pain he felt in his throat.

"She is suffering, Leonardo..." said Splinter "Her heart has shattered, maybe just as bad as when she awoke in the sewers after her mutation over three years ago..."

Leonardo felt his stomach hurt and heart twist as he thought of Mona's traumatising attack and mutation.

"Her humanity was taken...and now she has been broken again by the loss of her mate...my son...your brother..." said Splinter.

"There must be something I can do Master Splinter!" said Leonardo "I want to look after her...comfort her...show her she's not alone...I promised Raphael!"

"I know my son..." said Splinter in a choked voice "I know you wish to honour your promise to Raphael...but Mona needs all the time she needs to heal...as do we all."

Leonardo sighed sadly and looked down as tears soaked his mask and his throat hurt. His sensei was right when he spoke about them all needing to heal, but he felt responsible for Mona, after all, he had been there when Raphael was murdered and he had wanted to honour his last wishes.

"Mona needs someone..." he whispered "She needs to know she's not alone...I just want...I...just..."

Leonardo looked his sensei in the eye.

"I just wish I could magically take away all the pain," he spluttered "Make it all go away, kill it with my katana...hell...I even wish I could bring Raphael back to us all and everything will be alright, but I can't! All I can do is be there, be the man for her to lean on!"

He stopped talking as he felt a furry paw touch his shoulder.

"My son..." Splinter said softly "I always knew you to be honourable and caring in your thinking and I am proud of you."

Leonardo managed a weak smile at his sensei as the old rat stroked the top of his shell.

"Give it time Leonardo..." he said "Mona will soon see she is not alone...even if it takes time...she will soon open up again..."

"I hope so sensei..." said Leonardo "And I'll be there for her, no matter what..."

Splinter patted Leonardo's shoulder again and bowed to which Leonardo bowed back and stood up.

* * *

As he did, Donatello came to the door with a tray of tea.

"Everything ok in here?" asked the brainy turtle as he walked over to Splinter and placed the tea on a small table.

"Everything is fine my son..." said Master Splinter as Leonardo walked out of the door so Donatello could take care of Splinter but not before saying goodnight to them both.

* * *

Walking away from Splinter's door, Leonardo almost walked back to the gathering in the living room, but as he passed Mona's room he heard her crying softly within.

Leonardo stopped and hung outside the door to listen, he could hear Mona clearly within and almost every instinct within him wanted to go in there and look after her.

"I can't just stand here and let her cry alone..." he thought "Yes...I know last night she screamed at me to leave her alone in her grief and at the funeral...she wouldn't look at me, nor look me in the eye...but I can't just let her wallow alone in her sorrow...she needs someone..."

His fingers stroked the wood on the door as he felt his body move closer to the door and he rested his head against it trying to listen to any other activity, but all he could hear was Mona still crying or breathing heavily, he wasn't sure if she was crying herself to sleep or what.

For a long time he stood there, wondering what to do, half of him wanted to go in there, but the other half was saying no...

**Poor Michelangelo, almost a different turtle since the death of his brother...**

**In the meantime, will Leonardo go in and try talking to Mona again, or will he decide to leave her alone for a while. **

**Find out in the next chapter, in the meantime if you want to guess, say so in your review then we'll see whose correct! lol!**


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING:**** This Chapter contains lemon (aka Sexual Content), unsuitable for minors and which some readers may find offensive, so please if you are under eighteen or get offended by such material please do not read! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Memories for Comfort?**

Meanwhile, in her bedroom, Mona was laying on the bed wearing a long black robe looking at a few albums of her and Raphael together.

She had taken a couple of bottles of wine into the bedroom with her to calm her nerves after such a tragic day and after everything that happened, she wanted to be alone.

* * *

Sipping the wine she looked at the many fond memories of her and Raphael together and tears continued to fall from her eyes.

Some pictures showed her and Raphael training together with Master Splinter and the other turtles, sometimes sparring, or performing fighting moves together so as to combo fight when they confronted enemies.

Mona did find herself smiling slightly within as she saw one of her standing triumphantly above Raphael with her fan in front of her face whilst Raphael lay on his stomach with her foot on his shell.

She remembered during a sparring match after disarming him of his sai with her fans she had knocked him over with her tail then decided to pose as victor.

Michelangelo had found the whole thing hilarious and had taken a picture of them both to Raphael's dismay.

After that incident, Mona remembered he wasn't going to let her get away with it and he had indeed tackled her to the bed and insisted he be dominate over her as revenge for defeating him in sparring.

* * *

Just having that memory return to her made the tears fall heavily and Mona wrapped her arms and tail around herself as the realisation came that she would never feel his touch again.

Raphael's hands, as much as they had punched many enemies, Purple Dragons, Foot Ninja yet they were so gentle as they would caress her body in ways only he knew how.

With tears still falling and the strong wine messing with her head Mona closed her eyes and fell backwards onto the bed.

Her hands ran over her body and she loosened the robe and touched her naked scaly flesh. Her fingers danced over her stomach before one moved up to her breasts where she carressed and squeezed gently before pulling gently at the nipples.

Her other hand moved slowly over her stomach then towards her lower region where her fingers danced over her opening caressing the most sensitive areas.

Mona gasped as she touched herself at the bud then began to moan slightly as the memory returned to her:

_**Flashback**_

_Mona sat at the dressing table combing her hair which was soaking wet from the shower she had earlier. It had been a rather intense training session and Master Splinter had made them work hard._

_The last part of their training was sparring with each other and Mona had been partnered with Raphael._

_At first Raphael was uncomfortable with sparring with Mona as he was a little scared he would hurt his beloved, but Mona had told him she trusted him and he shouldn't hold back._

_Raphael had listened and they had fought each other with everything they had,even though they were careful not to hurt each other with their weapons, they had tried to disarm the other and knock them down._

_They had fought for about five minutes before Mona caught Raphael's sai in her fans and after wrenching them out of his hands she had performed a sweeping move with her tail to knock him off his feet._

_Then becoming cocky, Mona had walked up and placed her foot on his chest and looked smug at her surprised lover and it was then the other turtles and Splinter started laughing and Michelangelo had taken a picture._

_Mona laughed again as she combed the last of the tangles out of her hair then shook it over her shoulder to let it dry naturally._

_No sooner did she do so when the door opened and she saw Raphael in the reflection of the mirror standing there looking ready to pounce._

"_Ah there you are!" he said, his eyes narrowed and his hands clawed._

_Mona tuned to face him, she could see the look in his eyes that he was still full of energy and not just for sparring._

_Standing up from the mirror she watched her lover walked over, his eyes were blazing behind his red mask and his teeth were bared as he gave her an evil smirk which made her go weak in the knees. _

"_You know the punishment for defeating me at sparring?" he said as he walked over and grasped her hips._

_Mona smirked._

"_Sore loser eh Raph?" she said in a cocky voice placing her finger on his beak and narrowing her own eyes, "Looking for round 2?"_

"_Oh yeah...I'm lookin' for round two babe..." Raphael purred "And it don't involve weapons!" _

_Mona despite the fact she was wearing a towel smirked again and raised her hands and pointed them like a snake._

"_Round eh?" she teased "And no weapons eh? Very well!"_

_She knew what he was after but she decided to play around a bit, she twirled out of his grasp and began to try striking him with her fingers._

_Raphael smirked as he knew she was playing hard to get and decided to play at her own game._

_He blocked her strikes with his wrists and dodged her moves as he tried to grab her, Mona meanwhile moved around him almost like she was dancing and laughed._

"_You still need to take me down before you can have your way with me!" she teased._

"_You seen nothing yet babe." said Raphael, he turned to her as she tried to strike him again and he grabbed her towel and ripped it off her body._

_Mona cried out as her naked body was exposed, she was thankful the door was closed and Raphael had locked it so they didn't have any unwanted guests dropping in._

_She looked up to see Raphael smirking at her and before she could move he grabbed her and pulled her close._

"_Gotcha babe!" he said "Now I have you, I can properly make you pay for defeating me in training!"_

_Mona laughed and giggled as he lifted her up and took her over to the bed. Mona sighed as she felt the cool sheets against her body as Raphael lowered her onto it then she giggled again as he climbed on top of her. He was still wearing his pads, belt and mask but Mona didn't care if he wasn't fully naked, he looked more handsome in all his ninja gear._

_Before long Mona felt his mouth and tongue glide over her neck and collar bones and his hands ran over her body, as much as they were deadly instruments for death, they were as gentle and skilled as Mona felt goosebumps rise on her body._

_Mona felt herself surrender as she felt his tongue dance over her skin and his hot breath tickle her gently._

"_I love you so much Raph..." she whispered as she willingly let herself be submissive under him. As much as she was a dominate fighter in training and determined to bring him down, she was more than happy to let her lover take control of her in the bedroom._

_Closing her eyes and exhaling with pleasure, she felt his lips continue to pepper her neck then her collarbones before moving down to her breasts, she then felt his tongue flicker out and dance over her nipples making her moan louder._

_Mona had never felt so lucky to have such a passionate lover like Raphael and she couldn't help but melt at his touch, like the warmth of spring melting the winter snow away._

_Raphael's lips moved lower and lower, kissing her stomach and hips before he brought her knees up and draped them over his shoulders and shell._

_Still keeping her eyes closed, Mona soon felt the wet softness of his tongue against her opening. Gasping out in pleasure, Mona felt slightly dizzy at the feeling of her mate as he drank in her sweet nectar and nuzzled her thighs lovingly._

_Mona wasn't so sure how much she could take, her body wanted to give in, but she didn't, she wanted it to last for as long as possible._

_It seemed Raphael could sense how her body was starting to shiver and quake and he lifted his mouth from her opening, licking her juices from his lips._

"_Mona..." he whispered as he moved his hand over her hips and over her stomach before resting it on her cheek "You're so beautiful...you're the best thing that ever happened to me...you might be tough on the battle field...but here...you're like a delicate flower, a rare beautiful flower that needs protection from the harshness of the world."_

_Mona opened her eyes and she saw Raphael over over her before resting his body gently so as not to crush her, his forearms on either side of her supporting most of his weight._

_Opening her mouth so she could answer him, her words were stopped by Raphael's finger resting on her lips._

"_Shhhh my love..." he whispered "Don't speak...just feel..." he kissed her lips then each eye before lifting himself up to look down at her._

_Looking into her passionate lover's eyes, Mona could feel his tail curling out and brushing against her thigh, with all the love and trust she felt for her lover she opened her legs and allowed him to enter her._

_As he filled her up, Mona threw her head back and arched gracefully against him as her hot headed turtle lover grasped her close and kissed her neck and collarbones._

_Normally, as a turtle, Raphael's enjoyed making love to her from behind, but this time, he wanted to dance this erotic tango looking at her beautiful face and seeing her bright eyes sparkle._

_Mona gripped her lovers shoulder and upper shell and wrapped her legs tightly around his legs as he began to move up and down, thrusting gently at first but then going faster. _

_What better way to express the love and trust to a beloved one than the dance they partook, Mona had indeed wondered before how one could do such a beautiful dance, but being here right now, in the arms she wanted to share her life with, the one she had given her consent too after such a traumatising experience where her innocence, not just her human form had been ripped away from her, it was the most wonderful experience she could ever feel, even Angels were incapable of such moves._

_Soon it wasn't long before both wished to climax and Mona squeezed herself tighter around Raphael, she hooked her legs around his and pulled him closer to her as she arched herself against him._

_Raphael nuzzled into her neck and gritted his teeth as he felt himself release within her and he moaned loudly into her hair. Mona meanwhile gasped in pleasure and threw her head back._

_She thought she would pass out from the wave of passion as she sank back into her pillow and relaxed. Raphael lifted his head and looked down at her seeing her body shimmer with sweat in the lamplight._

"_So it seems I can take you down...make you surrender..." he smirked._

_Mona shivered with pleasure again as he gave her his evil smirk._

"_You can..." she whispered "And you make me the luckiest most loved lizard lady in the world..."_

_Raphael kissed Mona again then rested his forehead against hers as they both tried to get their breath back,their love juices and sweat mingling together in a bubble of love, trust and passion._

_**End Flashback**_

Mona let out a gasp and opened her eyes to find herself back in the bedroom, tears streamed from her eyes as she felt her wet fingers and how her lower region twinged with the pleasure she had experienced from such a beautifully fond memory.

* * *

Rolling over on the bed and hugging herself tightly, she broke down in tears as she thought of how much she would miss her lover.

"Oh Raph..." she whispered "I miss you so much..." she ran her hand over the photographs and closed her eyes as more tears were squeezed out.

"Such moves you did when we danced in more forbidding ways than one, you didn't just make love to me...every-time you became one with me, you showed me I could be loved again after I was mutated...I thought after gaining my reptilian features, I would never be loved again...but you showed me...I was still desired...still beautiful to a lover..."

She closed her robe and rested her hands over her breasts and lower region once more as she felt the mixture of grief and passion flow through the body before finally subsiding and she curled up on the bed, her grief overtaking her emotions once more.

**Poor Mona...grieving sexually too. It's been a while since I wrote a lemon, hope you enjoyed it, even if it was a flashback.**

* * *

**I know I said in this chapter, either Leonardo was going to confront Mona or just leave her be, but I thought of writing a scene like this and I think it fit. Anyway, we'll find out what he does in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heya all! Sorry about the wait, as I said, here's the chapter I was supposed to write before. What will Leonardo decide to do? Well read below to find out!**

**WARNING:**** Contains violence and bloody content at the end that some readers may find distressing.**

**Note: Also credit to Rirureddo for help in writing this chapter.**

**C****hapter Eighteen**

**Unresponsive**

Leonardo hovered outside Mona's door, his emotions were churning within him and he wondered what to do. Donatello was still in Splinter's room and he could hear April and Casey still talking, though he couldn't hear Michelangelo.

His mind was still fighting over whether to go in and see Mona or whether to continue leaving her alone.

Sighing sadly and unable to stand hearing Mona crying alone, he decided to go in an talk to her, part of him was terrified she would lash out at him again but he decided that he had to to take it, Mona was in a bad place and she was feeling so many bad feelings after the loss of her mate.

If she wanted to scream, Leonardo wouldn't stop her, but no matter what happened, he was going to make sure she was ok and she let out every painful feeling she felt.

* * *

Deciding that it was now or never, Leonardo took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

His stomach lurched as he did so, wondering what Mona's reaction would be.

He waited for a sign, but there was silence.

He knocked again.

"Mona?" he called through quietly "Mona? Can you hear me?"

But again there was silence.

His heart beating and his stomach churning with fear, Leonardo placed his hand on the door handle and pushed it down to slowly open the door.

As he did, he saw the light was on and he could just see Mona laying on the bed with her back to the door.

Leonardo hesitated slightly as he worried that she might be naked, but he soon saw she was wearing her night robe and he called in quietly.

"Mona..." he said softly so as not to frighten her, "Mona?"

But Mona made no movement. Leonardo stealthily slipped into the room fearing the worst. He crept in and watched Mona as she lay there, part of him was scared she had done the unthinkable but his fear soon turned to relief when he saw her shoulders moving up and down.

* * *

Mona meanwhile, kept her back to the door as she lay there, she had cried all the tears she had in her eyes and now she lay there exhausted from her grief with a photo of her and Raphael from the album in her fingers.

This one was of her and Raphael enjoying wine together at the farmhouse, it was a hot summers evening and the two of them had decided to sit together under a tree away from the others, but April had decided to take a picture for their personal album before she could leave them alone.

Mona swallowed hard as she thought of how each time she would come to the farmhouse she would be haunted by those memories and that she would never experience them again.

As she was daydreaming, she had heard Leonardo knock, then call to her before letting himself in, she made no effort to speak nor move, her grief and sadness had practically drained her of energy to tell him to leave, so she just lay there with her eyes closed hoping he would leave her alone if she didn't respond to him.

* * *

Leonardo crept closer to Mona and looked over, as he did, he saw Mona's eyes were closed, he wasn't sure if she was sleeping or pretending to be asleep but he didn't care, at least she wasn't screaming at him.

"Mona..." he said softly just checking one last time whether she was awake or not.

Mona didn't respond, but she shuffled slightly.

Leonardo sighed and sat on the side of the bed looking at the photograph in her hand, tears stung his eyes as he looked upon it.

Part of him thought Mona would jump up at the feel of him sitting on the bed, but she didn't move.

"Mona..." Leonardo said softly pausing for a moment, but once again, Mona made no response. "Listen...I know you feel at your lowest...now we've buried Raph...I have to say, it was such a beautiful funeral, we did good I think, giving him the send off he deserved."

He waited once more, but Mona didn't move, nor make a sound.

"Words cannot express how terrible I feel Mona...not a moment goes by where I say to myself...why not me...? Why did Mamba take Raph's life but not mine...if I could Mona...I'd swap places with Raph so he would come home and I'd be the dead one in his arms...Then at least...you'd still have your lover..."

I watched Mona but she continued to lie there, he wasn't sure if she could still hear him the way she was, but he continued to speak.

"I'm sorry Mona..." he whispered "I know you must hate me right now...after the way you spoke to me at the Wake...and to tell you the truth, I don't blame you...You have every right to be angry, upset, devastated...you need someone to take out all your stress and grief on," He took another deep breath.

"I can't read how you feel right now, but I know that you're still hurting, as we all are, We're all gonna miss Raph...it wasn't his time to go...and I tried my best to save him...I really did...If I could go back in time, if I could turn back the clock, go back in machine...anything...if I could, I would."

* * *

The tears flowed again as the thoughts of the battle played in his head, he could see the smirk on Black Mamba's face as she stabbed Raphael over and over again before delivering the fatal blow to his chest finally snuffing out his life.

He swallowed hard and looked down at Mona as she continued to lie there, he felt tempted to reach over and touch her shoulder to see if she would wake up.

Lifting his hand and hovering it over Mona's shoulder he waited to see if Mona would move or react, and when she didn't he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Holding his breath he once again waited for Mona to move, brush him off or something.

But she didn't stir.

* * *

Exhaling, Leonardo decided to keep talking.

"Mona..." he said "I know things will seem difficult at first...but..." he paused again, right now he felt so helpless and after the loss of his brother, he wasn't sure how they were all going to deal with the situation even though he was trying to help comfort Mona, he still still just as broken up himself within.

"...I guess what I'm trying to say Mona is...as much as it pains me that I've lost my brother, and you have lost your mate...and you must hate me right now...which I understand...but I promise, no matter what...I'll always be here for you, if you need someone to shout at, cry with...I'm always there for you...I'll never shut you out...even if right now you're shutting me out."

He waited once more and sat there for a long time waiting for some sort of sign that Mona had maybe heard him or acknowledged what he had said to her.

But once again she made no movement.

Leonardo sighed and stood up, yet he didn't take his hand away from Mona's shoulder.

"You're not alone Mona..." he said "I promise you...you're not alone, not matter what."

He squeezed her shoulder and stood up from the bed, again waiting for movement, but again when Mona showed no sign of acknowledgement or stirring, he walked away from the bed and over to the door before leaving.

* * *

Little did Leonardo know that as he had spoken, Mona was indeed very much awake, even though her eyes were closed she listened to every word he said.

Rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling, Mona didn't know what to think, despite the fact Leonardo had sat next to her on the bed and touched her shoulder, she had no energy to push him away nor even say anything.

Her throat was so sore, she couldn't even speak even if she wanted to and her body felt so heavy.

But despite what she felt, she had let Leonardo's words sink in, he indeed had felt terrible about what happened and after what he had said about switching places with Raphael if he could had torn at her heart and soul.

She knew the lengths Leonardo would go through to protect his family and giving his life if he had to.

She could hardly believe it that Leonardo would think like that, not that it was anything new for Leonardo was always hard on himself, but this made her stomach twist, almost in guilt that Leonardo really felt that way.

She loved Leonardo, but after everything that happened, she felt so angry and devastated.

Tears stinging her eyes, Mona rested her head on the pillow and continued to stare at the photo, she knew she'd fall asleep before too long, but she wanted to keep Raphael's face in her eyes, and still in her mind, it was the only thing that could give her comfort.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leonardo had decided to go to bed early, on his way to the upstairs bedroom he had seen Donatello coming out of Splinter's room where the brainy turtle had told him that Splinter was now resting.

Leonardo hadn't told his brother how he had tried to talk to Mona again, but he merely told him he was turning in early as he had felt exhausted from everything that had happened.

Donatello agreed and saying he would inform the others of his absence from the rest of the evening.

* * *

Bidding his younger brother goodnight, Leonardo walked upstairs and over to is bed. God, he was tired, since Raphael's death he hadn't been able to get a full night's sleep as he had kept seeing his brother's death at the hands of Black Mamba all over again and would sometimes wake up in the night thinking everything was ok, but then his heart would sink knowing his brother was gone forever.

Stripping himself of his ninja gear and the black band he wore on his arm and his blue mask, he lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

It had indeed been a stressful day, even if the funeral had been beautiful. Leonardo lay there on his back and tried to breathe hoping to get calm so he could drift off.

His patience soon paid off and he slipped into a deep sleep...

* * *

"_Leo!" Leonardo opened his eyes as he heard a voice behind him "Leo!"_

_Leonardo lifted his head and looked behind him, as he did his eyes widened as he saw Raphael standing there._

"_Raph!" he cried jumping to his feet, in doing so he saw he was standing on the rooftops above New York City._

"_You were meditating for a while bro!" said Raphael "I honestly thought you'd fallen asleep!"_

"_Raph!" Leonardo ran over and embraced his brother "Oh man! I thought I'd lost you!" he felt Raphael's arms around him and stroke his shell._

"_You ok bro?" asked Raphael as he hugged him back._

"_Oh man Raph!" Leonardo cried as he clasped his brother close "I swear! I'll let nothing happen to you!"_

_He stood there for a long time holding his brother close to him and weeping softly. Raphael said nothing but he returned the hug._

"_I'll protect you brother! I'll continue to protect you!"_

_He looked around again and realised this was the same roof they had been confronted by Black Mamba._

"_Raph!" Leonardo cried desperately "We gotta get out of here now!"_

"_What are you talking about Leo?" asked Raphael "Nothings wrong is there?"_

"_Raph!" Leonardo pleaded "We gotta get out of here! Please! Now!"_

"_Leo?" Raphael said in a confused voice "What's...what's the matter?"_

_Leonardo grabbed Raphael's hand but as he did, he heard the hissing laughter of Black Mamba filling his ears._

"_No!" he cried "Oh God! No!"_

_He looked behind Raphael and saw Black Mamba appear smirking her wide fanged smile._

"_MAMBA!" he cried "Raph! We gotta..."_

_He looked at Raphael who suddenly went all pale and began to bleed from the mouth._

"_Raph! No!" Leonardo screamed as tears streamed from his eyes, he then saw the wounds on Raphael's chest open up blood fell from them._

"_Raph! Raph!" Leonardo grasped his brother close and tried to help him, but the wounds continued to bleed._

_Black Mamba's laughing continued to drill into Leonardo's brain painfully, he was finding it difficult to hold in his rage as he saw the smirk on the Black Snake's face, but his rage soon turned to terror when he saw Raphael suddenly look up, his eyes black and soulless._

"_Raph!?" Leonardo asked in fear._

"_You bastard Leo!" Raphael growled as blood poured from his mouth "You killed me! You couldn't save me!"_

"_No! No Raph!" Leonardo cried "I tried! Please Raph I tried! I couldn't stop Mamba!"_

"_No!" growled Raphael "Of course you couldn't! You couldn't save me! You wouldn't even save me! I always knew from the start you'd want me dead! When Mona came into our lives, you still love her!"_

_Leonardo's eyes widened and he saw Black Mamba walk up behind Raphael and placed her claws hands on his shoulders and bare her fangs showing her venom dripping._

"_Get off him you filth!" Leonardo screamed as he lunged at Black Mamba but she struck him in the face with her sharp fingernails causing him to fall backwards onto his shell cradling his face which was starting to bleed._

_He then saw Raphael crawl over to him, blood still dripping from his open wound and from his mouth._

"_It's your fault Leo!" he screamed "It's your fault I didn't survive! It's fault your fault Mamba killed me! I had a life! I had a mate! I had everything! And you didn't save me!"_

_Leonardo cowered as Raphael crawled over him and continued to vomit blood and spill it from his wounds._

_As the blood touched Leonardo's plastron he screamed as it burned him like acid._

"_Raph! Please no!" he sobbed "No please! Stop it!"_

"_You failed me fearless leader!" Raphael snarled "You failed me! It's your fault I'm dead! It's your fault Mona is heartbroken!"_

"_No please Raph!" Leonardo pleaded "I tried to save you!" _

_he screamed again as the blood burnt him._

"_Please believe me! Please! Stop! Raph! NOOOOO!"_

* * *

Leonardo awoke with a start in a cold sweat. He sat up in bed and looked around. It was still dark and he saw Michelangelo and Donatello in their own beds snoring soundly.

Leonardo felt relived that his nightmares hadn't woken them, but he felt sick, he looked around the room and quickly checked under the bed and around the room, but there was nothing.

Climbing back into bed he lay back wondering if he would ever get back to sleep. It was a horrible nightmare and just seeing Black Mamba in his dreams boiled him up with rage inside.

Curling up on his side he tried to calm down and go back to sleep, but it was almost impossible, he sighed thinking that this was going to be a long night, and the first of many to come...

**Man...that a nasty nightmare, poor Leonardo, still feeling guilty and torn. **

**I wonder how things will go when it's time for our heroes to return home? Well, stay tuned for more, coming soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note:**** I don't own the song in this chapter.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Return Home**

A couple of days later, it was time to return to New York.

Donatello and Michelangelo packed up the Battle Shell and Casey and April got ready to get in the front to drive them home.

Splinter was standing away from the Battle Shell as he stared at the woods ahead. He along with the turtles, April and Casey had gone to Raphael's grave to say a final farewell and that they would miss him but that every-time they came to the Farmhouse they would visit him.

Mona hadn't joined them though, since the burial she still remained in the room refusing to talk to anyone.

April often taken food and drink into the room, but it was always untouched. It worried Donatello since Mona hadn't eaten that she would make herself ill.

In fact it scared him so much that they might loose their sister, he had sat with Mona in the bedroom and coaxed her to eat, even if it was just bread and broth.

* * *

Leonardo helped to pack the last items into the back then went to Master Splinter.

"Master..." he said softly "It's time to go now..."

Splinter sighed softly as he gazed into the trees knowing that just a few meters away was where he had buried one of his sons only two days earlier.

"I know, my son..." he said "I just need a moment..."

"Very well sensei." said Leonardo bowing, "Take all the time you need..."

Splinter nodded.

"Thank you...Leonardo..." he said "You still have to gather everyone...your sister is missing..."

Leonardo's eyes widened and he looked behind him at the Battle Shell where he could see everyone.

Casey was checking the front of the Battle Shell making sure they had enough oil, April was locking up the Farmhouse, Donatello was leaning on his bo staff and Michelangelo was sitting on the edge of the Battle Shell resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his knuckles.

But there was no sign of Mona.

Leonardo sighed, she must still be at Raphael's grave, she didn't join them before so he guessed that she wanted to be there alone.

"I'll go and find her sensei." said Leonardo, he looked back at the others, Michelangelo looked at his feet and Donatello gave him the look of 'Good-luck-mate-you'll-need-it'.

Leonardo nodded at his brother in thanks then turned to walk into the woods to look for Mona.

* * *

"I hope Mona won't scream at him..." said Michelangelo in a worried voice as he watched Leonardo walk off into the woods.

"Me too Mikey..." said Donatello "Oh man, I have to say...I've never seen Mona so broken..."

"I wonder if she was that broken when she awoke in the sewers that fateful day those years ago..." April asked.

"I dunno..." said Donatello, "More than likely...she awoke a different creature...not being able to walk amongst the humans again, never see her family again...spending over two years alone in the city..."

"And now this..." said Casey "Man...I don't think I've seen anyone go through such tragedy..."

April nodded sadly.

"We've all got to be strong for her." she said "After all she's been through..."

"And make sure she doesn't do anything reckless..." said Donatello "Remember when she was still looking for the ones who ruined her life?"

Michelangelo shivered.

"Man!" he said "I'm glad I wasn't in those dude's shoes...after what she did to them, and other Purple Dragons before them...bbbrrrr."

April looked at Donatello.

"You don't think?" she asked, "After she mutated, she went after the Purple Dragons looking for her attackers...she's gonna..."

"Look for Mamba?" asked Michelangelo.

"I don't blame her." said Casey in a matter of fact voice "After what that bitch did to her mate, and my best friend...I wouldn't blame her."

April was shocked Casey said that, but like him, she wouldn't blame Mona if she wanted to go after Black Mamba, but she was worried that Mona would get hurt.

Donatello sighed.

"We all want justice for what Black Mamba did..." said Donatello "But...we can't be reckless about it..."

"And you think Mona might?" asked April looking towards the woods.

"After the way she's been acting." said Donatello "I got a bad feeling."

"We better keep an eye on her." said April "Even if I have to stay in the lair for a while to keep an eye on her, I will."

"Thanks April..." said Donatello "I have to say, you've been a Godsend helping care for Mona, for all of us during this difficult time."

"It's what I do, Don." said April "We're a family, we stick together."

Donatello managed a weak smile at April then looked back at the woods.

"Hmmm." he thought "I hope Mona's not gonna go off on one again..." he crossed his fingers and chewed his lip.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leonardo walked through the woods searching for Raphael's burial site, the woods looked so pretty in the warm morning, the sun was shining through the leaves and there was a slight cool breeze which blew through his mask ribbons.

"Raphael's got a good place here..." Leonardo thought "I remember when we used to run together through the woods, sometimes playing 'Follow The Leader' whilst running through the trees more fun than leaping across buildings, I felt like a turtle tot again, and at least here, we could scream and shout and not worry about anyone hearing us, man, I'm gonna miss those days..." tears stung his eyes as he continued to walk.

As he walked, Leonardo felt his stomach churning again with worry, he hoped Mona wouldn't scream at him.

"I'll be gentle with her..." he thought "At least that's what I've been trying to do..." he swallowed hard and walked in the direction of the grave.

* * *

At Raphael's grave, Mona still dressed in the black dress she wore at the funeral with her lacy veil was kneeling before the earth looking down at a large stone leaning against the tree.

Donatello had managed to find a large smooth rock and he was able to carve a few words into it, then at least even if the seasons changed the mound of earth, whether it be covered with leaves, snow, blossoms of spring or summer flowers, there was a marking of someone important who once walked the earth, even if they were non-existent to the humans, but only maybe a small group of people in the world, and those that loved him very much.

Tracing her fingers over the markings on the stone it read:

_**Hatamo Raphael**_

_**Brave, Strong And Honourable Warrior Taken From This World Too Soon**_

_**Son, Brother, Best Friend, Lover**_

_**Forever Loved**_

_**Forever Missed**_

_**Gone but never forgotten**_

Mona stroked the stone again then looked down at the flowers laid upon it, all coloured red just like Raphael's mask.

Tears fell from her eyes as she stroked the petals of a rose laying on the grave.

"Oh Raph..." she whispered "It's been torture without you here...I found an old letter of your in the drawer in the bedroom, one that you wrote to me when we spent last New Year here, I placed it in the album we put together, you were a real hothead, but you had such a sensitive side...even if you didn't like to show it often, that's what I loved about you."

She sighed and looked at the gravestone again, as she did she felt the need to sing softly, she had heard this song before, and it seemed to express how she was feeling inside right now:

_**There will be another angel**_ _**Around the throne tonight**_ _**Your love lives on inside of me,**_ _**And I will hold on tight**_ _**It's not my place to question,**_ _**Only God knows why**_ _**I'm just jealous of the angels**_ _**Around the throne tonight**_

_**You always made my troubles feel so small, **__**And you were always there to catch me when I'd fall,**__**In a world where heroes come and go, **__**Well God just took the only one I know. **__**So I'll hold you as close as I can**_ _**Longing for the day, when I see your face again**_ _**But until then**_

_**God must need another angel**_ _**Around the throne tonight**_ _**Your love lives on inside of me**_ _**And I will hold on tight**_ _**It's not my place to question**_ _**Only God knows why**_ _**I'm just jealous of the angels**_ _**Around the throne tonight**_

She stopped singing and swallowed hard holding in her sobs.

As if appreciating her song, Mona felt a soft gentle breeze through the trees and the sun seemed to shine brighter through the leaves and rest on her face and hands.

Mona managed a small smile as the sunbeams danced around her and the breeze blew through her hair.

"You were strong Raph..." she whispered "And I'll try and be strong for you...but it's so hard... she reached out her hands trying to catch the beams as they fell around her.

"I love you so much Raphael..." she whispered "Even though you're buried far from the city, at least no-one will bother you, you can rest in peace, you wanted to be here, and every-time we come back, I will visit you everyday we're here." she kissed her fingers and touched the earth then lowered her head to reflect quietly.

* * *

"Mona..." it wasn't long before Mona heard Leonardo's voice, as she heard it, she didn't turn around but kept her eyes fixed on the grave.

"Mona..." Leonardo called again, she soon heard his feet across the grass as he walked closer to her then saw his shadow as he got onto his knees next to her.

"Leo..." Mona whispered, she didn't look at him, but it was the first time she had spoken calmly to him since the wake.

"We're going to be leaving soon Mona..." said Leonardo "The others are waiting."

Mona looked at Leonardo then back at the grave.

"We're leaving him..." she whispered "Leaving him alone..."

"It's where he wanted to be Mona..." said Leonardo "But in truth, even if he's here...resting in the place we truly felt peaceful, when everything seemed dark, he's in our hearts...and watching over us..."

As he spoke, the sunbeams shone down more and the wind blew through the ribbons in his mask.

Mona sighed and wiped her eyes under her veil.

Leonardo snuck a glance and even though he couldn't see Mona clearly under the veil. He could see she was pale and thin and still clearly grieving for her mate, as well as reluctant to leave.

"Mona..." said Leonardo "As much as it may hurt that Raphael isn't with us...he's still fighting alongside us...he'll never leave your heart..."

Mona lowered her head, she didn't say anything, she felt so numb she couldn't feel any emotion at all.

"Come..." said Leonardo holding out his hand to Mona "We have to leave now...but we will return again."

Mona looked at Raphael's grave and at Leonardo's hand, reluctantly she placed hers in his and Leonardo gently pulled her up.

Leonardo felt a slight relief that Mona didn't pull away from him this time, nor did she push him away, maybe she was starting to realise she needed someone to lean on and being alone wasn't helping her.

Or maybe it was because there was no-one else around and Leonardo was the only one to lean on, but once they were in company again she'd push him away.

Leonardo tried not to get his hopes up, but at least she wasn't being aggressive or refusing to go.

Both stood for a moment and glanced at the grave.

"Goodbye Raph..." Leonardo whispered inside his head "I'll take care of Mona...I promise."

Mona meanwhile blew a kiss at the grave then still with her hand in Leonardo's they walked back to the farmhouse and the battle-shell.

* * *

When they arrived at the Battle-shell, Mona barely spoke as she was helped into the Battle-shell and sat with the others ready to go home.

Donatello walked up to the window at the top.

"Ready to go now..." he said.

"Right on Donny," said Casey as he started the engine. As he did, Michelangelo stood up and walked to the back windows, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Goodbye Raph..." he whispered "We'll miss you bro!"

Donatello walked up and touched his younger brother's shoulders for comfort.

"Goodbye Raph!" Michelangelo called again "I promise we'll come back and visit you often, it won't be the same at home without you! But we'll always miss you and we'll think about you everyday!"

Mona looked up at the youngest turtle and the tears flowed again as she pulled her knees up close to her chest.

Splinter also bowed his head in sadness and Leonardo too lowered his head feeling his heart be torn from the sight and sound of his heartbroken younger brother as he watched the Farmhouse and Raphael's final resting place fade from view.

**So hard, leaving the burial place of your loved one behind, but as Leonardo says, as long as they're in your heart, you never truly leave them behind...sniff..sniff.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Getting Used to it**

A few hours past and soon the turtles, Mona, April, Casey and Splinter arrived back in New York. Michelangelo normally would be excited to be home, but this time he just sat in the corner of the battle shell with Donatello comforting him.

Mona meanwhile sat at the other end with her knees up to her chest and her tail wrapped around her knees.

Leonardo sat near her, he didn't try to talk to her, though she didn't try and brush him away, he wondered how she truly felt about him now, did she have the same feelings when at the wake, was she still angry, or was she finding it difficult to talk to him abut everything that happened.

Leonardo didn't know, but whatever the case, he decided he was going to continue keeping an eye on her, no matter what, he had a duty to Raphael and he was determined to keep it.

* * *

Soon, Casey pulled the Battle-shell into the garage and the mutants all piled out slowly. Michelangelo, Leonardo and Donatello slung a few bags onto their backs and helped Mona and Master Splinter out of the back.

As she stepped out, Mona walked over to Raphael's bike in the corner of the garage, it was just as Raphael had left it, sitting there leaning on the wall with the two helmets resting on the lather seats, one black (Mona's) and red (Raphael's), almost like they were carefully preserved.

Walking up and studying it, Mona even remembered the last time Raphael used it, they had been enjoying a night off together and Raphael had taken her for a spin on it.

_**Flashback**_

_**Raphael lead Mona into the garage where his shell cycle stood in the corner, he was still glistening with sweat from the intense workout and Mona couldn't take her eyes off how magnificent he looked, not that she always thought he looked great after an intense training session, but this time, with him still sweating and is muscles pulsing, he looked irresistible. **_

"_**Man, I thought that training session would never end!" said Raphael "I was wondering when we'd get some time to ourselves."**_

"_**You know Master Splinter wants to make sure we do well in battle hun," said Mona as she ran her hands over her head and stroked the ninja ribbons from her pink headband.**_

"_**Though we might be skilled ninja, Sensei doesn't wish for us to get lazy."**_

"_**Lazy?" asked Raphael as he walked up to his bike and stroked it almost lovingly "What makes him think we'll get lazy, you know I love nothing better than a good Purple Dragon stomping!"**_

_**Mona laughed and kissed her lover.**_

_**That was something they did have in agreement, every time they went out they were always on the lookout for trouble and one thing they did like to do as a couple was stop Purple Dragons in their tracks.**_

_**Seemed like a strange activity for a loving couple, but being what they were, it wasn't like they could go to a fancy restaurant, the cinema or theatre, and of the course the City of New York never rested when it came to crime and the Purple Dragons were the biggest Street gang in the city committing almost every unthinkable crime possible and almost always evading the police.**_

_**Yet this tough street gang which gang consisted of over a hundred members, were not as good at evading the eyes of the ninja turtles, Monalisa or even Casey Jones who hated them with every inch of their bodies and feeling.**_

_**Raphael picked up his helmet and handed Mona her helmet.**_

"_**Why don't you say we start the night with a good spin through the city, and if we're lucky we'll be able to find some Purple Dragon Scum to beat up?" he asked.**_

"_**Sounds good to me." said Mona with a seductive look on her face as she placed the helmet on her head and climbed onto the back of the Motorcycle just as Raphael had climbed on and was powering it up.**_

"_**Hold on tight babe." said Raphael "We're gonna burn rubber!"**_

_**Mona complied by wrapping her arms around his waist and holding onto his belt for extra security as Raphael carefully drive the bike out of the garage then out into the street. **_

_**The Alleyway they were in was quiet and long and Mona could feel the excitement radiating off her lover and before she could even fathom was was to happen next, Raphael powered the bike and they sped off at lightening speed down the alleyway.**_

"_**Whoa Raph!" Mona yelled though her voice was slightly muffled by the helmet, "You didn't think to warn me before you were gonna do that?"**_

"_**Where's the fun in that?" asked Raphael as they flew down the long alleyway, "I thought you loved the thrill of a sudden start?"**_

"_**Not that fast though!" Mona yelled back half laughing, it was true, she loved the sudden take off and Raphael always made sure she was holding on tightly before he did anything like that.**_

_**Raphael laughed evilly and he smirked under his helmet as he felt goosebumps form on Mona's arms against his skin. He knew how she loved his evil laugh and if it wasn't for the helmet or the fact he had to look where he was going, he would have added to her pleasure more by smirking at her.**_

_**He soon felt Mona snuggle against his shell as she held onto him tighter.**_

"_**Faster Raph..." Mona purred "Show me what your baby can do..." she teased slightly referring to his bike.**_

"_**Faster eh?" asked Raphael "You want faster, well, anything for you babe! Hold on tight!" he powered the bike and it the throttle making it go faster and faster, so fast almost the city was a blur as they sped through the city.**_

_**As Mona felt the wind pass over her shoulders and her loose hair that was under the helmet she cried out with joy and laughed.**_

_**Raphael smirked as he listened to Mona's cries of joy and he drove even faster and even began to weave in-between traffic, he knew it wouldn't be long before the police would notice the strange activity, but he knew he could evade them and he would find a way to stunt his way to rooftops if need be.**_

"_**You enjoying yourself back there Mona?" he shouted.**_

"_**You bet!" Mona yelled back as she gripped him tighter "Do you think the police will find us?"**_

"_**More than likely!" Raphael yelled "Don't don't worry! I can evade them! I did before!"**_

"_**I trust you Raph!" Mona shouted "I trust you with my life!"**_

_**End Flashback**_

Mona sighed sadly, she placed her hand on one of the handles of the bike and saw the dust that was settled on the seat.

It had been such a fun night, sure enough Raphael's reckless stunts had alerted the police, but Raphael had been clever and fast enough to evade them, even running up a ramp at a construction site and driving up the scaffolding to get to the rooftops, the police cars couldn't follow them.

Afterwards they had gone to their favourite spot in Central Park where they had made love under the stars.

It made Mona feel a slight twinge in her lower region as she remembered the passionate sex they had that night, there was something thrilling about having sex outside. They had even done in on a rooftop and in the woods behind Casey's Farm when the sun was warm and bright, including at their little area where Raphael lay buried.

Mona lowered her head as she felt the despair and sudden loneliness of never having those moments again.

"Raphael would have wanted you to have it." Donatello said softly as he walked up behind Mona and looked at the Shell cycle "He was always protective of his bike, but if there was anyone who would have it if anything happened to him, I figured he'd want you to have it."

Mona didn't say anything but continued to stroke the handles of the bike until she could finally pull herself away from it and follow the others back to the lair.

* * *

Walking into the lair, Donatello turned on the lights as the familiar sights welcomed them, yet no-one felt joy to be home.

The whole lair seemed so cold and empty, almost a shadow of it's former self.

Michelangelo placed the bags by the entrance and swung his stiff arms, Donatello had said they would sort the bags out tomorrow as they would all be tired after so much emotion and the fact that it had been a long journey.

Splinter began to walk to his quarters, Leonardo walked up and asked if he needed some assistance.

"I will be fine Leonardo..." he said "I must go and meditate for a while."

"Do you need some tea, sensei?" asked Leonardo.

"That would be nice, thank you my son..." said Splinter.

Leonardo agreed and let Splinter walk to his room whilst he went to the kitchen to fix him some tea as well as ask everyone if they wanted a drink or something to eat.

"I'll do us some hot chocolate, Leo." said Donatello "You tend to Master Splinter."

Leonardo bowed to Donatello and went to make the tea as Michelangelo, April and Casey walked into the kitchen to have a drink.

* * *

Mona meanwhile walked over to the weight training area where she saw Raphael's beloved sandbag, it stood hanging there with some marks on it from where Raphael had punched it hard as well as the giant dumbbell he often worked out with.

She stroked the sandbag as well as the dumbbell saw the many creases left by where Raphael had worked out.

Mona wasn't sure but she could have sworn the area smelt like him, and she stood there for a while trying to smell what was left of her mate.

As she did, her hand lay upon the sandbag, she remembered how Raphael and her would punch it together to get rid of stress, especially when after a difficult mission or training, she even remembered when she first arrived at the lair Raphael had suggested she use the sand bag if she ever felt angry and needed to take out her fury or frustration.

Right now, Mona felt the anger and devastation return and the sand bag looked like it was beckoning to her, beckoning her to strike it, hit it, punch it, let out her anger.

Mona stroked the sand bag and lifted one hand to take off her veil, the hand that rested on the sand bag then curled up as if turning into a tiger's paw.

She then curled the other hand as she dropped her veil, she didn't care that she was wearing a strappy black sun-dress, just seeing the sand bag and how it seemed to invite her to strike it, it was so tempting.

Taking a deep breath, Mona held up her clawed hands and she began to strike the punch bag, first with one strike then waiting a few seconds, but then she began to strike at it faster and faster, striking it with her fingers almost like a tiger.

Mona could feel her fingers hurting, but she didn't care, she just kept slashing and striking the sand bag as if her life depended on it, she could see the faces of the ones responsible for taking Raphael's life, anger and fury filled her heart as she continued to claw and strike, so much emotion she felt, and it had become almost unbearable as she continued to fight and punch.

It wasn't long before she began to grunt and cry out as she strike the bag harder and harder then began to use her feet and tail, never minding the fact she was wearing her sun-dress which starting to tear as she began to use all her limbs.

She no longer felt like a broken grieving widow, but rather the furious aggressive mutant lizard with almost the same anger she felt after waking in the sewers after her mutation. She no longer felt sadness, but anger, and blind to all around her, she struck the bag with her clawed fingers, feet and tail.

* * *

Meanwhile, as she struck the bag, she failed to notice that Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo, April and Casey were watching from the kitchen.

Michelangelo gulped as he watched Mona growl and claw at the bag and he looked up at Donatello who bit his lip.

"The tiger..." said Leonardo softly "The most aggressive, ferocious and deadly style of Kung Fu."

April sighed and looked up at Casey.

"Do you think we should do something? She asked as she saw Mona perform a flying kick at the sand bag so hard she though the lizard lady would knock it right off it's chain and tearing her dress in the process.

"I'll keep an eye on her..." said Donatello "She seems to be taking out her frustrations on the bag at the moment, it might be good for her to do so, after all she's been through..."

"I hope so..." said Leonardo softy.

"But any signs of her hurting herself or anything..." Donatello added as he kept his vigilante eyes on Mona "I'll be right there..."

**So sad, returning home and knowing things are going to be different with Raphael.**

**Mona's starting to show signs of aggression and anger, starting to demonstrate the Tiger Style Kung Fu. I wonder what she'll do next? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Note:**** Some elements in this chapter come from Fury Within Her, it also contains some strong language.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Start of a Vendetta**

A couple of days past slowly, Master Splinter hadn't tried to rush everyone back into training since they were all still recovering from having one less member with them. Instead he had decided they all needed to grieve in their own way.

The old rat spent a lot of time meditating in is quarters and only coming out if he needed too, it was a horrible feeling that he had lost a son but he had to remain strong for everyone during this time and he knew that they would soon have to get back into action as the Ninja Turtles, but during this horrible grieving period, it felt almost impossible to get back into any kind of normal routine.

* * *

Michelangelo spent a lot of time in his room, never leaving unless he had too, often Leonardo and Donatello would find him laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. His comic books lay untouched, his video games sat in their places where he had left them, he didn't even play his music, it was if everything seemed to remind them of Raphael.

In a way, everything in the lair had some part of Raphael left, apart from his Shell Cycle and the gym area in the lair, the films in the TV area, the video games they played on, the food in the fridge, there was a small something of Raphael everywhere.

* * *

Donatello spent a lot of time in his laboratory, burying himself in his work to forget everything or at least distract himself from the grief.

He like the others missed his brother like hell and he tried everything to keep himself busy, despite the fact that looking after his family and grieving Raphael had taken a toll on himself, he tried to keep busy, whether it was working on his experiments or on another gadget.

* * *

Leonardo meanwhile would sit in the TV area staring into the air wondering what to do, despite the fact they had lost a team member, they still had their duties topside, he wondered what the Foot were doing or how the Street Crime was since they they had been at the Farmhouse.

He knew there was no rest for the wicked, and he knew the ninja turtles would have to throw themselves back into action. But what worried him more was how Monalisa was coping.

The Lizard Lady was starting to show signs of being aggressive, especially after he saw her when they returned clawing at the sand bag, he saw that she was demonstrating a more angry and aggressive side, rather than the graceful crane style fighting Kunoichi warrior he knew her to be.

* * *

In the days that had passed, Mona hardly spoke, her tearful eyes had been replaced with a dark soulless look, a look Leonardo believed she had when she woke up as a mutant lizard in the sewers.

Also she no longer wore her black and pink floral ninja outfit, but she wore black clothes, whether they be a black sun-dress or the black ninja suit and she always wore her hair loose.

Most days she would either sit in her room or she would be seen by the sand bag clawing and punching at it as if her life depended on it.

There were times that Leonardo wanted to talk to her, but was unsure of how to approach her, even Donatello wasn't sure how to approach the lizard lady.

Sighing sadly, Leonardo looked towards Mona's room and wondered what she was doing now, she had been in her and Raphael's room for hours since everyone awoke at dusk.

* * *

In her room, Mona lay on her and Raphael's bed staring at everything around her. She remembered how about two months after she and Raphael had gotten together as a couple she and him had started sharing a room.

Donatello had made them a king size bed and they all helped to move Raphael's things into the room.

It made Mona's heart pound as she looked at everything that Raphael owned, she hadn't touched them almost in the fear of damaging them, but she left them there, almost preserved, not daring to move them or even dust them as if she would wipe away Raphael's fingerprints or scent.

Mona would have hated to sleep in the bed they shared in the fear of loosing the creases where Raphael had slept, but she had made the bed that evening when they awoke the day he died so they was nothing left, but the only thing that was left was the smell that remained, she could still smell his natural scent as well as the cologne he wore, she didn't think she would ever wash these sheets again, yes she would have to change the bed when it had to be changed but she could never clean it and wash away the scent of her deceased beloved.

The longer she lay there, Mona thought of the events that had transpired, she thought of the way she had snapped at Leonardo, even though he showed no signs of anger or resentment to her, even helping her in the days following Raphael's funeral, she felt bad for snapping at him and shutting him out but she felt so angry, she didn't know what to do or think and just looking at the blue masked turtle, she could see Raphael laying in his arms as he brought him home.

Mona felt the tears in her eyes as she saw the blood on Raphael's chest after he'd been stabbed, she remembered how Leonardo had explained to the others how he had died, it tore at her heart and soul that Raphael had died like that.

Sitting up on the bed and tearing at her hair, Mona felt the tears flow. Raphael was always so strong, he never gave up without a fight, never backed down, never begged for mercy...never let anything happen to him...until now.

"You promised you'd never leave me!" Mona sobbed "You promised you'd always be there for me...you promised you'd come back safe..."

She stood up from the bed and walked over to a notice board on the wall, it held two groups of photographs and small keepsakes, one was a collection of most of their favourite moments together and the other was of Mona and her family, pictures she had printed off Facebook and the memorial page she saw her family had created for her online.

* * *

Looking at the photos, Mona felt a strange sensation ripple over her body, she looked at the photos of her family and remembered how she had awoken in the sewers those years back, her pink flesh replaced by green scales, she had gained a tail, lost her nose, yet having lost her human form, she hadn't lost her humanity.

But she had gained a fire within that made her want to get even with the men who turned her into what she was now...

"I remember it like yesterday...!" she said "The attack...the rape...the poison..." she touched her face and ran her hands over her body as she felt the memories return to her, "Purple Dragon Bastards...they ruined my life...but then I got even...I got even with them, mainly because of help from the turtles..."

She looked up and caught sight of her reflection in the mirror.

Mona then saw the look in her eyes, it was almost crazed, almost lustful, lusting for something deadly, she remembered feeling the same thing when she looked long at hard first time at her reptilian features, she thought of the ones who made her what she was, she had stared long and hard into the looking glass and she had sworn on her life and for her family that she would kill the ones responsible, even if it meant killing other Purple Dragons to find them, she would kill each and every one until she found the right people.

Now that feeling was back, Mona looked into the mirror placing her scaly hand on the glass and glaring at her blue eyes almost black and soulless.

She could see the smirking face of Black Mamba staring back at her in the mirror, almost mocking her, laughing at her.

Mona closed her eyes as fresh tears fell, this time they were no longer tears of sadness, but anger, fury, vendetta.

Black Mamba killed her mate, and she was boasting about it, bragging about it, she must have bragged about it to the rest of the Venomous Five, she saw them in the mirror too, she saw Komodo, Gila, Monitor, and Cobra all smirking at her as Black Mamba killed her mate.

"You fucking bastards..." she growled as she glared at her reflection in the mirror, she clawed her hands and licked her lips as she saw the faces of other enemies, the Foot Soldiers, their leader Izo Arashi, the scarred face of Dr William Arden.

But out of all of them that flashed in her brain, Black Mamba stood out against the rest of them, she was the one who took her mate away, murdered him in cold blood, her heart as black as her scales, no remorse, no honour, no compassion, a cold hearted murderer.

"You bitch Black Mamba..." Mona snarled "You killed Raphael...you murdered the man I love...and for what? Because you want us out of your way? So your Master can keep doing his dirty deeds? Because of a fun blood sport...You took my beloved mate away from me...you destroyed me...broken the family...broken my heart..."

Mona looked away from the mirror and looked at her hands as she clawed them almost like tiger claws.

The feeling of vengeance was taking over her, almost eating at her, her heart was beating faster, her eyes burned with hatred and fury, she saw her reflection in the mirror again, she could see the bloodthirsty hatred filled lizard lady she had been when she had been living on the streets for two years hunting the Purple Dragons.

The vengeful lizard lady had awoken, she had appeared once when she had awoken in the sewers, angry she could never go home, never be in the company of humans again.

She closed her eyes as she remembered the promise of vengeance she made in the building she found to hide in after her mutation.

She had cried her eyes out at her predicament until she realised that crying wouldn't change the fact that she was mutant, like now she knew mourning her dead love wouldn't bring him back or help her get revenge on the ones responsible.

Mona remembered how the faces of her attackers flashed through her brain and she would never rest until they were six feet under.

"I killed the ones who made me what I am..." she snarled as she stared at her hands "I spent two years on the streets searching for the cunts who did this to me...I finally found them with the help of the turtles, I made them suffer...I made them feel the pain I felt...I did it once...I can do it again..."

Mona turned back to the mirror and looked at herself within the looking glass her eyes flashed with fire as she entertained thoughts of deadly revenge.

"Yes..." she hissed "I did it once...and I will do it again...this time...Black Mamba will suffer for what she did...I will make her writhe...she might be a deadly snake...but she has no idea of what I could do...she underestimates me...even if it takes me days, weeks, months...years I will find you, I will kill whoever gets in my way to get to you...and don't think I'll make it merciful, you will suffer before I snuff out your lights!"

**Revenge has awoken within Mona, the start of a vendetta has begun, how will things progress now the fire, the demon has awoken in her. What will be her next move, and how will she prepare to go after the Black Mamba, stay tuned to find out! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Heya all! Sorry about the late upload, I was kinda busy yesterday, mainly because I was getting new furniture of my house! I got a large corner sofa! I always wanted one of those! :D**

**Anyway, last place we left off, Mona was showing signs of a vendetta against the Venomous Five, especially Black Mamba. We now come to visit the Venomous Five at the Foot Headquarters to see what Arashi rewarded Dr Arden with and how the Venomous Five are planning their next move, that is if Black Mamba's not still bragging.**

**Get ready to boo and hiss everyone! lol!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Bragging**

At the Foot Headquarters, Arashi stood at his desk as he look upon Dr Arden.

"I hope you will find your new laboratories to your liking." he said "With all the high advanced technology there, you should able to perform more experiments and create new warriors for the Foot."

Dr Arden smirked pleased. After confirming his faithful Black Mamba had snuffed out the life of Raphael, Izo Arashi had rewarded him with a larger and more advanced Laboratories to continue his beloved work and experiments.

"Words cannot express how grateful I am for your generosity my Lord..." he said.

"Not need to thank me my Good Doctor..." said Arashi "You earned it, especially since you rid me of that hot headed turtle Raphael!"

Dr Arden smirked again.

"My Venomous Five show how lethal they can be!" he said "And I'm sure they will finish off the others!"

Arashi smirked.

"That I like to hear!" he said "Now...I trust you will enjoy your time in your laboratories?"

Dr Arden bowed to his boss.

"Indeed I will, my generous Lord...And thank you so much again, I won't let you down..."

"I know you won't, William." said Arashi "Now, go and discover what you can do with making our ninja stronger and make more mutants to fight on our side against those turtles! That's an order!"

Dr Arden bowed again.

"You shall not be disappointed my Lord." he said as he turned and left the throne room.

* * *

Meanwhile in a room next to Dr Arden's laboratories, the Venomous Five were conversing or rather, they were starting to get sick to death of Black Mamba still talking about how she killed Raphael.

Cobra was on a small armchair and was peeling back her lips every few seconds threatening to spit, a common thing if she was angry or annoyed.

Gila Monster and Nile Monitor were standing by the wall glaring and Komodo Dragon was on the sofa looking slightly bored as he rolled his eyes every-time the Black Mamba spoke about the death of Raphael.

Black Mamba had placed her bloody tanto in a wooden and glass cabinet as if preserving it so remind herself of her hard work.

"Every-time I see it." she smiled "I will look upon it and I will remember the life leaving Raphael's eyes! Especially when I cut the veins leading to his heart!"

Cobra hissed at Black Mamba as she stood up and peeled back her lips more as she flicked out her tongue and drooled venom.

"I swear Mamba," she snarled "I'll spit into your eyes if you don't stop bragging!"

"If you're so cocky!" Gila Monster added "Maybe you should go hunting for the others on your own!"

"Gila's right!" Nile Monitor agreed "The others will search for you! Especially their leader, the blue masked Leonardo! And the Lizard Whore!"

"Monalisa!" the Cobra hissed.

Black Mamba placed the preserved Tanto on a shelf in the room and looked towards her fellow reptilians.

"I'm sure I can take them out!" she said "The turtles and lizard are already broken after losing their member Raphael!"

"Patrolling the streets we never saw them!" Komodo Dragon said "More than likely they were organising a funeral for their beloved hot head!"

"A funeral for a turtle?" laughed Black Mamba "Oh please! Like what place in the city would they allow a mutant to be buried?"

The other Venomous Five laughed cruelly.

"After they've buried Raphael, they will search for his killer." said Nile Monitor as he looked at Black Mamba "You might have caught Leonardo and Raphael off guard, but what will happen when you are confronted by them again, this time, they will not fall for your tricks!"

"Let them come!" Black Mamba smirked, Her mouth forming into a nasty toothy smile "I shall make them suffer! I killed their brother! I will end their grief by letting them join him!"

"Be careful about what you boast about Black Mamba!" Komodo Dragon said casually "Dr Arden may assign you to search for the other turtles and their lizard whore."

"I hope so Komodo!" growled Black Mamba "I will snuff them all out!"

She then screeched as she felt something hit her back and sting her, she turned around to see Cobra standing up in a crouched fighting stance and her lips peeled back showing she had spat on Black Mamba.

"You will not take the glory this time Mamba!" she said "I will take pleasure in killing a turtle!"

Black Mamba bared her fangs and winced as she felt Cobra's venom sting her back.

"You dare spit on me!" she growled "A member of your team!"

"Just hearing you continuing to boast of your kill makes me want to vomit!" Cobra snarled "And I will continue to use you as a target should you continue!"

Nile Monitor and Gila Monster kept a good distance as they watched the two snake women face each other and stare each other down.

"Say one more word about your killing I will spit again! And this time! I won't miss your face!" Cobra spat.

Black Mamba flickered out her forked tongue.

"You couldn't hit me if you tried!" She teased "I can move faster than you can spit! You only hit me because my back was turned! Such cowardice!"

"I am no coward!" Cobra hissed "I will strike again!"

Black Mamba got into a fighting stance and faced the Cobra.

"Bring it!" she snarled.

"COBRA! MAMBA!" Komodo Dragon stood up and strode over to the fighting snakes "Your fighting is giving me a headache!"

Nile Monitor and Gila Monster still stood against the wall as they watched the whole show.

"They're at it again!" said Nile Monitor.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Gila Monster.

"Black Mamba can be so up herself!" Nile Monitor said "It drives me nuts! I secretly hope she does go looking for the other turtles and she does not succeed in killing them too!"

"Then the Master will reprimand her for failing to do the job twice!" Gila Monster smirked.

Komodo Dragon got in-between the two snakes and placed his large hands on their shoulders to push them apart worried they would start getting physical in their fights.

"Mamba! Cobra!" he barked "Cease your fighting! Cobra keep your venom behind your lips for the real enemy! And Mamba! I think we've heard enough of your bragging!"

"Why should I keep my forked tongue behind my teeth?" asked Black Mamba hissing up at Komodo Dragon "I am indeed proud of my achievement of killing a turtle!"

Komodo stood in front of Black Mamba and looked down at her, he used tail to coax Cobra to sit down to which the golden snake woman reluctantly did so, yet she flicked out her venom soaked tongue showing Black Mamba she and her would have another 'talk' later.

Komodo Dragon urged Black mamba to sit down before looking at her seriously.

"I have to say Mamba." he said "You did achieve what the Masters have wanted for a while, to take down at least one of the turtles, the evidence of his blood on your tanto has proved a historical item for the Foot for years to come."

Black Mamba smirked again which caused Cobra to squirm and Gila Monster and Nile Monitor to glare at her.

"But..." Komodo Dragon spoke again causing all the Reptilian Mutants to look up and Black Mamba's smirk faded slightly.

"You are indeed cocky, Mamba." said Komodo Dragon, "You show at attitude to the remaining turtles and the Lizard Lady, they are indeed deadly with their ninjutsu and Mona is indeed a Master at her Kung Fu, you muster be prepared for they will want your head on a plate for what you did!"

"Monalisa is indeed a deadly lizard lady." said Gila Monster "She will show no mercy to anyone who doesn't deserve it! I remember the Foot Ninja saying how she crushed a skull with her elbow!"

"I remember that!" said Nile Monitor "Crane wing strike! The way they saw it, it killed the ninja as his skull cracked like an egg!"

"Nasty!" said Cobra.

"The other turtles may be driven by honour, but they show no mercy when needed! Even gentle brainy Donatello, and that idiot Michelangelo!" said Gila Monster "They can show their anger and deadly warriors within if pissed off bad! Especially no their brother is dead!"

"Looks like you got the whole of the family looking for you Mamba!" Cobra smirked "You're gonna get it bad!" she hissed and flicked out her tongue as if insulting Black Mamba.

Black Mamba looked up at Komodo Dragon as her smile faded completely.

"You should be prepared, Mamba," said Komodo Dragon "Because the Turtles and Monalisa are not ones to give up until they hunt us down and after Raphael's demise by your hands, they will come looking for you!"

Cobra cackled as she looked at Black Mamba's brief thoughtful expression before it turned to anger.

Nile Monitor and Gila Monster just looked on in amusement as they saw Black Mamba's cocky attitude disappearing.

"You afraid now Mamba?" asked Cobra "Afraid of some turtles and a lizard coming after you? Afraid they'll rip you to pieces?"

Nile Monitor and Gila Monster began laughing.

Black Mamba bared her fangs at Cobra then looked up at Komodo Dragon who looked serious.

"I do not fear the Turtles nor their lizard whore!" Black Mamba said "They'll hunt for me, but I can take them! They are no match for my fast reflexes, I will bring them both down with my venom! I'll bite into their throats! And the Lizard Whore will join her lover in the afterlife!"

"Good luck with that!" Gila Monster snarled.

"Silence Gila!" Komodo Dragon spat.

Gila Monster hissed and Nile Monitor growled whilst Cobra just smirked.

"We shall all be prepared for when the Turtles and the Lizard strike, and we will work together to bring them down!"

"I wish to drip my venom on Mona's chest when she confronts us!" Cobra spat "I want to see the tears in her eyes as I talk of Raphael as I drool her venom!"

"See the lizard lady cry for her loved one!" Gila Monster laughed "Make her suffer before she meets her end! Torture her mentally before she's snuffed out!"

"Loki and the Snake I call it!" Cobra hissed "I'll make her wish for death before she even feels it come!"

Nile Monitor laughed.

"See the agony in her eyes! Not such a tough lizard lady after all!"

Komodo Dragon looked at the other reptiles.

"You will all have a shot at the enemy, but you must all be aware that they will be aware of our abilities and tactics if they wish to bring us down!" he said "But right now, we must await our Master's next instructions."

**Looks like the Venomous Five are sick to death of Black Mamba's boasting, but Mamba is showing signs of a slight fear at the fact the turtles and Mona will want her head, yet she still hides under her cocky tough personality.**

**Note: For those who don't know (unless you read my other fic 'The Box has Opened', when Cobra mentions her 'Loki and the Snake' method, it comes from the Norse Mythology about the God Loki who was the son of the Giants and the foster brother of Odin who after killing the God Balder was punished for his crime by being chained to a rock by the entrails of his sons and a snake was left over him to drip venom on him which caused him to writhe in agony and these were the cause of earthquakes.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Heya all!**

**Sorry about the late upload, I've been pretty busy the past few days as my partner Shadowmjl and I got new furniture for our house and we had to set it up, and to top it off I got a throat infection which is still giving me grief, well it's not as bad as before but it's still horrible!**

**Anyway, I've managed to write some more, last place we left off, Black Mamba was still bragging about killing Raphael and the other Venomous Five after getting sick to death of her bragging warned her that the turtles and Mona would start hunting her down. **

**What is happening now with Mona? Well, read below to find out:**

**Warning: Contains strong language and violent references. There are also some references to 'Fury Within Her' check my page if you haven't read it already.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Fury Awakening**

Back in the lair, Mona stood in the middle of her room looking at her hands.

Clenching them and unclenching them she saw Black Mamba's smirking face in her head, it was becoming almost unbearable.

Mona looked down at her clothes. She was wearing her black ninja clothes, she walked to her wardrobe and opened the doors.

Her heart sank as she saw the photos of her and Raphael within the doors, but she looked past them and looked at the clothes that hung there.

She could see her Ninja outfit, the black crop top with small pink flowers and matching loincloth with black hot-pants, leg warmers and fingerless gloves. The outfit she wore with the turtles when training and on missions.

She stared at it sadly then looked at the other clothes, some of them were hand downs from April O'Neil and some brand new that she had been given at Christmas and her birthday.

She then looked down on the floor of the wardrobe and found what she was looking for.

It was a large battered suitcase, one that she had been using when she was homeless, after her attack and mutation she had found an abandoned building to sleep in and had found a suitcase to store stolen clothes and weapons in it.

* * *

Pulling it out of the bottom of the wardrobe, she stroked the top then unclipped it before revealing the secrets within.

There lay some black PVC and leather, a little battle torn. Mona placed her hands on them and pulled them out showing they were a jumpsuit, there was also a black leather coat and flat knee-high boots. She remembered stealing them from a leather shop when she was looking for clothes to wear whilst searching for her killers.

Looking back, Mona thought it was a little cliché that she was dressing in black clothes like the Batman or Catwoman, but she needed to blend into the shadows at night as well as hide that she was a mutated lizard from the humans.

She studied the jumpsuit and realised there was the hole in the bottom where she had to cut it so her tail could fit through.

She remembered how she used to look when she had been searching for her attackers, she had worn the jumpsuit or sometimes trousers and a crop top, the only thing to conceal her reptilian face was a ninja's cowel and only the coat covered her tail.

This time, it was going to be different, she was completely conceal her features, no-one would know who she was.

Pulling out the Catsuit, she studied the hole in the back and decided to make a Tail cover at the back so her tail would blend into the blackness.

She pulled out some leather from the suitcase, some of it as almost wreaked from previous battles, but it was good enough.

Taking some sharp scissors from the drawer and pulling out some leather trousers, she hacked off the legs of them and took a needle and thread before sewing it onto the back of the trousers and making sure the end was sewn together.

* * *

Throwing off her ninja suit Mona pulled the jumpsuit on and placed her tail into the new Tail holder in the back of the trousers.

Mona felt the corner of her mouth curl as she saw the holder accommodate her tail like a glove, she stretched it out feeling pleased that it could accommodate her tail.

Mona looked back into her suitcase and felt around trying to find what else was in there, her fingers found touched cold metal and she pulled out two handguns and a bowie knife she had stolen from the purple Dragons.

She had remembered the first time she used guns, though she had never used guns in training when she was still human it was like an impulse.

She had tried to fight a gang of purple Dragons who were robbing a store, she had jumped into the fight and was using her hands, feet and tail to fight.

But the dishonourable gang members had guns and didn't hesitate to fire merciless bullets at her, some had stung her in her arms but she had avoided enough to miss her death spots and used her tail and feet to kick a couple of guns out of their hands so she could grab them and return the fire to them.

It was if her body was on autopilot as she had used them, she pointed the barrels at the members and killed them, shooting them point blank in the face.

Picking them up and clasping them in her hands she could feel the old Mona returning, the vengeful bloodthirsty lizard lady seeking her revenge on those who made her what she had become.

But the guns didn't seem to call to her to use as a weapon, she had decided to keep them as trophies from her past so she decided to just stick with using her warfans, besides, using guns wasn't a weapons she enjoyed using, mainly because she enjoyed a good fight, she and Raphael were always a good deadly team, not just dancing the forbidden dance in bed but also fighting their enemies.

Placing the guns back in the bag, Mona then saw the other thing that she kept as a trophy, she had even showed it to Splinter when she had first met the turtles. It was the tattooed skin of the first Purple Dragon she had killed, she had used the same bowie knife she picked out to cut it off.

It gave her an idea that after succeeding in killing Black Mamba, maybe she would cut some of her dreadlocks as trophies.

* * *

Staring at the skin Mona closed the suitcase and zipped it up and stood up again to see the mirror where she saw her appearance.

She ran her hands over the smooth black material as it hugged her body, the only things that was exposed was her face.

She looked down at her gloves and clawed them like the tiger, as once she visualised claws on the end of them, if she was going to be performing the tiger style in Kung Fu, she would need something sharp so she could claw her way through enemies more effectively. She wondered if Master Splinter had any, but she instantly dismissed the idea of stealing anything from his dojo, she had way more honour than that, maybe she could find some in a weapons shop in the city, there were plenty.

* * *

Looking away from the mirror, Mona walked to the door as images of Raphael's shell cycle flew through her mind.

Opening the door, she saw the lair was quiet, she did not want to attract any attention from the turtles, Splinter or April and Casey, especially not now.

For the past few days, they had done nothing but watch over her and force her to eat, not that Mona was ungrateful, but she wished they would stop babying her.

The lair was silent, she could hear noises from the kitchen as well as some other noises from the laboratory so she guessed that either the turtles or April were in one of them.

Mona was thankful she had been trained well with stealth as part of her ninja training with Master Splinter so she could get through the lair without being spotted.

Though she did well on sneaking up on Purple Dragons before she knew the turtles, Master Splinter's stealth training was more advanced and she had learnt more tricks, even to surprise the well trained turtles.

She remembered there had been times she would sneak up on Michelangelo if she had been a victim of his pranks, because the youngest turtle was always distracted by something, she found it easy to do sneaky jokes on him. She soon made it to the exit of the lair and slipped into the darkness.

* * *

Mona soon made it to the garage and she saw the Battle-shell along with the Shell-Cycle. She walked over to it and began to stroke the black leather seat. The shell-cycle was painted a bright red, the same red that graced Raphael's mask.

Tears stung her eyes as she looked at the colour she then closed her eyes as she remembered what Raphael had told her some time ago:

_**Flashback**_

_Mona and Raphael stood next to the shell-cycle, feeling rather proud it had been given a new paint-job, she had helped him paint it and now it was looking more radiant that it had been before._

_Mona felt proud and special in a way that she was allowed to touch the Shell-Cycle as she knew how protective Raphael could be over it, sometimes even too protective._

_As she stood admiring it, she felt her lover's arms around her middle from behind and she felt his lips dabbing at the nape of her neck making her moan softly._

"_Listen Mona, you know how much I love my Shell-Cycle, and how I go crazy if anyone touched it?"_

_Mona nodded._

"_Mona, I wanna tell you this, and it's because I trust you with my life...my very soul and being."_

"_Yes?" asked Mona._

"_I want you to be owner of the Shell-Cycle if anything happens to me..." said Raphael "For any reason I cannot ride it any more...I want you to own it and keep it in good condition."_

_Mona looked up at her lover in shock that he would say something like that._

"_Raph..." she said "Why would you say something like that? You're not saying that you might die on our next mission or something are you?"_

_She felt Raphael's arms tighten around her waist and her nuzzled into her hair. _

"_No, no babe." he said "I'm not gonna die, I just wanted you to know that's all, you're the one I trust most and I'd rather leave my bike to someone like you, you've learnt a lot about caring for it and almost are as protective over it as I am."_

_Mona looked behind her and kissed her lover's cheek._

"_Aww Raph." she said "That's really sweet of you."_

_Raphael hugged her tighter and continued to nuzzle her neck and hair as well as give her gentle kisses down her neck._

_**End Flashback**_

Mona placed her hand on the bike, it was still dusty and a few cobwebs had formed on the wheels.

Analysing the red paint, Mona looked at her own clothes and at her own black helmet. She needed to blend into the shadows, and the red on the bike wasn't going to help much, it was time for a new paint-job. Raphael had left her his bike and she could do anything she wanted with it.

Mona ran her hands over the red and made up her mind that the following day, she would start preparing the bike for the new missions.

"Black will grace you..." she whispered to it "I will use you in my mission for revenge, I might have been merciless before when those Purple Dragons fucked up my life...but now...there will be more slaughter...Black Mamba will rue the day she took Raphael from me..."

She stroked the bike and placed her hands on it's handles.

"I shall ride through the streets, never resting until the Black Snake is writhing in agony...I will look into her poisonous green eyes as she dies a painful death..." she gripped the handles again "Once I've given you a new paint job and found claws for my gloves...We shall begin our hunt..."

**Looks like Mona really is on the warpath now, she has a new outfit, plans to repaint the bike and start the hunt. **

**But will her strange behaviour be noticed by the other turtles? And if they do notice, will they stop her, or will they help her? **

**Keep reading to find out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Note:**** Credit to Rirureddo for his help in writing this chapter. **

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Birth of Hell's Angel**

A few days later, the three remaining turtles sat quietly at the breakfast table.

Michelangelo was staring at his cereal as well as dipping his spoon in then pouring the contents back in dreamily.

Donatello was sipping some coffee whilst staring into space and Leonardo was just sitting at the table staring at the table.

Splinter had not emerged from his quarters, though it had only a few days since their return to New York, Splinter hadn't called everyone to training as everyone was still broken up.

The turtles believed Splinter was grieving in his own way, they knew it was hard for any parent if they lost a child.

Mona as usual was still in the bedroom, Donatello had gone up earlier and asked if she wanted anything but she hadn't answered. Donatello had then prepared a bowl of porridge, some fruit and yoghurt and some orange juice and was about to leave it outside the door but Mona had opened it and gratefully accepted the tray of food.

It comforted the brainy turtle a little that Mona was eating again, but he was worried that she never came out of the bedroom, each time he tried to convince her to come out but she always declined.

After a couple of days Donatello decided to give up and let Mona come out in her own time. She needed all the time to grieve, just as they all did.

Leonardo even tried to speak to Mona again, but she refused to speak or even look at him, even when he helped give her, her meals, she was gratefully take the tray and thank him quietly but dismiss him every-time he tried to speak to her.

* * *

Just sitting at the table, it was such a sad sight, normally Michelangelo would be chef to a full hearty breakfast to which they would all scoff down before starting their training.

Michelangelo as well as cooking breakfast he would also be talking or telling jokes, but since Raphael's death he never laughed once, nor made a joke, nor teased any of his brothers.

Leonardo stared at the wall for the long time, Donatello had given Mona her breakfast and once again tried to convince her to come out, but still no luck.

He wanted to go up himself and see her, but since she hadn't spoken to him nor looked at him since Raphael was buried, Leonardo didn't know if today would be any different.

* * *

"Do you think Mona's ever gonna come out of the bedroom?" asked Michelangelo as he dropped the contents of his cereal back into the bowl.

"I don't know Mikey..." said Donatello sipping his coffee "It's been a few days, and she is still grieving."

"I miss Raph too..." said Michelangelo as he scooped up his cereal again and dropped it back into the bowl, some of the milk had splashed over the side of the bowl but Michelangelo paid no heed to it.

"Stop playing with your food Mikey..." sighed Leonardo, the splashing of the cereal had been annoying but now it was starting to get on his nerves "...and just eat it!"

"I can't eat..." Michelangelo retorted not stopped his actions "I miss Raph too much..."

Leonardo instantly felt guilty as he saw the young turtle's eyes well up and he quickly changed his tone.

"I'm sorry bro..." he said "I didn't mean to snap..." he placed his hand on Michelangelo's and gave him a comforting look "I know you miss Raph, we all do, but he's still with us in a way."

Donatello also looked up from his coffee and agreed.

"Yeah Mikey..." he said trying his best to sound confident and comforting "Raphael's still watching over us and looking after us, he's always in our hearts."

Leonardo forced a comforting smile at Michelangelo as he tried to cheer up his younger brother.

"Remember when the sun came out after we buried Raph?" he asked "It shows he was watching over us, he still loves us and will always be by our side, if not physically but in spirit."

Michelangelo looked at his brothers and a weak smile crossed his face as he remembered.

"Yeah..." he said "I remember."

Leonardo smiled back, so did Donatello.

"Listen Mikey." said Donatello "We must all try to be strong, Raphael wouldn't want us sitting here in the lair grieving, we got to pick ourselves up again, be a team and keep defending New York."

Michelangelo gazed at his brothers, Leonardo and Donatello looked at him with encouraging eyes.

"We got to be strong now." said Leonardo "We shall get back into training again soon and we'll be the same ninja turtles, we're not gonna let Arashi, Dr Arden or those dishonourable Venomous Five win."

Michelangelo bit his lip but he nodded at his brothers.

"Think about what Raphael would want, Mikey." said Donatello "He wouldn't want to see you broken and sad, he would want you to be laughing and joking."

Leonardo felt his heart pound as he remembered Raphael telling him as he was dying to tell Michelangelo to keep smiling even when he was feeling sad.

"We're all going to be ok Mikey" said Leonardo "That's a promise."

"What about Mona?" asked Michelangelo in a worried voice.

Leonardo bit his lip.

"I don't know Michelangelo," said Donatello "Mona's just so broken up right now, it's gonna take a long time for her to recover, that is if she ever recovers."

Leonardo looked at Donatello and gulped.

"She's in a hard place right now guys." said Donatello "And she needs support from all of us, and our job is to be there for her."

The others agreed and Leonardo looked towards the ceiling biting his lip.

* * *

In the bedroom, Mona held the gloves in her hands, she had managed to sneak out of the lair when the turtles were still resting in their rooms and she had gone topside and broke into a weapons shop in the Chinatown area of New York and found some sharp metal finger knives or neko-te.

After leaving some cash under the register with money she had taken from the pockets of Purple Dragons she had killed or knocked out, she had hurried home and spent the rest of that night sewing them into the gloves on her jumpsuit.

Now she had completed her task, she pulled the gloves on and flexed her fingers feeling the deadliness of them on her fingers, now she really could cause devastating effects with the tiger style.

Standing in the middle of the bedroom, Mona took a few breathing exercises, then began to perform tiger style moves, slashing the air with her clawed hands, she imagined she was fighting the Black Mamba and the Venomous Five, seeing blood explode from their wounds as she sliced and diced them with her metal claws before putting them out of their misery by ripping out their throats.

She did a tornado kick in the air slashing her hands as she did so and she saw herself in the mirror as she performed her finishing move.

* * *

No sooner did she stare at her fierce reflection in the mirror than she sensed someone coming to her door.

Her intense training with Master Splinter had made her more aware of her surroundings and as she heard the footsteps more clearly she guessed it was Donatello coming to check up on her so she quickly removed the gloves and quickly stuffed them under her pillow before climbing onto the bed and lay down with her back to the door.

No sooner did she do so when someone knocked on the door.

"Mona?"

Mona felt her heart pound with anger as she heard Leonardo's voice.

"Mona?" Leonardo called again.

Mona gritted her teeth and curled up tighter on the bed as the door slowly opened and Leonardo walked inside.

The blue masked turtle sighed sadly as he saw Mona laying there on the bed, he wanted to go over and talk to her but he was worried what her reaction would be if he tried.

Leonardo walked over to the small table where Donatello had left Mona her breakfast, the food was gone, as was the juice, so it comforted Leonardo that Mona was eating again.

Mona had gotten thinner since Raphael's death, but since they got back and she was eating again, she had gained a few pounds again.

"Mona...?" Leonardo said softly trying to see if he could get the lizard lady's attention, but again, Mona wouldn't turn around.

Leonardo took a deep breath and stood at the end of the bed so he could see Mona.

"Mona...please..." he whispered "Don't shut me out...I know you're angry...and heartbroken, but please...don't shut yourself away...you're not alone..."

Mona felt the tears in her eyes as she heard Leonardo's voice, her emotions were strangling her at the throat.

She knew Leonardo to follow the path of honour to the book, and she knew he never pulled any cowardly act, but she couldn't help but wonder if he could forget honour for a moment if it meant saving Raphael's life if he had the chance?

She didn't know the full details of what happened, but he was the leader, he should have bee protecting Raphael. Leonardo swore when he took the role of leader that he would protect everyone, it was an honour to be a leader, but with that honour came responsibility!

Looking at him she felt this painful feeling in her stomach, she hated the way she felt about him right now, though it wasn't his fault Raphael was killed, she couldn't help but feel angry that he didn't do more to save his life.

"Mona, listen." said Leonardo "Even if you won't talk to me, at least open your ears, I will be here if you wish to talk, that's a promise...even if you've shut me out...I will never shut you out...no mater what happens...remember that..."

Still getting no answer from Mona, Leonardo sighed and walked out of the room taking the tray with him.

* * *

Mona turned slightly just to watch him walking out of the door and she sat up. She gripped her fists and took a few deep breathes.

Despite all Leonardo said, she still couldn't control her anger and resentment, no matter how much she told herself it was wrong.

"Damn you Leonardo!" she said "You should have been protecting Raph! He's your brother...my mate...You should have been protecting him!"

She stood up again and looked into the mirror, she could see the darkness in her eyes as she thought of the Black Mamba's smirking face.

She was angry at Leonardo not being able to protect Raphael, but her hate for the Black Mamba was stronger.

"I will find you Mamba..." she snarled "Starting tomorrow night! You will no longer be be safe until the end of your days! Even the Foot Ninja, the rest of the Venomous Five, nor your masters can protect you from my wrath!"

Mona looked at her reflection as she saw Black Mamba's face smirking back at her instead of her furious reflection.

"Leonardo was unable to protect Raphael from you...but I will find you and end you..." Mona snarled softly into the mirror "I will be your Angel that sends you to Hell! You'll never know true pain and agony until I deliver it to your personally! You signed your own death warrant when you killed Raph! Prepare to meet your Hell's Angel!"

**Yikes! Mona has declared herself 'Hell's Angel' as she get ready to hunt the Mamba.**

**Yet she still continues to shut Leonardo out. **

**Tune into the next chapter where Mona officially hunts the City of New York for her mate's Killer! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Heya all, I know I've kinda dragged on a bit, but we're finally at the moment you've been waiting for! Monalisa, Hell's Angel is now on the Hunt! A tigeress hunting her prey. **

**Note: Credit to Rirureddo for his help in this chapter and also for the name 'Hell's Angel' which I should have mentioned in the previous chapter. **

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**The Hunt Begins**

A couple of days past and Leonardo stood in the middle of the lair practising his swordplay, Michelangelo was in the TV area, yet there was no TV on, nor any video games, he just sat quietly staring into space.

Donatello was back in his laboratory again due to the noises Leonardo could hear from within.

Splinter had come out of his quarters and was trying to get back into some sort of routine. When he saw Leonardo practising his swordplay he felt proud of his son that he had somehow picked himself up and was getting back into becoming a strong leader for his remaining family.

As the old rat walked up to Leonardo, the blue masked turtle stopped swinging his swords and bowed to his sensei.

"Good day Sensei..." said Leonardo softly.

"Good day my son..." said Splinter, "I know it has been a hard few days, but you have done well to try and get back into practising your swordplay."

"I feel I have to, Master." said Leonardo "I have to be strong for everyone, even for Mona...even though she's never spoken to me, nor even looked at me since Raphael was buried."

Splinter sighed sadly as he looked up at Monalisa's room, the door still remained shut and the room was quiet, yet the door wasn't the only thing that continued to keep everyone out.

"She is suffering greatly my son." The old rat said "She needs to heal..."

Leonardo nodded.

"I know, master..." said Leonardo "And I promised Raphael I'd be there for her, that I'd protect her, but how can I help her if she hates me...she resents me, she's angry I came home alive but Raphael didn't, she said it herself at the wake that I should have protected Raphael."

Splinter placed his hand on Leonardo's shoulder as he saw the blue masked turtle's head droop.

"Leonardo..." he said "You are not to blame for Raphael's death, Black Mamba was dishonourable in her actions and she performed cowardly acts that lead to the demise of your brother, you are in no way to blame."

"But I should have protected him!" said Leonardo "Raphael, he wasn't just my brother, he was my best friend, even though I knew he was sometimes jealous of me, I knew he loved me deep down...even as children, we loved being in each others company to play games and spend time together."

Splinter sighed as he remembered those days.

"Monalisa does not hate you." he said "She let you help her when we returned home, she's in a very hard painful place right now, and she needs time to heal and get herself together again."

Leonardo nodded "I know Master Splinter." he said "And I will say this, no matter what Mona does or says to me, I will never shut her out, I'll never turn away from her, if she needs someone to shout at, scream at, maybe when she's ready, a shoulder to cry on, someone to listen to her..."

Splinter gave a weak smile and patted his son's shoulder.

"You are indeed honourable Leonardo." he said "Honourable and sensitive...Mona will come round when she's ready, but we must keep an eye on her."

Leonardo nodded and bowed to Splinter again before the old rat walked to the kitchen and Leonardo continued his swordplay.

As he swung his swords about, he looked up at the bedroom door wondering if Mona was alright.

"She can't stay in there forever..." he thought "I know she's heartbroken, but if she continues to shut herself away, she'll go mad..."

* * *

Unknown to Leonardo and the others, Mona had sneaked out of the bedroom and out of the lair to get to the garage.

It was difficult to leave the bedroom without being seen, but thanks to following Splinter's lessons by the book, she managed to sneak over to the exit.

As soon as she made it to the garage, Mona instantly went over to the Shell cycle in the corner.

The corner was no longer dusty but it was hard to see the newly improved Shell-cycle, as the colours that once adorned it were now replaced with a different shade. No longer blood red, this time, black as night.

* * *

The night before, Mona had crept out of the lair and give the shell-cycle a new paint job hoping it would blend into the shadows more, she needed to stay concealed as she began her hunt.

"Now I'll be able to ride through the night without being seen." she thought "I don't know what you'd think of the new paint job Raph, but I hope you think it's ok, you did leave it too me."

As she observed the shell-cycle, Mona wondered if any of the turtles would know she wasn't in her room, so far since they returned, no-one had tried to bother her except when Donatello would bring her, her meals.

Mona had worked it out that he came to her room with her meals at 9.00pm, 1.00am and 6.00am so as long as she was back in her bedroom at those times, hopefully she wouldn't be missed, as far as the turtles were concerned or had knowledge of was that she was still grieving for her mate.

She had grieved for days, and now her grief was overpowered by anger and thirst for vengeance, she had been up that path before and now she was doing it again. She was ready for anything.

* * *

Mona reached into the compartment under the seat and pulled out her leather jumpsuit and coat, she glanced over her shoulder to check the area in case anyone was watching.

Feeling confident Mona quickly pulled off the black ninja suit and pulled on the jumpsuit making sure her tail fit into the tail glove at the back. She looked at her gloved hands and flexed them looking at the sharp claws on the end of them.

They looked perfect for slashing flesh and clawing out the eyes of some Foot Ninja who refused to co-operate.

She visualised them going through the flesh of the dishonourable Venomous Five and their screams of agony as she clawed out their eyes then throats.

She then touched her head where she had plaited her hair and tied it around her head, she needed to hide her hair under the helmet.

Placing her helmet on her head, she climbed onto the back of the shell-cycle and felt the handles, she felt ready to take anything that was thrown at her, any Purple Dragon, any Foot Ninja, or any enemy that stopped her, she would take them down with every strength she had.

Checking her watch she knew the Foot Ninja or the Venomous Five would be out at this time of night and she had sent a timer on it an hour before she had to be back at the lair reminding herself of when she had to return before she was missed.

She opened the garage door and powered the engine to start. Just hearing the noise of the bike starting up made her think of Raphael again as she remembered their wild nights out on the town.

Forcing the tears away, Mona tried to focus as she powered the bike to drive through the garage door and into the alleyway to get to the city, she hit the button to shut the door.

* * *

Then once she was clear, Mona powered the bike engine then then flew towards the city.

As she felt the wind pass over her shoulders and helmet she could feel the memories returning to her.

She remembered sitting behind Raphael as they rode through the city together, going faster than the wind, watching as the lights flew past them and feeling the adrenaline and excitement fly through them.

The first time she rode with him, it was indeed the most exiting feeling she'd ever felt and it was even more exciting, if not scary when she first learnt how to ride it herself.

It had been a scary few tries to get the basics and how the bike actually worked, but soon enough she was able to ride it very well and soon she was able to go very fast.

Raphael had made sure they practised on the quiet roads by the farmhouse so they couldn't be seen and it was safer.

Pushing those memories to the back of her head, she tried to focus on the task ahead. She was on her first hunt, she was now Hell's Angel, ready to bring hell to anyone and everyone who got in her way, refused to give her information on the Venomous Five's whereabouts.

She was going to be merciless, she was not going to let anything hold her back, nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

Mona soon made it to the main part of the city where she drove around looking for any criminal activity.

Because of the way she was dressed and that fact that the long coat she wore covered her tail, she was able to hide her true features from the unsuspecting humans.

Through the shaded visor of her helmet, Mona looked around at the activity around her, it seemed like a normal night in the Big Apple, but Mona knew there was danger and darkness in the Underworld under the city.

Any street gang at work tonight was enough to vent her frustrations at, but it would be better if she found any Foot Ninja then she could find out where the Venomous Five were.

Driving further through the city, Mona soon came to the eastern part of New York where she knew the Purple Dragon's hung out.

This area was a lot more quiet than the rest of the famous city that practically never slept but Mona had scouted this area before in her vigilante days before she met the turtles.

"There's got to be some activity here!" she growled "The Purple Dragons never sleep! Neither do the Foot clan! And if I know Arashi, he often gets the Purple Dragons to some dirty work for him!"

* * *

Driving over to a dark alleyway, Mona quickly parked the bike and making sure it was secure and well out of sight, Mona decided to continue her search on foot, at least she didn't have the noise of the engine causing some cowardly criminals go into hiding and on her feet she could be more quiet and stealthy.

Keeping her helmet on, Mona climbed up a fire escape and up onto a rooftop and began to look around, it was quiet, but Mona was sure there was some activity somewhere and the rooftops was the best place to search without being seen.

"Beware you bastards..." she hissed as she scouted over the rooftops "Beware the 'Hell's Angel'..."

**So now Mona begins her hunt, stay tuned to see how she fairs, will she find someone useful to her, or is this a disappointing night? **

**Well, stay tuned to find out more! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Heya all! Sorry about the late upload, had a bit of the block, just hoping it's not gonna hold me down for the next few chapters. **

**WARNING: Contains bloody violence and strong ****language.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Bloodbath**

After at least an hour, Mona came to a stop on top of a warehouse. She had seen some expensive looking cars outside and after getting a good look she saw they were part of the Foot due to the Symbol on the side.

Narrowing her eyes Mona jumped up the side of the building climbed on the roof where she saw a small window on the roof and crawling over to it, she looked through to see if she could hear or see anything important.

Through the glass she could see many gangsters, Purple Dragons mostly and she could see some men in smart suits and standing behind them were Foot Ninja.

Just looking at them made her blood boil, she wanted to get in there and slaughter them all, not caring that there were over thirty of them and one of her, she didn't fear pain or capture, all she wanted was to find out the location of her lover's killer and get even, as well as slaughtering the bastards who were part of his killing.

Removing her helmet Mona decided that if she heard anything useful to her, she could keep those ones alive, the others would fall by her fingernails.

* * *

Making sure no-one saw her, Mona lay flat on the roof and opened the top window a tiny bit so she could hear what was going on.

"You got the stuff?"

"Do you have the payment?"

"Right here!"

Amongst the gang members she could see one of the leaders of the Purple Dragons walking over with a briefcase, Mona then saw him place it on a table and one of the smartly dressed Foot Ninja stepped forward and opened the Briefcase to see many dollar notes inside.

* * *

Mona gritted her teeth as she saw the Foot Ninja leader start to count the bills whilst the leader of the Purple Dragons stood nervously back with his mates, all looked ready to pull out their weapons and fight if needed.

Normally if she and the turtles were confronted with moments like this, they would often stay out of it unless the the public was in danger, Mona remembered how she and Raphael used to lean over the side of buildings or look through windows at action like this hoping that Leonardo would give the order that they could jump into the battle and take down the scum as they fought.

More that likely the gangster and Foot Ninja bastards would kill each other with their different use of weapons, but Mona and Raphael never liked leaving that to chance and would be eager to jump into the battle and take down all of them.

But now she was on her own, she could decide whatever she wanted to do, she could decide if she should or shouldn't jump into battle and this time, without Leonardo telling her what she could or couldn't do, she was more than ready to jump into battle when ready.

* * *

"So do you have the equipment we need for our latest heist?" asked the Purple Dragon leader "We ain't leaving here with nothing!"

The Foot Ninja leader picked up the wads of cash checking to see how much was in it, all the while the other Foot Ninja stood back and watched for their leader to make up his mind whether to give the Purple Dragons what they wanted depending on how much of the amount of money they were given.

As Mona watched the whole thing take place, she began to hear the dialogue exchanged between the gangsters and the Foot Ninja.

She couldn't clearly hear what they were saying, but judging by the looks on their faces and the fact that there was a lot of money involved showed it wasn't good.

* * *

After a while, deciding she had heard enough, Mona placed her helmet back on and using her elbow performed the Crane Wing strike to smash the window before jumping through it and falling into the warehouse in a shower of shattered glass, her long black coat billowing behind her.

At once the gangsters and foot clan members jumped out of their skins when they saw the figure in black appear.

"What the fuck man!?" cried one as he drew his guns, the others following suite.

Mona saw him draw his guns and she instantly leapt into the air before doing a twist in the air and landing in front of several other gang members.

It was a trick she normally performed in situations when surrounded by many members and if they drew their guns they couldn't shoot for for the fear of killing their own men.

"Don't just stand there you fools!" shouted the leader "Kill that figure in black!"

* * *

At once the members took out their weapons, mostly knives, chains, clubs and sticks, Mona took a deep breath and as the gangs came at her, she used her tail to strike at those behind sending many of them flying into the others knocking them over like dominoes.

With those that came at the sides, Mona clawed her hands and the sharp neko-te on the gloves struck their faces drawing blood.

The gangsters yelled in agony and turned away from her cradling their bleeding faces as Mona continued to slash the air yelling and growling like a tiger as she used the tiger style on the members.

"Who the fuck are you!?" shouted the leader as he aimed at her with a large club but Mona leaned backwards using her tail to spring herself back upright and swiped the club out of his hands with her clawed hands before performing a kangaroo kick sending him flying backwards.

"Your worst nightmare!" she snarled, her voice almost muffled under the helmet.

The gangsters despite Mona showed them how deadly she was in combat still tried to fight her and bring her down, but she continued to use her tail and slice and dice with her hands as well as leap everywhere not stopping for a moment in-case they brought her down.

"You know the old saying 'Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned'" Mona snarled as she stabbed one gangster in the eyes with her claws before breaking his neck then leapt onto a table crouched in an aggressive tiger stance "Well you are faced with one pissed off female!"

As she stood there ready to fight she saw several take out guns to fire at her, thinking quickly, Mona leapt backwards performing a backflip and used her feet and tail to kick the guns out of the gangster's hands and as she landed backwards she landed on a gangster's chest and sprung off him sending him flying backwards into several other gangsters.

* * *

Mona then flew towards the leader, landed before him and brought her clawed hands to his face slicing at his flesh and sending blood flying everywhere and he stumbled to the ground holding his bleeding face.

As she fought the remaining Purple Dragons, the smart dressed Foot Clan dealers drew their weapons and many leapt towards her to fight, but Mona in her rage and bloodlust slashed their throats and faces with her claws and leapt all over the place like a lethal wild cat, slashing and clawing her way through the many ninja that came at her.

* * *

At once the purple Dragons tried to fire at her, but Mona hit the floor and ducked as the bullets flew though the air and shot down the ninja.

Mona then aimed for one of the leaders still standing and sliced his face before jumping onto his chest and pushing him to the ground with her clawed hands near his eyes.

"What the fuck!?" cried the leader as Mona held him down with her knees and drove her claws into his already bleeding flesh.

* * *

As Mona's back was turned, the surviving Purple Dragons quickly turned and fled in fear, seeing how deadly Mona was, they sure weren't staying around to see her torture someone and feared they would be next if they stuck around for long.

"Where are the Venomous Five!?" Mona snarled holding her clawed hands near his face "Where are they? Don't tell me, they're hiding behind Dr Arden? Hiding from me, they killed Raph and now they're too scared to face me?"

"Who are you? You fucking bitch?" shouted the leader "And what business do you have here killing my ninja and fucking up a business deal!?"

"This is no business deal!" Mona spat "You're all nothing but scum! Dealing in dirty money and supplies for your own personal use! Now answer me my question! Where are those dirty reptilian monsters? The Venomous Five!?"

"How should we know?" asked the leader "And even if we did! We wouldn't tell you!"

As he spat out those words, Mona saw red and she sliced his cheek again with her clawed finger.

"Don't fuck around with me you dick!" she spat "If you talk back to me again I'll pop your eye out!"

* * *

As Mona set on torturing the leader, several ninja jumped up ready to protect their leader, but luckily Mona saw them and positioned her clawed hand above the leader's face.

"Come any closer and I'll claw out his eyes!" she snarled "I'm not shitting around! Drop your weapons and kneel on the floor!"

The ninja hesitated but the leader terrified at losing his sight instantly signalled the ninja to drop their weapons and the ninja reluctantly dropped their weapons and got into their knees as Mona hovered her clawed hands above the leader's face.

"Very good..." she snarled as she hand away from his eyes but just to prove how she wasn't going to be merciful Mona sliced his cheek again and then slapped him angrily.

The leader choked and spat out blood then looked up at Mona's helmeted face.

"The Venomous Five are bound only to the orders of Dr Arden and Lord Arashi!" he said "Only scout the city when told..."

"Were they given orders to kill the turtles?" Mona asked, her fury getting stronger and stronger by the second.

"I do not question Lord Arashi's plans!" the leader spat up "Nor do I know what he asked the Venomous Five to do! But the fact that he managed to kill one of the turtles! That was like Christmas had come early for us!"

Mona's heart was already pounding with adrenaline and fury as she had taken down almost everyone in that Warehouse, but hearing the way the Foot Clan leader spoke about her lover, it was like the bullets from the guns had entered her heart and were killing her within, bleeding internally but not killing her inside.

Looking down at the leader, Mona decided on a good way of getting a message to Arashi, Dr Arden and the Venomous Five, she had intended on killing all of the Gang Members and Foot Ninja, but seeing the leader at her mercy and the other Foot Ninja scared to move, she could do whatever she wanted.

* * *

"I want you to give a message to your Lord Arashi, along with Dr Arden and the Venomous Five..." she hissed, she lifted her visor on her helmet showing the leader her reptilian features and her blazing blue eyes.

The leader stared at her for a long time and he saw the tail covered in black leather appear behind her from under her coat.

"I want you to give him a message from me...I may already know me, but for now, call me Hell's Angel...tell your Lord and Master that if his Doctor's sick creations, the Venomous Five want to fight and kill someone, tell them to look for me...I have a score to settle, especially with the Black Mamba..."

The leader looked up at Mona, he started to sweat as he saw Mona's blue eyes boring into his angrily.

"Deliver this message, and show your leader the extent of my mercy by witnessing your scarred face! Tell him all that happened here, and if we wishes to send his lapdogs, the Venomous Five out into New York, tell him I'll be waiting, Tell the Venomous Five I'll be waiting..."

* * *

The leader said nothing but from the look it his eyes, Mona saw that he got the message on how serious she was.

But Mona wasn't through with him yet as she sliced his face over and over again then got off him before stepping backwards from the ninja who stayed kneeling on the floor in case she did anything else.

Mona couldn't help but smirk at the fact that the whole Foot Ninja were scared for her right now, they saw what she had done with the other gangsters and they knew even if they worked as a team it would be hard to beat her.

Mona stepped back into the darkness and kept her eyes on the ninja as they kept watching her. Thankfully as she stepped into the darkness, the ninja couldn't see her and she was able to hide in the darkness until the leader ran out of the warehouse with the ninja following close behind him.

Mona watched them run then looked at the mess of dead bodies and injured gangster's laying on the ground. Feeling some kind of satisfaction, Mona wondered what Lord Arashi's reaction would be when he saw his men return from a failed mission.

* * *

Mona didn't have long to think when she suddenly heard her watch bleep prompting her that she needed to return to the lair.

Quickly checking the time, Mona quickly began to rummage through the pockets of the fallen gangster's and Foot Ninja, stuffing any cash she found into her own pockets, then ran to the open doors of the warehouse.

Running out into the fresh air, she planned to get back to the Shell-Cycle and back to the lair before anyone realised she was missing.

**Yeesh! That was brutal! Mona showed those gangsters and Foot Ninja how deadly she could be with the neko-te and tiger style Kung Fu!**

**Will she make it back to the lair before the turtles realise she's not there, or will they realise she's been gone from the lair?**

**Find out in the next chapter! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Unsuspecting**

Leonardo looked up from reading his book and clicked pause on his Ipod, he sighed as he looked towards Mona's room. He had no idea Mona had left the lair.

As far as he knew, Mona was still in the bedroom depressed and lonely. He couldn't blame her after all that happened, yet he wasn't sure how to make her feel better after all that had happened.

He had found it hard to concentrate on his book or his music because he was so worried. Donatello was already in the kitchen preparing everyone lunch, and he was going to take the meal he had made for Mona up to her room.

Michelangelo was sitting on the sofa opposite quietly reading a comic book. He was looking rather pale and thin, he hadn't eaten properly for several days, it worried Leonardo that his younger brother wasn't eating, for nothing kept the youngest turtle away from his food for long.

Splinter had decided that the following day he would try to get everyone back into some sort of routine, after seeing Leonardo practising with his swords, he believed it would be the best thing to get Donatello and Michelangelo back into training, but it was difficult as Mona still refused to come out of the bedroom.

Splinter had decided to leave Mona until she was ready, after losing her mate, he knew it would take a long time for her to recover.

Leonardo looked at Michelangelo again and then saw Donatello walk out of the kitchen with some food.

The brainy turtle walked up to the coffee table in the middle of the TV room and placed a tray on it, it consisted of sandwiches and snacks as well as some drinks.

"Hey guys..." he said "Lunch..."

"Thanks Don..." said Leonardo softly carefully placing his book on the arm of the chair and putting his Ipod on top of it.

Donatello looked towards Michelangelo who continued to look at his comic, he hadn't even acknowledged that Donatello had arrived with food.

"Mikey..." Donatello said softly, Michelangelo at the sound at Donatello's voice looked up from his comic.

"I brought us some food," said Donatello "You hungry?"

Michelangelo looked at the sandwhiches and the snacks, normally he would be gathering as much food as he could but he shook his head.

"I'm not hungry..." he said.

Donatello sighed.

"You've barely eaten at all, Mikey..." he said "I'm worried about you bro..."

Michelangelo sighed.

"I'm sorry Don..." he said "I just don't feel like eating at all right now..."

Donatello stood up straight and exhaled.

"I know it's hard Mikey..." he said "But just think about what Raph would want you to do...he wouldn't want you to be starving..."

"It's not just Raph, Don..." he said "I'm also worried about Mona..." he looked up towards Mona's room "She's not come out of her room, hasn't spoken to anyone..."

Donatello nodded.

"I know Mikey..." he said "I've tried everything to try and get her out of her room, but she's just so broken...it's gonna take some time..."

Leonardo nodded and continued to look up at Mona's bedroom door as Donatello turned away and back to the kitchen so he could get Mona's meal to take up to the bedroom.

As he stared at the door, Leonardo wondered how Monalisa was doing now as she continued to sit there in the room alone.

* * *

In fact if Leonardo had looked up from his book about fifteen minutes ago he might have seen Mona walking back to her bedroom.

Just minutes before, Mona had managed to sneak into her room without anyone seeing. After returning from her mission, she had pulled into the garage and quickly changed back into her black silk ninja suit from her catsuit.

She still felt breathless from the fight, and she still felt angry that she wasn't able to find the Venomous Five tonight, but hopefully the next night she would have better luck.

The only thing that did satisfy her was that she killed a good few people tonight. If people was what she called them, the foul scum of the earth they were in her eyes.

Sitting in front of the mirror, Mona picked up her hairbrush and let loose her plaited hair before giving it a brush.

She looked up at a photograph of her and Raphael on her mirror, it was another picture of them relaxing on holiday at the Farmhouse.

Looking at Raphael's face in the photograph she wondered if he would be proud of her going out and looking for the Venomous Five, if only there was some way she could contact him, spiritually even, but she shook her head.

Though she had gone through a lot with meditation, she hadn't been able to do any of the advanced stuff that Leonardo and the others had told her about.

She even remembered Splinter saying that even meditation had it's limits.

Sighing softly, Mona brushed her hair and stroked it feeling how silky it was now out of it's plait.

She remembered when she did this after having a shower or after training, she would sit and brush her hair and Raphael would come up behind her and massage her shoulders or sit on the bed and talk to her whilst she watched him in the mirror.

Mona felt her stomach twist up the more she thought of Raphael, she still missed him so much and even though she had let off some much needed steam slaughtering Purple Dragons, some Foot Ninja and mutilating one as he ran back to Arashi, she knew it wouldn't bring Raphael back.

But deep down she felt some satisfaction that she had disfigured one who would return to Arashi with a failed mission and would anger his boss by telling him that they had failed in their trading with the Purple Dragons and also tell him that a creature was on a mission to seek vengeance on him and on the Venomous Five for murdering her lover.

"What will you say to the fact someone is after you, and especially the Venomous Five Izo Arashi..." she snarled at her reflection "Will you be afraid? Will you show how cowardly you are if you send wave after wave of your men after me? You have every right to be terrified, I'll cut out every last member of the Foot clan to get to you...you, Dr Arden and the Venomous Five! And when I finally get to you, you're going to wish you'd never been born! Any of you!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Foot Headquarters, Lord Arashi sat at the end of the throne room watching the ninjas train, he sipped his saki as he observed the ninja fight each other and spar.

He watched them, then he would glance out of the window into the city of New York at night, it was indeed a peaceful night and he was still pleased that one of the ninja turtles had been killed.

He hadn't seen any activity from the other ninja turtles, so he guessed that they were too broken over the loss of Raphael that they couldn't come out and confront him and his Foot Ninja.

Smirking to himself, Arashi as about to take another sip of saki when he saw the doors of the throne room open and he saw a smartly dressed Foot Ninja leader run in with his face covered in deep scratches and many other foot ninja following him looking terrified and nervous.

Anger and confusion filling him, Arashi stood up and dismissed the training ninja as the leader ran up to him wiping his bloody face.

"What in the name of God happened to you!?" Arashi cried as he saw the Leader's bloodied up face.

"We were ambushed..." the leader said "A figure in black!"

"And the mission?" asked Arashi.

"Failed..." the leader replied as he tried to wipe away the blood that was dripping into his eyes and stinging him.

Arashi growled in anger and his face turned deep mauve.

"Who was it that made you fail?" he asked angrily, he pressed a button on the table alerting Dr Arden.

"A figure in Black my lord..." said the leader "She took out our men, our customers...she was like an animal the way she struck..."

"She?" asked Arashi "How did you know it was a she?"

"The body was feminine sir, and her voice..." said the leader "She also had a tail...reptilian features..."

Arashi glared then his eyes widened as alarm bells began ringing in his head.

"Monalisa!" he growled "That lizard whore! Come to avenge her hot headed lover's murder!"

He looked at the leader and glared.

"A mere girl and she slashed you to ribbons!?"

"She called herself...Hell's Angel..." said the leader "She was more deadly than we've seen her before...she had claws on her fingers instead of using her warfans..."

* * *

Arashi glared then he saw the doors open and Dr Arden walked in followed closely by the Venomous Five.

All five replitian mutants were looking confused as they walked behind their master, then they recoiled slightly as they saw the bloodied up face of the Leader.

As soon as Dr Arden saw the slashed face of the Ninja leader he glared.

"What the fuck happened to you?" he asked.

Arashi looked at Dr Arden and explained everything.

As Dr Arden pieced the bits together the face of Monalisa came into his brain and he gritted his teeth.

"Little bitch!" snarled Dr Arden "I knew Monalisa would come looking for her lover's killer!"

He turned to the Venomous Five.

Komodo Dragon glared then looked at the others, Cobra, Gila Monster and Nile Monitor then looked at Black Mamba who looked back at them then looked slightly nervous.

"Looks like you'll have another target Mamba..." said Dr Arden "Monalisa is on the warpath, not that we believed this wouldn't happen, but she is searching the city for you and will not rest until she has found you!"

Cobra smirked as she saw the worried look on Black Mamba's face before it turned to a determined glare.

"It seems we will have to be careful if the lizard bitch is searching for the ones responsible for Raphael's death..." said Arashi "She thinks she can take one the rest of the Foot Ninja..."

Dr Arden looked thoughtful as he looked up at his master.

"Don't you worry Master..." he said "I shall come up with a plan..."

he turned back to the Venomous Five.

"Let us return to the Laboratories!" he snarled at them "We have matters to discuss!"

The Venomous Five nodded in agreement and Arashi nodded at Dr Arden allowing him to leave but also requested he take the slashed faced ninja leader down for treatment.

* * *

As they walked down the halls to Dr Arden's laboratories, Cobra turned to Black Mamba, that smirk still on her face.

Nile Monitor and Gila Monster also gave the black snake woman knowing looks seeing her concerned look.

"Well, well, well Black Mamba!" Cobra teased flicking out her tongue and dripped venom as she noticed the Black snake woman's look "Monalisa is out searching for you! Are you fearful?"

Gila Monster and Nile Monitor nodded in agreement.

"Not laughing now!" they hissed.

Black Mamba glared at them and bared her own fangs.

"Let her come!" she snarled "I'll find her and gut her the same way I gutted Raphael!"

"You think you might be able to take on her?" asked Cobra "After what our Lord Arashi said, she took out all those Purple Dragons and the Foot Ninja, you think you can take her after hearing about that?"

Black Mamba looked at her fellow reptiles and glared harder.

"I will face her!" she said "I will end her pain! I will let her join her beloved Raphael! If she wants to face me in a fight! Let her come! She'll taste fear...then pain...then I will give her death!"

The other Venomous Five laughed and glared.

"That is if she doesn't kill you first!" Cobra retorted, once again dripping venom and flicking out her tongue.

**For now, Mona managed to get back to the lair without anyone noticing she was gone, but will she be able to pull the wool over the turtle's and Splinter's eyes for long before she's caught out, that is if she's caught out?**

**Meanwhile her activities have gone back to the Foot and Dr Arden's decided to think of a plan. What will happen next? Keep reading to find out! **

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	28. Chapter 28

**WARNING:**** Contains some strong language**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Second Night on the Hunt**

When Dr Arden and the Venomous Five arrived at Dr Arden's Laboratories, Dr Arden stood in the middle of the room in front of a computer.

"I should have guessed that Lizard whore was going to come looking for us!" Dr Arden snarled "Not that I always knew she'd come looking!"

He looked at the Venomous Five.

Cobra was still smirking at Black Mamba who was glaring at her annoyed and angerily.

"Looks like you will have another target on your hands Venomous Five..." said Dr Arden "Especially you Black Mamba!"

Black Mamba glared at Dr Arden whilst the other Venomous Five smirked in amusement.

"When I created you, I made you strong and deadly enough to take on the Ninja Turtles." said Dr Arden "And you Black Mamba showed just how strong and deadly you were!"

Black Mamba's glare faded and her cocky smirk returned.

"We might have broken the turtles and the lizard whore by taking away Raphael, but they didn't break completely, their grief has been replaced with hunger for vengeance, especially in Monalisa...and she must be brought down!"

"What do you propose us do, Master?" asked Komodo Dragon "As leader of the faithful Venomous Five we are ready to listen to your commands."

Dr Arden smiled at Komodo Dragon evilly.

"Good..." he said "Now...from what I know about Monalisa... she is indeed deadly in battle, whether with her turtle brothers or alone...and after witnessing that man's face..."

"One fucked up bastard!" Gila Monster said "Slashed to ribbons!"

"Shut up Gila..." Komodo Dragon hissed.

Dr Arden gritted his teeth as he thought hard, his burnt skin wrinkling horribly.

"Monalisa..." he said "She has always been a target of mine...her DNA has been like gold...her ability to heal..." he brought up the computer and it showed a screen shot of Monalisa.

"I had her strapped to my table, her DNA extracted to make my healing serums...I had captured her again and again, but she always escaped my clutches...but I was still able to preserve her DNA and cloned it again and again..."

* * *

The Venomous Five watched Dr Arden as he walked up and down the width of the room thinking hard.

"She has always escaped me...always foiled my plans, yet I've still been able to steal her DNA...now her lover has been taken from her, more than likely she'll hunt down the enormous Five...then come after us..."

"Master...?" Nile Monitor spoke up but Dr Arden didn't look up.

Komodo Dragon nudged Nile Monitor prompting him to shut up as Dr Arden continued to muse.

After a while, the scarred faced doctor looked up and looked at the Venomous Five.

"If I know the lizard whore, she'll be hell bent on her quest for vengeance after the death of her lover, and she will not rest until she finds those responsible."

The Venomous Five looked at each other.

"I shall find her Master..." Black Mamba said "I can bring her to you...alive if need be..."

"No..." said Dr Arden, a smirk forming on his face "No...I believe that with all the serums I made from her DNA and my success at cloning them...her being alive is no concern of mine...if we are to keep our skins safe...and yours safe...then she must be brought down...under pain of death..."

The Venomous Five looked at each other again then looked excited.

Cobra licked her lips with her forked tongue.

"Does that mean that we can kill her, Master?" she asked.

Dr Arden smirked, his burnt skin wrinkling horribly again as he did.

"Indeed Cobra...but...you must bring a sample of her blood..." he picked up a large blood bag and a long needle "Along with her corpse!"

Black Mamba smirked as she listened.

"I will request that Lord Arashi send some of his expendable soldiers after the lizard, followed by the stronger ones, so they can tire her out...then you will search for her at her weakest...you should have no problem with her after that..."

Komodo Dragon smirked.

"And what of the turtles?" he asked.

Dr Arden looked at the giant lizard mutant with evil and danger in his eyes.

"Once the lizard is in our possession, dead or alive...they will come looking for her...then we can start the next phase..."

Cobra hissed in pleasure and more venom dripped from her mouth as she grinned.

Dr Arden smirked again at the Venomous Five.

"I will return to Lord Arashi and inform him of the plan of bringing her down...dead or alive...the lizard lady will still be useful to me..."

He walked away and towards the door.

"Wait here for my orders..." he said.

As he left, the Venomous Five looked towards Black Mamba who glared up at them.

"Looks like your opportunity to go after Monalisa has come, Mamba!" said Nile Monitor You'll be able to go after her soon."

Cobra cackled and grinned manically at Black Mamba who looked furious and flexed her long nailed fingers.

"Let her come...Let me find her...she will not live to see another day when I'm through with her!" Black Mamba hissed "I'll do her a favour and reunite her with her hot headed lover!"

"At least let me soften her up with my venom before you snuff out her life!" Cobra snarled.

"You will have a turn with her..." Komodo Dragon snarled "But first...we must wait for our Master's next orders..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mona had managed to sneak out of the lair again on the shell-cycle dressed in her black attire.

She had driven through the city until she found an area to park it in the shadows then she climbed to the rooftops so she could continue her search.

"You can't hide from me forever!" Mona snarled as she looked around "The leader I sent back should have told you about me, and you'll send the Venomous Five after me! Especially as you're too cowardly to face me yourself!"

She clenched her fists yet made sure she was careful not to stab her hands with the sharp neko-te.

"Ok..." she said "I know you're out here! Somewhere!"

* * *

She leapt over a few buildings until she came to an area where she knew the Foot Ninja had confronted her and the turtles before, after a while of living with the turtles and scouting the city, she had learnt of all the hotspots where the Foot Ninja would normally strike.

Standing in the middle of the building, Mona looked around and held up her clawed hands.

"I know you're gonna come here! I'm right where you want me! Come out come out wherever you are!"

As she stood there, her ears picked up movement, thanks to the intense ninja training she received she had learnt to listen and pick up every tiny noise no matter how silent or noisy the area she was in was, she had learnt to listen hard.

Holding up her clawed hands, Mona soon saw many Foot Ninja appear from the sides around her.

"The one that Arashi told us to find has been found!" said one "Prepare to be taken down!"

Mona flexed her clawed fingers as she looked at the ninja through her shaded visor. There were over twenty of them and she had to be careful, one wrong move and they would take her down easily.

"Don't try and resist!" one the foot ninja cried "We will take you down!"

Mona looked around at all the Foot Ninja as they came at her from all angles, Mona bit her lip as she looked at them all.

This wasn't going to be easy and if she knew how dishonourable the Foot could be, they would try and strike at her from behind once they got a chance.

Flexing her claws, Mona bit her lip and analysed the situation, she knew she was in a sticky spot but she tried to regain her composure, she had taken down gangs before, and having a tail was an aid as an extra limb behind her, if anyone attacked her from behind she could just jab and strike with that.

"Come on you cunts..." she growled "You want to take me on...I'm not afraid!"

At her words, the ninja instantly ran forward to attack her, all brandishing their weapons. Mona held up her clawed hands and growled as she readied herself for the attack...

* * *

A few blocks away in an apartment above the Shop '_**Second Time Around**_' Casey lay in his bed next to April staring at the ceiling.

Since they returned from the farmhouse days before, Casey had found it difficult to sleep, mainly due to the fact that he had lost his best friend and he was so angry at the fact that Black Mamba had murdered him.

In fact he had spent many days practising his fighting with his hockey sticks and golf clubs hoping to find Black Mamba himself and take her down, her, the Venomous Five and the rest of the Foot.

It had worried April seeing her husband like this, of course she had seen him in a temper when face with Purple Dragons and taking them down after they threatened, then killed his father.

She was used to him going out late at night searching for Purple Dragons and often helping the turtles and Mona when they were on missions, but this time, he was really hell bent on going out and making those responsible pay for Raphael's death.

It worried April more especially as this wasn't the average gangster group he was after, but something more dangerous, he had tried to talk to him about it, but Casey had been stubborn and depressed, he had been devastated enough when the Purple Dragons had killed his father, but now the knife in his heart had been twisted further now his best friend had been slaughtered.

But despite his stubbornness, Casey had calmed down enough to listen to April and let her comfort him, but he still kept that plan in his mind about finding the Foot and the Mamba and making them pay for taking Raphael away.

Casey stared at the ceiling for a long time, sleeping had become so hard as he kept having dreams where he had been with Raphael on missions then witnessed his death at the hands of Black Mamba.

"I should have been there helping!" he said "I should have been there! Maybe I should have saved you! Protected you!"

Tears stung his eyes as he thought about Raphael, he closed his eyes but each time he did, he saw Raphael's murder in his dreams, then his body in the coffin before they buried him.

Unable to take it any-more, Casey climbed out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe, finding a pair of jeans and a black sleeveless top he quickly got dressed and looked over to April who lay sleeping peacefully in her bed.

He knelt down to his wife and kissed her lips gently.

"I'm sorry April..." he whispered "I hate leaving you like this, but I just can't sit still any-more, that snake is so gonna pay for taking Raphael away from me, from us..."

He kissed April one last time and rested his forehead on hers feeling her soft skin and her warmth until he had to stand up and walk away.

He quietly left the room and saw his golf bag filled with hockey sticks and golf clubs as well as his hockey mask.

Picking up the hockey mask he placed it over his head then picked up the bag of golf balls before walking to the window and climbing out of it onto the fire escape.

"I'll find that Mamba! I'll find the Foot Clan and the Venomous Five and I'll make them all suffer for what they did!" Casey muttered to himself as he took to the roof.

"I don't care what it takes!" Casey thought as he began to run across the rooftops, the bag bouncing on his back and the wind blowing through his hair "I'll find those bastards! I'll make them pay for taking my best friend from me!"

**Looks like the Foot have a plan to try and bring Mona down, and Dr Arden's decided Mona being alive is no value to him now. He'll have her dead or alive...yeeessshhh**

**Meanwhile, Mona's already faced with some Foot Ninja scouts and now Casey's decided to go on his own little hunt! How will all this pan out? **

**Stay tuned for more! Coming soon!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Discovery**

Mona held up her clawed hands as she watched the ninja come towards her.

"Prepare to be taken down whore!" one ninja shouted as he came at her yelling and swinging a katana sword.

But Mona moved quickly and dodged before grabbing his hand and bringing her elbow down onto his arm and breaking it then as he fell in pain, Mona brought her knee to his face smashing his nose and knocking out several teeth.

Several more came at her, but Mona ducked and used her clawed hands to slash their midsection's before aiming for their faces then using her feet and tail to disarm them of their weapons.

Mona then took the opportunity to turn their own weapons on them, whether they be katana swords, tanto, nun-chucks or tonfas, she took them all down.

Her rage was so strong, she took to heed to the slashes and punches she received from the ninja even if they managed to get back at her.

"Come on!" she roared holding up her bloody fingers "Is that all you got?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Casey had been running over the rooftops until he stopped for a brief rest on a small apartment building.

He hadn't seen any Foot Ninja nor the Venomous Five, he hadn't even seen any Purple Dragons and he was starting to wonder whether he should have gone outside at all.

He stood up again and was about to walk away from the roof to the fire escape when his ears pricked up the sounds of blades clashing and shouts.

"What the fuck...?" he thought as he stood still and listened trying to find out the source of where the noise was coming from.

* * *

Once he knew where it was coming from, Casey instantly began to make his way to where he believed it was coming from.

"I know that sound anywhere!" he thought as he prepared himself with one of his baseball bats and a hockey bat in the other hand.

He then leapt across the buildings until he came to the one he knew the noises were coming from.

No sooner did he approach it when he saw a Foot Ninja go flying off the side of the building and land next to him on the fire escape.

Casey jumped back in horror as he saw the foot ninja choke a little before laying still, the wounds on his body were like slashes and scratches and the fall must have been the fatality.

"Yeessshhh!" he thought, he wasn't sure how to approach the situation but he wanted to know what or who was fighting the Foot Ninja, his first thought was Leonardo due to the wounds on the body, but analysing them they didn't look like the wounds of katana blades. Leonardo normally stabbed or slashed the the slashes looked too close together and seemed to be have struck at the same time.

Confused, Casey looked up the building and quickly climbed the fire escape until he got to the top hoping to look over the side and see what was going on.

He soon made it and peeked over the side of the building and he was soon met with a surprising sight!

There were the Foot Ninja! At least ten of them still standing and the rest lay either groaning on the ground from wounds or knocked out cold or dead on the floor.

He looked around to see what was fighting them and it was then he saw a figure dressed all in black, wearing a leather trench coat and also wearing a black motorcycle helmet.

"Who the hell is that?" he thought as he watched the figure move quickly and with such deadly moves, flying kicks and slashing movements.

It was then he saw the long sharp neko-te the fingers of the figure as they slashed the faces and limbs of the ninja as they continued to come at them.

Casey narrowed his eyes as he studied their appearance and watched the movements.

"No...Way...!" he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mona had no idea that Casey was watching her and she had almost taken down all the Foot Ninja. She had gotten a few bruises and cuts in the process, but with all the training she had received from her masters as a human and from Master Splinter himself, she was capable of taking down all the ninja around her with hardly any difficulties.

It wasn't long before she had taken down the second from last ninja and she was standing face to face with the last standing ninja who was holding up a katana sword and was hesitating slightly wondering whether to attack her or flee.

"Scared huh?" Mona teased as she stepped towards him making him jump slightly.

Many ninja tried to get up again and were starting to crawl away in pain and fear, seeing as they could barely take on Mona, they believed it was best to get away whilst they still could.

"Maybe you should take a leave out of your trusted companion's books!" said Mona as she watched the wounded ninja trying to crawl away.

The Ninja continued to stand his ground.

"I'll break you!" he said "I am no coward!" he then charged at Mona, but Mona quickly moved and grabbed his wrist holding his katana and struck him in the face, her neko-te slicing his flesh.

"You might not be a coward!" she snarled "But your masters are!"

She then kicked him in the stomach and pinned him down on the floor, placing her knees on his arms so he couldn't fight back.

"What's Arashi up to? Huh?" she asked "Is he trying to catch me off guard? Trying to get me to waste my breath so the Venomous Five can come after me?"

The ninja choked and shook his head.

"I don't know anything!" he shouted up at her "I'm just following orders!"

"Following orders huh? Well, follow my orders! And you better follow them to the book you cunt!"

Mona placed her fingers around the guy's throat and gripped it tightly.

"You can be my next messenger to the big dogs! The big cowardly dogs! I got a message for them from Hell's Angel!"

She lifted her visor so the ninja could see her eyes clearly then began to tell him her message to Arashi, Dr Arden and the Venomous Five all the while she sliced his face with her neko-te.

"I'm not afraid of whatever Arashi and Dr Arden throw at me, but if I have a preference, it's not you lackies! It's the Venomous Five I'm more interested in!"

She sliced his face again then punched him in the face.

* * *

It was then Casey decided to make his presence known.

"Hey! Hell's Angel! Need any assistance?"

Mona almost jumped out of her skin as she heard his voice.

"Oh no..." Mona thought "Casey!"

She quickly slapped her visor down and turned to him.

"Hey! I got this one covered pal!" she snarled.

She then punched the Foot Ninja in the face knocking him out old.

"Thanks but no thanks!"

"You think you own these rooftops?" Casey asked "I happen to think you could use my help!"

"And what makes you think that?" asked Mona as she got into a fighting stance.

Casey shrugged then quickly used his baseball bat to knock out several wounded ninja as they tried to get up again.

"You may have everyone else fooled! But you don't fool me, Monalisa!" Casey said as he kicked the last ninja in the face.

Mona at first didn't register what Casey said and she held up her clawed hands.

"Yeah well guess what pal! Now you..." she paused for a moment as Casey's words sunk in "What the...? How did you know it was me?"

"It wasn't that hard Mona," said Casey as Mona took off her helmet and shook her head making the plait she had fall over her shoulder "The tail was a huge giveaway!"

Mona wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked down at her tail that stuck out under the coat.

"It's that obvious huh?" she asked.

* * *

Casey didn't speak for a moment as he looked Mona up and down, his eyes drank in the leather and the trench coat she was wearing and he saw her clawed hands.

He couldn't believe he was looking upon the lizard lady like this! As far as he knew, she had locked herself away from everyone because she was so devastated about her lover's death, but seeing her all clad in black and fighting the Foot Ninja alone and with a different style of weapon, he was shocked and amazed at the same time.

"Mona..." he finally found his voice "What...what the hell are you doing out here alone?"

Mona glared slightly.

"Searching for the bitch who took my lover away!" Mona retorted "I've been sneaking out of the lair to find Black Mamba and the Venomous Five, but it seems they're too cowardly to face me."

"Last time I heard from Donnie, you spent a lot of time in the bedroom." said Casey "Not that I'm blaming ya, but I never imagined you'd be out here by yourself!"

"Well, sitting in the bedroom sulking isn't going to bring Raph back!" Mona snarled as she lifted her foot and stomped it on a dead Foot Ninja's neck breaking it "I felt that some justice had to be done! I wanted to show those bastards I'm not broken!"

Casey flinched slightly as he heard the crack, he knew Mona to be rather merciless but this took the cake!

After the turtles adopted her and before Raphael's death, he had seen Mona outside of battle to be very light hearted, kind and friendly, but in battle or if something really pissed her off, she was terrifying, and April scared Casey enough when she was angry.

"I'm so sorry Mona..." said Casey softy "I miss Raph too...so much."

* * *

Mona looked saddened then she realised something.

If Casey had seen her, maybe he would tell April or even the turtles and Splinter what she was up to.

She looked up at Casey and narrowed her eyes.

"You're not going to tell April, the other turtles or Splinter about this are you?" she asked in a serious voice.

"They don't know what you're up to?" asked Casey in a shocked voice as he looked down at Mona.

"Well, this matter is personal Casey!" said Mona "And I wish to make Black Mamba pay for what she did to Raph! And I don't wish to wait around after the other turtles or Master Splinter coming up with some plan, by the time they've moved their backsides, the Venomous Five would have done a ton more damage!"

Casey was a little shocked by Mona's outburst but he could see her point, in fact he knew of how deadly Mona was in the first two years that she became a mutant, but here she was certainly not herself.

"Why are you out here anyways?" asked Mona "Shouldn't you be at home looking after April?"

"April's sleeping." said Casey "And for the record, I've been going out on nights like this to stop street crime, just like the turtles and you! And that was before I even knew you or the turtles."

Mona sighed and she was about to speak when Casey interrupted her.

"Listen Mona." he said "Why don't we go somewhere, get some food, then we can have a talk?"

Mona sighed again, but she thought maybe she could have a break and maybe talking to Casey would be a nice change rather than the turtles trying to talk to her like concerned doctors or therapists.

"Ok, why not." she said, forcing a weak smile.

"Come on." said Casey "There's a good place I know this way." and he lead the way off the rooftop, Mona following behind leaving the dead and injured Foot Ninja on the roof.

**Looks like Mona made short work of the Foot Ninja! Truly Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned!**

**But now, on his patrol, Casey's discovered Monalisa is The Hell's Angel! **

**I wonder what the two of them will talk about? Well, find out in the next chapter!**

**Note: I'm sure a lot of you may recognise the homage to the TMNT 2007 movie when Casey confronts The Nightwatcher Raphael. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Note: ****Credit to Rirureddo for his help in writing this chapter. :D Thankies! **

**Chapter Thirty**

**A Talk on the Rooftop**

A little while later, Mona and Casey were sitting on a rooftop, their feet dangling over the edge and looking at the street below.

Casey had managed to get them both a couple of cheeseburgers and soda pop and both were tucking in.

* * *

"Mmmm." said Mona "These are really good Cheeseburgers."

"It must be said!" said Casey nodding in agreement "These things are God's Gift!" he looked at Mona and grinned inside at the sight of her eating her burger eagerly.

"Feels good to have something good to eat for the first time in forever, doesn't it?"

"I guess..." said Mona "...Makes a difference from broth..."

"Broth can only do so much." said Casey "Sometimes you need more substance in your grub, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah..." Mona sighed "Thanks for bringing me here, Do you often go to that joint after a hard night out?" Mona asked as she took another bite of her burger.

Casey nodded.

"Yeah." he said "They're open 24 hours a day so I can always grab a good meal there, I'm always hungry after a good fight."

"I'd forgotten how good burger's tasted." said Mona.

Casey cocked his head on one side, he didn't want to say it but he thought it in his head.

"Well you've been grieving for a while, so much so no food except water, tea and broth have passed your lips."

He could see Mona's cheekbones more clearly than usual and and she didn't look as bright and beautiful, for a reptilian woman anyway, he hoped that maybe if she started eating normally again, her face would fill out again.

* * *

"How have you been coping overall Mona?" Casey asked hoping to at least get a decent conversation going.

"To tell you the truth." Mona confessed "Not too well, mainly because I still miss Raph so much, the others turtles had done nothing but watch me like a patient in a mental asylum, always watching me, Donatello's been delivering me my meals to the room, I just don't feel if I can face being in the lair doing anything normal, not since Raphael was taken."

Casey sighed sadly.

"I miss Raph too Mona," he said "Each night I keep thinking about how I wish I had been there, with him and Leonardo, maybe I could have protected him."

Mona looked away from Casey and took a drink from her soda pop.

"Why did Raph have to die...?" she said "He was always so strong...and Leonardo was with him! He should have been protecting his brother."

"Mona..." said Casey "You can't blame Leonardo for anything...he said it himself, he tried, it was hard enough that Raphael was killed before his eyes, but with you not talking to him seems to have hurt him even more."

Mona felt tears sting her eyes as she thought of Leonardo, she still felt anger and hurt within her soul, but seeing his heartbroken face in her head tore at her soul and heart.

"Honestly Mona..." said Casey "He tried all he could, Black Mamba was just so dishonourable, after hearing all that happened that night, he speaks again and again about how he should have died instead of Raph, so you could still have your lover and I would still have my best friend."

Mona sighed and a couple of tears fell, Casey was right, and she had heard Leonardo say it many times how he wished he had traded places with Raphael that day.

She hated the way she felt towards Leonardo, but she just found it so difficult to face him, talk to him, all the anger she felt within, even though she knew it wasn't his fault that Raphael died.

* * *

"Listen Mona..." said Casey "I know you're still grieving, but don't you think you're going about this the wrong way by shutting everyone out, especially Leo?"

Mona snapped her head towards Casey.

"What am I supposed to feel Casey?" she asked, "Raph was my life! How would you feel if April was killed by some dishonourable cowardly snake?"

Casey was a little shocked by her outburst but he could understand where Mona was coming from.

"I won't lie to you." he said "I'd feel the same way you are and want to kill the son of a bitch who'd even think of hurting her."

He paused and sighed

"But at the same time, I wouldn't want to shut out those who tried to be there for me in my time of need. Don't you think you're being a bit...rough on everyone?"

Mona looked away for a moment.

Casey was right, she had been shutting everyone out, but she was still so angry and devastated. She didn't know how she could face anyone, she had been locking herself away for a while, and now even though she was outside, she didn't feel any better except she felt anger and want for vengence.

"It's difficult Casey" Mona whispered "I don't know what to feel any more...Donatello's done nothing but watch over me like some shrink...and Michelangelo's been avoiding me, except when he takes my food to the bedroom...and Leo...he...I don't know how to face him...after everything that happened..."

Mona swallowed hard as she thought about what she said.

She felt horrible saying those things, it wasn't that she was ungrateful, but she felt so frustrated.

Casey saw the pain in her face and sighed.

"Donny's just trying to take care of you since you're not, no offense." he said "And Mikey, you know how sensitive he is. He's more or less just scared of how you'll react after your outbursts. And when it comes to Leo, it wasn't his fault. You know that."

Mona felt the tears fall again and she took a sip of her cola again. At once, the thoughts of Michelangelo feeling worried and treading on eggshells around her

"I know...but..." Mona hesitated "I just feel so broken and angry...and I can't push away this darkness within." she narrowed her eyes and pulled her clawed gloves back on flexing them "...At least not until Black Mamba has met her demise..." she snarled.

* * *

Casey gulped slightly as he saw Mona's clawed hands again, he remembered how she had taken down the Foot Ninja just an hour ago. It was rather brutal there and if that was bad, he wondered what Mona would do if she crossed the Black Mamba.

In fact the more he looked at Mona, the more he felt he couldn't let her fight alone. She had been alone for too long, even if she was shutting everyone out, he didn't want her to be alone in this fight.

She had lost her mate, but he had lost his best friend and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Black Mamba get away with it. He had made that promise when he left the apartment.

"You know Mona," he said causally "It would probably be a good idea to tell everyone else what you're doing. They're worried sick about you."

Mona stared at Casey in shock.

"What!?" she cried "Tell everyone? Tell everyone that I'm hunting the Mamba?" at once all kinds of thoughts filled her mind of the turtles and Master Splinter berating her about her actions and how everything she was doing was reckless.

Knowing them, and because they wanted to 'protect' her, they would probably stop her, even try to talk her out of it, thinking she was insane.

Looking at Casey, she shook her head.

"No!" she said.

"You're taking a big risk doing this, you know?" Casey said with a sigh "A pretty big risk."

Mona frowned at the Hockey masked vigilante.

"What risk am I taking?" he retorted "You know the others will stop me! And anyway...I don't want them getting hurt, this is my quest! I have unfinished business with Black Mamba, and no-one will stop me..." he held up her clawed fingers again.

Casey shook his head and held up his hands to explain himself.

"What I meant was your taking a big risk doing this all yourself." he said, he took a breath and smiled making Mona look confused.

"And what kind of best friend would I be to Raph if I let his woman do this alone?" he ended.

* * *

Mona stared at Casey with wide eyes.

"Casey? You...can't be considering..." she started.

"Look." Casey interrupted "I want that snake's head on a platter just as much as you. And two people instead of one - those odds are a lot better." he gestured to them both.

Mona stared at Casey again. Part of her was pleased that Casey wasn't stopping her on her quest, but she wasn't happy about how he wanted to join her.

Of course he was a great fighter, but as far as she knew, Black Mamba was nothing like the other gangsters and Foot Ninja they had fought before.

Sighing Mona stood up picking up her helmet and knelt before him.

"Casey..." she said "Look I appreciate you want to help, but I can't let you accompany me, Black Mamba's dangerous, very dangerous! She's not like the Purple Dragons or the Foot Ninja...you could be killed! I can't have that on my conscience."

Casey frowned.

"Hey, I know how to handle myself. The only one who'd be getting killed is that bitch snake."

"Casey, please I'm serious..." said Mona "I can't let you, I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you, and what of April? It would break her heart if anything did happen to you!"

* * *

Casey frowned and stood up.

"Alright, fine. You've made your point." he said tossing his burger wrapper away "You're determined to do this yourself, I get it. But...what would happen if, I don't know, the others just happened to find out about what you were doing when I got back?"

Mona's eyes narrowed as Casey began to walk away. She couldn't belive that that bonehead was blackmailing her.

"Casey!" she cried "You wouldn't!"

Casey turned to face her, the look of his face told her he was serious.

"Try me!"

Mona felt angry, she knew Casey was a bonehead, and a rather stubborn one! No wonder he and Raphael got on so well. She strode over to him and grabbed his shoulder forcing him to face her.

"Are you blackmailing me?" she snarled.

Casey shrugged causally.

"If that's what you want to call it." he said "Now here's how its gonna go" he looked serious as he looked down at the lizard lady "Either I go with you or the others find out about Hell's Angel!"

* * *

Mona's heart sank. She really didn't want Casey joining her on this mission, mainly because it was her personal vendetta, but the primary reason was that she didn't want Casey to get hurt, or worse, killed and April to go through what she went through, but on the other and, she didn't want the turtles or Master Splinter knowing what she was doing.

She was trapped, there was only one way this was going to work and that was if she let Casey come along, she just had to make sure nothing happened to him.

"...You really want in on this don't you?" Mona asked after a long silence.

Casey nodded and looked determined.

"As if it hasn't been made obvious at this point," he said "You're damn right I do."

Mona sighed.

"Fine, I'll let you come along..." she placed her helmet on her head and muttered under her breath "Pushy Bonehead!"

She turned to Casey and lifted her visor so he could see her eyes. "But will you at least listen when I tell you to stay out of the fight if things get difficult?" she asked in a serious voice.

"That depends." said Casey with a cocky smirk "You know I love a good fight!"

Mona narrowed her eyes and she grabbed Casey's wrist and made him look in her eyes.

"This isn't a game Casey!" she growled "If you want to help me, you need to be on your toes! Not treat this whole thing like a joke!"

Casey was a little shocked but he pulled out of her grip and held up his hands.

"Geez, ease up Mona." he said "That's just my nature. I'm just as serious about this as you!"

Mona was about to speak again when suddenly, her watch bleeped.

"What is it?" Casey asked seeing Mona stare at her watch.

"The time!" said Mona "I have to head back to the lair now, at certain times, Donatello comes to my room to give me my meals, so far he thinks I'm hiding in the bedroom."

"Oh I see." said Casey "Come on. I'll give you a lift." he beckoned her to follow him.

Mona shook her head.

"Thanks but, it's ok Casey, I left the shell cycle a couple of blocks down..." she said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Ah ok," said Casey "Well at least let me make sure you get there safely."

Mona shut her visor.

"Thanks, I will, and listen," she said "If you're so desperate to join me on the hunt, meet me back here at 2.30am sharp, ok?"

"Got it!" said Casey nodding.

"Ok." said Mona "Oh and by the way, thanks for the burgers Casey." she said as she hopped off the side of the building and disappeared in the darkness.

"You're welcome!" Casey called after her as he ran to the edge of the building to see where she had disappeared to, but he couldn't see her.

"Man she's fast..." he said.

* * *

Stepping back from the edge, Casey sighed, then looked up at the full moon, it wouldn't be long before dawn broke, but as he looked up at the moon and stars, he thought of Raphael and how he would have wanted his best friend to protect the woman he loved.

"Don't worry Raph." Casey promised as tears glistened in his eyes "I'll make sure nothing happens to her. I swear..." he crossed his heart as he watched the stars.

**So Casey's requested to join Mona on her quest for vengeance! Even if he did have to blackmail her to do it! **

**Wonder how that will go! **

**Stay tuned for more! Coming soon if the block doesn't hit me again! lol!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Unwilling Partnership**

The next night, Mona sat on the apartment roof looking towards the burger joint waiting for Casey to show up.

"I can't believe that bonehead's insisting I bring him along with me!" she thought as she fiddled with a kuni knife "I understand he along with me wants vengeance on Mamba for killing Raph, and I do appreciate the help, but he doesn't know what he's getting himself into. He has no idea what that Black Mamba could do!"

* * *

Sighing again as she reminisced about what Casey had blackmailed her with, Mona thought back to the night before as she continued to wait.

After leaving to go back to the lair that night, Casey had followed Mona to make sure she got back safe to the shell cycle, then watched as she had driven off down the street.

Upon returning, Mona had quickly changed back into her ninja robes, shook her hair loose from the plait and had made her way back to the lair.

But she had almost been caught returning to the lair when she saw Leonardo standing in the middle of the lair practising his sword play.

_**Flashback**_

_Mona crept stealthily back into the lair, she could see Leonardo swinging his swords in the middle of the lair. She sighed sadly as she looked upon him. _

_Walking further into the lair, she could hear the sounds of Donatello in the kitchen, more than likely preparing lunch. She walked over to the side of the lair and looked for the ladder to get to the upper level so she could go to her room._

_As she passed the kitchen, Mona could see Donatello at the stove and Michelangelo sitting at the table. _

_Michelangelo was staring at a pizza in front of him, Donatello leaned against the stove and watched his younger brother as he dangled a slice in front of him then pulled it towards his mouth._

"_Come on Mikey..." said Donatello "Just one bite...you haven't eaten one of these in ages, not since..." he trailed off slightly as Michelangelo looked at him then back at his pizza slice._

_Mona watched for a few seconds as she saw her younger adopted brother take a small bite out of the pizza._

_As she watched Michelangelo take a bite out of the pizza, she felt a small smile crawl over her face as she saw her brother finally eating his favourite food._

"_Good boy Mikey..." she whispered softly "I hope you eat some more, and one day get back to your normal happy, care-free self, it's what Raph would have wanted."_

_She watched him as he ate his pizza some more and saw Donatello smile slightly seeing his little brother eating normally. _

_Feeling content at the sight, Mona turned away from the entrance of the kitchen, but no sooner did she do so than she came face to face with Leonardo!_

_Mona yelped in shock as she locked eyes with Leonardo and jumped back._

"_Leo!" she cried going red in the face and her heart beating in her chest._

_Leonardo also jumped in shock and blushed as he stood up straight._

"_Mona..." he stammered "Shit...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..."_

_Mona lowered her eyes avoiding his gaze. This was the first time since after Raphael was buried that she looked him in the eyes properly._

"_It's ok Leo..." she said "I'm just heading upstairs..."_

"_Wait, Mona!" said Leonardo quickly blocking Mona's way before she could scoot up the ladder "You're out of your room, where have you been? I saw you coming through the exit of the lair earlier..."_

_Mona felt a lump in her throat as she felt scared she had been caught out even though it was only the second day she'd become Hell's Angel._

"_I just..." she said trying to think of what to say but not give away the fact she had been sneaking out of the lair to find Black Mamba._

_Mona sighed avoiding Leonardo's eyes._

"_I was in the garage looking at the shell-cycle." she said "Memories..."_

_Leonardo sighed._

"_I know Mona..." he said "I miss him too."_

_Mona looked up at Leonardo again, as she did, she locked eyes with him once again. Those large brown eyes, they were full of concern and worry for her, but also stubbornness, it seemed he was ready to confront her if she tried to push him away again._

"_I was remembering the times he and I would go on the Shell-Cycle together, those wild joyrides..." she sighed as she remembered._

_Leonardo frowned slightly and Mona looked up at him, she knew he always hated it when Raphael took her on wild rides, but he knew he couldn't stop his hot headed brother from doing it._

_Every-time they did go out though, Leonardo would be berating Raphael about making sure Mona stayed safe and make sure they came home in one piece and they always did thankfully._

"_I have to admit," said Leonardo, "I always felt concerned when Raphael took you out on those joyrides."_

_Mona managed a weak smile at him. As they talked quietly, she began to feel less anger and difficulty looking at Leonardo._

"_You were always worrying." she said "But we were always ok at the end of it, after all, we were always faced with more dangerous obstacles everyday."_

"_True." said Leonardo._

_Mona looked at him again then looked at the ladder._

"_I'm feeling exhausted..." she said "I'm gonna hit the hay early."_

"_Ok..." said Leonardo "I'll see you later then..."_

"_Sure..." said Mona looking away from him and quickly climbing the ladder to the upper level before disappearing into the bedroom._

_**End Flashback**_

Mona sighed, some time had passed since Raphael had left their lives and as much as she missed him, she knew she couldn't keep shutting Leonardo out. Despite everything that had happened, her outburst at the wake, avoiding his eyes, but this time, he and her had spoken together and she hadn't felt any anger or resentment towards him, though there was still a slight sliver left in her, it didn't feel as strong any more.

Mona checked her watch wondering where Casey was, it was about a couple of minutes before 2.30 in the morning.

* * *

Just then, Mona looked up and saw someone walking out of the burger joint, narrowing her eyes she watched and she saw it was a tall broad shouldered man with long dark hair.

"Casey!" she thought.

She then watched Casey walk across the road and over to the building she sat on. Before long he appeared on the rooftop after climbing up the fire escape.

"Ah Mona!" he said cheerfully "Thanks for waiting."

Mona frowned at him.

"You're taking a big risk you know." she said "Helping me face the Mamba."

Casey walked over and sat next to her.

"Listen Mona." he said "I want to make the Mamba pay for taking my best friend away, just as she killed your lover."

He handed Mona a small bag as well as a bottle of cola.

"Here," he said "You'll need your strength."

"Oh, thanks." said Mona opening the bag and finding a cheeseburger within which she started to devour.

Casey was already eating his.

* * *

"Just standing in that place, kinda reminded me of Raph again." he said "We used to go to that joint after a good Purple Dragon stomping! Man it always felt good enjoying a tasty cheeseburger after a hard night-time fighting."

He looked across to Mona who had lowered her head and looked like she was about to cry.

Casey mentally cursed himself and leaned over to Mona.

"I'm so sorry Mona, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok." said Mona as she sipped her cola "Almost everything and everywhere in the city reminds me of Raph."

Casy agreed as he looked around.

"Tell me about it." he said "He and I have been over pretty much every inch of this city on our scouting missions."

"Raph and I always scouted the city together," said Mona "Always took down enemies together..." She touched her heart "I feel like a part of me is missing."

"Its gonna be okay Mona." said Casey placing his hand on her another hand that rested on the roof "It's just gonna take some time."

"Thanks Casey..." said Mona grateful for his comfort, she looked towards the city again, her eyes narrowing "A part of me is missing...but I will fill it again...for Raph...his death will not be in vain."

"You got that right Mona." said Casey as he finished his burger and threw his wrapper behind him.

"So where do we start looking?" he asked "I can't wait to kick that Black Mamba's sorry cowardly ass to hell and back for killing my best friend!"

* * *

Mona frowned at him, she couldn't believe that Casey had insisted coming with her, sure he knew about the Venomous Five, but he had indeed never confronted them in battle.

This wasn't a Purple Dragon bashing nor fighting the Foot Ninja, she knew how dangerous the Venomous Five were and Casey was unaware of what he was getting himself into, she had to make sure no harm came to him.

Komodo Dragon, Nile Monitor and Gila Monster, as well as have venom or toxic saliva, were also very strong and could rip a man in half, especially Komodo Dragon.

And Black Mamba, though she was the most venomous and fastest of the Five, Cobra was indeed a threat with her spitting venom and sadistic attitude.

"More than likely there will be more Foot Ninja on the prowl." said Mona flexing her clawed fingers "After some I left alive but scarred I sent them back crying to Arashi and Dr Arden...despite telling them to tell their Masters that I was waiting for Black Mamba...she hasn't come out to face me...shows she's a true coward...sending the Foot Ninja to finish me off...or at least waste my energy before the real danger arrives."

Casey felt his blood boil as he thought of Arashi and Dr Arden, they really did give the words 'Ninja' and 'Honour' a bad name.

Mona then stood up and walked to the end of the building also throwing her wrapper aside and placing her helmet on her head.

"We better head west." she said "There's an area where the Foot Ninja scout most when the turtles and I were on Night patrol!"

"Lead the way!" said Casey as he brandished his golf club and hockey stick.

"And stay close!" Mona ordered "You might be my sidekick here, but listen to me when I say stay out of the way when it gets difficult!"

"Alright, I get it!" said Casey "I'll listen."

Mona nodded at him in gratitude then leapt from the building to the next one, Casey following close behind.

* * *

Little did Casey and Monalisa know, the Venomous Five were scouring the city, all were in separate groups.

Komodo Dragon was leading some Foot Ninja in the North, Gila Monster was scouting the South, and Nile Monitor was in the east, leaving Cobra and Black Mamba teaming together with some Foot Ninja to scout the West.

As the two snakes leapt over buildings and ran across the rooftops, Cobra hissed and venom dripped from her lips in impatience.

"They got to come out again soon!" she said "I want to make those reptiles writhe in agony!"

"They'll be out here!" Black Mamba said "And if not the turtles...I know that lizard whore will be! Hell's Angel she now calls herself!"

"Monalisa..." Cobra smirked "How I wish to make her suffer!"

"And that we will Cobra!" hissed Black Mamba "My plan is to make her cry and beg...suffer then end her life! I'll tease her of Raphael's death...wound her heart more before I snuff out her life! Just like I did Raphael's!"

Cobra hissed at Black Mamba as they leapt further over the buildings.

"Not before I burn her delicate skin with my venom!" she growled.

**So Mona and Casey have begun their mission together, even though Mona's not too happy about having a sidekick.**

**But The Venomous Five are out and Black Mamba and Cobra are scouting the area where Mona and Casey are heading! **

**What will the confrontation between the snakes and Mona and Casey be like? Find out in the next chapter! **


	32. Chapter 32

**WARNING: Contains strong language, bloody violence and distressing content.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Attack**

Mona and Casey soon came to the Western area of New York. Mona lead the way, hopping across buildings and running across rooftops.

All the while, Casey followed her, looking around watching for any Foot Ninja with his hockey stick and golf club in both hands.

* * *

They soon came to a building Mona knew the Foot Ninja had scouted and had attacked her and the turtles a few weeks back, she peered at the area around them through her helmet visor, she had her clawed hands up as she stood still and listened around her.

"Hear anything?" asked Casey as he stood prepared.

"Not at the moment no..." said Mona "It's quiet, but it doesn't mean there's nothing out here..."

Mona was used to surprise attacks from the Foot Ninja and the Venomous Five, and even in the first few years as a mutant, she knew the Purple Dragons always surprised their victims.

"Stay alert Casey..." she snarled "I mean it! The Foot or the Venomous Five, if they're here, they'll pull some nasty trick!"

"I'm always prepared!" said Casey "Come on you bastards! Come out and fight like men!"

Mona glared at Casey through her visor, though she knew he was capable of fighting, if they did confront the Black Mamba or anyone from the Foot Clan, she had to make sure he didn't get into trouble.

* * *

Just then, Mona heard a noise behind her and she turned around to see several Foot Ninja appearing on the rooftops surrounding the one they were on.

"Ah!" cried Casey "There you are you bastards! Ready for a fight!?"

Mona growled and held up her clawed hands.

The Ninja then hopped over to the rooftop Casey and Mona were on and brandished their weapons.

"Foot ninja huh?" she asked "Where's Black Mamba? I remember asking you nicely to bring the Venomous Five out here so we could fight! Girl to Girl?"

"This night will be your last one!" the leader of the ninja said as he brandished two katana swords.

"Oh I beg to differ!" Mona snarled "This night will be _your_ last! I doubt you learnt anything from the others I sent to your masters crying!"

The Ninja leader gripped his sword tightly.

"Attack!" he barked and at once the ninja went for Mona and Casey.

Mona instantly got into action by ducked and dodging the attacks from the ninja and struck at their weak-spots with her clawed hands.

* * *

Casey meanwhile fought ninja with his hockey stick and golf clubs like they were swords, he managed to block their attacks with his weapons as well as strike with his feet and weapons.

Mona as well as slicing and dicing with her neko-te also kicked and struck with her tail, sometimes performing backflips and kicks to knock many back.

All the time she fought, when she got a chance, she would check back to make sure Casey was alright.

He seemed to be doing alright against the ninja, but Mona was still worried and hoped once the ninja were taken down, she would tell him to flee whilst he could.

But more than likely he would still continue to insist he stay with her until they confronted the Black Mamba.

As she struck one ninja in the face with her claws, she suddenly saw one ninja about to stab Casey in the back.

"Casey!" she yelled quickly pulling out a kuni knife and throwing it at the ninja where it struck him between the eyes killing him.

Casey looked behind him and saw the ninja fall, he looked up at Mona and nodded at her in thanks.

Mona nodded back.

"Don't let an enemy creep up on you Casey!" she said as she punched another ninja down then struck another between the legs with her tail.

Casey nodded and used his golf club to knock down several other foot ninja then kicked another down.

* * *

Mona soon made short work of the remaining ones standing and slashed them down with her claws as well as performing kicks and strikes with her tail.

Finally all the Foot Ninja were down, and Mona looked around at them as many writhed in agony at the wounds they had sustained whilst some lay still, either knocked out or dead.

"That was some true butt kicking there!" said Casey as he punched one Foot Ninja in the face and placed his golf club and hockey stick in his bag then looked across to Mona who was looking at her clawed hands and analysing the blood on them.

Casey then saw her turn to one ninja near her feet that was still moving.

Mona knelt down to him then grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up to look her in the eyes as she lifted her visor with the other hand.

* * *

"Alright you!" Mona growled, her eyes narrowing "Where's Black Mamba? Where are the Venomous Five?"

The ninja spluttered and coughed but Mona punched him in the face and shook him.

"Where are the Venomous Five?" she shouted.

The Ninja shook his head and coughed more.

"Where's Mamba you bastard?" Mona demanded angrily as she punched the ninja in the face several times "Why the fuck does Arashi and Dr Arden keep sending you out! Why doesn't Black Mamba come out and face me herself? Speak to me! Or I'll jab out your eyes with my claws!"

* * *

As Mona punched the ninja a second time, she suddenly heard a laugh behind her and at once her blood boiled.

Mona stood up and looked behind her and her heart beat faster and her stomach clenched in fury and anger as she saw Black Mamba and Cobra walk out from behind a water tank and saunter over.

Casey gritted his teeth and gripped his hockey stick and golf club tightly.

"Bitches!" he snarled "Devil's of the pit!"

As Black Mamba and Cobra walked over to Mona and Casey, Cobra smirked and hissed towards Black Mamba.

"Feeling scared Mamba?" she asked "The lizard lady is not in her normal attire...more black...wearing a dorky looking helmet...claws on her fingers...she looks ready for you...ready to tear you to pieces!"

"And you too, don't forget, spitter!" Black Mamba snarled "She wanted all the Venomous Five!"

Casey held up his golf club and hockey stick and stepped towards the two snakes but Mona held her arm out to stop him.

"Let me deal with this Casey!" she snarled slapping her visor down "These snakes are not only dishonourable, but unpredictable!"

Casey glared at Mona but the lizard lady used her tail to push against his stomach ready to knock him backwards if needed.

"Monalisa..." Black Mamba smirked as she swayed her hips "The so-called Hell's Angel!"

Cobra smirked and venom dripped from her mouth.

"Mamba!" Monalisa growled as she glared through her visor "How did you know it was me?"

"Hard to not guess really!" laughed Black Mamba "You're a slender figure in black and the tail's a huge give-away, and also...the masters had to piece two and two together when their Foot Ninja and trading Purple Dragons were getting beaten and bloodied up and sent to them with messages! Messages in the form of ninja with slashed faces to meet you in the city..."

Mona held up her clawed hands.

"I had to get my point across that after you killed Raphael! I would want revenge!" Mona snarled "You killed my lover, Mamba! And you're going to pay!"

"Oh really?" laughed Black Mamba "And how exactly are you going to do that? I have friends! Sad thing you don't!"

Mona felt her blood boil more, Black Mamba was really rubbing salt into her already deep wounds but now she was just pouring vinegar on them too!

"Friends..." Mona snarled "You have no friends! Only bodyguards...not much use though now are they?" she kicked one injured ninja in the side "I took them all down...it's just you and Cobra now..."

"Those were just the starters Mona..." Black Mamba continued to smirk "You have the main course now!"

Cobra got into a fighting position and peeled back her lips ready to spit.

Black Mamba meanwhile swayed her hips and held up her arms looking as if she was ready to dance rather than fight.

Casey held up his weapons and stepped forward, but Mona pushed back with her tail.

"Stay out of this Casey!" she growled "These snakes can kill you with one strike!"

"No way!" Casey snapped "I'm not missing this fight!"

"This is not a fucking game Casey!" Mona snarled "Do as I say and stay out of it!"

"Oh look at you two!" Cobra teased "Quarrelling like an old married couple!"

"Well one of them is married!" Black Mamba said "The other is alone! And I know the reason why!"

Mona felt her stomach clench in fury and tears fill her eyes, she snarled and held up her claws.

"Enough flickering your forked tongues you dishonourable bitches!" she growled "I'll slice you both down with my bare hands!"

Black Mamba and Cobra laughed and got ready to fight, when Casey ran up holding his weapons.

"You killed my best friend you snake bitches!" he said "And you'll pay!"

"CASEY!" Mona cried in annoyance and worry at the same time.

Cobra and Black Mamba hissed and laughed at Casey as he stood before Mona.

"Weak human!" Cobra hissed as venom dripped from her fangs "Weak human protecting a mutant lizard!"

"Oh you're so honourable(!) hiding behind a man!" Black Mamba teased Mona "I never imagined you'd have a man to protect you from me!"

Mona's blood boiled.

"Honourable? What the fuck do you know about honour!? And what makes you think I'm hiding behind him bitch?" Mona snarled "You hid behind many ninja when you murdered Raphael, You fucking cowardly slut!"

Black Mamba smirked again showing her long teeth.

"I'm gonna hide behind anything Mamba!" Mona said, "Apart from my clawed hands to match your razor nails, I have no sword, no gun, not even my tessen! You wanna fight like an honourable warrior for once in your sorry mutated life? Fine! I'll slice your throat with my own fingers!"

"Very well!" said Black Mamba swaying her hips and doing a few twirls "Let us dance!"

Mona grabbed Casey's shoulder and shoved him aside so she could face the Black Mamba and Cobra.

"Mona!" cried Casey.

"Sorry Casey!" said Mona "But this is one fight I don't want you to be a part of!"

* * *

Casey glared angrily at Mona, but he soon saw Mona and the Black Mamba start to fight brutally, Black Mamba tried to punch Mona in certain areas of her body, but Mona deflected each strike then struck back with her clawed fingers.

Cobra moved around and tried to fight as well, but Mona used her tail to strike behind her making it hard for Cobra to get an opening.

Cobra peeled back her lips and at once sprayed venom at Mona, but because Mona was wearing leather all over and she was also wearing a helmet the venom didn't sting her.

Mona then pushed Black Mamba back as she got an opening and punched Cobra in the face.

"Bitch!" she barked "You can't hurt me with your venom! I got no skin exposed! And for the record, you got one lousy aim!"

She turned to Black Mamba again and this time, the black snake got an opening and punched her helmet.

Mona fell backwards in shock surprised at the sudden attack.

"You're easily distracted aren't you?" laughed Black Mamba as she jumped over to Mona and sat on her chest before she had a chance to sit up.

"Gotcha bitch!" Black Mamba smirked.

Mona tried to punch Black Mamba but the black snake was too quick and pinned her arms down.

"Now I got you!" she laughed "Hell's Angel! Or really...Monalisa...Geisha Warrior!"

Mona growled and struggled as she tried to free herself.

"Oh how I've waited to bring you down..." Black Mamba hissed "Just as I brought down that hot headed lover of yours! Such a fighter he was, and good honourable one...too bad he couldn't save himself, even though he could save his brother!"

Mona felt tears form in her eyes as Black Mamba spoke of Raphael.

"Yes Mona!" Black Mamba said as she dug her nails into Mona's wrists through the leather "He fought me! His so called great fearless brother Leonardo tried to get into the fight! But I made short work of him! Making sure he couldn't help! And it was then...I stabbed him all over with knives! The gutted him!"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Mona cried "You God damn coward!"

Black Mamba laughed more.

"I saw the light fade from his eyes as I gutted him!" Black Mamba smirked "And it felt good! And I will soon do the same to you! But not after I've had a little fun!"

* * *

Black Mamba leaned down to Mona and smirked wider showing her long teeth but Mona soon saw a golf club appear and strike Black Mamba in the face.

"Fore!" Casey shouted as he knocked Black Mamba off Mona making her bleed from her mouth and lip.

Casey then helped Mona up.

"Thanks Casey!" she said gratefully as she quickly got to her feet.

"Told ya you'd need my help!" said Casey.

Mona nodded at him again in thanks as she watched Black Mamba get up wiping the blood from her mouth, and Cobra also got up from being punched by Mona earlier.

"Jerk!" Black Mamba hissed as she stood up.

Casey held up his golf club and Mona clawed her hands again.

Cobra then looked towards Casey and smirked.

"You'll pay for that human!" Black Mamba snarled as she went for Casey, but Mona stopped her by bringing her clawed hand to her face and slicing her.

Black Mamba screamed and shook her bleeding face before looking back at Mona and bringing up her fists to fight.

* * *

As the two women fought, Cobra looked towards Casey who held up his golf club.

"What are you gonna do with that human?" she asked provokingly "You gonna knock my teeth out? Or do something more wise? Like defend yourself against this!?"

As she spoke she sat out venom at Casey.

Due to the fact Casey was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, she had plenty of flesh to aim for.

Casey cried out in shock and quickly dodged the venom and tried to strike at Cobra with his golf club, but Cobra was quick at dodging his attacks and continued to spit venom at him.

As Mona and Black Mamba fought, Mona saw Casey was trying to avoid Cobra and shouted at him to get out of the fight.

"Get out of here Casey!" she shouted "Get out of here before you get hurt!"

"No way!" Casey shouted "No way am I letting you fight alone!"

He dodged Cobra's venom again but this time he wasn't quick enough and some got his shoulder.

"Ahhhh fuck!" he shouted in pain.

"Casey!" Mona shouted as she punched Black Mamba in the face knocking her backwards.

Cobra smirked then leapt at Casey as he was distracted and produced a knife which she stabbed in his stomach.

"NNNOOOO!" Mona screamed as she ran over.

Cobra laughed as she wrenched the knife out of Casey's stomach making him scream,she then bared her fangs and sank her teeth into his shoulder injecting her venom into him.

"Leave him alone!" Mona screamed as she ran over and picked up the golf club Casey had dropped and swung it as hard as she could at Cobra's face.

As soon as the club made contact with Cobra's face, the golden snake screamed and let go of Casey who fell to the ground cursing over his wounds.

Mona then struck the Cobra again like she was hitting a piñata and the snake woman, terrified ran over to Black Mamba who was shaking off stars from being hit.

"Get the fuck away from Casey you bitch!" Mona screamed as she swung the golf club at the snakes.

Black Mamba hissed at Mona but Cobra pulled her away.

"Retreat!" she shouted "Retreat! Before she pulverises us!"

"Cowards!" Mona shouted "Running from a fight!"

She swung the golf club again, but Black Mamba and Cobra jumped up and leapt to the edge of the building.

"This isn't over!" Black Mamba shouted as she and Cobra leapt away "We'll meet again! Monalisa!"

* * *

Mona ran to the edge of the building as she watched the snakes run away.

"Cowards!" she shouted "Next time we meet! I'll slice you both to pieces!"

A groan from behind her caused her to turn around and she saw Casey holding his stomach that was bleeding heavily.

"Casey!" she cried.

She raced to Casey's side and fell next to him looking at his wounds, including the bite on his shoulder.

"Oh God no!" she cried "No!" she quickly took some cloth out of Casey's golf bag and pressed it onto his stomach to try and stop the bleeding and she looked at the bite marks on his shoulder as well as the marks on his arm where Cobra had spat on him.

"Mona..." Casey gasped.

"Shhh, shhh!" said Mona removing her helmet, tears filling her eyes at Casey's condition "It's ok...don't talk...I'll look after you...Just stay with me ok? Stay with me!"

**No! Casey's been injured by Cobra! Will he be ok, or will he suffer the same fate as Raphael? Tune in to find out!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Heya Readers!**

**Last place we left off! Casey had insisted he join Mona on her hunt for Black Mamba to get his revenge, but after they took down several Foot Ninja they were confronted by Black Mamba and Cobra and after a vicious bloody fight, Casey was injured by Cobra! **

**What will Mona do? Well, read below to find out!**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Saving You**

"Just stay with me Casey..." Mona pleaded as tears spilled from her eyes "I'll call for help, you're gonna be alright!"

She studied the stab wound and the bite where Cobra had bitten Casey.

Casey was starting to sweat and fit a little as the venom was doing it's work.

"No way Casey!" Mona shouted seriously "No way are we gonna loose you too!"

"Mona..." Casey choked "Where's April..."

"Shhh." Mona said "Don't talk, save your strength! I'm gonna help you!"

She looked around and realised that because they were up on a rooftop, it was going to be difficult to get him down, she wasn't strong enough to carry him and there was no way he could walk, let alone climb onto the nearest fire escape to get down.

* * *

Feeing desperate, Mona checked around herself and realised she left her shell-cell at the lair so the turtles couldn't track her.

"Shit!" she then saw a bulge in Casey's pocket.

"Sorry Casey." she said as she fished in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"I'll get an ambulance!" she said flicking open Casey's phone "Just hold on!" She felt fear pooling in her stomach as she saw Casey getting worse.

"Mona..." Casey choked "I'm sorry...you were right...I shouldn't...have gone...with you..."

"Casey...don't talk like that..." Mona said "You're gonna be alright! I won't let you die..."

"Tell...April..." Casey choked "That I love her...and that I'm sorry..."

"Don't you dare Casey!" Mona said as she dialled 911 "Don't you dare check out on me! I'm going to save you!"

She placed the phone to her ear and at once she heard the voice of the operator on the other side.

"_911, what's your emergency?_"

"My friend's been stabbed! Please help!" Mona cried into the phone.

"_Your friend's been stabbed?_"

"Yes! He's been stabbed!" Mona screamed "Please help me!"

"_Where is your location?_"

"Eastern New York!" Mona screamed down the phone "I can't see the street name! I know this sounds crazy but we're on a rooftop, not on the street!"

"_Calm down ma'm, I'll trace the call!_"

"Please hurry!" Mona pleaded as she watched Casey, he was struggling to stay awake but she kept shaking him to make sure he stayed in the world of the living until the ambulance arrived.

"_Just stay on the line ma'm._" the calm voice of the operator continued "_An air ambulance is on it's way. Is your friend still conscious?_"

Mona looked down at Casey, he was sweating and hyperventilating and Mona could see the globs of venom on Casey's shoulder where Cobra had bitten him.

"Yes! He's still conscious..." she said.

"It burns..." Casey moaned looking down at his shoulder "The venom...it burns real bad!"

"Shhh...shhh!" Mona whispered "It's gonna be alright."

Mona wondered how the paramedics would react to the fact that there was a bite on Casey's shoulder that looked nothing like one they'd be familiar with like a human bite or even a dog bite, it looked like a human bite to the eye but the marks of teeth were thin and like little pin pricks, she wasn't sure how the hospital would react, but she hoped that they had some anti-venom or some kind of antidote for Cobra's poison.

"_How's your friend doing now ma'm?_" asked the operator.

"He's still concious!" said Mona "But he's in a lot of pain!"

"_Just stay calm and make sure he stays awake ma'm_" the operator continued to give Mona instructions "_The air ambulance is one it's way, but you need to make sure your friend stays awake and calm, ok?_"

"Ok..." said Mona, she kept one hand on Casey's bleeding stomach and kept looking into Casey's eyes making sure he stayed with her, there was no way she was going to loose him. She lost her lover, and she couldn't have April going through the same pain, she knew how much April and Casey loved each other.

* * *

Before long Mona, saw the air ambulance flying over.

"Oh thank God!" she thought, she looked down at Casey who also saw and managed a weak smile despite his agony.

Mona looked up at the ambulance and began to wave her arms to attract it.

"Down here!" she yelled.

She soon saw the air ambulance start to over over the rooftop, and she knew that she couldn't stay, she couldn't expose what she was to the ambulance people, but she could at least watch from a distance and make sure Casey was alright.

"Casey..." she placed the phone on Casey's chest and looked up as she saw the ambulance helicopter hover over the rooftop.

Mona looked down at Casey and lifted her visor exposing her glistening eyes and regret that she couldn't stay with him.

"I'm sorry to leave you Casey..." she said "But I'll wait until they've taken you away."

"Thank you Mona..." said Casey "...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have come..."

"Shh..." Mona said "None of that matters...but you need to be gotten to safety, I'll watch from afar, ok?"

Casey nodded and Mona quickly turned and ran to hide in the shadows under a water tank as the helicopter hovered above the roof and two paramedics abseiled down and started to tend to Casey and analyse his wounds.

Mona couldn't hear what they were saying due to the roar of the helicopter and the wind from the blades but she saw they were making sure he was secure on a stretcher so they could hoist him inside the helicopter.

* * *

It wasn't long before the medics got Casey into the helicopter and began to fly away. Mona watched for a while and soon she began to hop across the buildings following the helicopter to the hospital.

"Please hold on Casey!" she thought desperately as she followed the air ambulance "Please don't give in! You're strong! You're a bone head yeah, but you're strong! Cobra's venom can't kill you! It won't kill you!"

It was hard to keep up with the speed of the helicopter, but she soon came to a building near the hospital where she was able to watch the Helicopter land outside the hospital building and the paramedics take Casey on a stretcher into the emergency area.

"Thank goodness!" Mona thought as she watched them disappear within "Stay strong Casey! Please don't let it be too late!"

As she continued to watch, she heard her watch bleep.

"Shit!" she thought, she looked back at the hospital then at her watch, she had to get back to the lair before anything realised she was missing and she knew that it wouldn't be long before April was informed of Casey's plight.

Taking one last look at the hospital, Mona turned to run in the direction where she had left the shell-cycle and go back to the lair.

* * *

At the lair, Splinter was standing in the middle of the lair with Leonardo sparring with katanas.

Both gave it their all as they clashed their weapons. Leonardo gritted his teeth as he blocked and struck back with everything he had with his swords as well as take care not to hurt his master by accident.

Michelangelo meanwhile was in the gym area punching Raphael's sand-bag and Donatello was practising with his bo staff.

The three remaining turtles, over the past few days, despite feeling worried for Mona who they still believed was grieving in the bedroom, decided that getting back into fighting and building their strength back so they could continue protecting New York.

The pain they still felt from losing Raphael still burned within them, but they had agreed that though they were short a brother and ninja turtle, they would never break, they were still a team and would remain strong no matter what.

Michelangelo had started eating properly again, yet his cheerful care-free personality was still buried under a darkness within him, losing his older brother, the one he loved to tease, loved to rub his achievements in his face, had scarred him, and it seemed like nothing would feel the emptiness inside.

It worried everyone else that Michelangelo was no longer himself, but they knew how Raphael's death had really shaken him up.

* * *

After ten minutes, Michelangelo had stopped punching the bag and decided to go to the kitchen.

As he did, he suddenly saw Monalisa walking through the entrance.

"Mona!" he said surprised.

Mona looked up at the sound Michelangelo's voice almost jumping out of her skin in the process.

"Mikey!" she cried, she quickly wiped her eyes that were still watering from the tears she had cried and stood up straight.

Once again Mona had managed to get back to the garage and park the shell-cycle, then changed out of her Hell's Angel's clothes and back into her ninja suit and loosen her hair, her face was still red and her heart was still beating and felt like it was to burst out of her chest after the fight and Cobra's attack on Casey.

"Mona..." cried Michelangelo, walking over to Mona "You're out of the bedroom! Where have you been?"

Mona looked into Michelangelo's eyes as the youngest turtles looked at her desperately, she could see that he was surprised to see her and also looked nervous as he wasn't sure how she was to react to him.

"I was in the garage Mikey..." said Mona as the tears flowed "I was looking at the shell-cycle again."

Michelangelo looked saddened as he looked at Mona.

"I'm sorry Mona..." he said "I know you're still grieving...we all are..."

Mona looked at him and placed her hand on his. She felt relived that he said nothing about Casey, it seemed the news hadn't arrived yet but she still felt so shaken up.

"Mona!" she looked over to see Donatello, Leonardo and Splinter running over to her.

"You're outside!" cried Donatello "I never saw you leave! What were you doing?"

"She was looking at the Shell-cycle." said Michelangelo.

Donatello was a little surprised but he understood why Mona was doing that.

"You are still grieving my daughter..." said Splinter "Grieving but you have left the bedroom..."

He walked up to Mona and wiped some of the tears from her eyes.

Mona looked down at Master Splinter and nodded.

She couldn't tell him the real reason she was upset, but she still felt so worried for Casey.

"Please!" she thought worriedly "Let him be alright!"

* * *

Just then, Donatello's shell-cell rang and everyone jumped in surprise.

Donatello snatched up the shell-cell and answered it shakily.

"Hello?"

"_Donny_!" he soon heard April's voice on the other side, in fact she spoke so loudly that everyone could hear her voice, in fact Mona thought her heart was going to burst through her chest as she heard April's voice.

"April?" cried Donatello "What's the matter?"

Everyone leaned in to listen, even Mona even though she knew what April was calling about.

"_It's Casey!_" April sobbed "_He's been attacked! He's in hospital! The police just came to my house and informed me of his condition! He's been stabbed!_"

"Oh no!" cried Donatello.

"Casey!" Michelangelo gasped in horror.

"Who attacked him!?" Leonardo questioned.

"No!" breathed Splinter, his hand hovering over his mouth.

Mona felt he heart pound faster in fear and the tears fell rapidly as she thought of Casey and his condition.

Donatello waved his hand to try and silence everyone as he tried to listen to April who was sobbing on the phone.

"_They told me he's in the emergency area being treated, they won't give me many details but I'm heading over to the hospital now to find out about his condition!_" April wept.

"April!" cried Donatello "We'll meet you at the hospital! We want to find out too!"

"_You can't!_" April wailed "_You can't be seen by the humans!_"

"April! April!" Donatello said, trying to keep his voice calm "Look we'll come to the hospital in the Battle-shell, we'll go to one of the alleyways near the hospital and we'll wait there for you once you've found out Casey's condition!"

Everyone heard April sobbing but she agreed and said she would meet them there then hung up.

Donatello then looked at everyone.

Splinter was shocked, Leonardo and Michelangelo had gone pale and Mona had tears flowing from her eyes.

"Who would have attacked Casey?" asked Leonardo.

"You don't suppose he was injured by the Purple Dragons?" asked Michelangelo.

"More than likely!" said Donatello "Come on! Let's get to the Battle-shell and to the hospital so we can meet April!"

Everyone agreed and quickly ran to the entrance to get to the garage to get to the Battle-shell.

**So April's been informed of Casey's condition, and she's informed the turtles, what will be her reaction to his wounds and will Casey be alright? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Sorry to keep you hanging, but we will find out in the next chapter! Stay tuned until then! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Heya Readers**

**I know I've been keeping you hanging on the condition of Casey Jones, but finally I can free you of your pain! Is he going to be ok? **

**Well...read below and all will be revealed! **

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Comfort**

As soon as everyone piled into the Battle-shell, Donatello wasted no time in driving them all to the hospital as fast as he could.

Splinter and Michelangelo sat near the front, whilst Mona and Leonardo sat at the back. Mona was crying quietly and Leonardo was sitting next to her, seeing her distress, he placed his arm around her shoulder and placed his other hand on her clasped hands.

As Mona felt the eldest turtle wrap his arms around her, Mona leaned over to him and rested her head on his chest accepting his comfort.

Michelangelo and Splinter looked over to the two of them, and Michelangelo turned his eyes to Splinter where they exchanged a look of relief that Mona wasn't pushing anyone away, especially Leonardo.

Donatello also saw in the rear-view mirror his older brother and adopted sister embracing and a small smile formed within at the sight of them both. Mainly because he was glad that Mona wasn't pushing Leonardo away.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, Donatello parked the battle-shell in an alley nearby and picked up his shell-cell to contact April.

But when he called, he couldn't get hold of her.

"They can't use mobile phones in hospitals Don!" said Mona "We'll have to wait."

"I'll leave a message anyway." said Donatello as he got through to April's answer machine a third time and left a message saying where they were.

"Shit..." Mona whispered "I hope Casey's will be ok..."

Leonardo pulled Mona close to him to comfort her.

"It's gonna be ok Mona..." he said, despite the fact he was just as terrified "It's gonna be ok."

Michelangelo was biting his fingers in fear, Splinter tried to meditate to stay calm whilst Donatello fidgeted in stress.

"It must be serious!" he said "But...Casey's so strong! How could the Purple Dragons have gotten to him like that!"

"I know..." said Leonardo "It doesn't make sense!"

Mona meanwhile said nothing as she hugged Leonardo.

"Oh man..." she thought worried, "Please don't let Casey die...please...don't let him die...Maybe I should have let him tell the turtles of my activities at night...I might have been in serious trouble...but at least he wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

More tears fell as she worried about Casey, she wondered whether she was going to be sick as she was so scared, but feeling Leonardo's hand stroke her hair gave her some comfort.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, the mutants heard the doors of the Battle-shell being banged on making them all jump out of their skins.

Donatello leapt into the back and pushed the doors opened revealing April who was pale and her eyes swollen and red from crying.

"April!" cried Donatello.

Everyone else sat up straight in desperation wondering what the outcome of Casey's condition was.

"He's going to be ok, guys!" said April, more tears flowing from her eyes "They said it was a close call! But he's going to be alright!"

"Oh thank heavens!" Mona cried almost collapsing in relief, Leonardo wrapped his arms around her to keep her upright and steady.

"What happened to him April?" asked Michelangelo.

"He was stabbed in the stomach!" April answered "And they said they found a strange looking rash on his arm and some weird bite marks on his shoulder! Venomous bite marks! What baffled the doctors was it looked like a giant snakebite! They had to administer anti-venom, and took the venom for tests!"

"Snakebite!" cried Leonardo.

"Venom!" Donatello shrieked.

"The V5!" cried Michelangelo.

"You mean the Venomous Five!" said Donatello.

"Couldn't cope with a fucking mouthful!" Michelangelo snapped "It's the same thing!"

"My sons!" Splinter barked telling them now wasn't the time for squabbling.

"It was one of the snakes of the Venomous Five!" Donatello cried "Either Cobra or Black Mamba!"

"Cobra!" Mona suddenly cried without thinking, causing everyone to look at her. Mona felt her heart leap to her throat but she instantly covered herself by explaining why she believed it was Cobra.

"The rash!" she said "Cobra's venom if it hits your skin can cause a rash or blistering!"

"Oh right." said Donatello realising her point.

April narrowed her eyes.

"They tried to kill Casey like they killed Raph!" she cried "Those fucking bitches!"

"Calm down Miss 'O'Neil." said Splinter calmly "You need to focus right now to making sure your husband is alright, he will need all our support right now..."

Mona meanwhile regained her composure and gently coaxed Leonardo to let go of her so she could go over to April.

"April..." she said, holding her arms out to April who collapsed in her embrace.

"Oh Mona!" she wept "I never felt so scared...I almost felt..."

"I know April..." Mona said "I know...It scared me too, that you might go through the same pain I did when I lost Raph...I wouldn't dream of anyone going what I've been through!"

April hugged Mona tighter then after a few minutes she let go and looked at the others.

"The doctors say he stable but he needs to rest...I tried to go in and see him, but they wouldn't let me, so they told me to go home and rest myself and he should be ok for visitors tomorrow...I hope."

"Do you want us to give you a ride?" asked Donatello.

"No, it's ok." said April "I took my car here, I'll drive home."

"Ok." said Donatello "But will you keep us informed on Casey's condition?"

"I will..." said April "I promise."

She looked at everyone then left the Battle-shell to get to her car.

Donatello watched her disappear out of the alleyway then looked at the others.

"Oh thank goodness Casey's gonna be alright!" said Michelangelo sighing with relief.

The others agreed.

"Let's get back to the lair guys." said Donatello "We can't do much else, but if we're able too, we might be able to visit Casey in hospital."

"How?" asked Leonardo "If he's in a shared ward it won't be possible!"

"if that's the case we'll have to wait until he's retuned home." said Donatello "But if he's on his own, then we'll sneak through his window."

"Ok." said Leonardo.

"I secretly hope he will be in his own room." said Splinter "I wish to see him after he was attacked so brutally..."

"Me too..." said Michelangelo.

"I guess we'll find out from April tomorrow..." said Donatello as he started the engine and drove away.

As they left the alleyway, Leonardo sat with Mona and held her close, Mona's shoulders were trembling, she was so relieved that Casey was going to be alright, but she was so scared, but she relaxed slightly as she felt Leonardo's arms around her.

* * *

When they arrived back at the lair, Donatello escorted Splinter to his quarters and offered to make him some tea, Michelangelo went to his own room and Leonardo escorted Mona to her bedroom.

He took her to the bed and they sat down together.

"There. Try not to let this get to you Mona." said Leonardo comfortingly "Everything's going to be okay."

Mona sighed softly.

"I hope so..." she said "Poor April..." she rubbed her arms, "I knew exactly how she felt..."

"She's a strong woman. Same as you." said Leonardo "Don't blame yourself Mona. This wasn't your fault."

Mona sighed again.

"Oh God!" she thought "...If only he knew the truth...I feel to blame...but I told Casey I didn't want him to come with me! I told him it was too dangerous, but would he listen to me? Of course not! He blackmailed me to get what he wanted!"

"Are you ok Mona?" asked Leonardo seeing Mona stare into space again.

Mona shook her head.

"I'm fine Leo..." she said "I just...as much as I'm still hurting...I don't want April to lose her husband...like I lost Raph..."

Leonardo touched Mona's chin and coaxed her gently to look at him.

"That's not going to happen Mona." he said gently yet seriously "Casey's going to pull through this, you'll see."

"Well..." Mona answered "April did say the doctors said he'd be ok...but..." she shivered "Oh God...if he had died...it would kill her...like it killed me within..."

Leonardo placed his other hand on her arm

"Mona, you've got to try to calm yourself." he said "It's gonna be ok."

Mona placed her hand on his and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Leo..." she said "I just feel so worried...and angry...those damned snakes!"

Leonardo squeezed Mona's arm as he saw her blue eyes fire up, those same blue eyes he had seen when she was in battle, focused and determined, deadly even, but so beautiful...

"They'll get theirs. I guarantee that Mona." he said seriously, looking into her eyes "I'm with you that they will pay for what they did, but the important thing now is for you to try and relax. Casey's gonna be okay, you're home safe and sound - its gonna be alright."

When Leonardo mentioned the Venomous Five getting their comeuppance, Mona bit her tongue as she thought of how she was going to confront them when she managed to sneak out in the attire of Hell's Angel.

"Oh they will pay, Leo..." she thought "There's no doubt about that!"

"Is there anything you need or I can get for you Mona?" asked Leonardo rubbing her arm comofortingly.

"No, it's ok..." said Mona "Thanks Leo."

"Are you sure?" asked Leonardo looking into her eyes, there was something within her voice and eyes that told him there was something else, but he wasn't sure what.

After a long pause, Mona spoke again.

"...Well...actually," she said "Can...can you stay with me for a while...I'm not sure if I want to be alone right now."

Leonardo blinked a little in shock. He thought about what Mona asked and he felt his heart beat faster.

She wanted him to stay with her? After all this time after Raphael's death, she had refused to talk to him, look at him, even acknowledge him, but now, Mona was asking him to stay with her.

Realising she was waiting for him to answer, Leonardo nodded sincerely.

"Of course I will." he said

Mona began to fiddle with a long lock of her hair over her shoulder.

"Thanks Leo..." she said.

"You don't have to thank me Mona." said Leonardo, Mona stared at him in question as she fiddled with her hair.

"The reason I say that is because..." said Leonardo before she could ask "I'm more than happy to help you in any way I can."

Mona stared at Leonardo, at once she thought of how she had ignored him, yelled at him at the wake before Raphael was buried and all the times she had pushed him away, but he had never given up on her.

"What...?" she asked "...Even after everything that happened? After everything I said to you...?"

Leonardo nodded.

"Yes," he said seriously "Even then. I don't hold any grudges for what you said or the way you felt towards me. I made you a promise, that I'd always be here for you and I'm keeping that promise." he took her hands and held them in his own looking her in the eyes.

Mona looked down and Leonardo saw her blue eyes glisten, then a single tear fell from her eye.

Lifting his hand, Leonardo ever so gently wiped it away, but before he could lower his hand, Mona placed her hand on it.

"...I'm so sorry..." she whispered as another fell.

"You don't have to apologize, Mona." said Leonardo.

"I have to, Leo..." Mona said "I don't know what I was thinking...I guess I was just so broken over losing Raph...I hate myself so much for saying those things...I shouldn't have taken it out on you...Raph...he wouldn't have wanted me to feel resentful...hateful...I was just so heartbroken...even now I miss him so much..."

Leonardo gently pulled Mona into his arms and stroked her hair, feeling it's silken touch under his fingers.

"I do too." he said softly "Everyday I miss him, and he misses you just as much Mona. You were the best thing that ever happened to him."

Mona felt the tears fall rapidly as she thought of Raphael.

"...Not a day goes by when I don't miss him..." she whispered "I'll never forget him"

"As he will never forget you." Leonardo holding Mona tighter and stroking her hair, "Everything's going to be ok."

He could feel Mona was still tense, but after a while the lizard lady relaxed.

"There you go..." he whispered "That's better..."

As he held her, his heart beat faster, he felt a sense of relief within that Mona didn't hate him, and she was accepting his comfort.

He had spent a few sleepless nights terrified that he had lost Mona's trust and respect, even love, even though he never let it show in front of her, his sensei, or his brothers, it killed him within the thought Mona hated him, and he couldn't keep his promise to Raphael that he would look after her.

But now, with her in his arms as he comforted her, he felt like the world had been lifted off his shoulders.

Looking down, Leonardo saw Mona lift her head and look up at him.

Seeing her shining blue eyes, Leonardo got lost in them as he looked down at her. They were so close, their noses were almost touching.

Both reptiles hesitated for a moment as they looked into each others eyes almost lost in a dream and wondering what to do next.

"Mona..." Leonardo whispered softly.

"Leo..." Mona breathed, they were so close now.

Leonardo leaned down to Mona and his lips gently brushed over hers. Mona's felt her heart beat faster as she felt his lips on hers, she clasped his shoulders and rested her lips on his for moment.

Leonardo felt his heart beat faster and he closed his eyes as he relished in the beautiful softness of her lips, he then felt Mona open her mouth and lick his lips, Leonardo opened his mouth and let his tongue escape so it would dance with hers, his hands sliding down to her shapely hips as he did so.

All of a sudden, Mona pulled away from him blushing madly.

"No..." she whispered "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that!"

Leonardo was stunned, he could still feel the kiss lingering on his lips. He blushed too and tried to look at Mona but she didn't look at him.

"I'm so sorry Mona..." he said "I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok..." said Mona, her cheeks still flushed and her eyes sparkling "It...it won't happen again." she fiddled with her hair in stress.

Leonardo let go of Mona and stood up.

"I apologise Mona..." he said "I'll...I'll leave you alone now..."

He looked at Mona one last time, then walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Mona..." he said softly.

Mona said nothing but watched him leave, her fingers stroking her lips that tingled from his kiss and he heart pounding hard in her chest.

**So Casey's going to be alright! Thank Goodness! Sorry to worry you all! lol!**

**OMG, In their moment of comfort, Mona and Leonardo have shared their first kiss! What's gonna happen now? **


	35. Chapter 35

**Heya Readers! **

**Sorry about the late upload, the block bit me in the butt and I wondered how to write this scene, I had to listen to a few songs to get in the mood!**

**Last place we left off, Casey had been attacked by Cobra when in a mission with the disguised Monalisa and was in hospital. It turned out he would be alright, but everyone was indeed worried about their friend.**

**When comforting each other, Leonardo and Mona kissed but both were ****embarrassed about it and Leonardo left Mona's room guilt ridden. **

**Now are they coping with this? Well, read below to find out!**

**Note: Elements in this story from from my TMNT fics 'Fury Within Her' and 'A Warrior's Journey' so make sure you read them before you read this chapter.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Confusion**

In his room, Leonardo paced up and down, so many thoughts running through his head. His lips were still tingling from the kiss, he felt so hot and flustered as he tried to process what happened.

"I kissed her..." he thought to himself "Oh God I kissed her!"

He ran his hands over his head and tore off his blue mask as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

His mask fluttered to the floor where it lay forgotten as Leonardo tried to clear his head and think about what happened.

"You stupid idiot!" he cried "Why did you do it? You kissed Mona!"

He paced around the room a few times, he started to get dizzy walking around until he finally stopped and clawed his fingers down his face in stress.

* * *

After a while, Leonardo walked over to the mirror and looked into it, glaring at his reflection.

He was sweating and his face was flushed and he had marks down his face from where his fingers had scratched the sides of his face.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he cursed at his reflection "She's your sister for fucks sake!"

"No she's not!" a little voice in his head shouted "She's not your blood sister anyway, she was adopted! You and your family welcomed her into the family after finding her lost and alone in New York."

Leonardo looked away from the mirror as all these thoughts flew at him almost like several foot ninja ambushing him.

* * *

"I was comforting her..." he said to himself "I was comforting her, she let me hold her, let me touch her since Raphael's death...I thought we had repaired our relationship, after she admitted she was wrong for the way she was treating me...she no longer resents me...I thought everything was going to be ok...until this happened!"

He ran his fingers over his lips again.

"Until...that kiss...oh God..." he walked over to his bed and sat down.

"That kiss..." the more he thought about it, the more he thought about how he enjoyed it, those soft lips, he closed his eyes as he remembered how years ago he had longed to kiss those lips, but his younger brother had dominated them.

He had indeed felt her lips, it was over two years ago, when he had been stabbed in a battle with the Foot Ninja, he had almost died from the injury, but Mona had used some healing serum Dr Arden had made from her DNA and sealed his wound, then breathed life back into him.

She was an angel to him that day, and her lips had given him the kiss of life.

But this kiss, it was different, it was one he had always desired.

"My feelings towards Mona..." he said to himself "They...they never really went away, even after I accepted that she had chosen Raphael as her mate."

* * *

He rolled onto his side and he saw a picture of him, Raphael and Mona at the farmhouse.

He was on the left and Raphael was on the right and Mona was between them with her arms over their shoulders smiling.

Leonardo had remembered that picture, it was summer and they had retreated for a holiday at the farmhouse and Michelangelo was taking pictures.

Leonardo then thought back to when he and Mona spent time together, whether it was before or after she got together with Raphael.

He remembered the times they would spar together, katanas verses warfans or sometimes practising hand to hand combat.

Sometimes during sparring Mona would trip him with her tail and she would leap onto his chest and pin him down declaring herself the winner. It always made Leonardo blush when he remembered that happening, he loved feeling her in his arms, seeing her bright blue eyes, her beautiful smile gracing her face as she laughed in triumph.

* * *

Leonardo felt a smile form on his face as he remembered, then he felt tears prickle his eyes as he thought of one incident where Mona had pinned him down after knocking him onto his shell and she jumped onto his plastron and lay over him pinning his wrists down with her hands laughing then Splinter declared her the winner.

He then remembered Raphael giving him a playful fists up at him telling him to stay away from his girl.

Though the two brothers had gone through such hard times after Mona had chosen Raphael as her mate, but they soon saw the past as something to laugh about. Leonardo even remembered Raphael's words before he died

_'No old feelings returning eh bro?'_

Back then, Leonardo didn't, well that wasn't a lie, and it wasn't exactly the truth either. Sure he had, had feelings of love towards Mona, but he always passed them over as sibling love.

* * *

Laying back onto his bed, Leonardo thought back to when Mona had first arrived back at the lair, and he and Raphael had both fallen for her after getting to know her, both had found her attractive and had desires to be her mate.

Leonardo remembered the day he had tried to court Mona at Coney Island beach, he had taken her there on a night out and they had swam together, it had been an amazing experience.

They had flown through the water together, chasing each other, swimming around each other in-between the sunbeams.

Then they had seen fireworks from the beach that some teenagers had let off before heading home, and it was then Leonardo had felt the softness of Mona's lips on his cheek as she kissed him in gratitude for a great evening out.

He remembered the excitement he felt when Mona kissed him, and he believed he had won her, but she had said the words 'You're a real friend' and it had sent his world crashing down that his efforts to win her were in vain.

* * *

Leonardo then remembered when he decided to tell Mona how he really felt, he had made a bracelet out of pearls and pink lotus flowers as a symbol of his love for her and planned to give it to her by the lake under the moon and stars as he asked her to be his mate.

He had gone to find her, muttering to himself on how he was going to ask her, he had rehearsed and he believed her had found the right words, until he saw Mona and Raphael in the clearing in the woods near the farmhouse kissing passionately.

The pain had been unbearable as he had felt the pain of heartbreak and disappointment drive through him like a knife to the chest.

"I was so heartbroken..." he thought "All that time I resented the fact they were together, even though I tried to accept it, I just couldn't. All I kept thinking was that Mona should have been mine, through trials and challenges with my inner being, and after intense training with the Ancient One...I was able to overcome it...but deep down, my feelings for her never went away..."

* * *

Leonardo sat up again and ran his hands over his face as he felt himself starting to sweat.

"It's true..." he thought "My feelings for Mona never disappeared...Deep down...I still love her..."

He touched his lips again and wondered how he was going to carry on as normal after what happened.

Part of him wanted to return to Mona's room and apologise for what happened again and try and be civil, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the room and talk to her.

After a while of debating, Leonardo decided to wait until the next night after she and him had decided to sleep on it.

Laying back on his bed, Leonardo sighed and stared at the ceiling, he wasn't sure if he would get any tonight, after what happened.

* * *

Little did Leonardo know that Mona was having her own emotional battle back in the bedroom.

Since Leonardo had left the room, Mona hadn't moved from the bed and was staring at the wall, her lips tingling at the kiss Leonardo had laid upon her.

"Oh God..." she thought, "Why did I do it? I shouldn't have done it...Raph...I...I'm so sorry..." she looked at the photo of her and Raphael sitting on the sofa in April and Casey's apartment taken during a party they were holding for April's birthday.

"Raph..." she whispered "I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have done it...he's your brother! He's my brother...Why did I kiss him?"

As the word brother passed her lips, Mona suddenly had a thought.

"Brother...yes...but he's not my brother by blood...he adopted me into his family after they took me off the streets."

She thought again about the times Raphael and Leonardo had competed for her affections, but when Raphael had been the winner, she only just realised after the outburst from Leonardo at Raphael and after Leonardo had fled the lair and back to Japan to train with the Ancient One, that he (Leonardo) had feelings for her.

It had shaken her up knowing that both turtles were in love with her, and she felt it was her fault that she never realised Leonardo's affection for her, and she wished they had seen things through differently, even though things had worked out at the end.

* * *

Laying on the bed, Mona looked up at the ceiling as she tried to make sense of the whole situation.

She rubbed her lips as she wondered how she was going to approach Leonardo, she didn't feel anger any-more, but this time, she felt confused and worry.

"I know Leonardo loved me," she thought "He loved me and tried to court me as his mate...Could his feelings for me be resurfacing when he was comforting me?"

She rolled over onto her side and stared at the wall.

"How am I going to face him tomorrow?" she thought "I'm not sure if I can face him after what happened..."

She closed her eyes as she racked her brains to think.

"Oh God..." she thought "I feel so confused! I'm not going get any sleep tonight! Not after all this..."

Mona lay back on her back and stared at the ceiling as she tried to relax.

"It was a mistake..." she whispered "It was a mistake...this will never happen again!"

She ran her hands over her face many times as she tried to clear her mind.

"It was a mistake!" she whispered over and over "It was a mistake!"

**Well! Looks like both reptilian mutants are confused and don't know what to do! **

**Will they be able to face each other? Will they overcome what happened or will they be tempted to come together?**

**Stay tuned for more drama coming soon!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Keeping Things Civil**

The following night, the turtles, Mona and Splinter stayed in the lair and wondered whether they could visit Casey or not, April hadn't called, but they hoped that Casey was alright.

Michelangelo was sitting in front of the TV watching a movie, Splinter was in his quarters meditating, Donatello was fiddling with a gadget on a table near the TV area, Leonardo was practising his sword play and Mona was in the gym area clawing and punching the sandbag.

Both had hardly any sleep the day before, as they were still debating over what to do or say to the other.

* * *

At breakfast as they were under the eyes of the other turtles and Splinter, they tried to keep things civil and normal, but they didn't know what to say to each other or how to approach each other.

Luckily none of the other turtles nor Splinter had noticed anything strange between except that they saw Mona wasn't angry or resentful towards Leonardo any-more.

In fact before they went about their daily stuff, Donatello, Splinter and Michelangelo had conversed in the living area to talk about Leonardo and Monalisa whilst the two other reptiles were out of earshot.

"It seems your adopted sister has put aside her anger, her resentment." Splinter commented as he sat on the sofa with his eyes closed "She may still be hurting from Raphael's death...but she seems to no longer blame Leonardo..."

"It seems that way." said Donatello "I have to say I'm kinda relieved, I've had so many sleepless nights worrying about those two..."

"So you think they might be friends again?" asked Michelangelo "They were in the bedroom for a while last night, until Leonardo came out looking flushed."

"Flushed?" asked Donatello "He was in Mona's room?"

"Uh huh." said Michelangelo "I think they talked for a while, Mona was really upset Casey was hurt by Cobra."

Donatello frowned as he thought of both Black Mamba and Cobra.

"Those snakes!" he said "They have no honour at all...When will it be enough for them and the rest of the Venomous Five? Seeing us all dead? The ones we love hurt?"

"I want to wipe that smirk off that Golden Cobra's face!" said Michelangelo as he stroked his nun-chucks on his belt.

Donatello looked at his baby brother, seeing him angry and wanting to kill something, but he understood why his brother was so angry.

"Justice will soon be served Mikey." said Donatello, though he was never the aggressive type of turtle in the family, he still would loose it like anyone would if anyone hurt his family or friends.

He, like the others, wanted to make the Foot and the Venomous Five pay for what they did, but he wasn't sure where to start and whether going after the Venomous Five would result in more casualties.

After the loss of Raphael and now the wounding of Casey Jones, he felt more terrified that any other fight or patrol would cost them another family member.

* * *

Later at lunchtime, as everyone was sitting around the table, Mona looked up at Leonardo as she slowly ate her cheese omelette, the food clogged in her mouth and tasted dry as she tried to eat. The blue masked turtle was looking down at his food picking up the bits of pasta and twisting them on his fork.

Every time he looked up, he sometimes caught sight of Mona and would look down again blushing.

He tried to focus on Michelangelo as his younger brother ate his lunch, he was pleased that Michelangelo was eating normally now, well, almost normally as he still didn't eat piles of food or snacks like he used to, but at least he was eating again after mourning Raphael for so long.

* * *

Of course, the empty space at the table still ate away at everyone's hearts and souls knowing someone who was no longer there sat there just a few weeks ago. As if preserving whatever used to be there, no-one dared touch it, not even sit on it.

Leonardo took a sip of his coffee and looked at the empty space as he tried to imagine Raphael sitting there with them again, laughing and joking, maybe even throwing insults at Michelangelo or slapping him around the head if the youngest turtle made any annoying jokes.

As he looked at it, he felt the memories returning, he remembered how at breakfast Raphael and Mona would sometimes display scenes of affection, such as stroking each others hands or sometimes Raphael would lean across and give her a kiss or nuzzle, it was always a beautiful sight, he had never seen a couple more in love, and now, sitting here at the table and Mona just across the table eating her breakfast quietly and keeping her head down, almost hidden by her hair, he wondered what was going through her head.

* * *

Looking across to the empty space, he felt guilty and embarrassed, even though Raphael was no longer there, he felt like he was betraying him by kissing his mate.

He then remembered what Raphael said as he died in his arms.

"_I need you to look after Monalisa...Look after her for me..."_

"_Please...take care of her...take care of Mona."_

"_Show her Love...love her, comfort her...make sure she's alright...show her she's not alone"_

Leonardo swallowed hard.

"I said I'd look after her, brother..." he said softly "I tried before, and she pushed me away in her grief and anger, but now...she's finally let me in...and now I've screwed up...I've invaded her space...touched what's sacred to you...I'm so sorry..."

* * *

Leonardo sipped his coffee again and looked up at Mona. His stomach lurched as his eyes skimmed over her perfect figure, her toned arms, her broad shoulders and the way her soft silky brown hair fell in loose ringlets on her shoulders.

After a moment Mona stood up to take her plate and cup to the sink so she could wash up and without thinking, Leonardo's eyes followed her and he saw her slender waist and shapely hips, her powerful tail and toned legs.

All that Kung-Fu and karate training as a human had given her those muscles and now ninjutsu had contributed.

"It's so hard not to look at her." he thought "Those muscles show how strong and powerful she is a fighter, yet her face, her ways when not in battle...she's so beautiful, it's so hard not to keep my eyes off her, hard to keep my feelings from exploding out of me...seeing her and Raphael together, sometimes it was so hard to watch...hard to stomach until I finally got around it...and was able to watch them without feeling jealousy and anger within, even though there was that niggle of wishing that she was at my side, but I was happy to accept her as a honorary sister I was happy to be next to her, talk to her, be there for her, at her side as we fought enemies..."

Leonardo squeezed his eyes shut as he watched Mona then looked away so he could finish his coffee then stood up picking up his plate and cup.

* * *

Walking away from the table, he took the empty plates of Splinter Michelangelo and Donatello who were still conversing at the table and walked up to help Mona with washing up.

He felt his stomach doing several flips as he placed the dishes in the water and he accidentally brushed Mona's arm as he did so.

Mona looked up to see him and instantly blushed.

Leonardo blushed back and almost dropped the plates.

"Sorry..." he said "You...you need help with washing up?"

"That would be great thanks..." said Mona as she placed her hands back in the soapy water and began to scrub at the plates "I'll wash, you can dry."

Leonardo agreed and picked up a towel so he could dry the dishes.

He tried to keep his eyes on the cutlery but he couldn't help but glance over at Mona's hands and her delicate wrists as she placed each plate and utensils on the draining board.

Part of him wished he could swap places with her so her skin wouldn't have to suffer the soapy suds, but he said nothing.

He was still feeling embarrassed about what happened in the bedroom and he was so unsure of what to do or say to her.

Even though they were sharing a chore together they weren't having a conversation that would satisfy whether they were ok with each other or not.

"Man..." Leonardo thought "I hope she's not upset with me...after all we've been through..." he dried another dish and put it aside, his eyes every so often glancing over to Mona as she continued washing.

* * *

Mona passed a frying pan to Leonardo after rinsing it. She couldn't bring herself to look into the blue masked turtle's eyes.

Her heart still beat hard in her chest as she thought about the kiss again and how she could possibly talk to Leonardo again without the thought and feel of his lips on hers.

"This is wrong..." she thought "I love Raphael...I can't betray him..." tears filled her eyes as she thought more about Raphael, she knew he was dead, but she had sworn an oath to him with her heart and soul that she would remain faithful, though there had been no ceremony to make sure of that, and after Raphael's death, Mona wished in her heart of hearts that they had some kind of bonding ceremony, but it never happened.

Nevertheless, Mona had given her heart to Raphael, and her heart was broken due to his death, mentally touching her chest, she wondered if it would mend, that brief moment with Leonardo did sort of make her forget the pain she felt,kissing his lips almost felt like she had Raphael back in her arms again, but she knew in her heart that it wasn't Raphael and she felt terrible to think such a thing.

"What is wrong with me?" she thought as she glanced at Leonardo who had turned to put away the dishes already dried.

* * *

Just then Donatello's shell-cell rang making them all jump.

In fact Mona almost dropped a plate back in the water as that happened and Leonardo almost dropped the plates he was carrying.

Everyone turned to Donatello as he quickly picked up the phone and answered it.

"Donatello" he said causally.

"_Donnie_!" April's voice was heard on the other side which brought everyone's attention.

"April!?" cried Donatello "What is it? Any news on Casey?"

"_The good news is he's awake and he's ok for visitors._" said April "_He's still in pain from his injuries and they say because of the wound in his stomach he needs to use a wheelchair for a few weeks._"

Everyone looked concerned, though deep down, Mona felt pleased, mainly because she knew Casey wouldn't insist on coming with her and try and take down Black Mamba again. She didn't want to risk him getting hurt again, after seeing him injured once, she didn't want to risk it again.

"Are we able to visit him then?" asked Donatello.

"_He's in a single ward so yes._" said April "_I analysed the area where the window is, he's on the north side on the seventeenth floor._"

"So quite high up." said Donatello "Not a problem April, we can maybe abseil down from the roof and climb through the window to see him."

"_I'm heading to the hospital right now to visit him for the evening._" said April "_I'll meet you there if you want to come now?_"

Donatello looked at the others and they all nodded their heads agreeing they wanted to see Casey.

"Well, we'll all be there as soon as possible." said Donatello "See you soon April."

"_Bye._" said April before Donatello hung up the phone.

"So Casey's ok for visiting hours?" asked Michelangelo "Sweet!"

Mona looked really relived.

"I'm just so glad he's gonna be ok." she said.

"Well come on then." said Donatello "Let's get to the battle-shell so we can see him at the hospital."

The others agreed and followed the brainy turtle out of the kitchen and to the exit of the lair.

**Whoa, awkwardness between both Mona and Leonardo, they both feel embarrassed but are showing signs of being attracted to each other, I wonder how it will progress over time?**

**Meanwhile, April's said Casey's ok for visitors, how will the visit go and will he say anything about Mona being Hell's Angel? **

**Well, tune in to find out!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Secret Kept?**

Later, all the turtles, Mona and Splinter stood on the rooftop of the hospital and looked down towards Casey's window that was a few floor below them.

All the while, Donatello was making sure the abseiling equipment was ready and safe to use so they could abseil down.

"Ok guys," he said "All ready."

* * *

Everyone quickly fitted up and got ready to abseil down, Splinter was clinging onto Leonardo's back as he was lighter than the others.

Donatello went first and the others followed, after going down a few floors they soon saw April standing at a window which he waved at and the red headed human instantly opened it letting Donatello and the others in.

"That was risky..." said Michelangelo looking out of the window and down into the street, "Not to mention a long way down!"

"You can say that again Mikey." said Donatello as he took a quick glance outside then turned to April.

Leonardo, Michelangelo, Mona and Splinter also looked towards April who moved aside to show Casey laying in the bed wearing a medical gown, Mona could see where the Mamba had bitten him was bandaged.

"Heya Casey!" said Donatello "How you feeling?"

"Been worse." said Casey with a slight chuckle "I'm just lucky to be alive really...Cobra's poison was bad...though it could have been worse..." he looked solemn as the thoughts of Raphael crossed his mind.

He wanted to say at least Black Mamba hadn't bitten him, but he knew with everyone still feeling sorrowful and hurt at the loss of Raphael.

"How did that evil snake bitch get you anyway?" asked Donatello pulling up a chair next to Casey's bed.

Splinter, Michelangelo, Mona and Leonardo also sat in some chairs next to Casey's bed.

* * *

Meanwhile April stood back so the mutants could talk to their friend as well as watch the door for anyone who would come to the door, whether it be a nurse to check on them.

Mona felt her heart pounding and her stomach lurching as she saw Casey look at them all, she was terrified he was going to tell them here and now that she was hunting the City for Black Mamba and how he insisted going with her.

"I didn't want you to go with me Casey!" she thought "So you can't blame me..."

Casey looked up at her, then at the other turtles.

Mona bit her lip and her stomach pooled in panic as he looked at her, there was a look in his eyes which she wasn't sure about, whether he was going to tell the turtles and Splinter about what really happened and they would find out about Hell's Angel, or whether he would keep quiet about it.

They had never made any promise about what would happen, he had said he wouldn't tell the turtles or Splinter or April about Hell's Angel unless he came along with her.

But they had never said anything about if the other was hurt that someone had to know the truth.

She looked at Casey, fear pooling in her stomach as he looked at the turtles and began to speak, placing his hand on his stab wound as he did.

* * *

"I was angry guys..." Casey said "I couldn't sleep at night, I couldn't concentrate on anything, Raphael's death took a right punch at me...I wanted to make that Black Mamba pay!"

He winced a little as his stab wound twinged.

"Needless to say..." he choked "I'm pissed off I'm gonna have to use a wheelchair until my wound heals..."

Mona was sad for Casey but she secretly thought it was a blessing in disguise that he would be inactive, at least he wouldn't be insisting to come along on her night-time hunts.

"I know this sounds cruel...that he won't be able to sneak out and fight." she thought to herself "But I don't want to risk him getting hurt, just seeing Cobra gut him then bite him, it terrified me..."

* * *

Mona looked at the other turtles as they looked at Casey in shock.

"You went after Mamba!?" asked Donatello "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Dangerous move man!" cried Michelangelo

Leonardo and Mona said nothing, though Mona felt guilty within.

April shook her head.

She had been told everything by Casey when he had come out of surgery and she had reacted the same way as everyone else.

She had been furious that Casey would even think of searching for the evil snakes on his own, as much as she agreed with him that those evil reptiles had to pay for what they did to Raphael.

"How could you worry me like that Casey!" she had cried, "How could you risk me losing you like Mona lost Raph!?"

April had felt bad saying those things, but it was true, she was terrified of losing Casey that day, as soon as the police had shown up at her door to inform her of Casey's condition.

It was nothing she wasn't used to, she always feared Casey going out fighting whether it was on his own or with the turtles, but since Raphael's death, she had become more concerned than ever.

Though she had her worries about Casey never coming, he always came back if not a little scathed but never so serious he had ended up in hospital.

"What you did was indeed foolish Mr Jones..." said Splinter pointing a furry paw and claw at Casey almost like a teacher telling off a naughty schoolboy.

* * *

As she watched Splinter berate Casey, Mona felt bad that he was getting told off for going after the snakes as she was the one doing the hunting, but she did tell Casey she didn't want him coming along because she was concerned for his safety.

"He wouldn't have been hurt if I told him not to follow me..." she thought to herself "I told him I didn't want him in this, but he insisted on coming, I hate to say this, but it's his own fault."

She sighed in her head as she thought about what she said in her head.

"Damn, he was only trying to help and I do appreciate that! But God...he had to insist! Even going so far as to blackmail me!"

She remembered how he causally threatened to tell the other turtles about what she was doing if he didn't come along and after Mona had let him he acted as if it was another Purple Dragon stomping.

"I told him!" she thought "I told him! But would he listen?...no! But at least he's ok...that's the main thing."

* * *

"You are lucky that you did not perish from your wounds..." Splinter continued to lecture "Raphael must have been watching over you..."

Everyone looked sad but hopeful as they looked at Casey.

"Yeah..." said Casey "Raphael must have appointed himself as guardian angel...still keeping me in check...even from heaven."

Tears glistened in Mona's eyes as she looked at Casey who gave her a small smile.

He was showing that he was keeping his promise about not telling the others about her night-time activities.

"You ok Mona?" asked Michelangelo making Mona jump slightly.

Leonardo stood closer to Mona and saw her eyes tear up, he wanted to place his hand on hers but he wasn't sure how she would react.

Mona saw him out of the corner of her eye and moved her hand towards him as a sign she was ok with it and Leonardo instantly moved his hand to hers and held it tightly.

"I'm ok Mikey..." said Mona "Just thinking that's all, that Raphael's still looking out for his friends."

"He is watching over you as well my daughter..." said Splinter walking over to Mona and placing his furry paw on her shoulder "He still loves you, even in death..."

* * *

Everyone went quiet as they took a moment to remember Raphael.

"Even though your beloved brother, my precious son, dearest friend and passionate lover are longer here, in a way he still is, he is with us in spirit."

Casey nodded.

"You got that right Splinter..." he said wincing over his wound to which April placed her hand on his gently telling him to take it easy.

"Raphael will always be a part of you, Monalisa." said Splinter "Of all of us, though he may not be here in body, he is still here in spirit, watching over us, helping us fight and protecting us."

Mona gave a small smile up at Splinter and squeezed Leonardo's hand.

* * *

As the elderly rat spoke to Mona, April stared at the sight of Leonardo and Mona holding hands.

She looked at Donatello with a questioning look on her face, as far as she was aware, Mona had been giving Leonardo the cold shoulder and refusing to talk to him, but now seeing them like this, it indeed confused her.

Casey too was rather surprised.

"Don!" April whispered as she kept her eyes on Mona and Leonardo. "I'm not dreaming am I? Or are Leo and Mona holding hands?"

"They are..." said Donatello "It seems Mona has put aside her anger and is leaning on Leonardo for comfort..."

April thought back to when she met them outside the hospital and she had seen Mona curled up in Leoanrdo's arms upset over Casey.

"I'm so glad Mona's not angry at Leonardo anymore..." she thought "Man I honestly thought they'd never see eye to eye after everything that happened at the farmhouse..."

Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered the funeral and wake at the farmhouse, even though that was a few days ago, it felt like yesterday.

"I'm not sure how they started talking again." said Donatello "But it seems that Mona's given herself time to cool down and they've somehow spoken about all that's happened, in fact after we saw you, they went into Mona's bedroom and were there for a while."

April cocked an eyebrow and she looked at the two reptiles as they continued to look at Spinter who continued to speak about Raphael.

* * *

Casey also saw the way Mona and Leonardo were holding hands and a small smile crossed his face.

He too felt relived that Mona wasn't angry with Leonardo any-more.

He wondered whether Mona had come round since they had that talk on the rooftop.

"It really wasn't Leonardo's fault Raphael was killed, he did try his best..." he thought "I understand Mona was in a bad place and if anything happened to April, I'd be in her very position, but still she was being unfair to Leo, I'm just glad they're ok now."

Casey placed his hand on his stab wound and rested back.

"I kinda wish I hadn't worried everyone." he thought "Mona was right when she said she didn't want me going with her to fight Black Mamba, but I only wanted to help her." he looked at April who smiled down at him then looked back at Mona and Leonardo who still had their hands joined.

"I want to tell Mona I'm sorry I insisted going with her, and blackmailing her by saying I'd reveal her secret." Casey thought as he looked at Mona who continued to listen to Splinter.

"But I don't want to reveal her secret to everyone. I'll tell her when I get a chance with her alone, if she wishes to confess her activities, I'll let it be her choice."

Casey then looked up at everyone as they turned to face him.

"I really do think Raphael's a guardian angel in a way..." he said "After my life was spared, I felt Raphael's spirit next to me, watching over me."

The others smiled.

"He'll always be with you Casey." said Splinter softly with a small smile.

* * *

The others agreed and Casey was about to say something else, when April suddenly saw a nurse coming to the room.

"Shit!" she cried "Guys, you better go, this is the nurse whose allocated to looking after Casey."

"Yikes!" cried Michelangelo.

Donatello instantly sprung into action and opened the window getting their equipment strapped on.

As he did, all the turtles, Splinter and Mona said goodbye to Casey and promised to come back and see him when they could.

They had only just made it out of the window when the nurse came in to check on Casey's progress and say that visiting hours were up to April.

The turtles, Splinter and Mona then saw through the windows whilst still staying hidden April kiss Casey tenderly and nuzzle him playfully before walking to the door of the ward to go home.

Donatello then lead the way back up to the roof so they could find another way down to the battle-shell and back to the lair.

* * *

As they retreated to the roof, Mona felt a sense of relief that Casey didn't tell the turtles, Splinter and April about her involvement in the hunt for Black Mamba.

Yet as she looked over the city, she narrowed her eyes as she thought of that evil sake still out there and of Cobra and her attempt to kill Casey.

"Don't think this is the end you evil snakes!" she thought "I'll wipe the smug looks off your faces and skin you alive! Next chance I get, I will continue my hunt for you! I will never rest until I have your heads on platters!"

**So the gang have seen Casey in hospital and he has kept quiet about Mona being Hell's Angel, but how long will it be before the others find out? ****If they do find out that is?**

**In the meantime, Mona's gonna continue her hunt, how will she fair as time goes on? Well, stay tuned to find out.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Capture **

A couple of days later, the Venomous Five sat a top a water tank together looking out across the city.

"A couple of days and no sign of that Lizard Lady!" Komodo Dragon growled "She can't be giving up her hunt yet!"

"She would never give up her hunt Komodo!" snarled Black Mamba, "I know she will want to come looking for us again, especially after what happened to that annoying bonehead Casey Jones!"

Cobra smirked showing her long venom dripping teeth.

"Such a rush that was!" she said "When I stabbed them, then bit him injecting my venom!"

"Yet you failed to kill him!" Gila Monster cut in.

"I know!" hissed Cobra showing her front teeth and threatening to spit "Mainly because that lizard lady was interfering with our plans again!"

"Clubbed half to death with a golf club!" Nile Monitor snarled "I thought you had more dignity than that!"

Black Mamba growled at Nile Monitor and Cobra hissed again threatening to spit.

Komodo Dragon glared at the two male lizards and looked at the snakes.

"You might have been unsuccessful at killing the human." he said "But you will have added some more fuel to the fire already burning within the lizard lady, if not just her, but the others too!"

Cobra growled again, she wasn't sure whether to be offended, angered or feel slightly pleased that even though she had failed to kill, she had pissed off their enemies, so much they would come looking for them.

"That human bastard might have gotten away from me this time..." she snarled "But next time, they won't be so lucky!"

"And they won't!" smirked Black Mamba "I shall look forward to see the light leave their eyes as I gut them and watch them die under my venom!"

"You've had your share already Mamba!" Cobra snarled.

"Indeed!" Nile Monitor agreed

"Yeah!" said Gila Monster "About time we had a chance at disposing those pesky turtles and their friends!"

"Peace!" Komodo Dragon growled "You will all get a chance, and you will each have a go at disposing an enemy each, whether it be turtle, the rat, the lizard whore, or their two friends!"

Cobra smirked again.

"And this time..." she snarled "My venom will kill!"

Komodo looked at the reptlies as they looked eager to start searching.

"Whether we find the turtles, or the lizard, we shall have our way with them..." he said "The lizard girl, Dr Arden says we can do what we wish with her, yet he still values her attributes..."

"Her healing DNA..." said Nile Monitor "He ordered us to bring a sample of her blood so he could clone it and still use it for his experiments."

"What about her body?" asked Gila Monster.

Komodo Dragon smirked.

"If Dr Arden wishes more of her to study, even when it no longer functions, then we shall give it to him, not just her blood."

"I like that idea!" snarled Black Mamba "And the other turtles will want to avenge her,"

"And then they come to us..." ended Cobra, "And we break them and bring them to Arashi and Dr Arden..."

Komodo Dragon nodded.

"Then let us begin searching!" Komodo Dragon growled "They will come eventually!"

The other reptiles agreed and they jumped off the Water Tank and began to scour the city together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mona was motorcycling through New York on the shell cycle. Her eyes scanned the area around looking for trouble.

She had managed to sneak away from the lair for the night by telling everyone she wanted to go into the garage and look at Raphael's bike.

The other turtles and Splinter respected her wishes and let Mona go up and have time to herself, but Mona told them she would stay there for a while until she came back for lunch.

Checking her watch she knew she had at least four hours to search the city, but what went through her mind was wondering what excuse she would have to get away later if she was unsuccessful with her quest this time.

"I don't know how I'm going to make any more excuses to get outside, during the period we've been mourning Raph..." her eyes glistened as she thought again about Raphael.

"But I have to do this...if I don't take out Black Mamba...then what's to stop her hurting others for her sick pleasure? What if she tries to kill the others?"

She pressed the accelerator on the shell-cycle to go faster and she became more determined.

"I promise you Raphael..." Mona whispered softly "You shall be avenged...I will have justice for you, those dishonourable reptiles will pay for what they did!"

The more Mona thought about the Venomous Five, the more her blood boiled in fury and her heart beat faster.

"God I hope those reptiles are out here..." she snarled "They and I have a lot to talk about...and fight about!"

She looked at her claws as they shone in the lights of the street lamps.

Though they shone and gleamed, they still had coated the blood of criminals and other scum she had sliced and diced to get closer to the Venomous Five, even though the blood had been long since washed away.

"Soon..." she thought "My claws will be stained with the blood of the Venomous Five...especially the blood of Black Mamba!"

* * *

After a while she soon stopped the Shell cycle and parked it in a dark alleyway before climbing to the roof.

She was in the same place that Cobra and Black Mamba had attacked her and Casey. She wondered if the snakes would come back and look for her here, or she would find them here.

Glaring, Mona leapt up the Fire escape and looked around.

It was another dark starry night, and as Mona stood on the rooftop she could see the events of the night she and Casey fought Cobra and Black Mamba playing about in her head.

"Those damned snakes!" she snarled to herself "First Mamba kills Raph...then that crazy Cobra tries to kill Casey...they are so gonna feel pain..."

* * *

As Mona continued to stand there, she wished that she could find the Venomous Five easily and kill them, but she knew she had to be patient if she wanted to find those monsters.

She remembered her training with Master Splinter and thought about how it was best to sit and wait.

"_Sometimes it is best to sit still, the answers will come._" was what the wise sensei would say to her when they were unsure of what to do next.

As much as she hated to wait, she needed her mind to be clear if she was going to find the Venomous Five.

Taking off her helmet, Mona walked over to the chimney on the roof and sat down cross-legged.

She sat up straight and began to breathe in and out resting her hands on her knees. She remembered Leonardo saying how meditated helped him find the answers he was seeking, and even to find what couldn't be found.

* * *

Taking several deep breaths and keeping her eyes closed, Mona continued to relax and clear her mind...

It wasn't long before her mind cleared and the next thing she knew, Mona began to feel something on the back of her neck, almost like someone's breath.

"_Mona..._" a voice whispered "_Mona..._"

"Raph?" Mona whispered.

She couldn't see anything in her darkness of the mind but she could hear encouraging words coming from her lover as she heard his voice in her ear.

"_Mona..._" the voice came again "_Mona...you are not alone...you will never be alone again..._"

"Raphael..." Mona whispered "Please...I'm so alone without you...I miss you so much...I feel so angry..."

"_Shhh, shhh._" the voice came again "_Everything will be alright...you're not alone..._"

Mona felt tears in her eyes as she felt the warm breath on her neck and shoulders, meditation was one thing that kept her sane and calm.

After she first arrived at the turtles's lair, Master Splinter had helped her a lot with meditation exercises and she had found comfort in it, especially when it helped her find the memories of her happy times back home.

She had tried meditating before, after Raphael's death and burial, sometimes losing herself within it thinking she was with Raphael again, but as soon as she awoke from it, she was alone again, bringing her to tears when she realised Raphael was truly gone forever.

"I miss you so much Raphael..." she whispered "I promise you...justice will be done..."

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to her, the Venomous Five were hoping across buildings searching around for any sign of the turtles or Mona.

Komodo Dragon lead the way as the others followed, all the while looking around and making sure no humans saw them.

After a while he stopped and looked ahead.

"What have you spotted Komodo?" asked Nile Monitor also looking ahead.

Komodo Dragon flickered out his tongue as if tasting the air, and Cobra and Black Mamba followed his lead.

"What does your tongue taste?" asked Komodo Dragon looking at the snakes.

"Reptilian prey!" Cobra hissed "Prey to be pounced upon!"

Gila Monster also flicked out his tounge as he tasted the air.

Nile Monitor also tasted the air and he looked ahead.

"I smell that familiar scene from the other night!" Cobra hissed excitedly "The smell of the lizard lady!"

"You mean to say Monalisa is nearby?" asked Black Mamba.

"Yes!" Cobra smirked "The vengeance filled Lizard Lady is nearby!"

"Good..." Komodo Dragon hissed "Then follow that smell to get to her!"

"Love to!" Black Mamba cried as she leapt ahead of the others following the smell, the others following close behind.

Meanwhile Mona still sat on the rooftop mediating, she had been sitting there for a while trying to keep focused and keep breathing.

She could still feel Raphael's breath on her neck and his warm hands on her shoulders and arms as he would massage them like he used to after a hard training session.

"_You're ok Mona..._" he whispered to her again "_You're so strong..._"

Tears emerged from Mona's eyes as she continued to listen to his voice, comforting her and soothing her.

"_You'll never be alone Mona..._" Raphael whispered "_You were never alone...and until the end of your days, there will always be someone to comfort and protect you..._"

Mona sighed softly as she kept within her meditation, if she could keep this calm, she would be able to search for the Venomous Five with a clear mind and keep her promise to Raphael about making Black Mamba pay for what she did.

* * *

Just then, she started to hear noises in the distance, slowly bringing herself out of meditation, Mona opened her eyes, Raphael's voice faded from her ears and she could no longer feel him on her.

Angered as well as alert, Mona stood up and looked around.

Holding her breath and keeping her senses wake and sharp she listened to every noise around her.

Before long she heard something in the air, almost like a hissing sound!

Taking a kuni knife from her belt, Mona quickly turned around and she saw Gila Monster perched on the chimney above her!

Mona almost cried out in fear at the sight of him, but her warrior senses kicked in and she instantly and she threw the kuni knife at him where it impaled him in the shoulder.

Gila Monster screamed in pain and Mona jumped backwards to get a good distance and held up her clawed hands.

As she did, she heard several noises behind her, she looked around and she saw the figures of the other members of the Venomous Five around her.

Komodo Dragon leapt up onto the roof to her left, Nile Monitor appeared behind her along with Black Mamba whilst Cobra appeared to the right.

"The prey has been caught my brethren!" Komodo Dragon smirked as he stepped towards Mona who held up her clawed hands.

"Hello Geisha Warrior..." he hissed.

"Venomous Five..." Mona snarled "You come in a pack, ready to attack one! Dishonourable and cowardly in my book!"

She instantly leapt into action and began to claw the air ready to slash with her claws if they got near her.

Cobra stepped forward and began to spit to which Mona quickly dodged and evaded.

Black Mamba then rushed over and began to strike at Mona with her clawed fingernails to which Mona blocked and counter struck with her hands and claws.

"Monalisa..." Black Mamba hissed "Come to die!"

"Fuck you bitch!" Mona snarled as she fought back brutally with every strength she had.

Gila Monster jumped off the chimney and wrenched the knife out of his shoulder as he leapt over to her.

Mona felt fear pooling in her chest as she tried to fight off Black Mamba who all the while laughed and jeered.

Mona stuck and fought and all the while she kept striking her tail behind her so as to fend off any of the other reptilian mutants than came near her.

"I can do this all day!" she barked as she took another strike at Black Mamba "You'll pay for what happened to Casey Jones!"

Delivering another punch to the black snake, Mona suddenly saw Cobra aim her venomous spit at her and Mona turned her head away to avoid it.

It came as a big mistake as she suddenly saw the black of Nile Monitor's hand as he slapped her hard across the face!

'BANG' Mona saw stars and she collapsed to the floor as everything went black and silent.

**Oh No! Mona's been knocked out by the Venomous Five! What will those dishonourable Reptiles do to her? **

**Find out in the next chapter! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Heya readers!**

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger back there, but it's only gonna get more intense!**

**Last place we left off, Mona had gone out again as Hell's Angel searching for the Venomous Five to continue her quest for revenge on the Venomous Five for Raphael's death but also for the wounding of Casey Jones, she was soon confronted by them and Nile Monitor struck her rendering her unconscious. **

**What will happen to Mona now in the hands of the Venomous Five? Well read below to find out!**

**WARNING: This Chapter contains scenes of torture, nudity and strong language which some readers may find distressing.**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**Living Nightmare**

A strange smell filled Mona's nostrils as she slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't sure how long she had been out for, but this smell didn't make her feel at ease at all.

Blinking to clear her vision she tried to move her arms but she couldn't, nor could she move her legs.

Her heart beat faster with fear as she felt something rough and scratchy holding her wrists behind her back, and ankles in place as she was seated on something sturdy.

"Ah good, you're awake..." came a hissing voice which made her blood run cold.

"Huh?" Mona blinked again and looked up and she found herself face to face with a scaly black face and poisonous green eyes.

Mona's eyes widened as the face opened it's mouth showing rows of long razor sharp teeth.

Mona at first tried to move backwards but due to the bounds that held her tightly she couldn't.

It was then she saw the other faces of similar humanoid reptiles!

"Hello!" called a high excited voice, Mona looked to her left and saw Cobra grinning at her.

"Surprised aren't you?" came a male hissing voice, Mona turned to look at saw Gila Monster to her right, she then became aware of Nile Monitor and Komodo Dragon standing behind Black Mamba who was in the middle and right in her face.

"What the fuck!?" Mona cried, once again she tried to move but her hands and ankles were still tied, and it was then she realised she wasn't wearing her catsuit!

Looking down Mona saw she was naked except for some black panties and her catsuit was draped over another chair along with her neko-te and other weapons.

Mona tried to pull her wrists but she winced as she felt the bounds rub against her skin.

"Word of advice?" Black Mamba asked with an evil smirk "Make yourself comfortable, you're gonna be here a while."

Mona glared up at Black Mamba and snarled.

"You fucking bitch!" she snarled "You got one of your lizard dicks to slap me and bring me down! You couldn't handle me alone so you decided to bring the other V5!"

Black Mamba snarled at Mona and got right in her face.

"You are no position to mock me bitch!" she growled, baring her fangs.

"I'll mock you all I like you slut!" Mona spat "You hid behind many ninja to get to me! You hoped they'd take me down, but they failed! So you and cobra ganged up on me! You couldn't fight me so you attacked Casey instead! How can you get more cowardly?"

She then felt a sharp sting followed by her skin being sliced as she felt Black Mamba strike her hard across the face.

"Shut up!" Black Mamba snarled "Any more smart arse talk and I'll claw out your eyes!"

Mona coughed in shock and she felt warm sticky blood trickle from her cheek that got slapped.

She then felt her chin get grabbed as Black Mamba grabbed it and made her look at her.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here, bitch?" she asked

Mona glared at Black Mamba determined to show the cocky slutty snake that she wasn't frightened.

"Bring me to Dr Arden?" Mona spat "So that evil quack can still try to clone my DNA to create more serums? You think he can hold onto me? He's tried that and failed every-time!"

* * *

As she spoke, the other reptiles laughed, and Cobra smirked, venom dripping from her lips.

"In a way, you are correct..." Black Mamba smirked "Dr Arden does want you, but this time, he doesn't care if we bring you to him alive or dead!"

Mona's eyes widened and Black Mamba squeezed her chin more tightly.

Komodo Dragon then walked behind Mona and brought a claw to her cheek stroking it making Mona grimace.

"So basically he's given us a free rein to do whatever we want with you!" Komodo Dragon smirked as he stroked her cheek and shoulder.

Mona felt her heart beating faster and she pulled more at her cords, but to no avail.

"You slimy beasts!" she spat "You won't get away with this!"

She shook herself and began to rock the chair as well try to pull out of Black Mamba's grip on her chin.

The Venomous Five laughed as Mona continued to struggle.

"Oh that's where you're wrong sweetheart." said Black Mamba squeezing tighter on her chin and smirking showing her teeth.

"You're trapped here, no-body's going to help you, nobody knows where you are...there's nobody here to even hear you scream!"

The other reptiles laughed.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" Gila Monster laughed.

"Me too!" said Nile Monitor smirking sadistically.

Komodo stepped back and looked over to Cobra who sauntered over baring her fangs and flicking out her tounge.

Black Mamba smirked back at Mona then looked up at Cobra.

"This is going to be one long, but fun night for us all!" Black Mamba hissed.

Mona grimaced at her foul breath.

"Poor little lizard lady, all alone...so vulnerable...so frightened, hoping praying that her prince charming will ride in on his white stallion to save the day!" Black Mamba taunted "Oh but of course, her prince was snuffed out! Gutted and poisoned!"

Mona's eyes glistened with tears as Black Mamba began to talk about Raphael.

"Such a shame he died..." Black Mamba continued to sneer "He's not able to save you and the others have no idea where you are...such a shame!"

"Fuck you!" Mona spat "Fuck you!"

Black Mamba smirked and pushed Mona's head back and Mona shook her head in frustration and anger as she pulled harder at her cords, she could feel her skin getting rubbed raw and even felt stickiness of blood or sweat each time she struggled but she didn't care, she just wanted to tear Black Mamba apart.

* * *

Meanwhile the other lizards laughed and jeered at Mona.

"Truly a pathetic sight!" Nile Monitor laughed "The famous Kung Fu lizard lady tied up and struggling!"

Gila Monster also laughed and hissed.

"I always saw her as a tough lady, but seeing her here now, it's so amusing!"

Mona gritted her teeth and pulled harder but the ropes were too tight and she soon gave up and she hung her head defeated, tears flowing from her eyes.

Komodo Dragon smirked as he saw blood and sweat drip from her hands and under the ropes.

Cobra then walked over and placed her hand on Mona's head before yanking it back roughly pulling her hair.

"I've been waiting for ages to do this!" she hissed as venom dripped from her mouth.

Mona cried out in pain as her hair was pulled, she then winced in pain as she felt Cobra's venom drip onto her skin.

"Feel that bitch?" asked Cobra as she hung her mouth and tongue open continuing to drip her venom on Mona's skin "Feel the burn?"

Mona cried out as she felt each drop of venom on her skin like burning oil, nettle juice, acid or any kind of horrible stinging pain.

She tried to grit her teeth against the pain, but she soon felt it over her chest and her naked breasts, she then felt Cobra cup one of her breasts and squeeze it roughly digging her fingernails inside.

Mona let out a scream as she felt Cobra roughly grasp her breast then cried out again as she felt something sharp on her lower legs slicing them and she heard Black Mamba laughing.

"What a sweet sound!" Black Mamba hissed as she sliced Mona's shins with a knife "The screams of the so called fearless Geisha Warrior!"

Komodo Dragon laughed and jeered.

"Indeed!" he snarled as he produced a syringe and stabbed it into Mona's arm making her scream more.

He then withdraw a sample of blood from Mona and ripped the syringe roughly from her arm as Cobra continued to drip her venom on Mona's skin and Black Mamba cut her skin on her legs.

All the while Nile Monitor and Gila Monster laughed and smirked at Mona as she was tortured.

"Pity those turtles can't save you!" Nile Monitor sneered.

"Which means you're at our mercy until we decide to snuff out your life!" Gila Monster added with a smirk.

* * *

Back at the lair, the turtles and Splinter were sitting in the kitchen, all completely unaware that Mona was in danger let alone not in the lair or upstairs in the garage area.

The turtles were all eating pizza whilst Splinter was eating a salad and steak.

"Where's Mona?" asked Michelangelo as he chewed at his pizza "She was supposed to be here for lunch ten minutes ago."

"She's probably still upstairs in the garage Mikey." said Donatello "Either that or she returned to her room, she does that often to reflect."

"Your sister is still hurting from her loss." said Splinter "As it still burns in our souls now."

The other turtles looked saddened and they all looked at the empty space at the table.

Leonardo looked at his food, he didn't want to start eating until Mona joined them, but Mona had been a while since it was time for lunch.

"Maybe I should go up there and remind her." he said standing up "She must have lost track of time."

"That might be wise Leonardo." said Splinter.

Leonardo got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen.

"I hope she won't get upset again." said Donatello "Though she seems to be calmer and cried all her tears, there may be some that still remain."

Splinter nodded.

"She needs all the time in the world to heal..." he said "We just need to make sure we are there for her, just as we need to be there for each other."

Michelangelo nodded and looked towards Leonardo as he left the kitchen and to the exit of the lair.

* * *

Leonardo soon made it to the garage door and knocked on it.

"Mona?" he called "Mona are you in here? We've all sat down to lunch? You hungry?"

He waited for answer but he heard nothing.

"Mona?" he called again before placing his hand on the handle and opening the garage only to be greeted with an empty room apart from the Battle-Shell.

"Mona?" he called again.

He then looked towards the corner where Raphael's Shell-cycle was, expecting to see Mona there staring at the dusty cobwebbed motorcycle and reminiscing her days and nights riding with Raphael on it, but to his shock he saw nothing!

Running over to the corner Leonardo blinked several times to check he wasn't dreaming but his eyes did not lie when he saw the area was empty.

"Mona?" he studied the area seeing that there were tyre marks on the floor along with the familiar smell of smoke and petrol.

"Oh God..." he sniffed the air and putting two and two together he realised what must of happened.

"Mona's left the lair!" he cried as he jumped up and ran back to the lair to call the others.

"In her state!" he thought "She could get into serious trouble!"

**So Leonardo's realised Mona's not in the garage, but will he realise Mona's in the hands of the Venomous Five and if he does, will he and the others be able to save her?**

**Well stay tuned to find out!**


	40. Chapter 40

**WARNING:**** Contains strong language, nudity and scenes readers may find upsetting.**

**Chapter Forty**

**Searching**

Leonardo ran down to the lair and into the kitchen.

The other turtles almost jumped out of their skins as the blue masked turtle bounded in, white as a sheet.

"Leo?" asked Donatello.

"What is it?" asked Michelangelo

"What has frightened you, my son?" asked Splinter.

"It's Mona!" cried Leonardo "I think she's left the lair! The Shell-Cycles gone!"

The other turtles stared at Leonardo in horror.

"She's gone?" asked Michelangelo

"Where?" asked Donatello

"I don't know!" cried Leonardo "I just went into the garage to let her know it's lunchtime and she wasn't there!"

Splinter said nothing as fear crossed his features.

"Mona..." he breathed softly.

"You don't think she's driven off on the shell-cycle do you?" asked Donatello fearfully.

Michelangelo went pale.

"But she can't drive it as well as Raph could, can she?" asked the youngest turtle softly.

"Prior to his death, Raphael did give Mona lessons in driving the shell-cycle Mikey." said Donatello "Even though she's not a stunt driver like he is, she could ride it rather well on her own, I remember him teaching her on the quiet roads by the Farmhouse!"

Leonardo nodded

"He also told her that if anything happened to him, that she would be it's owner." he said "She must have taken the Shell-Cycle for a ride outside to cool off or something." said Donatello "Do you think she took her shell-cell with her?"

"She's not stupid not to take her shell-cell with her." said Leonardo, he took his own shell cell off his belt and looked for Mona's Shell-cell number before pressing call.

Splinter, Michelangelo and Donatello looked towards Leonardo as he waited for Mona to pick up.

"Dammit Mona!" Leonardo thought "You know I don't like you going topside alone, I know you're a tough fighter and all, but in your current state, you shouldn't be out there!"

After several rings he suddenly heard Mona's voicemail:

"_Hey, you've reached Monalisa, I'm not able to answer right now, but leave a message and I'll call you back!_"

Leonardo frowned.

"She's not answering!" he said.

"Maybe she can't hear it." said Michelangelo.

"Impossible!" said Donatello "Mona always makes sure she has her shell-cell where she can hear it, especially when we're on patrol and have to separate, she knows the rules!"

Leonardo narrowed his eyes.

"Unless she really didn't take it with her, or she's ignoring the phone!" he said "Maybe she's hiding something!"

"What makes you say that Leo?" asked Michelangelo.

"Indeed." said Splinter "What are your suspicions regarding your sister, my son?"

Leonardo looked at them all then remembered Mona's angry behaviour, especially after Raphael's burial, even seeing the way she would fight when she striking the punch bag.

"Mona has been traumatised before." he said "Especially when she was first mutated."

Everyone looked saddened and angered as they remembered.

"She spoke a lot of Black Mamba..." said Leonardo "Saying how that snake would pay for killing Raph!"

"Bro, we all want to make Black Mamba pay," said Michelangelo "Not just her but the rest of the V5!"

"Mikey!" Donatello said, he turned to Leonardo.

"You saying Mona might have gone out looking for Mamba?" he asked.

Leonardo nodded.

"That's my first guess!" he said "I mean she did spend two years on the streets before we found her, killing Purple Dragons to find the ones who made her what she is now! She never gave up!"

"So you think...?" asked Donatello.

"She's gone looking for Black Mamba!" cried Michelangelo placing his hands on her head in fear.

Splinter's eyes widened in fear.

"Monalisa!" he cried "No..." he sat on his chair at the table, though he understood his adopted daughter's motives, as he too had wanted vengeance on his Master Yoshi's death all those years ago, he was fearful of her actions especially in her heartbroken state.

Though she had shown signs of slowly healing she was still vulrenable.

"We got to go and look for her!" cried Leonardo unsheathing his katana swords.

"Right on brother!" said Michelangelo spinning his nun-chucks.

"Hopefully she's alright." said Donatello "She might just be cycling through the streets or on a run over the rooftops."

"I hope you're right Don..." said Leonardo as he watched the brainy turtle take out his own shell-cell to track Mona's signal.

"Can you see her signal, bro?" asked Michelangelo desperately.

"Yeah!" said Donatello "Apparently she's come to a stop in Eastern New York, she might have taken a break there."

"The Purple Dragons City Nest!" said Michelangelo.

"Then we better get over there now and bring her home!" said Leonardo "Before she gets into trouble!"

"That would be best." said Splinter "But please do not be too hard on your sister, she has suffered a great deal since all that has transpired, but rest assured I will be having a few gentle words with her."

"Hai sensei." said Leonardo, he was annoyed that Mona had left the lair, but he didn't want to give Mona a hard time, especially as so much had happened between them and he didn't want to fuck up again.

"Come on then guys." he said "We better go and find Mona!"

"Right on bro." said Michelangelo.

Donatello ran out of the kitchen and soon returned with a bag filled with essentials mainly to hold tools, medical kits and other stuff needed on missions.

"We'll take the Battle-shell!" he said as he tossed the keys in his hands "It'll be faster if we do."

"Ok." said Leonardo "Let's go."

"Be careful my sons!" Splinter said "And please phone if anything happens or if you find Mona."

"Yes sensei." said Leonardo "We'll be careful."

All three turtles bowed to Splinter and quickly ran out of the kitchen and to the exit so they could get to the garage and to the battle-shell.

"Oh I do hope Mona's alright..." Leonardo whispered softly.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Venomous Five's lair, Mona coughed and spluttered as she tried to take the pain, her skin stung and burned from Cobra's venom, some parts of her skin were peeling and blistering and sticky blood ran down her legs from where Black Mamba had sliced her, her nose was also dripping with blood as she had been punched several times.

Black Mamba knelt in front of her holding her bloody blade and smirking at Mona as she hung her head.

"Have you had enough yet?" Black Mamba taunted as she brought her blade up to Mona's cheek and placed it against her cheek.

Mona coughed in reply, she breathed several times in and out, her throat was raw from screaming in pain but she had hadn't given the deadly reptiles the satisfaction of breaking, with all the intense training she had done and due to past experience she had learnt to take any kind of punishment and show no side of cracking no matter what.

"Not speaking eh bitch?" asked Cobra leaning close to Mona's ear and venom still dripping from her lips "Maybe I should soften you up more with my venom?"

Mona slowly lifted her head and turned her eyes to Cobra.

"You think...that killing me is going to make you heroes to the Foot?" she asked as she drooled blood and saliva "You think that you'll be awarded by taking me down like this? As cowardly bullies? Or as great honourable warriors who defeated me...Geisha Warrior, the fifth member of the Ninja Turtles as she fought to the death?"

She then felt Black Mamba strike her across the cheek with the back of her hand.

"You dare sass me, bitch?" she hissed "You think you can fight even in your state? Venom burns, bruises, and cuts adorning your body?"

Mona looked up at Black Mamba.

"I can still take you, you cowardly slut!" she said "If you untie me...I'm sure in the state you've left me in, I won't be much of a threat, but I can still fight, then at least you'd feel good knowing you took me down when I tried to fight! Instead of me being tied down because you're too scared to take me on!"

Black Mamba snarled as she listened to Mona's words.

Cobra meanwhile looked up at the black snake.

"She has a point!" she smirked "Maybe we could use a little entertainment! We've softened her up a little, let's see her try to fight then plead for her life after we take her down! See how tough she is after all the punishment we laid on her!"

The male lizards agreed and Komodo walked over and used his claws to cut Mona's cords.

No sooner did he do so than he pushed the chair and Mona fell forward to the floor, her wrists and ankles were rubbed raw and bleeding from where she had struggled against her bounds and she struggled to get up.

"Look at that!" Gila Monster taunted as he watched Mona shiver as she looked at her wrists and ankles "So weak! I thought she was strong!"

"So broken!" Nile Monitor smirked "Even more broken because her beloved Raphael is six feet under!"

The other reptiles laughed cruelly and Mona felt her blood boil.

"This will be fun." smirked Komodo Dragon folding his arms as he stood next to Gila Monster and Nile Monitor.

Clenching her fists, Mona stood up slowly and looked at the reptiles as they laughed. Despite the fact she was naked and covered in venom burnts, cuts and bruises, she was at least going to show she wasn't weak and was ready to fight.

"You'll pay for what you did to Raphael!" she snarled "I will not break! Not even when you've taken my last breath from my body..."

Black Mamba smirked as she got into a fighting position.

"Very well lizard lady!" she said "Soon you will will reunite with your precious hot head Raphael!"

Mona held up her hands and clawed her fingers.

"Bring it!" she snarled, spitting out saliva and blood as she spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile the turtles followed Mona's shell-cell signal to where Donatello had picked it up and they soon came to the alleyway where Mona's signal resided.

Parking the Battle Shell, the three turtles piled out of the van and disappeared into the dark alley where they saw the Shell-cycle sitting there abandoned by it's owner, but the turtles once they looked at it weren't sure it was the motorcycle they knew it to be due to the paint job.

"Erm, guys?" said Michelangelo "Are you sure that's the Shell-cycle?"

"It looks like it!" said Donatello walking over and running his hands over the seat "It's the same make and I remember all these parts when I put it together like yesterday!"

"But I thought it was supposed be red!" said Michelangelo "And it's black!"

"You're right Mikey!" said Leonardo "It is black!"

Donatello checked the shell-cycle then discovered the compartment under the seat where he found Mona's Shell-Cell bleeping and also the black ninja robes she had been wearing for the past few weeks.

"Mona..." he whispered softly "What have you been doing?"

The other turtles stared at the clothes then looked up to the rooftops.

"She must have left the shell-cycle here and taken to the roof to search more there!" said Leonardo looking up.

"But why did she leave her Shell-cell here?" asked Michelangelo.

"I don't know Mikey!" said Donatello, he turned to see Leonardo run over to the fire escape on the opposite building and climb up.

"Come on guys." he said "Maybe we can pick up Mona's tracks on the roof." he said "If she did go up here!"

"Right behind you Leo!" Donatello called as he jumped up after his brother, Michelangelo jumping up after him.

* * *

Leonardo soon made it to the roof, but no sooner did he land on the roof than he had a shock!

"Oh God!" he looked around at the sights of blood and bits of broken brick from the damaged chimney.

The two younger turtles all looked at the area Leonardo had his eyes on and also cried out in fear.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Michelangelo as he analysed the mess.

Leonardo then walked over to the chimney where he then saw a black helmet laying nearby.

Running over he picked it up and he saw marks on it.

Donatello looked around at the mess and he soon saw drops of clear liquid on the ground, and judging by the texture and the smell, it could only be one thing!

"Venom!" he cried "Cobra's been here!"

"Looks like a struggle took place here!" cried Leonardo.

Michelangelo instantly went pale and tears filled his wide fearful eyes.

"Big sister..." he whimpered.

"No!" Donatello cried as he looked at the mess and the helmet Leonardo was holding.

"If Mona was here..." he said "And Cobra's venom is on the roof..."

"And this other damage was caused by something or someone with great strength..." Donatello continued.

"The Venomous Five!" cried all the turtles together.

"Mona must have come here and was confronted by the V5!" cried Michelangelo "Mona!" tears filled the youngest turtles eyes as he thought about what his big adopted sister was going through or where the Venomous Five were holding her.

Donatello meanwhile held Michelangelo close to him.

"Where have those reptiles taken her?" he asked "There seemed to be a struggle here and they must have taken Mona with them as a prisoner! Whether back to the Foot Headquarters or somewhere else I don't know!"

Michelangelo bit his lip as tears streamed from his eyes.

* * *

Leonardo meanwhile narrowed his eyes as he gripped Mona's helmet.

Black Mamba's smirking face filled his mind, that same smirk when she murdered Raphael.

"She's done it..." he growled "She's really gone too far now!"

Donatello looked at Leonardo.

"Leo!" he said "We have to inform Master Splinter!"

"Wait!" said Leonardo "I need to try something...see if I can find out where those snakes have taken Mona..."

Both younger turtles looked confused as they watched Leonardo sit by the chimney and cross his legs to get into the lotus position.

"What are you doing Leo?" asked Michelangelo.

Leonardo looked up at his younger brothers.

"Remember when Karai attacked you all those years back when I was with the Ancient One? And when I helped Mona look for her attackers when she first moved into our lair?" he asked.

The two turtles nodded as they remembered.

"Maybe I can find out where those bastards have taken Mona..." said Leonardo as he arranged himself.

The two younger turtles gulped as they listened to Leonardo's voice.

He sounded really furious and it scared them slightly but if Leonardo's meditation was able to locate Mona, then they had to let him concentrate.

"Please let this work..." Michelangelo whispered as he watched Leonardo slip into his deep meditation...

**So the turtles have gone looking for Mona and they've realised from what they found on the rooftop she's been caught by the Venomous Five! Will Leonardo's meditation be able to locate her like he has done before? And will they save her in time?**

**Meanwhile, despite being tortured, Mona's not going down without a fight, how will she do and will the turtles find her in time?**

**Tune into the next chapter to find out! **


	41. Chapter 41

**WARNING: Contains strong language, violence and distressing content.**

**NOTE: Leonardo's meditation as he tries to find out what happened to Mona comes from the TMNT 2003 episode 'Prodigal Son'**

**Chapter Forty-One**

**The Truth is Out**

Leonardo slowly slipped into meditation concentrating hard, at first all he saw was blackness but after a while he soon saw the rooftop he was sitting on appear and Mona standing in front of him looking around.

Leonardo's eyes widened as he saw she was wearing her full black catsuit and a black coat and also wearing necko-te on her gloves.

"Mona..." he whispered softly, even though this was meditation and he was invisible to everything taking place he found himself speaking to her.

"Mona..." he whispered again "Why did you do this? Why couldn't you talk to us?"

He continued to watch her for a while until he saw Mona suddenly saw Mona look up to the chimney behind Leonardo.

Leonardo also looked and he heard the hissing sound of a reptile above him, he too looked up at saw Gila Monster perched on the Chimney hissing at Mona.

He then saw Mona cry out in alarm before throwing a kuni knife at the reptilian beast then getting a good distance away from him until the rest of the Venomous Five showed up.

Leonardo's blood boiled as he saw all the rest of the venomous Five show up, especially Black Mamba as she sauntered over to Mona, that hideous smirk on her face.

"_The prey has been caught my brethren!_" Komodo Dragon smirked as he stepped towards Mona who held up her clawed hands.

"_Hello Geisha Warrior..._" he hissed.

Leonardo instantly jumped up and pulled out his katana getting between Mona and the Venomous Five.

"I will kill you if you touch her!" he growled but Komodo Dragon stepped closer to Mona going through Leonardo as if he were air.

"V_enomous Five..._" Mona snarled behind Leonardo "_You come in a pack, ready to attack one! Dishonourable and cowardly in my book!_"

Leonardo glared, but he soon realised he was in meditation and he couldn't do anything to protect Mona as all this happened in the past.

He turned around just to see Mona as she leapt at the Venomous Five and clawed the air with her claws as the Venomous Five surrounded her.

He then saw Mona battle both Black Mamba and Cobra as Black Mamba taunted her:

"_Monalisa...Come to die!_"

"_Fuck you bitch!_"

Leonardo was amazed at how Mona fought using both her tiger and snake style kung fu to fight the reptiles, not stopping for a moment even though she was outnumbered.

as she fought the reptiles, they kept closing in around her."_I can do this all day!_" she barked As she took another strike at Black Mamba.

Leonardo gritted his teeth as he watched her, he then saw her turn her head away then Nile Monitor strike her across the face rendering her unconscious.

"MONA! NO!" he cried, he jumped up and tried to help her, but he couldn't touch her.

He looked up at the Venomous Five as Nile Monitor cracked his knuckles and looked down at the unconscious Mona.

"_Well done Nile..._" Komodo Dragon smirked as he walked over and checked her.

"Get your hands off her you filth!" Leonardo snarled, even though he knew that the evil reptile couldn't hear him.

"_She was tough, but not so strong when there's one of her and five of us!_" Cobra hissed as she leaned over her.

"_Now we have her, Dr Arden will be pleased!_" Gila Monster smirked.

"_And he said we can bring her dead or alive..._" Nile Monitor snarled.

Black Mamba smirked.

"_Too bad...so sad..._" she whispered brushing a hair out of Mona's face "_Once she awakens, she'll wish she'd never been born!_"

"_Let's take her to the abandoned warehouse on the Harbour!_" growled Komodo Dragon "_And you may do what you desire Black Mamba!_"

"_She'll be begging to be reunited with her beloved Raphael when I get through with her!_" smirked Black Mamba as Komodo Dragon lifted Mona's body up.

"Mona!" Leonardo cried, he took out his swords and began to slash at the Venomous Five, but each time he did, his swords went right through them!

"Leave her alone!" he screamed "Leave her alone you bastards!"

But he could only stand there helpless as he watched the Venomous Five take off with Mona off the rooftop and head south of the city...

* * *

As he opened his eyes, Leonardo saw Donatello and Michelangelo looking at him with worry.

Seeing his brothers, Leaonrdo rose up and narrowed his eyes.

"What did you see Bro?" asked Michelangelo.

"Did you see where those monsters took Mona?" asked Donatello.

Leonardo nodded.

"Dr Arden?" asked Michelangelo "They would have taken her alive to Foot Headquarters right? She's Dr Arden's top experiment!"

"No..." Leonardo choked "Not the Foot Headquarters. They didn't take her there..."

The two younger turtles stared at Leonardo in horror.

"They've taken her to an abandoned warehouse on the harbour!" Leonardo said "I knew it in my meditation! Dr Arden's decided Mona's useful to him dead or alive! They're planning to kill her and bring her body to Dr Arden! Come on!"

Michelangelo yelped in fear and his eyes watered up.

"What are they dong to her?" he cried "We got to save her! We lost Raph! We can't lose her too!"

"Calm down Mikey!" said Donatello as he and Michelangelo followed Leonardo down to the Battle-shell "We're gonna get Mona back, she's a tough girl, like Raph, she can be defiant in her enemy's hands."

Michelangelo didn't say anything but he nodded as he jumped down to the ground behind Donatello.

After helping Leonardo and Michelangelo putting the Shell-Cycle in the back of the Battle-shell, Donatello quickly jumped into the driver's seat whilst Leonardo and Michelangelo got into the back.

"Oh I hope we're not too late." Leonardo prayed as he gripped his swords "If those monsters have hurt Mona, I'll hack them all to pieces."

Michelangelo said nothing but he chewed the ends of his fingers as tears streamed from his eyes in fear for his big sister.

* * *

Meanwhile at the warehouse, Mona stood firm and stared at the evil Black Mamba with her hands up and clawed.

"I will not break before you...snake!" she snarled "If you wish to kill me...do it, but I will not go down begging and pleading! I will die fighting!"

"Ever defiant! Even when trapped and unable to escape!" Black Mamba smirked "This is just the way your precious hot headed lover was before he died!"

Mona felt tears in her eyes as Raphael's name was mentioned and her stomach pooled with fury as Black Mamba smirked rubbing salt into her wounds about Raphael's death.

"You bitch..." she spat as tears rolled down her cheeks stinging the wounds she had on her face from the earlier torture "You...cowardly slut..."

She ran for Black Mamba and began to claw and strike at her, each time she did the Black Snake would block and counter attack.

"Why is she even trying?" asked Gila Monster She cannot fight much longer! From the look of her! She will drop to the floor breathless!"

"Because she is Raphael's lover!" Komodo Dragon said "And a member of the ninja turtles! They never give up without a fight!"

"But she is fighting a losing battle..." said Nile Monitor "Foolish!"

"And reckless!" Cobra added "She will fall soon enough! And I will join my snake friend in poisoning her broken body!"

"Then we bring her to Dr Arden..." finished Komodo Dragon.

Mona's blood boiled and she continued to fight Black Mamba, she punched at her several times with her fists and clawed hands, both blocked and struck at each other, Mona felt Black Mamba's sharp nails strike her skin but she took the pain, her body was fuelled by hate, anger and adrenaline and she couldn't feel pain any more, she had Black Mamba in front of her and she wanted to kill her.

The Venomous Five watched in amusement as the tortured lizard fought Black Mamba with every strength she had, all the while, Black Mamba smirked and fought back, the Venomous Five knew she was holding back as Mona wasn't as strong due to the torture earlier, but Black Mamba was enjoying the playtime until she believed it was time to put Mona out of her misery.

As they fought, Black Mamba decided to taunt Mona further each time she landed a punch or a slap.

"Raphael was indeed a defiant fighter!" the snake taunted "He could take any hit, always striking in the right places with his sai! Hot headed, but indeed a strong fighter!"

She slapped Mona across the face making the lizard lady almost loose her balance but she stood up and aimed a punch at Black Mamba who blocked it and pulled her towards her.

"We had a fine dance together! Me and him!" Black Mamba laughed "Then I ended it by throwing kuni knives laced with my venom into his body!"

Tears filled Mona's eyes as she broke away from Black Mamba's grasp and aimed at her again but the snake continued to taunt her and rub more salt into her wounds.

"I watched as he succumbed to my venom!" Black Mamba laughed "He still stood defiant even when the venom coursed through his veins! Until I finally snuffed out his life!"

Mona stood in a fighting stance as she watched the Black Mamba continue to laugh and jeer.

Her blood boiled and she couldn't stand it any longer, mustering all her strength she aimed for Black Mamba with her fingers clawed and yelling in fury.

"You Monster!" she screamed "You mother fucking Bitch!"

She struck Black Mamba in the face and kicked her in the stomach, but the Black snake recovered and slapped Mona across the face so hard she fell to the ground.

Mona tried to get up again but Black Mamba kicked her in the face sending her down again then started to stamp on her and kick her in the sides.

As she did that the other Venomous Five laughed and clapped for Black Mamba.

"Such a pathetic weakling!" Black Mamba laughed as she kicked Mona again.

Mona coughed and spluttered, tears streamed from her eyes and she tried to shield herself from Black Mamba's merciless blows.

She had felt such agony before, when the Purple Dragons had captured her and raped her, they had done this to her also so she couldn't fight back as she was being raped.

"You're weak!" Black Mamba snarled "You're a weak little lizard!"

She kicked Mona in the ribs and Mona coughed up more blood and phlegm and the black snake delivered more punishment to her already bruised and broken body.

"So weak! So pathetic!" Black Mamba screamed "You thought you could take me! But no! You're just another pathetic creature to suffer under the fatal merciless Black Mamba!"

Cobra walked over and nudged Mona with her foot, venom dripping from her mouth.

"Looks like you've broken her, Mamba!" she said "Let me continue my final torture before you snuff her out!"

Black Mamba looked at the smirking Cobra

"Very well Cobra!" she said "A little softening up and final agony would be entertaining!"

Cobra smirked and nudged Mona again roughly with her foot.

"Lizard!" she spat "Look up at me when I'm talking to you! I want to see your eyes!"

Mona rolled onto her back, her vision was blurry and she was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Raph..." she thought "I'm so sorry...I let you down...I tried to get you justice...but I failed...I'm so sorry...hopefully you'll be happy and no longer alone wherever you are, when I finally reunite with you..."

tears flowed from her eyes as she thought of Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Master Splinter, April and Casey.

"I'm sorry, all of you, I wish I could have been honest...I could have told you...but you would have stopped me..."

Mona began crying in pain as she felt Cobra's venom drip over her chest and stomach. She could still hear the others laughing and jeering at the bloody sport.

"Please let it be over soon..." Mona thought "Then I can join you my beloved Raphael...heaven forgive me...and take me to wherever you are, Raphael..."

After a few minutes, Mona felt the dripping stop and she saw the silhouette of Black Mamba lean over her.

"Good work Cobra...she's finally broken..." she said "I think she can be put out of her misery!"

Cobra nodded at Black Mamba.

"This is gonna be great!" she smirked.

Black Mamba leaned down to Mona then grabbed her painfully by the hair and yanked her up.

"You tried to fight, but you were no match for me!" Black Mamba smirked "And now...I will crush you! Like the pathetic little cow that you are!"

"Then do it..." Mona gasped showing the Black Mamba she still had some strength left in her "You want to kill me...do it! Don't just stand there talking about it!"

"Very well then..." Black Mamba said holding her tanto then licked it with her forked tongue "You'll reunite with Raphael soon..."

* * *

Suddenly she was cut off as she heard glass smash above and she turned around to see three green figures spin through the air from above then land land on the ground behind them all with their weapons drawn.

"MAMBA!"

All the Venomous Five turned to look and saw the three turtles facing them with their weapons.

"Ah! The turtles! Or at least...the remaining three of them!" laughed Komodo Dragon

"Just in time for the party!" smiled Black Mamba swaying her hips.

"You..." Leonardo snarled as he looked upon Black Mamba, as soon as he saw her smirking face, he remembered how she had slaughtered Raphael.

Michelangelo saw Mona laying bruised and naked and he gripped his nunchucks.

"Mona!" he cried.

Donatello stared then glared at Black Mamba.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded, his eyes blazing.

Leonardo gritted his teeth as he looked at Mona then at Black Mamba.

"You...fucking bitch!" he gripped his swords "You've gone too far this time! You killed my brother and now you torture Mona! And taunt her more about her lover's death!"

"We heard everything above!" Donatello cut in "So don't deny it!"

Black Mamba smirked.

"The turtle you couldn't save?" asked Black Mamba looking at Leonardo "And that's my fault why?"

"Shut up!" Michelangelo shouted, tears streaming from his eyes "You cold bloodied snake!"

"You have no honour Mamba!" Donatello growled "You hid behind many ninja to get Leo and Raph out of breath so you could finish them!"

"A strategist is what I am!" Black Mamba continued to speak as she walked over swaying her hips provocatively.

"Strategist?" growled Leonardo "You're a coward! Using ninja as shields until we ran out of breath! Then you slaughtered Raph!"

"And an easy piece of meat he was!" Black Mamba continued to tease "So defiant, even until his dying breath!"

"Shut you mouth you slut!" Leonardo snarled, he aimed for Black Mamba with his swords drawn, the other turtles joined in all brandishing their weapons.

As they did, the Venomous five all jumped in to fight.

Nile Monitor and Gila Monster went for Michelangelo whilst Cobra and Komodo Dragon fought Donatello, leaving Leonardo to fight Black Mamba.

Michelangelo spun his nunchucks and struck several times at Nile Monitor and Gila Monster who dodged his attacks.

"Too slow eh shell back?" asked Gila Monster as he did a backflip to avoid the nun chucks then leapt at him with his fangs out.

Michelangelo quickly jumped to the side and Gila Monster got struck by Nile Monitor as the large reptile swiped his large hands and set Gila Monster flying to the side.

Cursing at the fact he struck Gila Monster, Nile Monitor aimed for Michelangelo who leapt all over the place to avoid his claws.

Donatello meanwhile used his bo staff to block Komodo Dragon's large claws as well as dodge Cobra's venom as she spat at him.

Leonardo meanwhile fought Black Mamba in hand to hand combat, katana verses tanto.

As Leonardo fought the black snake, she kept taunting him about Raphael's death.

The fighting was short as Leonardo managed to kick Black Mamba away and threw a kuni knife at Cobra causing her to cut cut across her cheek stopping her from spitting so Donatello could focus on Komodo Dragon.

"Donnie!" cried Leonardo as he and Michelangelo continued to fight Black Mamba and Nile Monitor "Get Mona!"

"On it!" Donatello shouted as he smacked Komodo Dragon across the face with his bo staff before leaping over to Mona.

But as he got over to her, Cobra appeared before him and bared her fangs.

"No touching brainy boy!" she teased "She's mine to play with!"

"Get away from her you disgusting spitter!" Donatello growled.

Cobra laughed again.

"Or you'll do what?" she teased, leaping over to Donatello, her fangs bared and dripping.

Donatello reacted quickly and held up his staff as she tried to strike at him.

After a brief fight he managed to punch her in the face knocking her dazed then ran over to Mona.

* * *

"Mona!" he shouted dropping to her side and turning her onto her back, "Oh fuck!" he studied her body fully and saw the cuts and bruises on her body, then some were healing due to her part salamander abilities, she was a mess.

"Mona!" he stroked her face and checked her breathing which was coming out in struggled gasps "Shit!"

Rolling her flat onto his back he pulled out blood clotted phlegm in her mouth to clear her airway then began to pump her chest to clear her lungs.

"Come on Mona!" he cried "Breathe!"

He pumped her chest several times then Mona exploded in a violent cough then began to vomit up blood and phlegm.

Rolling her on her side, Donatello made sure she didn't choke on her vomit.

He turned to the others who were still fighting, he wanted to help but he didn't want to leave his wounded sister's side.

* * *

After a while, Michelangelo struck Nile Monitor's face then kicked him in the back and the large lizard knocked his head against a pole knocking him dazed.

Leonardo meanwhile had Black Mamba in a deadly lock with his swords and her tanto.

Black Mamba smirked as she pushed her blades against Leonardo's.

"Why do you try? She asked "Why do you fight? Defeating me won't bring back your precious brother!"

Leonardo narrowed his eyes.

"No..." he snarled "But justice will be done!" he kicked Black Mamba away and sliced her across the face causing her to scream as well as cut off a dreadlock which he caught in his hand.

"That was for hurting Mona!" he growled as he turned to join his brothers and the unconscious Mona

"Guys!" yelled Donatello "We got to get back to the lair! I need to work on Mona!"

Michelangelo saw Mona's state and he began crying again.

Leonardo turned to Black Mamba who stepped towards him, eyes blazing and her face bleeding as well from where her dreadlock had been cut off.

"You..." she snarled.

"This isn't over you slut!" Leonardo shouted as he held up Black Mamba's bleeding dread-lock in his hand "You live this time! Next time we meet! I won't hesitate to kill you!"

Black Mamba hissed as she watched the three turtles run from the warehouse with Mona.

"You fools!" she hissed "You underestimate the Venomous Five! You will not live! Next time we meet!" she smirked as she watched them disappear into the darkness.

**Phew! the turtles found Mona and rescued her! But she's not out of the woods yet! And Leonardo knows she's Hell's Angel!**

**Will Donatello be able to help Mona? And what will happen afterwards?**

**Tune into the next chapter to find out!**


End file.
